A Guerra das Realezas: Você se atreve?
by Vih Foncan
Summary: Na escola de Hogwarts, uma competição por poder é lançada e dois grupos de cada casa devem competir pela vitória. Cinco meninas tão más, habilidosas e dissimuladas quanto os marotos lutarão ao lado deles pelo primeiro lugar.
1. Let The Flames Begin

**AVISOS:**

Harry Potter, seus cenários e seus personagens **não** me pertencem, infelizmente, ok? São todas da Jk, que devia estar escrevendo mais agora mesmo!

Apesar de muitas pessoas não gostarem quando fazem isso nas Fanfics, haverá sim mudanças que são essenciais para a história original ok? Tipo algumas mortes ou algo assim, nada absurdo, mas ainda sim. E existe um quinto maroto.

Qualquer erro de continuação, mil perdões ok? Eu vou tentar ao máximo não cometer nenhum. Erros com a época em que a fic ocorre vão estar em TODOS os lugares, eu tenho certeza, mas também são perdoáveis né?

Eu já escrevia essa fic antes, mas em outro perfil, como a VittyWeasley. Como está escrito nesse meu perfil e no antigo eu resolvi fazer uma versão 2.0 da Guerra. A essência é a mesma, mas devo dizer que está mais legal, mais bem escrita e mais bem planejada do que antes. E temos muuuuitas coisas novas acontecendo. Esta classificado como M porque sim, teremos algumas cenas para maiores, mas sem exageros ok? Faz parte da trama e NÃO é o objetivo da minha historia ok?

Essa fic foi inspirada na fic Damas Grifinórias escrita pela linda madame Isadora Baggio ok? A história das damas acabou, infelizmente, mas eu recomendo MUITO!

Todos os capítulos tem como título uma música que ou a letra tem haver com o capítulo ou o nome tem haver ok?

Eu espero que vocês gostem porque aí está:

**A GUERRA DAS REALEZAS**: _O jogo começou, os dados rolaram, você se atreve?_

_Somewhere weakness is our strength, and I'll die searching for it._

_Can't let myself regret, such selfishness my pain and oh the trouble caused no matter how long._

_I believe that there's hope buried beneath it all and hiding beneath it all and growing beneath it all. – Let the flames Begin, Paramore._

_**Capítulo 1: Let The Flames Begin**_

Lílian se segurou para não tossir, ao ser engolfada pela fumaça desagradável do cigarro barato que seu acompanhante fumava. Enquanto a música da festa se afastava a cada passo que dava, ela se concentrou em pisar apenas nas lajotas espalhadas pelo jardim, para que seus saltos não prendessem na grama e tentou ignorar as obscenidades regadas a álcool que Leetwood cochichava em seu ouvido. Isso porque ainda tinha que sorrir para ele e fingir que o idolatrava.

Ele e o irmão mais novo deviam estar na casa dos 40, ambos de cabelo escuro com pontos brancos e olhos castanhos – mas Harold, o insuportável que a acompanhava, tinha uma grande cicatriz no pescoço. Lily havia perguntado a ele a causa, enquanto ainda estavam no bar e ela fingia estar genuinamente interessada nele, e Harold contou que havia se metido em um acidente infeliz com um cachorro de rua. Lily sabia bem que isso estava longe da verdade, já que Harold e seu irmão metiam-se em brigas com coisas bem piores do que cachorros.

Giovanna ria, piscando os olhos azuis quase turquesas exageradamente, alguns passos a frente de Lily, enquanto desviava das mãos ávidas do outro homem, que mal conseguia ficar em pé. Ela puxou os cabelos louros escuros para o outro lado do pescoço, quando seu par passou o braço por seus ombros. Lily riu. Se bem conhecia Giovanna, ela estava tentando poupar o cabelo do cheiro grotesco que seu vestido já havia adquirido. Quando se afastaram o suficiente da festa, Giovanna começou a puxar Thomas pela gravata, em direção a orla da floresta que cercava grande parte da propriedade.

Lily tirou os sapatos e começou a fazer o mesmo com Harold. Os Leetwood seguiram os passos das duas com alguma dificuldade, até chegarem a uma clareira. Lily viu quando Giovanna Morsen teve que jogar o orgulho de lado e beijou o pescoço de Thomas antes de puxá-lo para trás de uma árvore, fora do campo de visão de Lílian. Lily sentiu, mesmo que contra a sua vontade, um medo inconsciente. Ela agora estava sozinha, e sabia que por mais que Harold fosse menos ágil que ela, em seu atual estado de embriaguez, e ela não fosse nenhuma novata em magia, ele poderia ganhar dela facilmente. Lily rezou silenciosamente por um segundo, antes de sentir as mãos nodosas de Harold em sua cintura.

-Ruivinha... – Balbuciou Harold, e Lily teve que se segurar para não passar mal. – Meu carro está estacionado lá na festa, pertinho do lago... – Ele puxou a cintura de Lily, puxando um pouco do tecido do vestido para cima. – Nós podíamos pegar mais algumas bebidas e ir para o meu hotel...

Quando ela sentiu os cabelos prendendo nos galhos a sua volta, percebeu que seu timing tinha sido perfeito, pois um segundo a mais na clareira e ele a teria jogado em um arbusto. Ela retirou a varinha presa entre sua pele e a meia-calça e apontou para o peito de Harold, antes que ele pudesse perceber a presença do perigo e tirar o sorriso do rosto.

-_Estupefaça_.

O corpo do homem bateu no tronco à suas costas e foi ao chão. Lily viu o rápido clarão vermelho do outro lado da clareira e ficou aliviada ao saber que Giovanna tinha conseguido também. Ela voltou a respirar direito, agradecendo pelo plano de Vittoria ter funcionado. Toda vez que a amiga colocava uma missão à sua frente, seu estomago revirava com todas as possibilidades de fracasso que estavam inclusas, mas sabia muito bem que não estava no caminho profissional mais fácil, e que se fosse se tornar uma Auror, enfrentaria coisas bem piores do que dois irmãos bêbados e teria que aprender a aceitar esse fato. Rápido, de preferência.

Assim que ela se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo para virá-lo de barriga para cima, dois estampidos ecoaram pela clareira, e fizeram Lily estreitar o aperto em volta de sua varinha, ajoelhada em cima de pedras, terra e galhos, pronta para arriscar tudo, pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Ela se movimentou o mais cuidadosamente possível para não fazer barulho algum, enquanto tomava uma posição razoável para ver quem tinha aparatado na clareira. Havia duas garotas paradas há alguns metros, e Lílian ficou aliviada ao identificá-las como Louise Handel e Letticia Sinel.

Lily puxou Harold de trás das árvores, sinalizando para Louise ajudá-la com o peso. Louise tinha cabelos encaracolados tão pretos quanto o céu acima delas e olhos castanho-esverdeados tão brilhantes quanto as estrelas, e veio saltitando em sua direção com um sorriso sapeca no rosto. Ela nunca ia ter o problema de nervos com o qual Lily tinha que conviver toda vez que saíam para concluir alguma tarefa.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou ela preocupada, puxando Harold sozinha para o centro da clareira, já que era a mais forte, mesmo sendo a mais baixa, enquanto Letticia e Giovanna, juntas, se esforçavam para fazer o mesmo com Thomas. – Vocês demoraram!

-Não sei se você sabe, Louise, mas os homens tendem a perder o pouco do senso de equilíbrio que resta quando bebem. – Lily retrucou com um sorriso.

Letticia rolou os olhos verde-musgo para ela e entregou um rolo de corda. Giovanna gostava de brincar que Letticia era a gêmea do mal de Lílian, pois o que era claro em Lily, era escuro em Letticia. Lily tinha cabelos ruivos vibrantes e Letticia cabelos castanho-avermelhados muito compridos e ondulados. Os olhos de Lily eram como duas esmeraldas e os de Letticia como uma floresta à noite, e a pele de porcelana de Lily entrava em um contraste absurdo com a bronzeada de Letticia.

-Vittoria está esperando perto do carro deles. Louise, ajude Lily. Giovanna, você vigia a orla por onde entraram. – Giovanna levantou e saiu andando, com os sapatos de salto na mão, parecendo estranhamente deslocada andando de vestido por cima da terra.

-_Obliviate_. – Letticia apontou a varinha para os dois irmãos e tornou a festa um borrão completo na mente de Harold e Thomas. Ela se abaixou e subiu a manga de Thomas: Uma caveira de boca escancarada, de onde uma cobra deslizava para fora, estava tatuada em preto em seu antebraço esquerdo. – É, isso vai bastar para terem o destino certo ao chegarem ao Ministério.

-Como é que eles se intitulam mesmo? – Perguntou Louise, apertando o nó.

-Comensais da Morte. – Lily resmungou. – Um bando de babacas.

Lily, Louise e Letticia chamaram Giovanna de volta e arrastaram os dois irmãos pela floresta, até o estacionamento da festa. Claro que o carro era mero disfarce para que se passassem por trouxas, mas se outros Comensais soubessem do veículo e o achassem ali abandonado, podiam ligar alguns pontos que nenhuma delas gostaria que ligassem.

Vittoria esperava com os documentos do carro na mão, absorta com tanta informação inútil. Sua pele café-com-leite se destacava até perto de Letticia, e seus cabelos castanhos muito escuros ficavam pretos na noite. A varinha de Louise iluminou os olhos castanhos mesclados quando as quatro se aproximaram, logo antes de Vittoria agarrar a corda que segurava os irmãos e girar, desaparecendo.

Lily pegou a maior pedra que pode achar e ligou o carro, colocando-a estrategicamente posicionada sobre o acelerador. Quando o veículo começou a afundar, as quatro já tinham aparatado dali.

**xXx**

Vittoria parou em uma ruela vazia, que cheirava a lixo. Harold Leetwood resmungou um pouco, como se fosse acordar, mas ela o fez dormir novamente, com um aceno da varinha e os arrastou para a cabine telefônica vermelha, para então fechar a porta, com certo esforço. Londres estava quieta e fria naquela noite, e não havia ninguém passando pela rua além de uma cachorro.

Ela discou 62442 e uma voz macia ecoou pela cabine.

-Bem vindo ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informe seu nome e sua posição.

-Vittoria Alessandra Foncan, aqui como integrante júnior do Quartel General de Aurores, sob ordens expressas de Alastor Moody. Missão primaria número 4037, esquadrão 66.

-Obrigada.

O piso cedeu embaixo de seus pés e, pouco a pouco, o enorme Átrio surgiu totalmente iluminado. A fonte dos irmãos mágicos jorrava água, e a luz refletia na superfície dourada das estátuas para todos os lados

-O Ministério da Magia lhe deseja uma ótima noite.

Quando o elevador parou, ela arrastou os dois corpos para fora. O guarda se apressou a ajudá-la a arrastá-los para perto de sua mesa.

-Bom te ver, Srta. Foncan. – O guarda sorriu debilmente para ela, enquanto registrava sua varinha e examinava os dois homens.

-Boa noite, Winder. – Ela respondeu. – Tenho que esperar por alguém aqui para pegá-los ou terei que levá-los eu mesma?

-O Sr. Moody a espera no nível dois, como sempre. Disse para usar o elevador 4, para evitar o nível 7. Abraxas Malfoy veio falar com o chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos.

Depois de ver Lily e Giovanna saindo do salão onde a festa acontecia na companhia dos dois, ela pode sentir o enorme peso da culpa que se instalou sobre ela. Ela tinha bolado o plano e se algo de ruim acontecesse às amigas, ela se culparia para sempre.

Ela se obrigou a sair do salão e procurar o carro dos Leetwood, para depois arrombar a fechadura e limpá-lo de qualquer vestígio de posse dos dois irmãos. No porta luvas ela tinha achado duas carteiras de motorista falsas, os documentos de compra e uma pasta preta que continha uma lista de nomes, com algumas anotações ao lado.

Primeiramente, ela tinha pensado, com horror, ser uma lista de vitimas, mas se tratava de uma lista de contatos e informações. Ela identificou nomes do Ministério, como chefes de departamentos e coisas assim. E era exatamente isso que a preocupava...

-Quer dizer meu pai? – Riu ela, amargamente. Essa era sua maior preocupação. O nome de seu pai também estava na lista, e, ao lado dele, uma nota: _Contatar sobre Hogwarts._

-Sim... Moody mencionou que Malfoy não pode saber de seu estágio.

-Ok... Nos vemos na saída. – Ela levou os irmãos até os elevadores e entrou no número quatro, apertando o botão 2, logo em seguida. As portas douradas se fecharam e, depois de muitas subidas, descidas e guinadas para os lados, a mulher com voz hipnotizante voltou a falar.

-Nível Dois: Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que inclui a Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, o Quartel-General dos Aurores, Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas e Seção para Detecção e Confisco de Feitiços Defensivos e Objetos de Proteção Forjados. – A porta se abriu.

O que seu pai poderia ter a ver com Hogwarts, fora o fato de que seus três filhos estudavam lá? Seria pura coincidência ela estar fazendo este estágio e de repente os Comensais se interessassem por sua família? Teria ela os colocado em perigo?

Vittoria saiu do elevador e levou seus prisioneiros até o final do corredor. Ela abriu a porta de carvalho onde lia-se _Quartel-General dos Aurores_ em uma plaquinha dourada e entrou. Apesar da hora, o movimento estava bem grande no escritório: a maioria dos cubículos estava ocupada e bruxos e bruxas andavam para todos os lados, levando documentos e desviando dos memorandos roxos que se acumulavam no teto baixo, que davam uma aparência sufocante a sala.

-Nome. – Uma bruxa com cara de poucos amigos pediu a ela, sem muita vontade. Óbvio que já se conheciam, e Vittoria gostava dela tanto quanto gostava de Bellatrix Black: nem um pouco.

-Vittoria Alessandra Foncan. Estou com os irmãos Harold e Thomas Leetwood, capturados essa noite pelo meu esquadrão e acusados de ajudar Você-Sabe-Quem. Recebi ordens expressas de Moody para entregá-los diretamente a ele e reportar imediatamente.

-Doris, deixe-a entrar. – Alastor Moody apareceu na porta de seu escritório, o olho azul vibrante zunindo na órbita, e o cabelo loiro desgrenhado deixando-o ainda mais parecido com um psicótico. Vittoria gostava dele e Doris pareceu odiar Vittoria ainda mais, já que o chefe não a odiava. Ele brandiu a bengala de madeira tosca em que se apoiava para dois homens que levavam pilhas de documentos para seus cubículos. – Levesque, Kensington, tragam esses dois para o meu escritório, _agora_.

Os dois homens resmungaram por terem que largar os papéis de qualquer jeito, que acabaram despencando nas mesas abarrotadas. Os dois encararam Vittoria. Ela notou mais alguns olhares mal atravessados enquanto passava pelos cubículos, mas não ligou muito. Ela e seu esquadrão tinham passado no treinamento justamente, mas ninguém realmente aceitava isso.

As vagas eram abertas a partir dos 17 anos para os aprendizes, que, se sobrevivessem ao treinamento pesado, conseguiriam entrar muito mais facilmente depois de terem feito os NIEM`s. Mas ninguém com 17 anos havia _realmente_ passado, pela brutalidade do treinamento, até que as cinco se apresentaram entre as 30 mulheres selecionadas. E o fato de Moody gostar das cinco, não deixava nenhum dos outros funcionários felizes.

Vittoria se sentou em frente à mesa de Moody, pronta para ser interrogada.

-E então menina? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso ligeiramente maníaco. – Como foi?

-Bom, Evans e Morsen usaram nomes falsos para se aproximar dos Leetwood e os atraíram para a floresta em frente à mansão, onde os apagaram. Sinel e Handel as esperavam para levá-los para mim. Foi bem fácil para falar a verdade. – Ela colocou os documentos do carro, as varinhas, e tudo que os Leetwood tinham nos bolsos na mesa de Moody. Ela deixou de fora seu nervosismo, para se mostrar o mais profissional possível diante de seu, se tudo corresse como o planejado, futuro chefe. Mas Moody sempre parecia ver através dela, e seu medo pareceu não escapar a ele dessa vez também.

Alastor riu.

-Muito bom, Foncan. Não se esqueça de informar a Sinel que vou mandar uma carta ao pai dela, explicando o que houve hoje. Soube que ela entrou em uma briga feia por não poder contar, mas é necessário que outros sejam informados somente após a missão, para não haver nenhuma possibilidade de desvio de informações, se é que me entende.

-Sim, senhor...

-Parece que tem algo que quer perguntar. – Ele sorriu, expondo seus dentes quebrados e amarelos.

-Senhor, há algo acontecendo? – Ela indicou a porta do escritório com a cabeça. – São duas da madrugada e praticamente todo o departamento está por aqui. – Vittoria franziu as sobrancelhas.

-As aulas começam amanhã?

-Sim, senhor. – Ela estranhou a mudança de assunto.

-Então eu informarei por coruja se precisar de vocês. Seu pai quer te ver no escritório dele.

-Abraxas Malfoy não está lá?

-Invente alguma coisa. Vai ser mais fácil agora que você não tem dois Comensais à tiracolo. – Ele sorriu.

-Sim, senhor. – Ela queria pedir que Moody fizesse algo sobre o nome de seu pai estar na lista, mas não mencionou nada. Ela sabia que não podia contrariar a autoridade de Moody, e o conteúdo da lista era assusto dele. Se ele achasse que devia tomar alguma providência, ele tomaria.

-Mande-me uma carta se precisar de algum conselho, menina.

-Para que eu precisaria de algum conselho em Hogwarts? – Ela se levantou e Moody fez o mesmo, abrindo a porta para ela.

Ele riu do jeito meio tossido de sempre e focou ambos os olhos nos dela. Todas as cicatrizes no rosto de Moody pareceram se tornar dez vezes mais aparentes quando o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto.

-Pelo mesmo motivo que meu departamento inteiro está aqui às duas da madrugada.

**xXx**

Giovanna se obrigou a sentar no chão de terra, sujeitando-se a sujar o vestido caro e apoiando as costas no muro alto da casa de Letticia, depois de esperar por Vittoria por longos vinte minutos. Os saltos que Louise tinha emprestado eram um número menor que seu pé, e ela já calçava 35.

Lily andava de um lado para o outro do muro, com os sapatos na mão, sujando os pés de terra. O casarão dos Sinel ficava distante da cidade na Província de Siena, acessível apenas por uma estrada de terra e rodeado por uma extensa área cheia de fileiras e mais fileiras de vinhas, mas que exalava perfeitamente o espírito da Toscana e um cheiro inebriante de uvas. Os portões entre os muros, cobertos de trepadeiras e musgo verde escuro, eram de ferro batido, com curvas sinuosas formando uma moldura em volta de uma letra "S" dourada, bem no topo. Havia um pátio de puro estilo italiano na frente da casa, inteira construída com tijolos aparentes, onde um enorme carvalho no meio fazia o papel de rotatória para os carros que entrassem e o piso lembrava o chão das vielas da cidade.

Letticia cantarolava em italiano quando Vittoria surgiu em pleno ar, fazendo fumaça na terra fina.

-O que houve para demorar tanto? – Reclamou Louise.

-Meu pai queria me ver, e esbarrei em Abraxas Malfoy e sua esnobe amante. Felizmente, eu já tinha entregado os Leetwood para o Moody.

Lily riu.

-O que ele disse?

-Ele se demorou dizendo que ficou "particularmente feliz em me ver, e me esperava na mansão para o primeiro feriado que aparecesse já que Lucius é um imbecil que não tem modos para convidar uma mulher de minha classe". – Vittoria rolou os olhos. – Merlin, eu espero que ele se mande antes de eu botar os pés naquela casa novamente. Ainda bem que quase ninguém sabe do estágio ou ele espalharia para o resto de sua adorável família que a namorada do filho anda prendendo seus empregados.

Giovanna riu baixo enquanto Letticia tirava sua chave do bolso e abria o cadeado pesado que envolvia o portão.

-Ah, sim... Porque seria lamentável perder essa mina de galeões enrolada no seu dedo, _non_? – Vittoria riu com os lapsos franceses de Giovanna, mas sentiu o repentino peso da cobra de prata pura com escamas de diamantes em seu anular.

Letticia desenrolou a corrente e acenou para as quatro passarem rápido, para depois trancar o portão novamente.

-Quando cheguei no Quartel-General, praticamente todos os Aurores estavam lá. – Disse Vittoria, andando silenciosamente pelo pátio. – E quando perguntei ao Moody, ele disse que tinha algo relacionado à Hogwarts, mas não deu muitos detalhes. E o pior: meu pai disse a mesma coisa. Só me chamou na sala dele para me desejar boa viagem amanhã.

-Não entendi. – Suspirou Louise.

-Quando o Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, os Aurores e Hogwarts agem juntos? – Exasperou-se Vittoria.

-Torneio Tribruxo! – Exclamou Giovanna.

-Quietas, ou vão nos ouvir! – Alertou Letticia.

Imediatamente um rosnado chegou aos ouvidos das cinco, e um dobermann (que em pé deveria ser mais alto que qualquer uma delas) apareceu sorrateiro, bloqueando a passagem e espumando pela boca.

-Ah, droga... – Louise disse.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc, ei? Cachorro bonitinho... Fique paradinho aí... – Vittoria começou a tentar distrair o animal, mas foi interrompida pelo uivo altíssimo que o cachorro soltou, acordando toda a casa. – Droga.

-É o bichinho novo que a Camille resolveu trazer para dentro de casa. – Disse Letticia, recuando. – Ela deu o nome de Jack.

-Jack? – Giovanna levantou as sobrancelhas. – Isso lá é nome de cachorro?

-Jack, o estripador. – Explicou Lílian, engolindo em seco.

As luzes do segundo andar se acenderam, e logo a grande porta de carvalho se abriu com um estrondo desnecessário. Uma mulher, usando uma touca de dormir nada atraente e uma máscara de beleza verde-amarelada espalhada pela cara, sorriu ao ver as cinco encurraladas pelo cachorro. Ela usava uma camisola absurdamente curta e inadequadamente apertada e chinelos com plumagem preta na frente.

-Achei que não iria ao evento com seu pai porque não estava se sentindo muito bem, Srta. Sinel. – Ela sorriu ferina por entre os lábios cirurgicamente modificados, olhando para Letticia. Ela estalou os dedos, e Jack voltou a rondar a propriedade. – Deveria se comportar como uma dama, não uma vagabunda fugitiva.

-Saia da minha frente, Camille. Eu sou maior de idade e faço o que bem entendo, e já que você trabalha para o meu pai, trabalha para mim também. Então, cuidado com o língua ou vai acabar sem emprego.

-Ah, por favor! Como se Dimitri fosse acreditar em você; a ovelha-negra que não faz nada além de _nada_ pelo bem da sua família. – Camille Revert rolou os olhos, descendo as escadas que levavam a porta com calma e o que ela pensava ser elegância. – Você é igualzinha a sua irmã.

-Foi a coisa mais gentil que você já me disse. – Sorriu ela, passando pela secretária do pai e esbarrando em seu braço fraco, fazendo-a cambalear.

-Vadia. – Murmurou Louise.

-Eu ouvi isso, Handel! – Rugiu Camille.

-Tré bien! – Retrucou Giovanna.* (1)

**xXx**

Letticia acordou quando o primeiro raio de sol atravessou as cortinas de seu quarto. Ela segurou o rosto entre as mãos por um momento, respirando fundo. Tinha tido um pesadelo dolorosamente vivido onde era perseguida por Jack, por um labirinto infinito, enquanto a gargalhada de deleite de Camille ecoava por todas as paredes.

Seu pijama estava colado em seu corpo, assim como seu cabelo e seu coração batia acelerado, por mais que ela achasse o pesadelo leve para um medo desse tamanho. Letticia olhou para o outro lado da cama de casal, e viu que Lily dormia tranquilamente; os cabelos cor de fogo espalhados por cima do travesseiro. No chão, em outros 3 colchões, as outras amigas também dormiam profundamente: Vittoria tinha adormecido com seu livro apoiado no peito, Louise tinha as pernas e os braços apontando para direções diferentes e Giovanna dormia abraçando o travesseiro.

Ela saiu da cama na ponta dos pés, contornando as amigas adormecidas e saiu para o corredor, entrando no quarto da frente. Era o quarto de Anya, sua irmã mais velha. Bom, o antigo quarto de Anya. Já que agora trabalhava no Ministério ela não o utilizava, então Dimitri transformou-o no novo quarto de Agatha, sua esposa.

Letticia se aproximou da cama da mãe, espiando através do dossel transparente que circulava o móvel. Dimitri sempre contava para Letticia que a cada dia ela ficava mais parecida com a mãe, e ela sempre se sentia um pouco mais orgulhosa de si mesma depois disso.

Agatha estava pálida e fraca, mas sua beleza nunca a abandonava. Os cabelos eram avermelhados, de algum tom entre os cabelos de Letticia e os de Lily. Ela dormia, mas Letticia nunca se esqueceria do calor de seus olhos cor de mel. Ela costumava dizer que Letticia era a alegria de sua vida, como dizia seu nome.

Agatha trabalhava no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional de Magia, antes de descobrir que tinha uma doença muito grave. Ela não podia sair da cama, dormia a maior parte do tempo, tinha um pouco de dificuldade em falar de vez em quando e às vezes não se lembrava de algumas coisas.

A doença da mãe começou a ruir sua família assim que Camille se candidatou a secretária de Dimitri. Letticia sabia que seu pai era devotado a Agatha, mas e se o pior acontecesse? E se Agatha morresse e Camille estivesse ali para preencher o espaço? Letticia não suportava a idéia, e nem Anya.

Por essas e outras, Letticia, como dissera Camille, tinha um papel esperado a ser desempenhado na sociedade, pois, antes, Agatha exercia grande influencia como mulher de Dimitri. Com a ausência da mãe, e a importante posição do pai dentro do Ministério, ela deveria ser tão perfeita, bem sucedida, bonita, bem educada e inteligente quanto Anya, que até noiva estava.

-Mi manchi, mamma. – Letticia beijou a testa da mãe e saiu do quarto, voltando para a cama. * (2)

**xXx**

A empregada dos Sinel – uma italiana atarracada que se expressava 60% com as mãos e apenas os outros 40% com a boca – veio acordar as garotas quase 3 horas depois de terem se deitado. O transporte da Toscana para Londres as esperava em frente da casa depois do café da manhã.

- Vieni a mangiare la prima colazione, che lascerà i vostri vestiti separati e io prenderò i bagagli al piano di sotto, il mio tesoro – Disse ela, abrindo as cortinas e acariciando a testa de Letticia para que ela acordasse. * (3)

-Grazie, Amabelle. – Suspirou Letticia sonolenta, tentando arrumar o cabelo. Amabelle trabalhava para sua família desde que nascera e cuidava de Letticia e de Anya como se fossem suas. Além disso, ela também odiava Camille e isso só fazia Letticia amá-la ainda mais. *(4)

-Non, non, _non_! Eu sabia que não deveríamos ter ido ontem à noite! – Exclamou Giovanna do banheiro. – Maldita missão e maldito Moody! Meus olhos estão enormes! Parece que duas uvas foram injetadas nas minhas pálpebras!

-Não seja tão dramática. – Vittoria agarrou seu roupão e calçou as pantufas. – Vamos comer alguma coisa e nos vestir. Podemos dormir daqui até Londres e de Londres para Hogwarts.

-Como se _certas pessoas_ fossem nos deixar dormir. – Rosnou Louise, contrariada.

Elas desceram para a sala de café, onde Camille já as esperava totalmente arrumada, maquiada e decotada, e aparentemente se jogando para cima do pai de Letticia, Dimitri, como sempre.

Dimitri trabalhava a maior parte do tempo, incluindo as férias. E, quando tinha a noite livre, como a passada, saía para jantares importantes aos quais tinha de acompanhar a Ministra, Emilie Bagnold, como seu conselheiro executivo. Letticia não entendia muito bem o que o pai fazia exatamente, só que ele ajudava a Ministra com reuniões importantes, a representava quando esta não podia comparecer e agia também como seu advogado.

Camille lançou um olhar para Letticia como se sentenciasse que iria dedurá-la em pouquíssimo tempo. Ela reclamava quando Letticia não cumpria seus "deveres" como substituta de sua mãe em eventos como o da noite anterior por simplesmente não ter a casa para si, como gostaria. Na maioria das vezes, Anya vinha de Londres para acompanhar o pai, mas ela não podia fazê-lo sempre.

-Buongiorno, minha raposinha! – Dimitri abriu os braços para Letticia, como se ela ainda tivesse sete anos. Mas ela não ligava. Ela o via tão pouco, que ver que ele pelo menos se lembrava desse apelido, já a deixava muito feliz.* (5)

-Buongiorno, papà... – Letticia beijou a testa do pai e fuzilou Camille enquanto o fazia. * (6)

-Camille, pode pedir a Amabelle para trocar a roupa de cama do quarto de minha esposa, por favor? – Camille se levantou e saiu da sala, enquanto Dimitri se voltava para elas, contrariada por ter que interagir com Amabelle que sempre fingia que não entendia uma palavra do italiano de Camille.

-Descansaram? – Sussurrou ele para todas. – Recebi um relatório de Moody logo que voltei da festa de ontem. O feito de vocês está na primeira página. Desculpe ter ficado bravo com você por não ir, minha filha.

Ele colocou o Profeta Diário na mesa, onde uma foto dos irmãos Leetwood estava acompanhada de detalhes inventados sobre sua captura.

-Está tudo bem, eu só não podia revelar nada sem a permissão dele. Camille vai nos dedurar para você... – Sorriu Letticia, com gosto. – Finja que me odeia por alguns dias até ela sossegar.

-Não seja tão cruel com ela, filha... – Dimitri passou a mão nos cabelos louros e desarrumados. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam por baixo das sobrancelhas grossas.

-Eu não a suporto! E nem Anya!

-Ela é minha assistente, preciso dela. Ela é de minha confiança e ponto. – Ele encerrou a discussão com a filha ao virar sua atenção para seu café.

-Mamãe também a odiaria... – Ela disse baixo, mas Dimitri pareceu não escutar.

Depois que a condição de Agatha havia piorado, Camille vinha redobrando as tentativas de se aproximar de Dimitri, de um modo nada profissional. Cabia a Letticia e sua irmã defender a posição da mãe como esposa e dona da casa, já que esta não podia mais reagir por si própria.

-Eu mal consegui dormir. – Comentou o Sr. Sinel. – A festa foi bem movimentada ontem. Eu estava comentando com Marchal...

-Marchal? – Indagou Letticia.

-Médico da Ministra. Ela sempre o convida para as festas... Bom, eu estava comentando com ele sobre Hogwarts. Ele tem um enteado no ano de vocês. Ele estava na festa ontem com a mãe, disse que conhecia você, raposinha. Rapaz simpático aquele... – Dimitri encarou o teto, mas voltou a olhar para a filha com cara de cansaço. – Não consigo me lembrar do nome, desculpe, mas a mãe dele é uma mulher adorável.

-Deve ser Amos Diggory para ter falado bem de você... – Comentou Louise baixinho, provocando risos em todas, menos em Letticia, que beliscou a perna da amiga por debaixo da mesa.

-Bom, eu preciso ir, il mio amore. – Dimitri se levantou, limpando a barba rala e loura levemente suja de farelo de pão. – Tenham um bom começo de ano, espero vê-las em breve. – Ele se despediu das outras garotas e saiu da sala. Camille esperava-o, ansiosa demais, no hall de entrada, pelo que Letticia podia ver. Dimitri parou a meio caminho e se virou com um sorriso sabido. – Peter. Peter Pettigrew é o nome do garoto. Ele também é júnior no QG não é? Ele sabia do treinamento de vocês... Não façam muito barulho, para não acordar sua mãe. Boa viagem!* (7)

-Merda. – Sussurrou Lílian com a maçã que comia metade reduzida a purê entre seus dedos.

Louise estava pálida feito cera, enjoada, e Giovanna saiu com a desculpa de pegar algo para limpar a bagunça (como se _ela_ fosse se sujeitar a limpar). Letticia virou seu copo todo em um gole, desejando que fosse álcool.

Vittoria limpou a garganta.

-Se vistam rápido. – E se levantou, esperando ser seguida pelas outras.

**xXx**

Chegaram a King`s Cross pontualmente às oito. O motorista teve de chamá-las três vezes para que acordassem do sono profundo e aconchegante no banco de trás, e logo as cinco estavam descendo com seus malões, bolsas e gaiolas até as plataformas.

Em fila indiana, elas passaram pela barreira mágica que envolvia a coluna entre as plataformas nove e dez e chegaram ao outro lado como se não tivessem atravessado nada mais do que ar. A enorme locomotiva vermelha já estava rodeada de alunos que se acomodavam e pais chorosos e irritantes que os entupiam de recomendações.

Vittoria, Letticia, Louise, Giovanna e Lílian deixaram seus malões no vagão de bagagens e entraram no vagão dos alunos, dando de cara com um monitor do quinto ano com vestes rubras e douradas da Grifinória.

-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bom dia, senhoritas!

-Parabéns pelo posto, novato. – Disse Lílian arremessando sua bolsa para o peito do pobre garoto, que rapidamente foi soterrado embaixo de mais quatro enormes e pesadas bolsas. O broche de monitora-chefe estava preso em sua blusa desde o minuto em que saíram do carro. – Bem vindo à hierarquia.

Ele foi cambaleando atrás das cinco que avançavam pelo corredor, fazendo todos os alunos que saiam de seus compartimentos esperarem por sua vez. Alguns alunos do primeiro ano tiveram de ser puxados de volta pelos mais velhos por não saberem as regras ainda.

Passaram para outro vagão menos cheio, com quatro compartimentos vazios: dois na entrada do vagão, um na frente do outro, e os outros dois no final. As cinco pararam em frente a um dos finais. Quase imperceptivelmente, o brasão da Grifinória estava talhado na madeira a faca, perto do chão.

Letticia estendeu a mão, mas outra mão – forte, bruta e bronzeada – a agarrou pelo pulso. Ela levantou os olhos verde musgo, olhando através dos cílios longos e cobertos por uma grossa camada de preto.

-Você, Unian, cai fora. – Mandou o rapaz indicando o corredor para o quintanista que as acompanhava. O monitor se ajoelhou com todo o cuidado e depositou as bolsas no chão, antes de sair correndo.

-Black, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Sibilou ela.

Sirius Black sorriu gelado e soltou o pulso de Letticia. Ela massageou onde ele a tinha agarrado; a pulseira dourada que ela usava tinha deixado marcas avermelhadas em sua pele. Ele observou seus olhos verde-escuros se encherem de raiva. Ele adorava quando isso acontecia.

Os cabelos de Sirius eram curtos e pretos, e seus olhos tanto quanto. Seu rosto parecia cansado (de quem passou a noite fazendo tudo menos dormindo) e suas roupas estavam amassadas por cima dos músculos visíveis.

-Sendo cavalheiro, Sinel. – Sua voz estava muito rouca e cínica, como sempre. Ele destrancou a porta e abriu, oferecendo o caminho para Letticia. Ela engoliu em seco e deu um passo para frente. Sirius rapidamente colocou seu próprio corpo no caminho e a segurou pela cintura. – Claro que toda gentileza vinda de mim, tem um preço...

-Vai se ferrar. – Louise disse puxando a amiga de volta.

-Vá se juntar a sua matilha, seu-

-Nossa, Foncan, achei que você fosse mais bem criada que isso... – Ele riu para Vittoria.– Não sei o que você faz com o Malfoy, mas deve valer muito a pena para ele suportar essa sua... _Falta de educação_.

Vittoria fechou o punho, mas Lílian a segurou. Giovanna empurrou Letticia e Louise para dentro da cabine. Lily indicou a porta para Vittoria e ela também entrou, fuzilou Sirius e fechou a porta.

Ele seguiu cada uma delas com os olhos e parou em Lílian, a única que tinha ficado na porta ainda encarando-o.

-Secando, Evans?

-Eu perguntaria o mesmo, Black, se não estivesse ocupada demais lhe dando uma detenção. – Ela abriu um sorriso que parecia ser pura diversão.– Uma semana, a partir de amanhã.

Ele fechou a cara.

-Vai me acusar do quê? De ser homem? Isso é ridículo. Nem a Mcgonagall pode punir alguém sem motivo.

-Assédio inapropriado. Você realmente acha que a Mcgonagall vai duvidar de que você tenha feito isso? – Lily sorriu. – Você acha que ela vai acreditar em mim, ou em você?

-Não me provoque ruiva. Uma semana em uma sala com o Aluado? Eu chamo isso de fim de tarde, só que sem o resto dos marotos.

-Eu não disse que você vai ter detenção com o Lupin, disse? Black, meu caro, aprenda uma coisa: Minha função na vida é fazer a vida dos seus amiguinhos e principalmente a _sua vida,_ mais miseráveis do que já são, e facilitá-las é uma das coisas que eu NUNCA irei fazer. Você terá suas detenções comigo, às nove horas da noite. Se você sequer pensar em faltar... – Ela se colou a ele e grudou a boca em seu ouvido. – Vamos dizer que Mcgonagall vai ficar sabendo de outras coisas também, _totó_.

Aquela ameaça invisível o deixou irado. Irado porque Lílian Evans era **O** território proibido bem no meio do inferno. Além de ser deliciosa, perigosa, provocativa, monitora, cdf, irritante, mandona, inatingível, entre muitas outras coisas, ela era inimiga. E uma vaca, que sabia demais de sua vida.

-Aproveitem enquanto estão sozinhas. Em 10 minutos, vão ter companhia.

-Estou esperando ansiosa, Black.

-Aposto que sim.

**xXx**

N/A: Bom gente, aí está o primeiro capítulo, depois de quase um ano e meio hahaha é bom estar de volta, só espero que os meus antigos leitores apareçam por aqui e me deixem as reviews que eu amo tanto! Perguntas, é só mandar ok? Não sei quando coloco o próximo capítulo, mas não vai demorar muito não...

1 -Tré bien!: Como se ela dissesse "que bom pra você!" só que no tom de bitch eu te odeio hahaha

2-Mi manchi, mamma.: Sinto sua falta, mamãe.

3- Vieni a mangiare la prima colazione, che lascerà i vostri vestiti separati e io prenderò i bagagli al piano di sotto, il mio tesoro.: Venha tomar café da manhã, que vou deixar suas roupas separadas e levar suas malas para o andar de baixo, minha querida.

4-Grazie, Amabelle: Obrigada, Amabelle.

5- Buongiorno: Bom dia!

6-Buongiorno, papà: Bom dia, papai.

7- Il Mio amore: meu amor.

Non: não.


	2. Livin La Vida Loca

_She'll make you take your clothes off, and go dancing in the rain. She'll make you live the crazy life, or she'll take away your pain: Like a bullet to your brain!_

_[...]She never drinks the water, makes you order French Champagne. And once you've had a taste of her, you'll never be the same: She'll make you go insane! – Livin La Vida Loca, Ricky Martin._

_**Capítulo 2: Livin La Vida Loca**_

Lily entrou na cabine e se largou no estofado. Ficava cada vez mais difícil se fingir de superior perto de algum dos marotos... Era como competir com versões masculinas dela própria e das amigas, mas sem qualquer tipo de princípios envolvido. Ou limites.

Sirius, principalmente, parecia absorver cada palavra que saia de seus lábios, guardando na memória, para depois usar tudo contra Lily. Ela sabia bem que algum dia morreria pela boca, pois era orgulhosa demais, mas simplesmente não conseguia segurar a língua quando se tratava da oportunidade de irritar algum deles, não importava a consequência.

-Lílian.

Ela fuzilou Vittoria pelo uso do nome, logo depois de ser puxada de suas reflexões.

-O coloquei de detenção. – Informou ela.

Vittoria levantou uma sobrancelha, surpresa. Letticia sorriu e olhou quieta para Giovanna. A loira girou os olhos azuis.

-Nem pense que eu vou ajudar. Da última vez que mexemos com os marotos, eu quase fui comida viva.

Louise riu.

-Bom, segundo os boatos daquela época, você _foi_ comida viva.

-Vocês sabem o que é e o que não é verdade nessa historia... E outra coisa: Eu não me atreveria a mexer com o Black. – Disse Giovanna.

-É medinho de pulgas que estou sentindo? – Riu Louise.

-Non! – Ela respirou. – Eu só acho que, comparando os resultados das nossas brigas com os marotos o ano passado, eu não seria a primeira a me candidatar a baixar a bandeira branca logo no começo das aulas. Quanto ao Black, eu queria dizer que eu sei bem que é ele a principal cabeça por trás dos planos contra todos e contra nós... E eu não gosto da ideia de me ver trancada com ele em uma sala.

-Fingiremos que acreditamos. – Vittoria piscou para ela. – Mas concordo com você sobre a bandeira branca... Devíamos continuar em paz pelo tempo que conseguirmos.

-Esqueçam isso, podemos mandar outra pessoa ir, no lugar de alguma de nós. – Letticia sugeriu, virando, entediada, a página de sua revista. – Que tal a monitora do quinto ano, Elena Caldwell? Ela pode fazer o serviço sujo e, se o Black tentar se meter com ela, Elena ainda pode acusá-lo de pedofilia.

-E perder toda a diversão? Acho que não. – Lily piscou. Além disso, Elena lhe devia um favor que ela não gostaria de gastar tão cedo. – E tenho a leve impressão de que ele já ficou com ela ano passado e, se ele conseguisse provar, sujaria para o lado dela. E a ultima coisa que precisamos é uma grifinória com raiva de nós.

-Basta aquela maldita ovelha negra repetente de merda... – Sibilou Vittoria

Houve uma batida leve na porta, e as cinco se calaram imediatamente. O tranco se soltou e um rapaz de cabelos loiro-platinados entrou, deixando dois outros garotos (três vezes maiores), de guarda na porta.

-Lucius! – Vittoria exclamou quando ele se jogou a seu lado, já beijando seu pescoço.

-Bom dia, minha grifinória preferida... Sem ofensas, meninas. – Lucius Malfoy fez sinal de descarte com a mão para o resto das meninas, que devolveram sorrisos maldosos.

-Bom dia, caro Lorde... – Ronronou Vittoria em resposta, enquanto o namorado beijava seu pescoço.

Lucius era esguio e alto como toda a família Malfoy, conhecida como seguidora das trevas. Os olhos do sonserino eram azuis, mas extremamente claros – o que os tornava prateados. Na tentativa de parecer mais sério e profissional para o estagio no Ministério que seu pai tinha dado a ele nas férias, ele tinha deixado crescer uma rala barba que arranhava a pele de Vittoria enquanto ele a beijava avidamente e sem algum pudor, na frente de todos.

Mas as meninas estavam tão acostumadas com esse tipo de coisa vinda dos dois, que não se importariam se eles tirassem as roupas ali mesmo.

-Meu pai me contou que encontrou você ontem à noite no Ministério. Aliás, madrugada. – Comentou ele, puxando-a para seu colo com as sobrancelhas contraídas.

Vittoria odiava quando ele fazia isso; já que esse era o sinal de "o que você andou fazendo que eu não sei e POR QUE eu não sei" de Lucius. Ela odiava o fato de ele ser tão ciumento, e já tinha tentado colocar na cabeça de Malfoy de que ele não tinha que se preocupar com estar sendo traído ou nada do tipo.

Bom, ele _estava_ sendo traído, mas ela não queria que ele soubesse que suas paranoias eram verdadeiras.

-Ah, sim. – Ela trocou olhares com as amigas. – Fui entregar alguns documentos para o meu pai. Ele ficou até mais tarde ontem, resolvendo alguns detalhes para a Copa em fevereiro.

-Verdade, meu pai já reservou 15 ingressos para mim e meus amigos. Claro que as Senhoritas estão convidadas. – Ele fez uma leve reverência com a cabeça na direção de cada uma e sorriu para a namorada.

-Isso me lembra que fui _convidada_ a me apresentar na cabine de monitores antes do trem sair. – Lily se levantou e abriu caminho no meio dos dois grandalhões que escoltavam a porta de sua cabine.

-Você também é monitor chefe, amor? – Perguntou Vittoria acariciando o queixo do loiro.

Ele suspirou desapontado.

-Não, Regulus pegou o cargo. Mas mesmo assim, me lembrei que tenho um negocio para resolver. Mais tarde você passa na minha cabine, ok? – Ele se levantou com a namorada ainda em seu colo, e a depositou no assento com cuidado, para depois lhe dar um demorado beijo.

-Até depois. – Disse ela, assim que ele saiu seguido de seus "amigos". Quando sumiu de vista, ela soltou um grunhido. – Ele deve estar indo ver a ridícula da _Cissa_... Merlin, como eu odeio aquela garota.

-Fiquei sabendo que Narcissa e Bellatrix passaram uma parte das férias na mansão Malfoy. – Comentou Louise. – Segundo os boatos, a família Black está louca atrás de um noivo para a Narcissa, já que a Bellatrix está noiva do Lestrange há alguns meses e vocês sabem como a Andrômeda é...

Letticia sorriu, lembrando-se da amiga.

-Eu vou sentir falta da Andy... Manda-la para Beauxbatons só para mantê-la longe do Tonks foi o golpe de misericórdia. Ele está trabalhando no loja dos pais no beco diagonal e eu fui visitá-lo. Ted está morrendo de saudades dela e quer mais que os Black caiam mortos.

-Andy era uma das únicas sonserinas suportáveis nesse planeta, e agora que ela se formou, as irmãs vão fazer a festa. – Giovanna rolou os olhos. – Meu irmão tentou transferi-la da França, mas nem minha mãe conseguiu ajuda-la. Os pais das três estão mantendo rédea curta com a Andy, fingindo que controlam Bellatrix e correndo atrás de alguém rico e influente que vá aguentar Narcissa pelo resto da vida. Odeio casamentos arranjados...

-Deve essere terribile! – Letticia se abanou com sua revista. Ela olhou para Vittoria mordendo o lábio e apreciando a desaprovação no olhar da amiga, que já previa o comentário que se seguiria. – Mas eu não me importaria em ficar "presa" ao Malfoy... *(1)

-Você tem que parar de tentar me provocar. – Disse Vittoria com um sorriso tranquilo. As duas tinham uma espécie de jogo particular em que Letticia tentava tira-la do sério e Vittoria ria das tentativas falhas. Tinha um imenso orgulho de sua frieza com esse tipo de provocação barata, que era extremamente útil quando se tratava dos marotos. Toda vez que Letticia conseguisse, Vittoria lhe pagaria uma cerveja amanteigada. Em três anos, ela só havia perdido uma vez.

-Você só diz isso porque tem fetiche por sonserinos. – Riu Giovanna, rolando os olhos.

-Não tenho, não! – Retrucou Letticia indignada. – Eu só... Tenho fetiche por caras maus. E a culpa não é minha se a melhor parte deles são sonserinos.

-Eu ficaria mais que satisfeito em te provar errada, Sinel.

As quatro emudeceram e olharam para a porta.

Quatro rapazes, todos altos e aparentemente fortes se encostavam ao batente da porta, entre eles, Sirius Black.

-Hum... Uma, duas, três, quatro... Tem uma vagabunda faltando... – Comentou James Potter com os famosos e brilhantes olhos castanho-esverdeados desafiando alguma delas por baixo dos óculos retangulares de armação fina.

-Suas habilidades com matemática me assombram, Potter. – Retrucou Louise, passando para o banco da esquerda junto com Giovanna e esvaziando o da direita para que os marotos se sentassem. – E posso dizer o mesmo... Onde está Lupin?

-Provavelmente amassando a Lily em algum canto durante a reunião dos monitores... – Giovanna sorriu venenosa ao ver James perder o sorriso e fechar a cara. Ele a odiava, ela o odiava mais ainda, mas James gostava de pensar que se ele não podia ter Lílian Evans, ninguém poderia, e que se ele a odiava, ele tinha que fazer o resto do mundo odiar também. Claro, não era difícil já que os marotos influenciavam muita gente, mas Lily era a rival perfeita para ele, o que aparentemente só tornava o jogo mais divertido: Metade da escola amava Lily, e a outra idolatrava James.

-Vejo que sua língua continua afiada como sempre, Morsen. – Disse ele se largando em frente a ela.

-Mercí, foi a coisa mais gentil que já me disse. – Giovanna o fuzilou.*(2)

-Bom, você já deve estar bem acostumada com esse tipo de _"elogio"_ com toda a merda que você anda fazendo. – Sorriu outro rapaz, com os braços firmemente cruzados no peito. Seus cabelos castanhos claros eram quase completamente raspados e seus olhos de um incomum azul escuro. – Tipo ficar com o babaca do Brendan Sand no final do ano passado.

Letticia se inclinou para Peter Pettigrew.

-Se eu fosse você calava a boca, ratazana.

-Olha quem fala, bola de pelos. Fiquei sabendo de muita coisa sobre você e seus passatempos ontem. Resolvi acompanhar meu padrasto e minha mãe em uma festa e tive um longo papo com o Signor Dimitri... – Riu ele.

-Seu-

-Nós nunca deveríamos ter saído da Toscana. – Comentou Louise baixo.

-Ainda não encontrou uma pessoa idiota e inferior o suficiente para fazer sofrer e te deixar feliz? – Perguntou um rapaz de profundos olhos verdes. Seus cabelos eram um pouco mais compridos que os de Sirius, mas ondulados e dourados, com um mexa ou outra mais escura.

-Você está se voluntariando, Dent? _**(N/A: Eu criei um quinto maroto =D desculpe JK!)**_

-Vocês ficam mais educados a cada ano, não? – Comentou o quinto integrante dos marotos, Remus Lupin, observando a cena da porta, na companhia de Lily. – John, comporte-se. Temos _damas_ no recinto.

O sarcasmo de Remus foi quase palpável, mas nenhuma delas realmente se ofendeu. Não que ele fosse completamente confiável, porque, apesar de tudo, era um dos marotos, mas Remus também não era completamente babaca. Ele era o ponto seguro entre os 10 grifinórios, aquele que podia parar as baixarias quando as coisas começavam a passar dos limites e aquele que sabia que uma briga entre Louise e John Victor Dent antes mesmo do trem começar a andar, não era uma boa ideia.

Remus era pálido e cheio de cicatrizes pelos braços e pescoço. De sua testa, rente a raiz do cabelo cor de areia, passando pelos olhos mesclados de azul e castanho claro, e terminando na bochecha esquerda, estava uma longa cicatriz. Antiga, mas bem visível. Ele dizia ter sido atropelado quando estava a caminho do beco diagonal, em Londres. Uma moto, ele dizia. E tinha que passar a próxima meia hora explicando o que exatamente era uma moto.

O trem balançou e lentamente começou a avançar sob os trilhos. Os gritos de despedida dos pais ecoavam lá de fora e depois de um tempo já estava a toda velocidade, rumo a Hogwarts.

Remus e Lily se sentaram em seus respectivos lugares e os dois grupos de grifinórios se ignoraram durante quase duas horas, até que uma monitora corvinal e outra da Lufa-Lufa vieram avisar que estavam para desembarcar.

A menina vestida de preto e amarelo fungou algumas vezes e saiu, depois de perceber que Sirius estava lá dentro. A corvinal pareceu confusa, mas depois que percebeu porque a menina tinha saído correndo, ela sorriu, cumprimentando Sirius de um jeito que gritava "Você-continua-sem-saber-meu-nome-mas-ainda-pago-o-maior-pau-pra-você".

Sirius rapidamente se aproximou, deixando a quintanista a ponto de derreter. Letticia observou a cena e resolveu concordar com Vittoria sobre Sirius já ter tido um caso com Elena. Não podia existir uma monitora _ligeiramente_ bonita que não tivesse tido.

Então ela se lembrou de _Lily_.

A menina corvinal irritou logo de cara, pois seu jeito já declarava que era vadia, e que usaria aquilo com orgulho. Seu rosto, por outro lado, era angelical. Japonesa de cabelos castanhos escuros, artificialmente ondulados e saia curta na tentativa de imitar o uniforme que as cinco grifinórias usavam.

-Bom, suas carruagens estarão esperando nos lugares habituais, depois das dos alunos. A Professora Mcgonagall requisita a presença... – Ela olhou rapidamente no pergaminho que segurava. - ...Do Sr. Lupin e da Srta. Evans para entregar os horários dos turnos e para ajudar com os primeiranistas.

Lílian e Remus seguiram a garota – que se demorou trocando olhares com Sirius antes de sair –, avisando que os encontrariam no castelo.

Os oito pularam do trem para a plataforma de Hogsmead e ali se separaram. Giovanna, Louise, Vittoria e Letticia seguiram até o fim das filas de carruagens e subiram em uma das designadas para a Grifinória.

Louise se largou no banco e deixou Giovanna descansar a cabeça em seu colo.

-Devíamos conseguir um mandato de segurança contra aqueles... Marotos. – Sibilou Vittoria.

-Isso adiantaria tanto quanto colocar um aviso de PROIBIDO naquela monitora ridícula. – Giovanna rolou os olhos.

-Hum... Isso me parece ciúmes? – Riu Letticia, e Giovanna mostrou o dedo do meio, fazendo-a gargalhar.

A loira quase caiu do colo de Louise quando a carruagem deu um tranco, indicando que passavam pela ponte de madeira que ligava o vilarejo a Hogwarts.

-Ciúmes? Sério, eu com ciúmes de Sirius Black? O cachorro vira-lata que anda comendo a prima cadela? – Disse ela sarcástica.

-Prima cadela que daria tudo para ter a sua cabeça em uma bandeja de prata, cara Condessa... – Disse Louise, usando o titulo de Giovanna para chamar a atenção da amiga para a gravidade das ameaças de Bellatrix.

Giovanna fechou a cara. Aquilo tinha martelado em sua cabeça durante as férias inteiras. Bellatrix Black já era uma filha-da-puta com tudo e todos, até com a própria família. Imagine com uma inimiga que "sem quer" tinha roubado seu ultimo favorito da Lufa-Lufa, Brendan Sand. E o fato de Peter Pettigrew já saber dessa historia só piorava as coisas, porque se ele sabia, todo mundo sabia.

-Sabe, o que você fez foi burrice pura. Brendan praticamente andava com uma placa no pescoço dizendo _"Bella`s Boy Toy"_. **(N/A: Basicamente, o brinquedinho sexual da Bella hihihi)** – Disse Letticia.

-Acho que isso só fez nossa querida Anna querer o garoto ainda mais... – Sibilou Vittoria.

-CALEM A BOCA! – Gritou Giovanna brava.

**xXx**

Os marotos esperavam por Remus na entrada do Salão principal, observando Pirraça e dois garotos do quinto ano, gêmeos, jogando balões enfeitiçados com poções de diversos efeitos em cima dos alunos desavisados. Ambos de cabelos curtos e castanhos, ambos de olhos muito azuis, ambos de braços e rostos finos.

-E eles são? – Perguntou Sirius encantado com a maldade infantil.

-Drake e Pyro Foncan. – Respondeu John, com um suspiro.

-Foncan? Eles são irmãos da-

-É, James, da Vittoria.

-Então a Baronesa tem irmãos? – Riu Peter. – Achei que aquela garota era a única filhinha mimada daquela família, mas agora eu sei por que ela é tão vingativa! É como se ela vivesse com um... _Mini-Potter e um Mini-Black_!

-Agradecemos os elogios. – James empurrou Peter de leve.

-Ei. – Remus veio apressado na direção dos amigos. – Mcgonagall disse que um figurão do Ministério vem aí amanhã no jantar para divulgar um evento, aqui em Hogwarts.

-Isso não me soa bem... – John cruzou os braços e franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado.

-Vamos, Filch está gritando para toda "a peste" entrar, Dumbledore vai começar a falar. – Remus puxou os amigos para dentro e os cinco se acomodaram no banco com o resto dos alunos.

-Olhem só quem acaba de entrar se achando a rainha do pedaço... – Peter indicou com o queixo a entrada, por onde passava Bellatrix Black, brincando com seu costumeiro acessório enrolado ao pulso: Uma cruz do tamanho de um tinteiro, feita de prata pura e cravejada de pedras pretas, com uma corrente suficientemente grande para se enrolar em sua mão quase cinco vezes, que fazia a brancura da pele de Bellatrix saltar aos olhos.

Sirius se levantou rapidamente e andou apressado na direção da prima. Bella o esperava encostada na parede. Seus olhos eram de um verde musgo sujo e doente, e pareciam pesados com a maquiagem escura borrada e descuidada que os contornava. O cabelo caía infinitamente por suas costas em ondas largas e tão negras quanto ébano. Bella era um vicio ambulante; errada, proibida, tentadora, maligna e perigosa. E Sirius já era dependente há tempos, sem muita vontade para reabilitação.

Peter conseguiu enxergar as unhas inacreditavelmente compridas e pretas de Bellatrix arranhando o pescoço do amigo. Ela usou a cruz para acariciar a bochecha do primo e depois o segurou pela gravata e sussurrou prováveis obscenidades que fizeram Sirius entreabrir os lábios em um gemido e depois em um sorriso de consentimento que revirou o estômago dos marotos.

-Cara, eu acho que não vou conseguir engolir o jantar... – Disse John, mostrando a língua.

-Somos dois... – Concordou Remus. – Uma hora ou outra, a Bella vai laçar o Almofadinhas de tal jeito que ele vai acabar fazendo tudo o que ela pedir. E quando eu digo tudo, é _tudo_ mesmo.

-Credo. – Disse James.

-Falando em "credo", lá vêm cinco coisas que me fariam casar com Bellatrix Black. – Rosnou John.

Giovanna, Lily, Vittoria, Louise e Letticia entraram em fila no salão. Vittoria se desviou mecanicamente de seu curso, com Lucius a tiracolo, em direção a mesa da Sonserina. Foi quase possível ver o desgosto dos alunos, mas ninguém deu um pio.

Após a seleção, Dumbledore subiu ao palanque para o discurso com os avisos anuais, Mcgonagall silenciou os alunos e o Diretor chamou o jantar. Por um tempo, tudo o que se ouvia era a conversa alta dos alunos e os talheres dourados batendo contra os pratos, mas logo a sobremesa subiu às mesas e os monitores se levantaram para guiar os alunos do primeiro ano até as salas comunais.

-É melhor eu ir. – Disse Remus cansado.

-Lupin. – Lily surgiu atrás dos marotos – Pode ser mais rápido?

-Se você pedir por favor, Lily. – Suspirou ele.

-Não, _obrigada_. – Sorriu ela.

-Se me permite dizer, eu adorei seu decote, _Lily_. – Comentou James apontando para os botões estrategicamente abertos na blusa branca de Lílian, que deixavam um pedaço do sutiã preto a mostra.

-Vai se ferrar, Potter. E é Evans, pra você. – Ela puxou Remus e continuou andando firme até o grupo do primeiro ano da Grifinória. – Primeiranistas, por aqui! – Bradou ela sem paciência.

-Você devia ter mais paciência Lils. – Comentou Remus sorrindo, guiando um garoto para o grupo que ele e Lily chefiavam.

-E você devia aprender a não me chamar pelo apelido ou nome na frente daqueles quatro. – Repreendeu ela, franzindo a testa para ele, enquanto enfileirava os alunos pequenos.

-Por que? É seu nome, não é?

-Sim, mas o problema é que uma hora ou outra algum deles vai suspeitar...

-Suspeitar? Lily, eu sou o certinho e sou monitor. Para eles eu sou tão imune a vocês cinco quanto sou a problemas. – Riu ele liderando o grupo pelo primeiro lance de escadarias.

-Sei. – Bufou ela.

-Srta. Evans, Srta. Evans! – Uma garotinha guinchou.

Lily a fuzilou com os olhos verde-esmeralda.

-Sim?

-O que é aquilo? – Ela apontou o dedo insistente para Pirraça, o Poltergeist, que sobrevoava o grupo como uma espécie de urubu.

-Ora, ora, ora... Se não é o _Lobinho_ e... Hum? Cabeça de fósforo, quem é você? – Pirraça fez piruetas sobre o grupo, fazendo meninas gritarem de medo ao chegar perto demais.

Lily sorriu para os alunos, coisa que Remus achou bizarro para dizer o mínimo.

-Olhem só, crianças. Esse é o Pirraça, nosso Poltergeist aqui no castelo. – Ela levantou os olhos para Pirraça, que soltou um guincho estridente que provocou risadas agudas dos primeiranistas.

-Desculpe, Imperatriz! Pirraça não sabia que se tratava de _Vossa Alteza_! – Remus rolou os olhos com o exagero de Pirraça ao aplicar vocativos, mas não podia fazer nada. Ele temia as cinco, pois mantinham uma espécie de trato com o Barão- Sangrento, o fantasma da Sonserina, e se Pirraça fizesse algo que elas não apreciassem, o maior medo dele o puniria a mando delas.

-Vá embora, Pirraça, ou vou chamar o Barão para lhe fazer uma visita.

-Sim, sim, sim, _sim_, Imperatriz! – Ele atravessou o quadro mais próximo, provocando mais risadas.

Lily piscou para Remus, que riu.

-Muito bem, _Vossa Alteza_. – Zombou ele, e ela continuou a andar, passando por ele e repetindo o mesmo discurso de sempre sobre as escadas e os corredores proibidos para os alunos que realmente estivessem ouvindo.

-Sr. Lupin? – Perguntou um garoto. – Você é namorado da Srta. Evans?

Remus sorriu torto, com o canto da boca.

-Não, não sou.

-Eu disse que não eram, me deve dois galeões! Aposto que ela está com o James Potter! Sabia que ele é capitão do time de Quadribol? – Comentou o moleque com outro primeiranista, se apressando em seguir Lily e rapidamente sendo seguido de perto pelos outros garotos e depois pelas garotas que cochichavam entre si.

Remus ficou para trás, encarando o espaço onde o garoto estava anteriormente, e refletindo sobre sua inabilidade aparente de conseguir alguém como Lílian. E Remus não conseguia definir se ria ou não por ser mais do que as aparências mostravam dele. Pois o fato de que ele tinha ganhado Lily quando James Potter não tinha conseguido estava lá, por baixo dos panos.

Bom, ele definitivamente não estava namorando Lily Evans, mas talvez ele pudesse usufruir dos mesmos benefícios de um namorado, pelo menos por aquela noite...

**xXx**

**N/A:** Oi gente sim eu compreendo que a demora foi grande e que eu disse que eu postaria o capítulo 2 "logo" mas as provas de física ficaram no meu caminho e notas ruins nunca são boas para inspiração certo? Bom, estou tentando dar uma de Lily Evans com meu boletim, mas estou me saindo mais como Sirius do que eu pretendia!

O capítulo não tá muito grande, e, se alguém não entendeu algum detalhe, "tudo" será esclarecido no próximo cap muahahaha e gracie mile para minha linda pequeno demônio que betou o cap ;]

E agora reviews!

**Nane123:** fico feliz de vc voltar a acompanhar cherí! :3 prometo tentar atualizar mais rápido ! beijos

**:** Oi lindinha, que bom ter você por aqui! Tá diferente sim hahaha mas eu espero que não esteja ruim, me diga você! Beijos beijos sabor cerveja amanteigada hahaha

Traduções:

1- Deve essere terribile! – Deve ser terrível!

2-Mercí – Obrigada.


	3. Thunderstruck

_[...]I looked round and I knew there was no turning back. My mind raced and I thought what could I do and I knew there was no help, no help from you. Sound of the drums beating in my heart, the thunder of guns tore me apart... __You've been thunderstruck. – Thunderstruck, AC/DC._

_**Capítulo 3: Thunderstruck**_

Sirius se arrastou até a mesa comprida da Grifinória, parecendo seriamente doente e feliz. Conhecendo Sirius há quase sete anos, os marotos sabiam bem que os olhos inchados, as roupas do dia anterior amassadas, o cheiro forte de mulher e as marcas de unhadas facilmente identificáveis só podiam significar uma coisa.

-Foi visitar Bella ontem à noite? – Perguntou Peter com um sorriso diabólico se espalhando no rosto.

-Não sei se os encontros de dez minutos deles dois em um corredor, ou atrás de uma estátua possam ser chamados de "visita". – Corrigiu Remus mexendo com o garfo em seu prato de ovos mexidos sem muito entusiasmo.

-Dez minutos é um insulto a minha masculinidade, Aluado. – Sirius sorriu ao ver Remus afastar o prato de perto de si com cara de nojo. – E não fale como se fosse um anjo. – Ele se largou ao lado de James, que roncava levemente usando seus livros de feitiços de travesseiro. – Estou sabendo das suas fugidas de madrugada.

-Realmente, Remus. – John concordou. – Você me acordou quando chegou ontem, e nem tente negar, porque eu chequei o relógio. Parece que você também teve companhia...

-E desde quando é uma enorme surpresa eu ficar com alguém? – Rosnou Remus irritado. – Só porque sou monitor, vocês me tratam como se eu praticasse celibato. Eu sou homem não sou? Pois então! Tenho todo o direito de ficar com quem eu bem entender sem ter que dar satisfações para vocês quatro só para não correr o risco de ter minha sexualidade questionada.

-Bom, realmente, eu sempre tive minhas dúvidas quanto ao time em que você jogava, Aluado, mas já que você diz com toda essa ferocidade... – Disse Sirius, fazendo Peter gargalhar e acordar James.

-_Lion Ladies_ às três horas... – John indicou a porta do salão com o queixo.

Elas entraram com mais pressa que o normal, passando voando pelos marotos, batendo os saltos das botas pretas habituais pelo chão de mármore e arrecadando olhares, como sempre. Peter sentia como seu corpo lutava entre sensações pela presença das cinco, e nem sabia exatamente o porque. Como Rabicho, ele as detestava, mas como Peter Pettigrew, ele teria que se segurar para não avançar em alguma delas – do jeito violento e do jeito menos violento e mais cheio de intenções – e também se comandar a não enxergá-las como costumavam ser.

Depois de virarem Lion Ladies, sempre seriam Lion Ladies, mas Peter também não conseguia não lembrar de Lily no terceiro ano, por exemplo, ajudando-o com as aulas de transfiguração para que não transformasse seus livros em aranhas _novamente_, ou Giovanna que tinha enfeitiçado a vassoura de William Stod no segundo ano porque ele tinha rido de como Peter não conseguia fazer sua vassoura virar ou ainda Louise que sempre fora... Bom, Louise.

O caso é que tudo tinha acabado no quinto ano, com o auge dos marotos e o começo da formação dos grupos das outras casas. Ninguém sabia realmente o porque de existirem os grupos; eles só começaram a tomar forma e moldaram uma nova hierarquia da escola em pouquíssimo tempo. As Ladies tinham surgido como um furacão, dobrando alunos as suas vontades assim como os marotos faziam, e começando uma rixa descomunal com os mesmos, que não gostaram de ver o poder dividido. Os marotos tentaram derrubá-las e as cinco tentaram derrubar os marotos, o que divertia as outras casas, mas nada surtiu efeito e uma trégua estava no ar entre eles e as Ladies por hora.

Mas quase _ninguém_ se dirigia a elas como Ladies ou Lion Ladies. Ninguém que não tivesse autoridade ou intimidade o suficiente para tanto – ou permissão. Cada uma delas segurava um título de nobreza, pelo qual era conhecida e era com esse título que as pessoas da plebe se endereçavam a elas, assim como Pirraça havia chamado Lílian de _Imperatriz_ na noite anterior, e como Pyro e Drake Foncan não eram irmãos de Vittoria Foncan e sim da _Baronesa_.

Peter não gostava de nada disso; na sua opinião toda aquela palhaçada podia acabar e sua vida poderia ser trezentas vezes mais fácil e agradável. Mas, infelizmente, a escolha não era dele.

Os marotos acompanharam as garotas até que elas se serviram de frutas que podiam ser ingeridas no caminho e refizeram a rota para fora do salão principal, saindo tão rápido quanto entraram, carregando bolsas e livros, e restaurando a atmosfera normal em volta dos marotos.

-Vai entender o porquê dessa rapidez... – Murmurou James sonolento.

-Talvez seja porque nossa aula de feitiços começa em dois minutos! – John agarrou sua mochila, e saiu em disparada com os marotos logo atrás.

**xXx**

Mais tarde, no quarto período, Vittoria e Giovanna chegaram ao andar de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas e encontraram a classe do sétimo ano se aglomerando em volta de um aviso pregado na porta da sala.

Quando Giovanna percebeu que os únicos grifinórios por perto eram Peter e Remus, ela segurou uma garota da Corvinal que voltava pela escada.

-O que está havendo?

-Aparentemente não haverá aulas, Condessa. O professor de Defesa ainda não chegou de viagem.

-Interessante... – Giovanna olhou para Vittoria e depois olhou para a menina, que esperava ansiosa. – Você ainda está aqui?

-Desculpe. – Ela saiu apressada.

-Bom, vamos voltar para a sala comunal então, e avisar as outras que nem precisam vir. – Disse Vittoria e Giovanna concordou com a cabeça. As duas se viraram para descer as escadas e mal tinham descido três degraus, deram de cara com os marotos.

Literalmente.

Vittoria e Giovanna perderam o equilíbrio, mas a queda foi diminuída, pois as duas tinha agarrado algum dos garotos consigo e agora se encontravam no meio de um bolo de braços e pernas com James e John.

-Potter... – Rosnou Vittoria, afastando as mãos rápidas de James de cima de si. – Você-

-Está atrasado! – Sirius agarrou James, tirando-o de cima de Vittoria e puxou a gravata de John, que ria, ignorando as ordens em francês que Giovanna exclamava por baixo de seu peso. James piscou antes de sair correndo com os outros dois escada acima, gargalhando e deixando Giovanna e Vittoria largadas nas escadas, os livros dez degraus para baixo e as saias perigosamente reduzidas em 5 centímetros.

-Posso oferecer uma mão, Condessa? – Um garoto de cabelos pretos, que chegavam aos ombros de forma displicente mas ainda elegante, de astutos olhos castanhos escuros e barba por fazer, as olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-_Mercí_, Della Vegga. – Disse Giovanna empinando o nariz e arrumando a saia ao se levantar, como se, apesar de ter agradecido ao rapaz, ele é que deveria estar agradecendo por ela permitir que ele a ajudasse; como sempre.

-De nada, Morsen. Foncan, bom dia... – Ele piscou para Vittoria enquanto estendia a mão para ela também.

-Muito obrigada, Della Vegga... – Ela sorriu, aceitando a ajuda.

-É o mínimo que posso fazer pela namorada do meu _melhor_ amigo.

-Outra explicação para suas gentilezas não seria plausível, seria, Gabriel? – Sorriu ela maliciosa. Ele exagerou na força para puxá-la para cima e acabou colando-a a seu peito. Um sorriso animalesco rapidamente cruzou os lábios de Della Vegga, e sumiu tão rápido quanto chegou.

-Bom, desejo um ótimo dia para as senhoritas. – Ele fez menção de subir a escada.

-Não se importe. O Professor novo ainda não chegou de viagem. Ninguém vai ter aula. – Giovanna informou e deu de ombros.

-Então vou ter o prazer da companhia das Ladies pelo resto da manhã, suponho? – Gabriel Della Vegga podia se dirigir a elas como bem entendesse, pois fazia parte do grupo de sonserinos liderado por Lucius, os Lordes.

-Há! Nem pensar! Eu vou até o dormitório descansar um pouco, já que minha próxima aula é daqui a... – Giovanna checou o relógio prateado de pulso, ostensiva. – Uma hora e meia. Au revoir à vous deux... (1)*

Ela desceu as escadas e parou ao lado de sua pilha de livros. Uma garota que passava imediatamente os recolheu e estendeu para ela e Giovanna saiu batendo os saltos e balançando os cabelos louros, deixando Vittoria e Gabriel sozinhos.

-Baronesa, se me dá a honra. – Ele a puxou pela cintura.

-Olhe o que vai fazer em público, Della Vegga. – Ela deslizou as unhas pintadas de vermelho escuro pelo braço dele, á mostra pela manga displicentemente enrolada. – Alguém pode nos ver.

-Ou alguém pode vomitar. – Sirius passou saltitando entre os dois, jogando Della Vegga contra a parede.

James o seguiu, quase grudando o corpo em Vittoria, só pela diversão de tentar constrangê-la, mas ela mal piscou. Ela só encarava os marotos com raiva por atrapalhar sua vida toda santa vez. Remus e Pettigrew passaram por ela civilizadamente, mas ela sabia que o pior estava por vir...

-Com sua licença, _Baronesa_... – Ela sentiu o ácido que transbordava das palavras de John enquanto suas mãos deslizaram por sua barriga, abrindo passagem pelo corredor entupido. Ela odiava quando ele usava seu título; o jeito que ele o pronunciava o deixava parecido com um insulto.

-Com _prazer_, Dent. – Ela afastou-se dele, pegou Della Vegga pelo pulso e levitou seus livros até os braços do mesmo, para depois descer os últimos degraus.

Os três observaram o casal sair, trocando olhares que deixam bem explicito que os dois não estavam indo estudar.

-Sabe, não que eu seja fã daquele Malfoy, mas seria interessante ver a reação dele ao saber que a namorada o chifra com o melhor amigo... – Comentou John.

-Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está realmente querendo ver aqueles dois separados. E ela chifra o Malfoy com meio mundo, não só com o Della Vegga... grande coisa! – James disse, levantando as sobrancelhas para o louro que rolou os olhos verdes em negação. Por um minuto, John achou ter ouvido James gaguejar e corar, mas ele concordou que devia ter sido impressão.

-Ouvi boatos de que ela está de caso com mais de dois Lordes Sonserinos. – Sirius informou. – Na verdade, a preferência dela é por sonserinos. – Ele sorriu ao ver John fechar a cara.

-Quem mais, o _Ranhoso_? – Debochou Potter.

-Não. – Sirius riu ligeiramente. – Mas talvez o Stod e...

-Seu irmão? – John baixou a voz.

-Talvez. – Confirmou ele.

-Eu aposto que não. Vai saber. – James deu de ombros e continuou a andar. – Elas são tão imprevisíveis quanto animais.

-Animais são mais dóceis. – Disse John descendo as escadas rapidamente, com as amigos seguindo atrás.

**xXx**

Louise deixou a cabeça escapar em direção à mesa e acabou acordando bruscamente. Ela fez careta, esfregando os olhos e afofando o cabelo. Ela olhou para o patético desenho semi pronto de herbologia que ela deveria ter terminado para o dia seguinte. Seus dedos estavam manchados de tinta e ela estava cansada de descartar rascunhos.

-Droga.

Ela checou o relógio grande na parede da biblioteca, para ver se tinha tempo para terminar. Marcava sete horas em ponto. Droga, droga, _droga_! Ela agarrou a bolsa e arremessou os livros e os papéis para dentro de qualquer jeito, para depois disparar direto pela mesa de Madame Pince que organizava seu sistema mais uma vez.

-Srta. Handel! Não corra-

Mas ela já estava no meio do corredor. Louise desceu o lance do segundo andar correndo o mais que seus saltos permitiam. Mais um lance e ela chegou a tempo de se espremer pela grande porta do Salão Principal, que estava sendo fechada, respirando com dificuldade enquanto procurava pelas amigas.

Letticia acenou para ela, do meio da mesa da Grifinória, e Louise andou rapidamente até seu lado.

-Estudando muito? – Lily disse sarcástica, arremessando um guardanapo para Louise limpar um pouco de baba seca que tinha ao lado de sua boca.

-_Claro _que sim.

-Alunos, alunos, silêncio, por favor! – Professora Mcgonagall chamou a atenção dos estudantes para depois abrir espaço para Dumbledore subir ao palanque. Lily estranhou a expressão séria no rosto do diretor; parecia que algo estava fora do lugar e ele não estava gostando nem um pouco.

-Hoje temos um comunicado especial, e um convidado especial. Por favor, recebam o Sr. Noel Foncan, vindo do Ministério, Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. – Sua voz era séria e seca, e sua expressão era definitivamente de desconforto, enquanto ele sinalizava para a sua direita.

-Pai? – Vittoria disse surpresa.

Noel entrou pela porta que levava a sala de troféus, exibindo um semblante impassível. Austero em seu terno de trabalho, ele silenciou os alunos com um gesto rápido. Seu cabelo castanho quase completamente grisalho afundava os olhos azuis claros, que os gêmeos tinham puxado do pai. Pyro e Drake começaram a fazer graça da outra ponta da mesa, mas Noel ignorou os dois, que desistiram eventualmente.

-Boa noite. – Cumprimentou com a voz rouca.

-Seja bem vindo a Hogwarts, Sr. Foncan. – Dumbledore abriu espaço, e Foncan se posicionou para começar a falar depois de um breve suspiro. Lílian agora via o porque da alegria inabalável de Dumbledore ter sido quebrada. Ela mesma começou a ficar desconfortável, antes mesmo das primeiras palavras saírem dos lábios do pai de Vittoria.

-Há quase três milênios, dois bruxos e duas bruxas, apesar de defenderem ideais completamente diferentes, juntaram-se para formar uma instituição para instruir jovens bruxos e bruxas. Godric Gryffindor defendia a bravura e a coragem e ensinava seus alunos a terem sangue-frio diante de qualquer desafio e Helga Hufflepuff acreditava na bondade, na justiça e na lealdade e ensinava a isenção do medo. Salazar Slytherin mostrava os caminhos da astúcia, dos fins que justificam os meios e do poder da união para um ideal e ensinava seus pupilos a atingirem quaisquer fossem seus objetivos e Rowena Ravenclaw, orgulhosa de sua sabedoria, pregava a paciência, a partilha de conhecimento e a mente afiada e acreditava que o saber pode sempre vencer os músculos. – Enquanto ele mencionava cada casa, cada uma das quatro mesas reagia com sorrisos e aplausos a menção de suas qualidades. Remus franziu o cenho e olhou para os amigos; nenhum deles gostava do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

"Diz a lenda que o único desentendimento em meio a ótima convivência entres os quatro, girava em volta de Salazar Slytherin e suas crenças com o sangue-puro, mas as próximas gerações de grifinórios, lufanos e corvinais começaram a ter tantas diferenças entre si quanto com sonserinos. Por defenderem causas diferentes e visões ímpares, os alunos que herdaram a sabedoria dos fundadores duplicaram a competição entre eles e hoje em dia, esta é mais forte que nunca. Com o banimento do Torneio Tribruxo, que tanto o Ministério quanto Hogwarts utilizava para socializar com as outras escolas de magia, o Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos decidiu, com a permissão do Diretor, sediar um novo evento, para substituir o Torneio..."

-Socializar? É assim que chamam matar pelo menos um estudante por ano hoje em dia? – Giovanna rolou os olhos azuis para Vittoria, que mal ouviu, pois tinha todas as atenções voltadas para o pai. Lily ainda tinha os olhos em Dumbledore, que parecia sentir um desgosto sem tamanho por Noel dizer que ele tinha dado permissão para o tal evento.

-Uma competição entre as casas. Ela ocorrerá durante esse ano letivo, mas não substituirá a Copa das Casas – apesar da Copa ter sido usada como base para a criação desta competição – e suas provas serão formadas em volta das crenças dos fundadores. – Os alunos começaram a conversar entre si; todos ao mesmo tempo, causando uma onda de murmúrios que fez a testa de Noel Foncan enrugar, e isso nunca era um bom sinal.

-Silêncio! – Mcgonagall exigiu, se levantando de seu assento ao lado de Dumbledore. Os alunos se calaram imediatamente e Noel voltou a falar.

-Haverão dois grupos para cada casa, um feminino e outro masculino, que irão representar o melhor que cada casa tem a oferecer e competir em provas perigosas e difíceis que exigirão força, destreza, criatividade e inteligência, entre outras habilidades. Para eleger os melhores dez exemplares de cada casa, uma lista será colocada em cada sala comunal e os alunos poderão votar em quem oferecer seus nomes: alunos que já completaram 17 anos ou irão se tornar maiores até 1 de outubro. O prazo de inscrição é de uma semana. Até lá, boa noite. – E saiu, deixando seu público tão estático quanto estava quando começou a falar.

Letticia olhou ao seu redor, e viu os alunos menores começarem a protestar sobre o fator idade da competição, enquanto os que tinham idade suficiente não sabiam bem como reagir. Dumbledore tinha os dedos entrelaçados a frente do corpo, sem expressar emoção nenhuma.

Os cinco marotos, que estavam sentadas no começo da mesa, se viraram para encarar as Ladies e pela primeira vez, os dois grupos se olhavam com seriedade; sem truques, sem malícia, sem raiva. Até podiam dizer que sem medo, mas ambos tinham a mesma percepção de que o que estava por vir não era bom e seria bem mais perigoso do que já parecia ser.

**xXx**

Vittoria se levantou quando o jantar terminou e saiu de perto das amigas para tentar falar com o pai. Lily fez um sinal para Remus enquanto Louise, Giovanna e Letticia seguiam para a sala comunal, e esperou por ele na saída do salão.

-Você também achou estranho, não é? – Perguntou ele.

-Não gostei da cara do Dumbledore. Eu acho que o Ministério deu um passo maior que a perna quando propôs essa competição, e Dumbledore não gostou nem um pouco. O que me deixa nervosa é: desde quando o Ministério da magia tem poder para sediar um evento na escola contra a vontade do nosso diretor? E ainda usar os fundadores como plano de fundo para parecer uma ideia do Dumbledore?

-Você tem razão. – Remus passou a mão nos olhos, como se estivesse com dor de cabeça. – Eu vou conversar com os marotos sobre isso; te conto na ronda.

-Não posso fazer a ronda hoje, tenho que cuidar da detenção do Black.

-Não quer que eu cuide dele?

-E deixá-lo feliz? Nunca.

-Converso com eles amanhã então, e depois te conto. – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e se virou para ir embora. – Lily? – Chamou Remus.

-Sim?

-Vocês vão se inscrever como grupo feminino?

Ela sorriu para Remus, daquele jeito enigmático de sempre.

-E você consegue imaginar outras cinco garotas nos representando enquanto _nós _assistimos? – Ele riu, enquanto ela girava no salto das botas e subia as escadas.

**xXx**

Sirius acordou com o barulho da porta sendo trancada. Tudo ainda estava borrado, mas assim que ele esfregou o rosto, quase pulou para trás com a súbita aparição de Lily apoiada em sua mesa, os olhos esmeralda faiscando de raiva por perder tempo com ele.

-Você pode começar limpando a lousa. Depois as carteiras, e, se der tempo, as janelas. Amanhã você pode cuidar do piso.

-Credo, Evans! Que susto você me deu!

-É bom te ver também, Black. Ali você vai encontrar tudo o que precisa. – Ela apontou com a cabeça para um grande balde cheio d'água, alguns esfregões e uma pilha de panos já sujos: Tudo direto do armário de Filch.

Sirius se arrastou até o material, mas mal teve tempo de apanhar um pano, quando sentiu algo se insinuando para dentro de seu bolso.

-Ruiva... – Ele sorriu com a pressa de Lily.

-Não se anime. Estou pegando sua varinha.

-Sabe, essa frase pode ser interpretada de diversas maneiras.

-Outras interpretações seriam resultado de seca? – Ela balançou a varinha de Sirius entre os dedos, enquanto girava em torno dele, provocando-o com a maior calma. – A Black anda fazendo jogo duro, tenho certeza... Sua carência está quase palpável, Black.

-Bellatrix pode se fazer de difícil o quanto quiser. Eu tenho muitas outras que podem me _satisfazer_. – Ele olhou sugestivamente para ela.

-Isso só aconteceria em situações estremas, vira-lata. Agora comece, ou vai ficar aqui a noite toda e gastaria ainda mais do meu tempo.

Ele fechou a cara, apanhou o pano, molhou-o na água e arremessou com toda a força contra lousa – só para se divertir – antes de começar a esfregar. Ele deu uma breve olhada para Lily, como se esperasse um olhar de reprovação dela – o que costumava enlouquecê-lo –, mas ela estava ocupada se acomodando em um dos bancos e abrindo um volume grosso de História da magia para se importar com as brincadeiras infantis de Sirius.

Isso o irritava profundamente.

Ela esticou as pernas no banco comprido e Sirius pode ver o fecho da cinta liga que prendia a meia preta translucida tão provocadoramente colocada por cima da pele branca como leite de Lily.

Isso o irritava ainda mais.

Ele continuou a esfregar a lousa, e quando acabou, começou a limpar as carteiras. Em certo momento, ele não pode mais evitar e chegou na carteira onde Lily estava acomodada. Ela tinha prendido o cabelo em um coque frouxo e mordia a ponta de um daqueles marcadores de texto trouxa que ela gostava de usar no castelo para irritar os sonserinos que odiavam qualquer objeto trouxa que passasse pelos portões.

Ele finalmente decidiu interromper a leitura de Lily depois de bolar um comentário que ela não poderia banalizar com um rolar de olhos.

-Você sabe bem o que essa competição vai provocar, não é?

Ela olhou para Sirius como se suspeitasse que ele tivesse cometido um assassinato; medindo até quantas vezes ele piscava. Sirius estava apoiado na mesa a sua frente olhando diretamente para seus olhos, sem malícia embutida em lugar algum, olhando-a como se estivesse genuinamente preocupado. Estranho, no mínimo.

-Sei. – Ela fechou seu livro, curiosa com a escolha de palavras de Black. Remus disse que iria conversar com os marotos no dia seguinte e o que a estava incomodando era aquele conversa ser fruto da mente de Sirius e só dele. Saber que a tal competição tinha atiçado os neurônios de Black só a deixava mais preocupada. – Todas nós temos a noção.

-Então vocês também deduziram que esse evento não tem nada haver com a ministra, e sim com os poderosos do Ministério? Estou apostando que a grande cabeça por trás disso seja o tal do Abraxas Malfoy.

-Não duvido nada.

-Tudo isso, por quê? – Sirius jogou o pano para dentro do balde, fazendo uma onda inundar o chão.

-Você não vê? – Ela riu, se levantando, rodeando a mesa e se aproximando dele.

-Na verdade não.

-Imagine-se como um desses "poderosos". Eles sempre querem mais e mais poder não é? E o Sr. Foncan mencionou que a competição afetaria os outros ministérios e as outras escolas, certo? Então, é exatamente isso que eles querem. Pessoas como o Malfoy querem que seus preciosos filhinhos ganhem esse jogo para mostrar para o mundo que eles tem o poder que tem. Bem estúpido na verdade, mas se você considerar o fato de que a maioria das famílias ricas envolvidas com o Ministério também estão envolvidas com as trevas...

-Você está dizendo que eles vão usar os alunos como galos de briga então? – Sirius riu. – Apostar quem é o melhor para ganhar e depois dizer: está vendo? Isso é ridículo, ruiva...

-Eles querem que a hierarquia daqui de dentro continue lá fora, quando sairmos daqui. Cada um deles quer que o grupo preferido ganhe, para mostrar para quem está nesse país e pra quem esta em qualquer outro, do que são capazes. Pare de pensar pequeno, Black. Isso aqui vai ser mil vezes pior que a droga do torneio Tribruxo! Eles podem nos mandar direto para a morte se quiserem! Eles **querem** que matemos uns aos outros!

-Isso soa um pouco dramático, Evans. – Ele debochou.

-Acho que você vai pensar duas vezes sobre isso ser _dramático_, quando tiver que enfrentar seu próprio irmão com unhas, dentes, punhos e tudo o que estiver a seu alcance, sem nem realmente saber se o seu objetivo é grande o suficiente para tanto esforço. Ou você vai matar Regulus só para defender a Grifinória, Black?

Sirius a empurrou direto por cima da mesa, agarrando seus cabelos e pressionando seu corpo contra o dela. Lily sentiu suas costas reclamando e a meia rasgando aonde a madeira da mesa tinha um prego meio solto, mas não ousou se mexer enquanto Sirius bufava de ódio ao encará-la.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Evans? – Rosnou ele.

-Quero dizer que Narcissa, Bellatrix e _Reggy_ vão estar no time adversário, Sirius, querido, e você sabe bem disso. Bem até demais. E você e os marotos vão ter que engolir que nós seremos sua equipe de apoio, e que, sem as Ladies, vocês não vão sobreviver até o final.

-Nós podemos passar pela competição inteira sem vocês e ganhar.

Lily sorriu.

-Encare os fatos Black, vocês não chegarão nem até a segunda prova sem a nossa ajuda. Negar não vai sumir com essa verdade.

Sirius encarou os olhos de Lílian, tentando entender o que se passava por trás das duas muralhas verde-esmeralda. Em resposta, ela umedeceu os lábios com a língua, com a sobrancelha levantada em um explícito desafio a Sirius, que continuava a segurá-la fortemente pelos cabelos.

-Vocês cinco não podem simplesmente achar que vão mandar em nós.

-Vai saber... Estamos em _situações extremas_ não estamos? – Ela sinalizou para o corpo dele junto ao dela.

-Então não há saída...

-E nem meios de desistência. É até o fim e que os jogos comecem. – As mãos de Lily deslizaram pelo peito de Sirius, para estourar os botões com um puxão e abraçar a cintura dele com uma coxa e ele escorreu a mão para sua perna, puxando o fecho da cinta liga com força.

-E que vença o melhor, Evans. – Grunhiu ele antes de beijá-la.

**xXx**

N/A: oi gente não me matem por favor! Querem saber uma coisa boa da minha demora? Acho que passei na prova de química hahaha brincadeira, nada justifica, mas é que eu tentei deixar o capítulo o maior possível e aí está! Espero que vocês estejam gostando, espero que a Dêh Aluada apareça logo se não ficarei triste e espero que vocês não me abandonem e mandem reviews!

L. Barbie Prongs Potter Salvatore: no ultimo cap seu nome desapareceu quando eu postei, mas é a resposta a review bem embaixo da Nane 123 ok?

Mary Weasley Malfoy: Remus pode ser certinho, mas é daqueles que come quieto... literalmente hahahaha você e eu temos algo em comum, porque foi justamente por amar quando a lily forma um grupo do mal que eu comecei a escrever ;) espero que vc goste desta beijooos !

Traduções:

Adeus para vocês dois.


	4. I Love The Way You Lie

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts... Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? Well that's alright because I love the way you lie..._

_I love the way you lie._

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like. And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe. I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight, as long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight. I offer Love drunk from my hate - It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate... Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me: She fuckin' hates me, and I love it! – I Love The Way You Lie, Eminem Ft. Rihanna._

_**Capítulo 4: I Love The Way You Lie**_

Vittoria se levantou da cama, afastando os lençóis frios de seda cinza-chumbo do corpo e enfiando os pés nos chinelos de Lucius, desviando de seu uniforme abarrotado no chão. Era estranho acordar em um lugar tão diferente de seu quarto na torre grifinória, que havia se tornado tão familiar para ela nos últimos anos...

Nas torres ela tinha que se encolher nos cobertores rubros pra evitar os ventos selvagens que às vezes entravam pelas janelas, mas as paredes dos dormitórios sonserinos, mesmo sendo feitas de pedra cinza, retinham o calor. A pedra e as cores escuras deixavam o lugar cavernoso e as sombras projetadas pelos bichos empalhados e armaduras antigas nas paredes assustavam quando se acordava no meio da noite para beber água ou ir ao banheiro.

Vittoria se forçava a ignorar as sombras e até Lucius para poder acordar toda vez às cinco da manhã para curtir seu único momento de paz: Quando o sol nascia e os raios penetravam no lago negro, a água verde azulada projetava uma iluminação maravilhosa para dentro do cômodo, que a encantava mais a cada vez que a testemunhava, sem nunca enjoar.

Lá, dentro do lago, tudo parecia fluir com tanta calma e harmonia, que ela poderia observar por horas as algas ondulando por cima das pedras majestosas e escuras, os sereianos nadando daquele jeito tão natural e belo e um novo animal colorido a cada noite em que ela passava nas masmorras. Mas toda vez ela tinha que juntar forças para se submeter às mãos de Lucius...

Sua relação com ele era fora do normal desde o começo. Começou como se fosse um encanto, pois assim que Lucius demonstrou interesse por ela, Vittoria ganhou vida em Hogwarts. Ninguém se importava com ela, ninguém sabia o nome dela, até o fatídico dia em que se meteu em uma briga com Sirius Black...

Graças a sua prima de segundo grau detestável, Rachel Ronsin, Vittoria não tinha amigos. Rachel havia reunido uma raiva mortal por Vittoria durante os anos e fazer com que ela ficasse sozinha lhe pareceu uma punição atraente. Ela então espalhou boatos sobre Foncan desde o primeiro dia em que ela pisou em Hogwarts e ninguém ousou se aproximar dela: Rachel era bem popular na época, um ano mais velha, e sua crueldade nunca deveria ser levada como pouca.

Até o terceiro ano o plano de Rachel funcionou com maestria, até que os terceiranistas tiveram que se juntar em duplas para um trabalho de Herbologia e Vittoria foi colocada com Louise Handel. Mesmo depois de o projeto acabar, ela e Louise só ficaram cada vez mais próxima e as duas começaram a passar muito tempo juntas. Louise foi gentil com ela e foi como um raio de sol abrindo as nuvens cinzentas para sempre. Logo vieram as outras quatro meninas e, no quarto ano, o céu nunca havia parecido mais azul.

Tudo ia seguindo na mais perfeita calma, até que um dos amiguinhos de Rachel, que vinha provocando-a com frequência demais para agradar Ronsin, passou dos limites. Ela sempre se lembraria muito bem daquele dia, que marcou o início de sua nova vida.

Ela estava descansando perto do lago negro lendo seu livro preferido após um treino de quadribol puxado – tinha acabado de entrar no time e nem todos os membros achavam que ela merecia a posição que ganhou. Ela devia ter prestado mais atenção a movimentação ao seu redor, mas já era tarde para se arrepender quando o volume voou de suas mãos e ela olhou para cima, vendo o subordinado da prima fazendo-o rodopiar no ar.

-Devolva Black. – Disse ela, olhando para Sirius Black com raiva. Ele fazia de sua vida um inferno: jogava balaços nela e vivia comentando sobre como ela não sabia voar, fazia furos em seus tinteiros, enchia sua bolsa com restos de poções que tinham dado errado, achava divertido ver seu material voando de suas mãos toda vez que ela passava por ele... Ela o odiava com todas as duas forças. – Devolva!

-Ah... Viu só, Pontas? Ela quer o livrinho de volta! – Sirius gargalhou, os cabelos negros e rebeldes caindo no rosto malicioso. Ele se divertia ao fazer o livro girar e girar no ar.

Vittoria se levantou, já sentindo uma vontade enorme de pegar sua varinha.

-Black, _por favor_, devolva. – Ela detestava perder a paciência, e estava se segurando ao máximo para não pular no pescoço do garoto insuportável. Ela viu Rachel junto aos alunos que se juntavam para assistir, ladeada por suas fiéis cães de caça.

-Sirius, eu acho melhor devolver, ela pediu com jeitinho. – James riu também, e Pettigrew deu gargalhadas atrás dos dois.

John avançou para o lado de Sirius, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

-Sirius, não acha que pode-

-Não se atreva a me defender, Dent! – Exclamou ela. – Eu não preciso de você!

Alguns meninos incentivavam Sirius a queimar o volume de uma vez. Vittoria sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

-O que acha Foncan? Devo queimar agora ou... Vamos dividir a historinha com todo mundo? – Ele acenou a varinha e duas páginas voaram do livro.

-Não! – Ela tirou a varinha do bolso, uma lágrima escorrendo pela bochecha. Era um presente de sua avó, insubstituível! Ela apontou a varinha para Sirius, mas James Potter também tirou a dele e apontou para ela.

-_Expelliarmus_. – A varinha de Vittoria voou para trás, para perto do lago. – Eu não faria nada se fosse você, Foncan.

-E eu ficaria quieto se fosse você, Potter. – Vittoria viu Lílian Evans se aproximar com Giovanna, Letticia e Louise, todas com as varinhas a postos. Pettigrew se juntou aos amigos e James riu, enquanto Louise entregava a varinha para Vittoria, cujas mãos tremiam.

-Ah, a ruivinha vai defender você agora Foncan? Não sabe se virar?

Sirius arrancou mais cinco páginas do livro e Vittoria deu um passo para frente.

-Eu e você Black, se você tiver coragem.

-Vittoria... – Letticia murmurou. – Ele é muito bom...

-Eu não ligo. – Ela respondeu baixo. – E então, Black? Vai recuar agora?

Sirius olhou para James e baixou a varinha, deixando o livro cair nos braços do amigo. Os alunos soltaram exclamações de animação e se afastaram para dar espaço para a dupla. Giovanna foi para o meio dos dois enquanto cada um dava alguns passos para trás e ficava em posição. Ela lançou um olhar preocupado para Vittoria, que ignorou, olhando só para Sirius.

-Quando eu disser três. – Avisou ela, olhando apreensiva para Vittoria. – Um... Dois...

Sirius ergueu a varinha se achando esperto por trapacear, mas Vittoria já tinha erguido a dela.

-_Vingardium Leviosa._ – Ela estava tão nervosa, que essa foi a primeira coisa que pode pensar em fazer. Sirius riu, mas gritou quando começou a levitar em pleno ar. Enquanto os alunos assistiam, Vittoria agitou a varinha em direção ao lago e Sirius voou para a margem, afundando na água negra. Ele veio a superfície, sacudindo os cabelos negros que grudavam em sua testa e andando para fora da água e de volta para sua posição inicial. Ele voltou a erguer a varinha.

-_Rictusempra_! – Gritou ele.

-_Protego_! – O feitiço ricocheteou e Sirius rolou para o lado.

-_Exp_-

-_Estupefaça_! – Ele voou para trás, caindo em cima de James. Ele se levantou, sua varinha esquecida e seu rosto vermelho de raiva. – _Accio_. – O livro voou para as mãos dela e ela viu que Louise recolhia as páginas perdidas.

-Sua vaca! – Gritou ele. – Um feitiço do quarto ano e outro do quinto! Você trapaceou!

-E começar antes da contagem não é trapaça? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, ignorando o dedo acusatório que ele apontava para seu peito.

-Sua cadela, você devia-

-E você devia aprender a perder e a ter respeito, Black. – Ela se inclinou para ele. – Afinal, eu sou uma Ladie.

Vittoria riu ao se lembrar de tudo isso, enquanto encarava seu reflexo no espelho com moldura de cobra no banheiro. O castelo tinha comentado sobre o evento por semanas, o que tinha levado Sirius a loucura... As Lion Ladies ganharam fama depois desse e de vários eventos que as destacavam e a briga entre elas e os marotos foi declarada. Lucius veio atrás dela e todos começaram a se importar com Vittoria. Prestavam atenção ao que ela fazia, ao que ela dizia, o que queria... Tudo ficou tão mais fácil. Talvez fosse isso: ela achava que devia muito a Lucius para deixá-lo; ela tinha uma dívida com ele. Mas seria se obrigar a ficar com ele em parte contra sua vontade a melhor maneira de quitá-la?

Jogou água gelada no rosto, respirando fundo e sentindo o peso da tal dívida nos ombros. Quando o assunto era Lucius, ela sempre tinha estado dividida. Quando começou a sair com ele e os marotos tentavam sabotar os encontros, havia uma parte dela que queria que eles ganhassem e os dois se separassem, mas quando ele a pediu em namoro depois de vários meses, ela engoliu suas dúvidas e aceitou o anel magnífico que ele colocou enrolado em seu dedo.

Vittoria olhou para baixo, vendo a prata e os brilhantes do anel brilharem em contraste com o mármore negro da bancada. Ela voltou para o quarto e viu que Lucius ainda dormia, com o peito pálido e ligeiramente musculoso descoberto. Lucius dividia o quarto com Gabriel Della Vegga e Regulus Black, e cada um tinha uma confortável cama de casal decorada de cinza, prata e verde. Della Vegga com certeza não tinha tido dificuldade em achar outra cama para acolhê-lo enquanto o melhor amigo se divertia com a namorada e Regulus tinha concordado em ficar na sala comunal já que tinha que estudar.

Ela tentou não acordar o namorado, mas ele bocejou e abriu os olhos cinzentos, tateando pelo corpo dela ao seu lado. E lá estava ela dividida novamente entre beijá-lo e dizer bom dia e sufocá-lo com o travesseiro.

Ela deitou no peito dele, ainda refletindo enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos. Ela era uma idiota. Às vezes pensava que estava com ele por se sentir protegida, mas Lucius conseguia ser bastante ameaçador quando queria. Podia ser por carência, mas ela não poderia ficar com outras pessoas? Outras pessoas que estivessem interessados nela por outras coisas além de sua companhia durante a noite? Ela gostava de dormir com Lucius, ele podia ser bem divertido quando queria e provocá-lo era bom. Mas e o resto?

-O que tem para fazer hoje, Baronesa? – Ele brincou com a alça da regata preta que ela usava, arrastando-a de volta a realidade e fazendo-a atrasar todas essas dúvidas para uma outra ocasião.

-Nada em especial, por quê?

-O que acha de ficar aqui comigo e compensar a minha seca nas férias, hein? – Ele a puxou para seu rosto, beijando sua bochecha lentamente. Ela hesitou um pouco, e ele pareceu notar. – O que foi?

-Nada. – Mentiu ela. _Seca?_ _Você deve ter dormido com a Narcissa durante todo esse tempo_. – Só estava tentando lembrar se tenho algum dever para segunda...

-Ah, você pode lidar com eles depois, não é? – Ele começou a apertar sua cintura e a puxar sua blusa para cima, faminto.

-Acho que sim. – Ela suspirou por fim, desistindo de lutar e beijando Lucius com toda a vontade que pode invocar. Ele puxou o short dela para baixo, pedindo que o tirasse e ela o fez para depois passar uma das pernas para o outro lado do corpo dele, prendendo-o entre ela e a cama. Ele gemeu ao se mexer embaixo dela e ela sorriu, sentindo as mãos dele viajando por suas pernas, por suas coxas...

A porta se abriu e Lucius soltou uma exclamação de protesto quando Vittoria calmamente parou de beija-lo para olhar para o recém-chegado. Severus Snape sorria perversamente para o casal na cama, sem se importar com o olhar de puro ódio que Lucius lhe lançava. Seu rosto fino e diabólico estava emoldurado pelos cabelos negros que estavam prestes a atingir os ombros se ele não os cortasse e os olhos negros brilhavam com interesse ao observar a posição em que Vittoria estava, perfeitamente visível pelos lençóis afastados.

-Ora, ora... Muito bom dia, madame Foncan. – Disse ele se apoiando no batente da porta.

-O que você quer Severus? – Lucius puxou o corpo de Vittoria para si enquanto se sentava, mas sem ousar tirá-la da posição e expor seu presente estado para o colega de casa, fazendo Vittoria rir pela dificuldade do namorado. Ele ajeitou o lençol ao redor do corpo dela para que Snape não visse mais o que apenas ele tinha o direito de ver.

-Se você pedir com jeitinho, Malfoy, talvez eu me disponha a te contar...

-SNAPE!

-Está bem, está bem... Bellatrix está chamando por você no lugar de sempre, e disse que é _muito _importante. – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Vittoria viu quando Lucius engoliu em seco, enquanto media suas opções. Ele olhou para ela e Vittoria lhe lançou um olhar que dizia explicitamente o destino do relacionamento dos dois se ele se levantasse daquela cama e a abandonasse por um pedido de Bellatrix. Por outro lado, ela rezava para que ele se levantasse e lhe desse um motivo para nunca mais olhar na cara dele.

-Pois diga a ela que a minha agenda está ocupada com algo bem mais importante do que as exigências dela.

-E se ela ficar brava? – Vittoria sabia bem que quando Snape dizia que Bella ficaria "brava", ele queria dizer psicoticamente inclinada a pegar uma faca e vir atrás de Lucius.

-Lembre que meninas sonserinas não podem pisar em dormitório masculino. – Vittoria sorriu com desdém, e sinalizou para que Snape fechasse a porta, o que ele fez depois de piscar para ela.

Lucius suspirou.

-Ela vai ficar bem brava...

-Você pode se reunir com o seu clubinho quando quiser, mas nunca depois de propor passar o dia comigo. – Ela se mexeu em cima dele, fazendo-o soltar um gemido, e se reencostar na cama, fechando os olhos. – Mas se você realmente quiser, eu posso ir, sabe? E você pode ir satisfazer a Bella.

Vittoria fez questão de se levantar, mas Lucius a puxou com força de encontro ao colchão e voltou a beija-la e a apertá-la, enquanto ela ria. Mas enquanto ele voltava a tentar tirar as poucas peças de roupas restantes do corpo dela, um canto da mente de Vittoria estava tentando descobrir o que faria Bellatrix chamar Lucius há àquela hora.

**xXx**

Remus já estava acordado estudando História da Magia quando Sirius apareceu na sala comunal dos alunos às seis da manhã com a camisa aberta, sem nenhum botão sobrando, um sorriso de quem fez coisa errada no rosto, os cabelos mais indomáveis que de costume e cheirando a mulher e perversão.

-Educado da sua parte aparecer, Sirius... Ela é nova, caso antigo, aposta, a Bella ou aquela monitora? – Remus contou nos dedos observando Sirius se largar no sofá com um suspiro.

-Acredite se quiser, nenhuma das opções acima...

Lupin fechou a cara.

-Você dormiu com a Lily, não é?

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso e depois deu de ombros, como se não ligasse de Remus ter descoberto.

-Dormir, não é bem a palavra para descrever-

-James vai matar você.

-Há! Ele nunca disse nada sobre _realmente_ gostar dela disse? E ela não é _propriedade_ dele, Aluado. Muito menos sua. – Acrescentou apontando um dedo cheio de acusação para o peito de Lupin.

-Por que eu acharia que ela é minha propriedade? – Remus se fingiu de desentendido.

-Lembra quando eu te perguntei qual era a menina com quem você estava saindo que te deixava parecendo que tinha passado por uma das transformações de tantas marcas que você ganhou nas costas e no pescoço e você disse que ela era da Corvinal? Bom, agora eu tenho certeza absoluta de que ela não era Corvinal coisíssima nenhuma e nem venha tentar negar!

Remus desviou os olhos de Sirius sem saber exatamente como reagir diante daquela situação. No natal do ano passado, ele não pôde voltar para casa e acabou ficando sem nenhum dos marotos nos feriados. Claro, se ele tivesse dito que não tinha com quem passar o natal, eles o teriam chamado para a casa de um deles, mas ele gostava de paz ás vezes.

Por coincidência, Lílian pensava exatamente da mesma maneira, e preferia ficar sozinha do que pisar no mesmo ambiente que sua irmã Petúnia ou se hospedar com alguma das amigas. Na noite de Natal, Remus estava na sala comunal, completamente sozinho, quando Lily apareceu, também achando que estava sozinha. Os dois ficaram conversando em frente a lareira, acompanhados de uma garrafa de firewhisky do estoque pessoal de Sirius, reclamando sobre tudo que podiam, contando tudo o que não deviam e uma coisa levou a outra e quando se deram conta estavam ofegantes no sofá, sem realmente saber o que fazer.

-Eu...

-Vai me dizer que foi sem querer? – Gargalhou Black. – Vamos lá, Remus, a ruiva faz o que quer. Definitivamente não é como se eu a tivesse forçado a alguma coisa... Na verdade ela é incrivelmente receptiva.

-Eu não quero escutar os detalhes, obrigado. – Remus desviou os olhos de Sirius mais uma vez. Ele podia ter sido descoberto quanto a sua "relação" com Lílian, mas ainda haviam coisas de que Sirius mal suspeitava e que ele teria que tomar muito cuidado para não deixar vazar.

-Eu não ia falar nada, porque acho que não tem um pedaço daquele corpo que você já não tenha visto, certo? Mas pare de ser puritano, porque não se pode ser puritano e transar com Lily Evans ao mesmo tempo. Uma coisa que eu tenho que admitir, e o James nunca pode saber que eu disse isso, é que aquelas cinco são exatamente como versões femininas dos marotos, sem tirar nem por. – Remus engoliu a ânsia com as imagens que o comentário gerou. – E a Evans? Acho que nem preciso comentar sobre ela, certo?

-Sirius, por favor, seja menos canalha.

-Não dá, é natural. Mas, falando daquela monitora, qual era mesmo o nome dela? Você deve saber o nome de todas, não Lobinho?

-Corvinal... – Remus refletiu com um sorriso, ignorando o duplo sentido da frase. – Acho, mas não tenho certeza, que é Jackie Rhodes.

-Preciso entrar em contato, com certeza. Mas, antes que eu me esqueça, a ruiva tem argumentos muito convincentes sobre essa competição. Peça para ela explicar antes do sexo, é bem estimulante. – Sirius se levantou e foi direto para o quarto, rindo alto, ignorando o óbvio desconforto de Remus.

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e se deitou no sofá, lembrando-se daquela noite como se tivesse acontecido a muito, muito tempo atrás. Mas não fazia tanto tempo. Não fazia tanto tempo que Lily havia voltado a ser aquela menina pequena e ruiva que ele conheceu no trem, no dia em que veio a Hogwarts pela primeira vez; por uma noite, ela foi ela mesma, com ele, rindo e sem preocupações.

No fundo ele sabia que nunca poderia ficar com Lily. Ele a amava como a uma irmã(por mais bizarro que isso parecesse), apesar de ela ser uma pessoa perigosa como Ladie, porque sabia como Lílian era boa. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, a sensação de saber que _Sirius_ e _Lily_...

Ele sabia que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele não sentiria tamanho incômodo. Não era ciúmes, mas talvez fosse hora de ter uma conversa com Lily, mesmo que fosse arriscado. Seria pior se ele continuasse calado, ouvindo as depravações de Sirius dia após dia.

**xXx**

Louise chegou para o almoço a tempo de ouvir Mcgonagall avisar que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas havia chegado ao castelo e passar os respectivos horários do dia para os alunos. Ela e Letticia seguiram para o quinto andar no terceiro tempo, para ter aula junto com os corvinais, e se demoraram um pouco observando a nova decoração da sala, que mudava toda vez que um novo professor era admitido.

As janelas estavam cobertas por panos compridos e finos de um azul escuro muito bonito, que suavizava a luz do sol forte que entraria sem piedade pelos vidros. No teto haviam gaiolas de metal de todos os tipos e tamanhos e um esqueleto de algo entre um peixe e uma cobra enorme estava pendurado atrás da mesa entupida de livros. No canto direito, em frente a porta, havia um armário de madeira escura e velha que ia praticamente até o teto e preso na parte de cima até o chão, uma escada de aparência pouco confiável que podia ir de um lado para o outro. Ele estava entupido de frascos que continham criaturas em conserva, livros com lombadas escritas em dourado e prateado que pareciam ter séculos, objetos que faziam os alunos quererem chegar mais perto e, por fim, uma enorme arca, no andar mais baixo e largo, com escritas em uma língua que ninguém reconhecia.

Louise e Letticia acharam seus lugares no banco com Vittoria, bem ao lado do outro banco onde Lily e Giovanna conversavam sobre as criaturas nas jarras. Os marotos chegaram por último e também se demoraram observando as excentricidades do novo professor. Remus deu a volta na mesa de Sirius e James e se inclinou entre Giovanna e Lily.

-Evans, preciso falar com você depois sobre a ronda.

Giovanna olhou para Lily com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, mas a ruiva fingiu não ver.

-Que seja, Lupin. Isso fica para depois, o professor deve estar entrando daqui a pouco.

-Lílian, eu não-

Remus parou de falar assim que o trinco da porta que levava ao escritório do professor fez barulho, e ele voltou a seu lugar correndo, mas ficando em silêncio assim como todo o resto da sala, que esperava ansiosamente que a porta se abrisse de uma vez.

Giovanna olhava para um aquário de água escura perto das janelas, cheio de algas de cores bizarras, quando percebeu que o silêncio tinha sido quebrado e que Lily puxava a barra de sua blusa para que ela olhasse para frente.

O professor tinha depositado sua pasta e mais alguns livros na mesa desarrumada e agora anotava seu nome no quadro negro. E então ele se virou para a turma.

-Mon Merlin... *(1)

Ele era jovem – tinha no máximo trinta anos – e sorria timidamente, sem realmente saber para que lado olhar, mostrando um pouco das duas fileiras de dentes perfeitos e brancos. Seu cabelo era suficientemente comprido para ser preso em um rabo de cavalo curto e desarrumado, e era em tons de loiro médio e escuro. Ele ainda parecia recém chegado de sua viagem, pois seu cabelo dava a impressão de estar um pouco oleoso puxado para trás e suas roupas estavam abarrotadas. Ele usava óculos de armações pretas que destacavam seus olhos, e podia se dizer sem dúvida que nenhuma menina presente concordaria sobre a cor desses olhos. Podiam ser verdes, podiam ser castanho-esverdeados, podiam ser âmbar e até podia-se ver um pouco de prateado nos cantos, mas qualquer cor que tivessem, eram maravilhosos.

Sua capa de viagem era pesada e do mesmo tom de azul escuro dos panos que cobriam as janelas, mas as mangas estavam arregaçadas, mostrando braços bronzeados e marcados por cortes de todos os tipos. Louise notou que ele também usava um colar comprido com um amuleto contra as Artes das Trevas e tinha uma tatuagem que não pode identificar direito saindo pela gola da camisa branca e manchada.

James olhou ao redor e viu que todas as meninas cochicham entre si, rindo, sorrindo e corando por causa do professor novo, que para ele parecia ter acabado de sair da cama e derramado café em si mesmo antes de aparecer para a aula. Potter decidiu rapidamente que não gostava do novato, assim que percebeu que até as cinco insuportáveis a sua esquerda mostraram alguma reação ao homem.

-Ahn... – Gaguejou ele, e Sirius riu, debochando. – Bom, classe, bem vindos a sua primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas do ano. Meu nome é Alexander Octavius e serei seu professor. – Após a primeira travada, ele juntou a força que precisava para falar com firmeza. Sua voz era rouca e tinha autoridade, enquanto ele apontava para seu nome escrito na lousa com caligrafia grosseira e desleixada. – Nesse primeiro semestre vamos tratar da história das artes das trevas e suas origens: De Morgana e Merlin, até bruxas de Salem, as invocações, manipulações de criaturas, as maldiçoes imperdoáveis, a base das criações de qualquer tipo de maldição até chegarmos nas trevas que nos ameaçam hoje em dia.

James grunhiu de raiva. Ele não podia abrir a boca, mas tudo o que o babaca loiro falou lhe parecia absurdamente fascinante. Mas não ia se permitir virar outra de suas tietes – e aparentemente, em menos de 15 minutos de aula, ele já tinha muitas.

-Isso que eu vejo é ciúme, Potter? – Giovanna sorriu para James, com o rosto angelical apoiado nas mãos, erguendo as sobrancelhas loiras para ele em pura provocação.

Ele se aproximou mais do assento dela, tomando cuidado para que o professor não visse. Uma detenção era tudo o que ele menos precisava, já que dentro de pouco tempo ele precisaria marcar os testes de quadribol para seu novo time.

-Vamos lá Morsen, quem você escolheria, eu ou o metidinho?

-Potter querido, se ele é metido, ele é metido com razão. E eu nunca escolheria você, nem em um milhão de anos.

-Tudo pode acontecer... – Riu Pettigrew.

-Cale a boca. – Retrucou ela, para depois se voltar para James. – Vamos lá Potter, está seriamente me pedindo para escolher entre um professor lindo, loiro, mais velho, inteligente, que proporciona o perigo de ser pego fazendo algo que não deveria e experiente... A você? _S`il vous plaît_! Hahahaha – Ela riu baixo.*(2)

-Ele é ridículo, Morsen.

Ela o fitou com os grandes e provocadores olhos azuis.

-Você está morrendo de ciúmes, mon Dieu... Ele não é ridículo Potter, você é. Todas as meninas nessa sala não pensariam duas vezes antes de te largar por ele, lide com isso. *(3)

-Mentira.

-Se é mentira, então porque a Anette Linner da Corvinal acabou de me mandar um bilhete me contando que as meninas da casa dela já acharam um apelido para ele?

-Ah é? Qual? – Ele riu debochado.

-Lexi? Tavi? – Sirius sugeriu, rindo.

-Alexander, o grande. – Ela sussurrou devagar, mordendo o lábio inferior em claro êxtase.

-Você só pode estar brincando... – James rosnou.

-Combina com ele, non? – Riu ela, passando as pernas no banco novamente, voltando a prestar atenção às palavras hipnotizantes de Alexander.

James se endireitou bravo, de volta ao seu assento.

-Sirius-

-Nem precisa falar, eu também não gosto dele, nem um pouco.

**xXx **

O sinal tocou alto, ribombando nos ouvidos dos alunos. Louise recolheu seu material e jogou a pena e o tinteiro na bolsa de couro.

-Louie, você vem? – Vittoria chamou-a da porta, esperando ao lado de Giovanna, Letticia e Lily, que estava apoiado no batente da porta, enquanto Letticia observava o armário gigante novamente.

-Já vou, que pressa! Até amanhã, professor. – Ela acenou para Alexander, logo sendo imitada pelas outras. Alexander sorriu torto para elas, antes de começar a apagar do quadro o texto sobre os métodos e manuscritos deixados por Morgana. A aula tinha sido lenta, mas nenhuma das meninas de toda a sala deixou de anotar uma palavra vinda de Alexander.

-Parece que o Dumbledore está nos testando colocando um homem daqueles para nos dar aula... Isso é covardia; uma covardia sem tamanho. – Disse Letticia, ainda absorta com Alexander.

-Eu sei. – Concordou Louise, andando de costas para olhar Letticia. – E então Leesh, vai atrás dele?

-Primeiro: eu não _vou atrás_ de ninguém e segundo: sim, acho que vou tentar algo sim. Não se pode desperdiçar uma chance assim, não é? – Letticia ignorou Louise, que girava os olhos com o egocentrismo da amiga.

-Lembram-se do Charles Pierce, aquele cara que veio fazer estágio do Ministério no ano passado? – Lily sorriu para Letticia, que corou, parecendo envergonhada.

Giovanna gargalhou.

-Coitadinho, me senti muito mal por ele ter perdido o estágio...

-É o que acontece quando se é pego aos beijos com uma aluna de 16 anos... – Vittoria comentou, rindo.

-É isso que se acontece quando as Vipers ficam sabendo do que não deviam e jogam uma dica para a Mcgonagall. – Letticia comentou com raiva.

-Ainda devemos uma vingancinha a elas por causa disso... – Disse Giovanna.

Louise, que continuava a andar de costas, se virou abruptamente bem em tempo de dar um encontrão direto com uma garota da corvinal de olhos verde-água e longos cabelos castanhos, que mandou tanto ela quanto Louise cambaleando para trás: A menina foi segurada por sua amiga e Letticia segurou Louise.

-Mas o que-

-Eu não-

Louise levantou os olhos e examinou direito com quem tinha trombado para que pudesse se desculpar. Depois de perceber que lidava com uma corvinal que conhecia bem até demais, ela se endireitou e Letticia, que ainda a segurava, percebeu que Louise tremia de leve.

-Bom, acho que não sinto muito. – Handel rosnou.

-Pode ter certeza que eu não sinto. – Respondeu a corvinal no mesmo tom hostil.

-Lyra, esqueça isso, vamos andando? – Sua amiga loira tinha olhos turquesa e parecia temerosa, como se estivesse prestes a desarmar uma bomba.

Letticia tinha se afastado um pouco de Louise, deixando-a tomar suas próprias decisões. Não era sábio ficar no caminho de Louise Handel quando ela estava tão perto de alguém como Lyra.

-Não se meta, Blake. – Disse Lyra.

-_É_, não se meta, Dorsen. – Louise imitou o tom mandão de Lyra e Giovanna riu. – Eu achei que você era quem mandava nas quatro abutres que te seguem pra todo lado, mas aparentemente a direção das _Black Birds_ mudou, não?

O aperto de Blake no braço de Lyra ficou visivelmente maior, e ela se virou para Louise com fúria. Blake era a capitã de seu grupo, mas era tão passiva na maioria das vezes que passava despercebida, mas quando cutucavam seu ponto sensível, ela ficava bem longe de mansa.

Blake soltou Lyra com um empurrão que a mandou para a grade das escadas e avançou para Louise, os cabelos loiros bem claros emoldurando seu rosto e criando uma sombra assustadora em seus olhos antes inofensivos. Ela meteu um dedo no peito de Handel ao falar.

-Como quinta no comando de seu grupo, você me deve respeito Handel. Eu ainda sou a líder das Black Birds, e você devia segurar a língua ao falar comigo e aprender seu lugar nessa escola. Vocês cinco podem achar o que quiserem, mas não são as únicas no poder por aqui, então cuidado ou vamos passar o pé em vocês quando menos esperarem.

Louise ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu, enquanto Letticia, Vittoria, Lily e Giovanna riam de Blake.

-Olha aqui, Dorsen, eu podia deixar você vivendo no seu mundo de fantasia, achando que você pode mandar mais que nós, mas sabe... Eu nunca fui boazinha, e não vou começar agora. A hierarquia aqui em Hogwarts é exatamente o contrário do que você falou: vocês mandam apenas em quem é burro o suficiente para ficar contra nós, e são poucas as pessoas, acredite. Então é melhor você tomar cuidado com quem diz está a seu lado, porque você sabe o que dizem sobre as Lion Ladies: nós temos pessoas confiáveis nos lugares mais inóspitos e eu odiaria ver você quebrando a cara porque mexeu comigo novamente. Então se você tocar em mim novamente, eu vou garantir que nós e suas Black Birds não vamos ser as únicas a saber sobre o que você foi fazer em março do ano passado quando sumiu da escola por três semanas. – Louise afastou a mão de Blake, que tremia e cujos olhos estavam marejados, e ignorou Lyra tentando avançar nela através da barreira que Letticia e Vittoria tinham formado com seus corpos. Sand só parou quando lembrou-se do distintivo de monitora no peito de Lílian.

Louise abriu caminho entre as duas corvinais, sendo seguida pelas amigas. Elas viraram no corredor a esquerda a tempo de ouvir Blake chorando lá atrás.

-Você tem que parar de brigar tanto com a Lyra. Eu nem sei por que vocês se odeiam tanto, e é bem divertido assistir, mas ela vai partir pra cima de você a qualquer hora. – Disse Lily. – Vai saber o que ela teria feito se vocês estivessem sozinhas.

-Eu sei, é meio complicado de explicar... Mas vamos dizer que tem algo a ver com a boca dela ser grande demais e de Lyra não apreciar muito meu talento para vinganças. – Louise deu de ombros.

-Ver a Lyra me fez lembrar que o meio irmão dela quer me ver e eu me sinto carente. – Giovanna piscou e pegou a curva na escada, enquanto as outras continuaram a descer.

-É melhor eu ir também. Um certo sonserino quer muito me ver; disse que o assunto era urgente. – Suspirou Vittoria. – Vai saber o que isso significa.

-Vai precisar ser mais específica, meu amor, porque posso citar pelo menos cinco sonserinos que realmente gostam de suas visitas. E eu sei _exatamente_ o que é urgente... – Letticia recebeu um tapa no ombro. – O que? Eu menti por acaso?

**xXx**

Vittoria mal entrou na sala e já foi agarrada fortemente e jogada contra a parede por mãos fortes e sem piedade. Ela riu, tentando afastar o corpo pesado de perto de si.

-Boa tarde para você também.

Ele riu, com os lábios contra seu pescoço, ignorando as mãos de Vittoria em seu peito. Logo, ela já estava sendo empurrada sobre a mesa do professor, abraçando os quadris do rapaz com as pernas. Ele puxou sua saia para cima, beijando-a com vontade enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos no limite de sua meia calça, sentindo o detalhe de renda preta. Ele desceu sua boca para o pescoço dela enquanto Vittoria abria sua própria camisa, deixando uma blusa preta pequena a mostra que usava no lugar de um sutiã.

Ela partiu para a camisa dele, desabotoando-a tão lentamente quanto fez com a sua, só para provocá-lo, o que obviamente não o deixou feliz e ela acabou sendo prensada contra a superfície fria da mesa. Vittoria riu, o que só pareceu deixá-lo mais bravo.

-Não me provoque, Baronesa...

-Mas é justamente por essa sua reação que eu vou continuar a provocar, querido...

Ele sorriu ferozmente e foi mordiscando de seu pescoço até a alça da blusa que colava no corpo dela, para causar marcas em sua clavícula e gemidos da parte dela.

Vittoria se impulsionou para cima, levantando, apanhando-o pela gravata, empurrando-o para ficar deitado em cima da mesa e subindo em cima para depois sentar em seus quadris. Ela enrolou a gravata dele duas vezes em sua mão, fazendo-o gemer e sorrir.

Ela o beijou quase se deitando em cima dele, e afundando a mão livre em seu cabelo preto. Ela usou a gravata para puxá-lo para cima, sentando-o. Ele posicionou as mãos em seus quadris, fazendo círculos em sua pele com seus dedos – pela primeira vez de modo leve, e não forte.

Por um minuto, os dois se olharam, trocando olhares e sorrisos. Ela deixou as unhas vermelhas passearem pelo peito descoberto dele, provocando-lhe arrepios. Ele olhou dentro das olhos castanhos dela, iluminados muito precariamente pela pouca luz do sol que entrava pela janela, e viu certo desespero.

-Então, como anda o Malfoy? – Perguntou ele tão casualmente quanto à situação podia ser.

-Me diga você, você divide o quarto com ele.

-Mas é você que dorme com ele. E é você que tem que aguentá-lo.

Ela sorriu fracamente e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele, fazendo-o suspirar.

-O Lucius nunca vai parar de ser o Lucius... – Respondeu ela cansada, sem saber para onde olhar. – Quando ele parar de ser um imbecil, você não vai precisar mais me ver, não é?

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos fortes, e viu seus olhos marejarem.

-Eu não gosto do jeito que você me diz que ele te trata... – Ele uniu as sobrancelhas. – Mas é errado eu querer que ele continue para você ficar comigo?

Ela riu, apreciando a tentativa dele de fazê-la não chorar. Ela olhou para cima, retendo as lágrimas e voltando a ser ela mesma novamente.

-Que bonitinho... Relaxe, não vou deixar você tão cedo. Preciso disso para me manter sã e para não cometer um assassinato.

-Disso o que?

-Chama-se sexo casual... Sabe, só duas pessoas que não precisam realmente saber tudo sobre o outro, mas que ficam juntas por conveniência. Não é isso?

-Bom ponto. Mas nós dormimos juntos, você sabe tudo sobre minha vida, e eu sei quase tudo sobre a sua, mas ainda sim você não está comigo e sim com o imbecil do Malfoy, que não merece você nem nesse mundo, nem em qualquer outro. E você nos chama do que? – Ele levou as mãos fortes para suas costas, erguendo a blusa dela.

-Amigos...

Ela ergueu os braços e ele retirou o tecido preto que cobria sua pele, para depois deixar a peça cair no chão, abandonada.

-... Com alguns benefícios.

-Benefícios? – Ele sorriu.

Ela encarou os olhos negros de Regulus Black com certa impaciência.

-Ok, somos amantes. Gosta mais desse titulo?

-Você pode me chamar do que quiser, enquanto eu tiver direito aos tais benefícios.

-Você sabe que sempre vai tê-los, seu idiota. – Ela sorriu.

-Então me deixa te fazer esquecer daquele outro idiota.

**xXx**

Vittoria viu Regulus sair e levou mais cinco minutos para fazer o sorriso bobo sumir de seu rosto. Ela nunca estaria apaixonada por ele, claro que não... Mas Regulus se preocupava com ela como nenhum outro. Nenhum outro ligava para como ela odiava estar com Lucius, mas ao mesmo tempo entendia porque ela não podia deixá-lo – não por enquanto pelo menos. Era tão bom encontrá-lo quando podia, pois quando ele prometia fazê-la esquecer de Malfoy, pelo tempo em que estavam juntos, a promessa era cumprida.

Ela arrumou sua blusa, vestiu a camisa e a abotoou, prendeu o cabelo em um coque e segurou o rosto entre as mãos, respirando, antes de sair para o corredor, cruzando os dedos para que sua aparência levemente desleixada não a entregasse para ninguém indesejado.

Ela começou a descer para o hall, para ir até a aula de trato das criaturas mágicas, quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado.

-Ei, Foncan. – Ela se virou e viu John Victor Dent descendo o lance do quarto andar, segurando seu livro de TDCM. – Está indo para os terrenos?

-Porque, quer me acompanhar? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Na verdade, sim.

-Então acho que vou matar esta aula, com licença. – Ela fez menção de ir para a direção contrária a ele, mas Dent segurou seu braço.

-Não seja infantil. – Ele estreitou os olhos verdes, como se tivesse perdido a paciência com ela.

-Não sou _eu_ que estou usando a força para _você _fazer o que eu quero. – Ele a soltou, e olhou frustrado para cima, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros. Ela viu quando ele sorriu, parecendo decidir fazer um comentário idiota.

E ele o fez:

-Pelo que eu ouvi sobre você e um certo sonserino, a Baronesa não se importa se usarem a força com ela. – Ele indicou o chupão que aparecia pela gola da camisa dela.

-O que meu namorado e eu fazemos ou deixamos de fazer não é da sua conta, Dent. Talvez se você arrumasse uma garota estúpida o suficiente para te namorar, você entendesse isso. – Ela puxou a gola para esconder a marca.

-Bom, então o Malfoy deve ter o QI de uma mosca se ele acredita que foi ele o responsável por certas marcas que você ostenta, não?

-Cale a boca, Dent!

-Vai ter a cara de pau de negar?

-Você é insuportável! Ao crescer com meus irmãos, eu entendo que ficaram como são hoje em dia, porque eram assim pequenos, mas você! O que houve com você?

-O que houve _comigo_? Eu é que perguntou o que aconteceu com aquela menina meiga e carinhosa que eu conhecia e com quem cresci, porque ela desapareceu aparentemente!

-Quer saber o que aconteceu com ela? – Vittoria deu um passo em direção a ele. – _Você_ a destruiu! Para SEMPRE!

-Vittoria! – Os dois se viraram, e Lily apareceu, vinda do andar de baixo. – Estou esperando você a um tempão! Você disse que ia me encontrar assim que saísse do seu... Compromisso. – Ela olhou para John com estranhamento, pois ele parecia petrificado.

-Desculpe, Lily. Vamos. – Ela pegou a ruiva pelo braço e subiu dois andares até que olhasse para baixo e não visse mais nenhum sinal da cabeleira loira e desarrumada de John.

-O que houve? – Lily perguntou preocupada. – Achei que você estivesse com Regulus e ouvi você e Dent gritando.

-Ele é um babaca, só isso...

-Quer falar sobre isso? – Lílian tirou um cacho castanho do rosto da amiga, preocupada.

-Lembra quando te contei de quando era pequena e que meu pai era amigo de Roger Dent?

-Sim, você-

-Lily! Torie! – Letticia gritou do andar de baixo. – Kettleburn vai começar!

-Conversamos depois, prometo. – Lily puxou Vittoria e as duas desceram os terrenos correndo com Letticia seguindo atrás, gritando com as duas por fazerem-na correr de salto na grama.

Elas se juntaram ao resto dos grifinórios e aos sonserinos, e Lucius puxou Vittoria para seu colo, para desgosto de Lily que via que a amiga não estava bem. A ruiva olhou para John, e lhe pareceu que o loiro tinha levado um murro no estômago.

Há cerca de um ano atrás Vittoria havia lhe contado sobre as maldades que John cometeu aos treze anos e ela ainda não conseguia acreditar totalmente. Hoje em dia, já que ele tinha se tornado um maroto e nunca se podia confiar inteiramente em um dos marotos, ela podia engolir se ele fizesse tal coisa agora... Mas com treze anos? Ele era como Remus aos treze – nem James Potter machucaria alguém daquele modo aos treze! Lily não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo...

Silvano Kettleburn saiu da floresta negra carregando duas sacolas cheias de gravetos e cogumelos venenosos, gingando de um lado para o outro com sua barriga enorme. Ele era excêntrico e elétrico, apesar de velho, e adorava colocar a sala em constante risco de vida. Seus cabelos eram grisalhos, compridos e cheios de falhas, presos em um rabo de cavalo prateado e mal cuidado, usava óculos redondos que deixavam seus pequenos olhos pretos ainda menores e seu nariz lembrava uma batata.

-Bom dia, meus queridos! Desculpem meu atraso, eu fui buscar alguns galhos de árvores muito especiais e alguns cogumelos para fazer um chá para vocês! – Os alunos se entreolharam assustados. – Bom, hoje planejei uma ótima atividade de inicio de ano: vamos nos aventurar na orla da floresta para acharmos a maior quantidade de criaturas fantásticas que puderem! Srta. Evans, temos aula dupla hoje?

-Sim, professor. – A ruiva respondeu, já acostumada a ser vista pelos professores como um calendário ambulante.

-Muito bem então. Vou dividir a turma toda em grupos de três, e vocês irão simplesmente entrar na floresta. Não se preocupem, temos uma barreira que impede que vocês avancem mais que o necessário, então peguem suas penas e pergaminhos e se preparem. Blank, Evans, Stod, vocês são o primeiro trio. – Lílian engoliu em seco ao olhar para Vivianne Blank e William Stod.

Ambos eram sonserinos, e Vivianne, uma das Vipers, vivia na fantasia de que William pertencia a ela, apesar de ele não querer absolutamente nada com a garota. Ela era baixinha e tinha cabelos castanhos muito compridos e finos e seus olhos eram verdes claros. William era goleiro do time de quadribol, era desleixado e desarrumado como o professor Alexander e pertencia ao grupo de Lucius, os Lordes. Seus cabelos eram ondulados, cor de areia, e seus olhos eram tão azuis quanto o céu acima da floresta.

-Malfoy, Foncan e... Black. – Continuou Kettleburn.

-Qual de nós? – Perguntou Sirius indicando ele e as duas primas presentes na classe. Seriam quatro se seu irmão não fosse tão vagabundo e tivesse comparecido.

Olha quem está falando.

-A Srta. Narcissa, por favor.

Vittoria sentiu um olhar lhe penetrar as costas e se virou para Narcissa, que estava sentada em um toco de madeira atrás, as pernas e braços cruzados firmemente e os lábios pintados de vermelhos crispados de raiva. Os olhos de Narcissa eram uma nevasca cegantemente azul, gelada, opaca e hipnotizante e sua pele era tão branca quanto a neve, mais pálida que a de Bellatrix,. Narcissa era poderosa, tanto quanto sua irmã era, mas não escapava se ser uma das subordinadas de Bella já que sua mentalidade valia menos que um sicle. Seus cabelos eram loiro platinados, mais claros que os de Lucius, quase brancos, mal passando das orelhas adornadas por joias que pareciam absurdamente caras. Ela usava seu cabelo em estilo antigo, volumoso e ondulado, o que a destacava em meio às outras alunas de Hogwarts – e era exatamente isso que ela queria.

Vittoria soube desde a primeira vez que aconteceu, que Lucius sucumbia as investidas nojentas Narcissa de vez em quando. Ela pode ver nos olhos dele quando aconteceu, mas não tinha as forças para lutar contra aquilo. Pelo menos pelo tempo em que ele estava com Narcissa, ele não a perturbava e ela podia respirar sem ter que se preocupar se ele viria perturbá-la. Mesmo que tivesse fama pública de ser traída e ter um belo par de chifres, ela deixava quieto, pois Lucius possuía uma verdadeira galhada. Ela não o traía por maldade, mas sim por necessidade. Cada um de seus namorados secundários a fazia sentir protegida, coisa na qual Lucius não tinha nenhum sucesso.

Narcissa gostava de esfregar na cara de Vittoria como seu namorado vinha procurá-la de vez em quando, e agia como se o sonserino fosse sua propriedade, mas Foncan não fazia nada: mexer com Narcissa era mexer com as Vipers e mexer com as Vipers era mexer com sua líder, Bellatrix Black.

-Continuando... Morsen, Dent e o Sr. Black. Lupin, a outra Srta. Black e o senhor Snape. – Lily se virou para a fileira de trás e viu Snape encarando-a, mas ela desviou os olhos dele com raiva.

Letticia não prestou mais atenção ao que o professor dizia no minuto em que a colocou com James e Katherine Peace, a fantasma da Sonserina e outra integrante das Vipers. Katherine tinha um ego tão grande que parecia atravessar as pessoas, de tanto que não se importava com o resto. Seu rosto parecia feito de cera, e seus olhos azuis eram apagados e vidrados. Tinha longos cabelos loiros e encaracolados, mas de um tom muito pálido, como os de Narcissa. Ela ignorava o resto do mundo como sempre e brincava com seu isqueiro prateado, com _K.P._ gravado de um lado e uma cobra do outro.

O resto da classe foi dividido e os alunos entraram na orla da floresta com opiniões completamente divergentes sobre seus companheiros: alguns odiavam os dois, alguns gostavam de apenas um e outros estavam bem alegres.

E alguns não estavam nem aí para trato das criaturas mágicas e viam na situação oportunidades bem interessantes.

**xXx**

Giovanna finalmente conseguiu desprender o salto da bota de um emaranhado de raízes, engolindo a risada baixa de John. Daquele momento em diante, Silvano Kettleburn era um homem morto.

Ela não gostava de florestas. Seu pai a fazia correr constantemente nas florestas ao redor da mansão de sua avó quando era pequena. Ele era obcecado em transformar seus dois filhos em máquinas e praticamente conseguiu com Ethan, seu irmão, mas ele continuava tão rebelde quanto ela. Giovanna havia se tornado uma mistura mortal: seu pai a treinou como soldado e sua avó como uma dama, a combinação perfeita.

Por mais fresca que ela parecesse, se fosse colocada a prova, era insuperável, e nem um pouco delicada. Mas já que ela não precisava se provar no momento, ela podia bancar a donzela indefesa pelo tempo que quisesse.

-Silêncio. – Avisou Sirius.

Giovanna estacou atrás de John, já pronta para pular no colo do loiro se algo viesse se arrastando em sua direção. Ela olhou na direção em que Sirius estava focado, mas não viu nada além de mato.

-Mas-

John tapou a boca dela com sua mão e ela teve que suprimir a vontade de mordê-lo.

-Tem algo se mexendo ali perto da árvore. – Sussurrou Sirius.

John baixou a mão da boca de Giovanna, e ela o olhou com cara de interrogação. Ele estava esquisito desde que tinha aparecido para a aula.

-É aquela coisa que come larvas de arroz, não é? – Disse John.

Giovanna olhou mais atentamente e viu um tronco se mexer perto da base de uma das maiores árvores à frente. Logo ela pode distinguir as pernas e braços finos e a cara praticamente talhada na madeira.

-Tronquilho. – Corrigiu Sirius, para a surpresa de Giovanna. Desde quando Sirius Black entendia de trato das criaturas mágicas?

-Tronquilho? – Guinchou ela. – Não é aquele bicho que arranca sua pele se você chegar perto da árvore especial dele?

Sirius começou a se afastar, mas Giovanna praticamente não conseguia se movimentar. John agarrou sua cintura e começou a guiá-la para trás, até chegarem a uma distância segura da criatura.

-Ok, anotem o nome do bicho e vamos enrolar até o tempo acabar. Se eu topar com um daqueles bichos que roubam joias e perder MAIS um bracelete nessa droga de aula, eu vou ter um ataque! – Resmungou ela, fazendo menção de continuar na direção oposta de onde o tronquilho estava.

John agarrou seu braço.

-Morsen, temos que conversar. – Disse Sirius, seriamente.

-Sabe, me agarrar desse jeito não passa exatamente a ideia de conversa civilizada e convidativa.

-Ótimo, porque está longe de ser qualquer um dos dois.

**xXx**

A sala saiu aos poucos de dentro da floresta, Kettleburn recolheu as folhas com as descobertas dos alunos e comunicou que continuariam na próxima aula.

Remus parecia prestes a vomitar quando cambaleou em direção a Peter e James.

-Eu nunca pensaria que duas pessoas pudessem me deixar tão enjoado sem ao menos se tocarem... – Disse ele indicando Snape e Bellatrix. – Onde estão Sirius e John?

-Fechando negócios aparentemente. – James indicou Giovanna que saiu da floresta como uma tempestade, andando rapidamente em cima dos saltos e chutando pedaços de terra que a bota arrancava.

Sua cabeça doía e sentia um calor insuportável, mas ignorou isso e muito mais, enquanto arrancava Lucius de Vittoria e chamava Letticia, Louise e Lily para segui-la de volta para o castelo.

-Eu vou desistir de trato das criaturas mágicas, eu juro para vocês. – Disse ela com raiva. – Se ele aparecer com um Pelúcio na próxima aula, eu jogo aquele pirado do Kettleburn dentro do lago negro.

-O que houve com você? – Louise uniu as sobrancelhas, enquanto arrancava um galho de seus cachos negros.

-O que houve foi que Dent e Black são mais suicidas do que eu imaginei. – Ela se virou para as quatro. – Eles querem uma aliança.

**xXx**

No final da semana, Noel foi visto nos corredores de Hogwarts, passeando pelos quatro cantos do castelo, buscando pessoalmente as listas que haviam aparecido nas salas comunais no dia de sua ultima visita a Hogwarts. Os alunos faziam silêncio total enquanto o homem saia de suas casas e no final do dia, quando ele subiu até a torre da Grifinória sem nem olhar para os três filhos que o esperavam perto da lareira junto com todo o resto da casa, ele se dirigiu aos alunos pela primeira vez:

-Há apenas quatro nomes na chave feminina. – Ele passou os olhos pela sala comunal. – Se a vaga não for preenchida, a Casa Grifinória terá de passar por uma eleição. Antes que eu tenha de tomar essa providência, alguma das senhoritas se habilita a preencher a vaga?

Ele olhou ao redor, medindo cada aluno com seus olhos azuis e frios. Sua expressão só mudou quando sua filha deu um passo para frente.

-Vittoria Alessandra... Não se atreva. – Ele ergueu um dedo autoritário para a filha mais velha.

-Porque não, Sr. Foncan? É perigoso demais para mim e não é para o resto dos alunos que irão competir? – Ela arrancou a ficha das mãos de Noel, que a olhava com raiva e Pyro se aproximou com uma pena nas mãos para entregar a irmã.

-Você não entende. – Ele disse baixo.

Nenhum aluno se atreveu a dizer uma só palavra, e mesmo sabendo que podia ser ouvida ainda que falasse baixo, Vittoria sussurrou sua resposta:

-Eu entendo perfeitamente: minha casa precisa de mim, e não se abandona a família. – Ela escreveu seu nome na primeira linha da ficha e depois se virou para o resto dos alunos. – Alguém contra?

Os alunos gritaram em resposta, aplaudindo e rugindo por sua casa. Noel saiu antes que alguém notasse sua falta, deixando os grifinórios comemorando pelo começo da competição que poderia erguer os leões a vitória na guerra começada pelos fundadores.

Os marotos observavam tudo da sacada de pedra onde ficava a porta do dormitório masculino. Tinham assinado seus nomes depois de verem a lista intocada e perceberem que era dever deles tanto quanto era das Lion Ladies representarem sua casa, mas não sabiam o que representavam exatamente...

As cinco, reunidas no meio da sala comunal, olharam para cima, e os dez pares de olhos se encontraram.

Nenhum deles sabia o que aconteceria a seguir, mas sabiam que não se tratava de proteger o legado de Godric Gryffindor. Eles podiam fingir que era tudo um jogo entre as casa para que tudo ficasse menos assustador de se lidar, mas sabiam que alguma hora as máscaras cairiam e o verdadeiro objetivo da competição iria aparecer.

Mas nenhum deles estava ansioso por esse momento.

**xXx**

N/A: Oi gente... Eu sei, eu sou uma babaca por não postar, eu seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Detesto não postar, mas minha internet tá praticamente inutilizável e mesmo estando de férias eu estou cheia de coisas para fazer. Além disso, a minha beta tirou férias, me abandonou e foi para a praia, então talvez tenha alguns erros básicos de português que as vezes escapam. Mas vamos lá vai... Reviews? PLEASE? O capítulo tá legal vai?

Bom, vamos ao exemplo do que fazer?

Nane123: Hahaha a Lily é espertinha, mas não é de pegar qualquer um você vai ver ! beijoos queridinha obrigada pela review!


	5. Misery

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend, and I wrote you hundreds letters I will never send. Sometimes these cut are so much deeper then they seem – You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them bleed. So let me be, and I'll set you free... [...]_

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine: The way it feels to be... Completely intertwined. Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know; It's not what I didn't feel, It's what I didn't show! – Misery, Marron 5._

_**Capítulo 5: Misery**_

Giovanna acordou de seu sonho com um tranco, como se tivesse sido puxada de dentro de uma piscina profunda com uma brutalidade enorme e colocada à força de volta a realidade insuportável da superfície. Ela sabia que havia algum barulho do mundo real que a havia feito acordar daquela maneira, então abriu as cortinas de veludo vermelho que cercavam sua cama e quase ficou cega com a luz que entrava pelas janelas. Ela odiava acordar... Seus sonhos eram o único lugar calmo onde ela podia se refugiar nos últimos tempos, depois de ter assinado aquela lista de candidatos que a tinha condenado.

Por um segundo nada parecia fora do lugar além do fato de que ela devia estar dormindo, até ela escutar um soluço reprimido: Vittoria estava sentada no chão ao lado da porta – que provavelmente havia sido a fonte do barulho que a acordou. Suas bochechas e nariz estavam vermelhos assim como seus olhos e seus cabelos espessos estavam desarrumados e desgrenhados. Ela tremia, com a respiração descompassada, e Anna pode ver que havia um pequeno corte no lábio inferior que podia ser claramente notado mesmo que não estivesse sangrando mais.

Anna olhou para os lados e viu que nenhuma das outras três havia mostrado sinal de vida por trás das cortinas de suas camas. Ela afastou os lençóis bordados – que sua mãe tinha mandado colocar em sua cama por pura frescura – do corpo (o argumento da Sra. Morsen havia sido de que não queria que sua amada _fille_ dormisse com algo que já havia sido usado por outras pessoas antes).*(1)

Ela calçou as pantufas brancas e foi andando na ponta dos pés até Vittoria com seu roupão de seda nas mãos. Ela escorregou até o chão ao lado da amiga e colocou o tecido em suas costas, sentindo Vittoria se encolher dentro dele.

-Quer falar sobre isso?

-Não. – Vittoria limpou os olhos borrados com as costas das mãos, arrastando o preto da maquiagem para sua bochecha. Giovanna viu que ela estava agarrada a sua bolsa firmemente, como se estivesse jogando na peça de couro a força que provavelmente estaria usando para berrar e chorar compulsivamente. – Não, ainda não. Não conte a elas...

-Tudo bem. Quando você estiver pronta, eu vou estar aqui. Só vamos sair do chão gelado e limpar o seu rosto antes que as outras acordem. – Vittoria olhou para Giovanna como se ela fosse sua boia salva-vidas. A menina mimada havia se adaptado a instabilidade emocional das amigas tão bem que suas habilidades de atuação haviam melhorado em cem vezes, ainda mais quando a situação pedia que se fizesse de fria mesmo que quisesse sacudir Vittoria para que ela contasse a verdade.

Chegava a ser estranho para Vittoria olhar para Giovanna agindo desse modo quando o fantasma de quem ela costumava ser ainda pairava nas memórias de Foncan. Só faziam três anos que Vittoria havia se forçado a ser verdadeiramente grifinória e botou os pés no quarto andar durante a madrugada pela primeira vez, apenas para arrastar Anna de lá a pedido de Louise, bêbada e se atracando com Gabriel Della Vegga.

Lentamente, a loura conseguiu levar a amiga para o banheiro e colocou-a sentada em um banquinho de madeira meio bambo, mas que serviu para acomodar Vittoria enquanto Giovanna tirava a maquiagem borrada de seu rosto. Quando Giovanna afastou o cabelo absurdamente volumoso e longo de Vittoria do rosto para que não atrapalhasse, ela pode ver várias marcas roxas e vermelhas que iam de seu pescoço até seus ombros. Ela fixou seus olhos turquesa nos castanhos da amiga, mas Vittoria não disse uma palavra sequer, apenas voltou a fitar o chão.

Giovanna terminou no minuto em que uma batida na porta do quarto fez as duas paralisarem. Vittoria ouviu alguém abri-la e depois bater com tanta força quanto ela mesma tinha usado mais cedo.

-Anna? Torie? – Louise chamou do quarto.

Giovanna jogou os algodões no lixo e checou se havia sobrado algum traço de choro em Vittoria; passou uma pomada nos roxos que estavam a seu alcance e arrumou as ondas do cabelo quase preto para cobrir. Vittoria se levantou rapidamente, ajeitando sua blusa e colocando um sorriso falso no rosto.

-Oui? – Giovanna respondeu e Louise entrou no banheiro, seguida de Lily e Letticia.

-Tem uma quartanista idiota na porta que me acordou, dizendo que o Lupin quer nos ver agora lá embaixo. – Informou Letticia esfregando os olhos.

-Só vou precisar de um minutinho, acabei de chegar do Lucius. – Vittoria foi para o quarto e se trocou atrás do dossel de sua cama, para depois sair usando uma calça de moletom e uma blusa de manga comprida que cobria os roxos com a ajuda do cabelo. Giovanna pegou o olhar examinador de Lílian percorrendo o corpo de Vittoria, mas confiava que a ruiva não diria nada. A inteligência de Lily também se aplicava ao senso de sobrevivência, tato e perigo.

As cinco desceram os degraus de pedra que levavam até a sala comunal e encontraram os marotos espalhados por todas as superfícies possíveis, com a exceção de Remus, que as esperava em pé ao lado da lareira.

-Sabe, eu deveria agradecer vocês por me acordarem a essa hora já que temos aula... Mas eu não vou, já que eu aprecio cada minuto de sono que eu tenho. Então me deem bons motivos para isso, e que seja rápido. – Disse Lily.

-E eu espero que a explicação seja convincente. – Disse Louise.

-Como as madames desejam... Pedimos que viessem aqui para que pudéssemos oferecer um pequeno incentivo e também para tentar convencê-las de que nossas intenções com a proposta de uma aliança são puras e não parte de algum plano maquiavélico. – Remus sorriu pacificamente e isso irritou Letticia imensamente. – Amanhã faz uma semana desde que fizemos a oferta, então estamos tentando virar a situação a nosso favor.

Vittoria notou como os outros marotos pareciam enojados com as palavras de Lupin. Ela acariciou seu pescoço, que doía conforme o tempo passava, mas afastou a mão quando viu John examinando seus movimentos.

-E onde está o maravilhoso bônus? – Letticia ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.

-Esperando pelas senhoritas no quarto andar.

-Seus vocativos estão começando a me irritar, Lupin. – Giovanna avisou.

-Estou apenas tentando agradar... – Remus sorriu e Giovanna chegou a pensar que saber que ele a irritava o deixava satisfeito. – Temos um horário apertado, então se puderem nos seguir, seria ótimo. E precisaremos de sua câmera, Handel. – Ele indicou a passagem do retrato com um sorrisinho que agora chegava a ser pervertido. Louise subiu e voltou com sua câmera e cinco roupões bordô que cobririam a pele exposta pelos pijamas.

Remus continuou com o sorriso satisfeito no rosto durante todo o percurso e isso estava deixando Letticia paranoica. Ela sabia muito bem que um maroto já podia fazer um estrago enorme, mas um maroto sensato, inteligente, diabólico, perceptivo e manipulador podia fazer um estrago monumental.

Ou ele estava simplesmente feliz.

-Quando resolvemos propor esta "oferenda de paz" a vocês, pensamos em algo que nós poderíamos usar depois na competição e que favorecesse nosso lado. – Continuou ele.

-Já estamos falando em "nós"... Que bonitinho. – Louise sorriu, ainda que irônica, para ele.

-Já que a Evans esteve ocupada por uma semana à noite dando detenções para o Sirius, eu patrulhei os corredores sozinho e percebi uma movimentação estranha no quarto andar. – Apesar de que para todos os outros Remus parecesse estar comentando algo completamente normal, Lílian e Sirius sentiram as palavras carregadas de sarcasmo os atingirem como um soco no estomago. Os dois se entreolharam. – Claro, as movimentações são previstas, mas as coisas começaram a ficar diferente nos últimos dias.

-Quer dizer diferente de pessoas se atracando atrás de estátuas e enchendo a cara com whisky de fogo absurdamente caro? – Perguntou Vittoria, sentindo um frio na barriga. Odiava aquele lugar.

-Não exatamente. – Ao atingirem o quarto andar, as quatro duplas de monitores do quinto ano esperavam na entrada. Phillip Unian, da Grifinória, estava sentado no chão e dormia. Lupin acenou com a cabeça para a menina de sua casa e continuou a andar.

-Bom dia, Elena. – Lily sorriu para a monitora fiel as Ladies e chutou Phillip para que ele acordasse no susto, fazendo os sonserinos rirem. E então ela franziu as sobrancelhas quando entrou atrás de Lupin e viu garrafas espalhadas pelo chão, bitucas de cigarro e manchas de cerveja amanteigada por todos os lados. – Espere, Caldwell, porque exatamente vocês ainda não limparam o andar?

Os olhos de Elena se arregalaram, como se ela tivesse sido pega fazendo algo proibido.

-Eu... Imperatriz, nós íamos limpar, mas o Sr. Lupin nos pediu para esperar pela ordem dele.

-Você está segurando a patrulha da manhã?! – Lily se virou bruscamente para Remus, que parou de andar, contrariado. – Lupin, se o Filch acordar e tiver uma súbita vontade de fazer uma patrulha por aqui e encontrar essa quantidade de resto de bebida no castelo, vai ferrar para todos nós! E o pior, se souberem que foi um monitor grifinório-

-Fique calma, Evans. – Remus rolou os olhos.

-Não _se atreva_ a me pedir calma, Lupin! Eu sou monitora chefe e estou mandando-

-Olha Evans, se você quiser continuar com essa cena e demorar ainda mais, o problema é seu. – Acrescentou impaciente e um tanto autoritário.

Lily estreitou seu olhar sobre Remus, enquanto os outros observavam o confronto entre os dois – nenhum dos monitores mais novos havia visto Lílian ser cortada daquela maneira e ser feita de criança briguenta na frente de tanta gente. A ruiva fechou as mãos em punho enquanto Remus continuava a andar, tentando segurar a vontade de bater no idiotinha que não sabia o significado da palavra "limite" que Remus era, e só não o acertou em cheio porque Giovanna colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

Há tempos os monitores-chefes e monitores tinham um acordo secreto com os festeiros e alcoólatras do castelo que gostavam de curtir a madrugada, que permitia que suas festas rolassem livres durante a noite em um único canto do castelo: o quarto andar. Remus sabia das regras de trás para frente tanto quanto Lily sabia, e nenhum deles as descumpriria, pois o dinheiro que sustentava o acordo era bom demais e pagava todas as reuniões dos monitores – bom, pagava as bebidas das reuniões mensais em que eles jogavam pôquer e apostavam pontos das casas e peças de roupa. A pergunta que todos se faziam era: Como eles conseguiam o dinheiro? A resposta era mais simples ainda. Os alunos com maior necessidade do bom e velho etílico eram os filhinhos de papai que jogavam suas frustrações na madrugada. Lílian sabia que se ela, como monitora-chefe, ferrasse para o lado deles, suas chances com um bom emprego no futuro estariam reduzidas a pó. Ela não podia correr aquele tipo de risco...

A tarefa de acordar antes de Filch toda segunda, sexta, sábado e domingo, mantê-lo longe do quarto andar de manhã e cobrir as provas, ficava em função dos monitores quintanistas – os mesmos monitores que Remus estava privando de suas tarefas naquele momento. Era na verdade uma fase de punição; um trote. Remus e Lílian tinham passado por isso e agora que estavam no sétimo ano, cabia a eles e aos outros monitores ensinar aos menores os macetes do castelo e fazer com que tudo continuasse a funcionar como deveria.

Remus Lupin estava mexendo com a ordem natural das coisas e nem parecia ligar, andando com as mãos no bolso, tranquilo como se não houvesse problema nenhum.

Lílian apertou o passo e segurou o cotovelo de Remus com certa violência, fazendo-o virar. Agora que estavam longe dos quintanistas, ela podia forçar sua vontade para cima dele o quanto quisesse.

-Libere a passagem para eles agora! – Vittoria viu a nuca de Lily começar a ficar vermelha, e isso nunca era um bom sinal.

-Só se você quiser que vejam Amos Diggory em um estado deplorável.

-Ele sempre fica em um estado deplorável depois de passar a noite por aqui, Lupin. – Louise rolou os olhos. – Ele é o rei desse lugar!

-Lembram no final do terceiro ano quando o pai dele descobriu que ele tinha roubado dinheiro de seu cofre particular? – Giovanna sorriu. – Foi aí que começou.

-Mas ele nunca chegou a essa situação. – Remus apontou para o chão.

Amos Diggory, líder do grupo lufano intitulado Golden Gates, (que ilustrava tão descaradamente o tamanho de suas contas bancárias e sua passagem VIP no andar) estava largado na base de uma estátua. Os cabelos castanhos mesclados com dourado de Amos estavam ensebados e bagunçados e ele dormia profundamente. Entretanto, dormia com um sorriso característico que as cinco sabiam bem o que significava: Drogas regadas a bebida eram o passatempo noturno preferido de Amos; principalmente na companhia das meninas que acompanhavam ele e seu grupo a todo lugar e tinham sido votadas como o grupo feminino que lutaria ao lado de Diggory e dos Golden Gates: As_ Midas_.

Quando se formaram, as Ladies representavam mulheres poderosos, fortes, respeitadas e acima da média. Depois da ascensão das grifinórias e das outras casas levarem as Lion Ladies como insulto, outros grupos femininos também surgiram, mas sempre montados por meninas que, no mínimo, se pareciam com elas. Até chegarem as Midas, pisando em cima de todos os ideais formados. Elas eram de baixo nível, eleitas pelo corpo e colocadas em um grupo apenas para serem cachorrinhas dos Golden Gates, que proibiram todo e qualquer homem de Hogwarts a colocar um dedo sequer em alguma delas. Se havia algo em que grifinórias, sonserinas e corvinais concordavam era que as Midas não mereciam a posição que tinham.

-Por Merlin. – Louise se agachou ao lado do corpo, colocando sua câmera no chão, e rolou-o para o lado. As roupas de Diggory estavam amassadas e grudadas em seu corpo e ele exalava um cheiro extremamente forte de álcool.

-Divirtam-se, ele vai ficar desacordado por mais 10 minutos. Em cinco os monitores entram, não se preocupe, _Lílian_. – Remus acenou para elas e saiu andando enquanto os outros quatro apenas lançaram um último olhar a elas e foram atrás. Lily engoliu os quatro insultos que tinha na ponta da língua.

-Morgana. – Letticia avançou com um sorriso escancarado para seu perseguidor mais recorrente e bateu em seu rosto. Nada aconteceu. – Louise tire-

-Já estou tirando. – Louise bateu o flash ofuscante da câmera bruxa, fazendo questão de tirar o rosto de Letticia de foco.

-Se me permitem a piadinha, isso é ouro. – Sorriu Giovanna apoiada na parede.

-Ah, se é. – Lily tinha se ajoelhado ao lado de Letticia. Ela abriu um olho caramelo queimado de Amos, e checou os cantos vermelhos. – Lupin deu um sonífero dos poderosos para ele.

-E ele estava certo: Se usarmos isso contra o Diggory ele pode ceder para o nosso lado quando precisarmos. – Vittoria concordou. – Mas é melhor limparmos isso logo para que os monitores não saiam falando. Não valeria de nada se todos ficassem sabendo. Temos que tirar ele daqui. – Ela chutou uma das várias garrafas vazias de whisky de fogo que rodeavam o corpo inerte de Amos. Ela parou por um instante, pegando um brilho com o canto dos olhos e tornando sua atenção para o pé de Amos, virado para fora e com a sola para cima. Ali, presa na sola, ela viu uma pequena pedra preta; brilhante e preciosa.

-Parece que Diggory teve uma companhia diferente das Midas ontem a noite. – Comentou. Com a unha pintada de vermelho ela puxou a pedra para entre os dedos e o contraste de cores ajudou-a a inspecionar melhor ao aproximá-la dos olhos. Louise e Giovanna começaram a puxar o corpo de Amos para uma passagem secreta no final do corredor.

-Como assim? – Letticia ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Vittoria observou a colocação das garrafas abandonadas por Diggory e seguiu para trás da estátua em que ele estava apoiado antes. Na base de pedra, havia duas fileiras não utilizadas de pó branco e fino, esquecidas por Diggory depois de sucumbir aos efeitos do sonífero. Se a quantidade daquilo em seu organismo fosse maior, misturada à bebida e a poção do sono, quem imaginaria o que poderia ter acontecido.

-Temos uma fora da lei em Hogwarts. – Vittoria passou o dedo no pó e examinou com cuidado. No chão, abandonado, havia um rolinho de pergaminho do tamanho de seu dedão.

-O que? Espera isso aí é... – Lily indagou.

-Não quero que os marotos saibam disso. – Alertou Vittoria, lembrando-se bem de que cruz prateada a pedrinha preta fazia parte. – Não me interessa que tipo de aliança nós podemos ter com eles no futuro, eles não podem saber; pelo menos por enquanto. Bellatrix Black anda fornecendo aqui dentro. E não duvido que está consumindo a própria mercadoria.

Lily passou o dedo no pó e rapidamente assoprou o resto para que nenhum dos monitores do quinto o achasse por acidente.

Ela se virou para Letticia, Louise e Giovanna com os olhos verde-esmeralda do tamanho de bolas de gude.

-É cocaína.

**xXx**

-Ei, Almofadinhas, me passe o vaso vazio aí do seu lado. – Peter pediu, segurando sua planta pelo caule grosso e esponjoso, como Sprout estava mandando, enquanto lutava para não ser mordido pelas folhas e pela boca grotesca e amarelada que se projetava em cima.

-Sabe... Eu andei pensando sobre esse negócio de competição. – Sirius coçou o queixo, pensativo, encarapitando seus óculos de proteção em cima dos cabelos pretos e rebeldes. – Não acham estranho a atitude do Dumbledore ao deixar o ministério fazer essa merda aqui dentro? Digo, não é ele que abomina o Torneio Tribruxo?

Remus olhou em volta da estufa lotada para ver se alguém estava prestando atenção demais na conversa dos cinco. Ele viu Louise dar um tapa em sua planta do outro lado da sala e riu, mas nem ela nem o resto das Ladies prestava atenção neles. O terceiro tempo com o Lufa-Lufa parecia sempre mais comprido dentro daquele forno cheio de plantas que poderiam ser tão venenosas quanto cobras, mas era perfeito para observar a competição. Mesmo assim, Remus não queria que as outras casas aproveitassem essa oportunidade também.

-Fale baixo. – Avisou ele. – Eu concordo com você, mas agora não é uma boa hora para ficar falando sobre isso. Dumbledore deve ter seus motivos.

-Sirius... – Peter chamou.

-Eu acho que não há com o que nos preocuparmos. O Diretor sabe o que faz. – Disse James, colocando os óculos de proteção na cabeça. – Quanto à competição em si, nossos cinco maiores problemas dormem a uma parede de distância de nós e por maior que seja a influência das leoas em Hogwarts, não vamos esquecer que nós somos os originais e o respeito dos alunos era nosso antes da existência de qualquer outro grupo se formar. Não é difícil achar alguém para espioná-las se necessário e as outras casas... Sabemos que a Sonserina é nossa maior rival, mas até as najas parecem desfalcadas perto dos marotos. – Ele piscou por trás dos óculos, colocando sua planta dentro de seu vaso.

-Concordo. – Disse John.

-Black... – Chamou Peter novamente, mas a atenção de Sirius estava em uma aluna do terceiro ano que entrou pela porta de vidro da estufa e entregou um pergaminho selado para a Professora Pomona Sprout, uma mulher perfeitamente redonda e coberta de terra com cabelos que lembravam um ninho de passarinhos, que dispensou a Corvinal e assoviou para que os alunos olhassem para ela.

-Muito bem alunos, a Professora Mcgonagall requisita a presença de toda a escola no Salão Principal imediatamente. Retirem seus aventais e coloquem suas plantas de volta na terra para que possamos continuar a retirar a seiva na quarta-feira. Quero grifinórios a minha direita, lufanos a minha esquerda e monitores aqui na frente e-

Um barulho de objeto quebrando e um urro de dor fez toda a classe virar para trás. Peter tinha deixado o vaso cair no chão ao tentar colocar a planta de volta sem a ajuda de seu parceiro e as folhas dentadas se aproveitaram da situação para fincar os dentes laranja em seu braço.

-Oh, Sr. Pettigrew, mais cuidado! – Sprout correu para Peter e o levantou, deixando que Remus recolocasse a planta no vaso enquanto isso. Havia cinco buraquinhos no braço de Peter e um líquido verde vazava deles.

-Eu tomei cuidado, professora. A culpa foi da falta de senso do meu parceiro. – Pettigrew vociferou segurando seu cotovelo e fulminando Sirius com os olhos, que sorriu amarelado.

Uma menina da Lufa-Lufa riu e James a calou com um olhar irritado.

-Srta. Evans e Sr. Joel levem todos para o Salão enquanto cuido do Sr. Pettigrew. – Ordenou Sprout.

Lílian olhou para o rapaz louro a sua direita e Travis Joel piscou um olho azul para ela depois de afastar a franja longa da testa. Lily rolou os olhos e acenou para seus colegas de casa a seguirem. Os Golden Gates eram todos iguais.

Ao chegarem ao Salão, havia um congestionamento de alunos na entrada, pois Slughorn entrava também com o sexto ano da Corvinal e da Grifinória e Mcgonagall acenava histericamente para que houvesse ordem. Ela avistou o sétimo ano de sua casa e andou rapidamente até o grupo.

-Onde está a Professora Sprout? – Ela perguntou ofegante, acenando suas mãos para todos os lados e fazendo Remus se afastar um pouquinho para não ser atingido.

-Provavelmente levou Pettigrew para a Ala Hospitalar, Professora. – Explicou Joel. – Ele foi mordido por uma planta na estufa.

-Mordido! – Mcgonagall rolou os olhos como se não acreditasse na estupidez de Peter. – Ele pertence ao grupo do Potter, não? Quero-o aqui o mais rápido possível; é Noel Foncan que está aí para falar sobre a competição.

Depois de colocar os alunos em suas devidas mesas e depois de Peter voltar com o braço enfaixado, as cinco Ladies e os marotos se sentaram na ponta da mesa Grifinória, cara a cara, assim como Minerva tinha indicado. Letticia olhou para as outras mesas e viu que os outros grupos também estavam sentados a frente das mesas e que o Sr. Foncan conversava com o Professor Octavius em frente à mesa dos professores. Alexander desviou os olhos de Foncan por um minuto para checar a movimentação nas mesas, mas acabou sendo pego pelo olhar de Letticia. Ela sorriu lentamente para ele, mas Alexander voltou sua atenção para Noel tão rápido quanto a tinha desviado.

Mcgonagall silenciou os alunos e Noel voltou-se para o resto da escola. Dumbledore não estava em lugar algum.

-Boa tarde – Vittoria suspirou ao ouvir seu pai usando a voz de político, a carranca de negócios e o terno azul marinho típico. – Como sabem, a lista com os alunos que se inscreveram para a competição foi recolhida há dois dias, e fico feliz em dizer que temos os grupos completos. Gostaria de agradecer a vice-diretora por receber o ministério e possibilitar a realização deste evento.

-Não há o que agradecer, Sr. Foncan. – Mcgonagall inclinou a cabeça coberta por seu usual chapéu verde.

-Também preciso informar que esta competição atrairá um enorme público, que virá a Hogwarts para celebrar este grande acontecimento. E esta competição... Se chamará a Guerra das Realezas. – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas com perversidade.

Os olhos azuis de Giovanna se arregalaram e James sentiu John travar ao seu lado. Ele mesmo estava em choque.

-Ele disse _Guerra_? – Letticia perguntou aturdida.

A onda de murmúrios varreu o Salão e Noel cruzou as mãos a frente do corpo, tentando manter a compostura enquanto o que mais queria era sorrir satisfeito, e Vittoria e os irmãos sabiam muito bem disso. A verdade era que Noel Foncan se alimentava de poder e, naquele momento, com todos os alunos sob seu comando e reagindo como ele queria que reagissem, ele estava se fartando com um banquete.

Noel levantou a mão para continuar a falar, silenciando todos mais uma vez para que ele pudesse continuar com seu show.

-Os cinco meninos e cinco meninas de cada casa irão somar pontos por seu desempenho em cada uma das provas, que explorarão suas habilidades em todos os sentidos. Serão desafios mentais e físicos e o primeiro deles tomará lugar no final deste mês com foco na habilidade corporal: As realezas de cada uma das quatro casas tem que preparar-se do modo que acharem que devem e, só no dia 29, vocês receberão as instruções sobre a prova em si, e irão efetuá-la.

-Nós somos realezas agora e ele não vai nos contar o que fazer? – Sirius fechou a mão em punho, ultrajado. – Onde está Dumbledore quando precisamos que ele faça algo?!

-Quieto, Black. – Lily disse, tentando colocar as ideias no lugar. – Se o diretor não está aqui, quer dizer que ele _não pode_ fazer nada. Dumbledore não é um homem que desiste fácil, mas se ele não pode intervir, não há objetivo em reclamar.

Olhando em volta, todas as outras "realezas" pareciam tão confusas quanto os grifinórios, mas um olhar para a mesa Sonserina confirmou o que qualquer um deles não queria ver: Bellatrix Black tranquila, com um sorriso retido no canto dos lábios pintados de vermelho. Os olhos verdes escuros de Bella se desviaram do Sr. Foncan e encontraram os turquesas de Giovanna e, por um segundo, ela sentiu a onda gelada de felicidade que emanava de Black.

Giovanna podia ver Bella saboreando a palavra "guerra". Ela sabia que soava maravilhosamente bem nos ouvidos da Sonserina, porque significava permissão para fazer o que não podia fazer antes e isso era perturbador. Como Giovanna já era figura marcada na lista de alvos de Bellatrix, ela não estava apreciando nem um pouco.

Os alunos demoraram a serem domados pelos diretores das casas, mas quando os grifinórios deram por si, Noel já tinha ido embora. Após dez minutos, os cinco marotos e as cinco Ladies eram os únicos a permanecer no enorme Salão. Parecia que as notícias sobre suas tarefas para com a casa Grifinória, que antes pareciam fáceis à distância, tinham recaído sobre as costas de cada um deles como sacos de 80 quilos.

-O que faremos agora? Além de termos nos voluntariado para uma armadilha, temos que brincar de braço de ferro no dia 29. – Peter disse com um sorriso forçado e, instintivamente, olhou para o próprio braço machucado.

-Talvez devêssemos começar evitando que você seja mordido por plantinhas. – Provocou Giovanna.

-Calem-se! Os dois. – Lílian mandou.

-Vocês não esperam que eu fique aqui e pense em tudo sozinho, não é? – James perguntou. – Isso é ridículo. Eu já disse isso hoje e vou dizer novamente: temos direito ao trono. O troféu é nosso e tudo o que precisamos fazer é esticar a mão e tomá-lo.

-James, pare com isso... – Sirius rolou os olhos.

-Não, deixe-o falar, Black. – Letticia sorriu. – É engraçado ver o Potter falando como se realmente acreditasse que um discursinho de incentivo pode trazer o troféu para nós.

-E depois, tem essa prova que o Pettigrew mencionou. – Louise disse. – Não sabemos o que é com certeza e isso me preocupa.

-Se você está tremendo nas bases por causa de um joguinho, Handel, eu a julguei muito mal. – Remus sorriu. – Pelo o que sempre ouvi, a Duquesa não teme nada.

-E não ouviu errado. Medo e preocupação são coisas completamente diferentes, Lupin. – Disse ela entre dentes.

-Ah, que saco! Parem com isso! Já nos basta a louca da Bellatrix no time adversário e uma torcida inteira que tem o brasão sonserino tatuado no braço... Ou coisa pior. – Lílian rolou os olhos.

-Parem de agir feito crianças. – O tom de John calou Louise. – Se continuarmos a brigar entre nós, não temos chance nessa competição. Mesmo sendo marotos e Lion Ladies, nós estamos representando a Grifinória, então vamos tentar pelo menos fingir que somos uma equipe para não desapontarmos nossa casa.

-O Dent está certo. – Concordou Letticia. – Temos muito a nosso favor.

-Tipo o que, raposinha? – Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivo. – Suas habilidades em transitar de um time para o outro? Minha priminha me contou umas coisas interessantíssimas a seu respeito.

Letticia enfiou a bota no pé de Sirius, fazendo questão de acertar seus dedos com o salto fino. Ele uivou de dor e ela deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

-Minha habilidade com tortura para começar. Da próxima vez eu miro mais alto. – Ela sorriu docemente enquanto James ria. – Como eu estava dizendo, as leoas da Grifinória tem muito mais do que atributos físicos. A inteligência da Lílian, as habilidades acrobáticas da Louise...

-Esqueci de que você é praticamente um macaco adestrado. – Peter sibilou para Louise.

-Melhor que uma ratazana inútil. – Respondeu ela e depois se voltou para o resto da mesa. – Também a rapidez da Letticia, os contatos e a experiência com treinamento da Anna e a força física e proficiência com DCAT da Vittoria.

James riu.

-Da Foncan? – Ele achou graça. – Vamos deixar essa parte com o elemento testosterona da equipe, ok meninas?

-Sabe, Potter, depois de todos esses anos, eu achei que você tivesse aprendido a não subestimar nenhuma garota, especialmente alguma de nós. – Vittoria pousou a cabeça nas mãos e sorriu.

-Adoraria tirar isso a prova um dia desses, lindinha. – James riu ao ver o incômodo de Vittoria com o adjetivo.

-Porque você não pergunta ao Black como é lutar comigo? Aposto que ele ia adorar reviver o momento em que ele perdeu...

-Não se fala nesse assunto já há quatro anos, e não vamos começar agora! – Sirius exclamou bravo, ficando vermelho.

-Ah, tudo bem, o Black perdeu para a Foncan de um modo humilhante. – Remus rolou os olhos. – Já faz muitos anos. Acabou o assunto.

Sirius respirou fundo e se virou para Giovanna.

-Agora, o que você sabe de treinamentos, princesinha?

Giovanna segurou a língua para não responder pelo vocativo.

-Bem... – Ela pensou em simplesmente falar sobre como foi sua maravilhosa infância com seu pai forçando-a a ser praticamente uma cadete, mas se policiou novamente e cortou a verdade em pedaços remendados com pequenas mentiras. – Meu irmão mais velho sempre quis ser um Inominável; o melhor de todos eles. Meu pai o ajudou durante toda a vida a se preparar e agora Ethan está no Japão para o melhor treinamento existente no mundo bruxo. Eu posso escrever para ele.

-Ótimo, menos um problema. – Sorriu James, satisfeito.

-Também precisamos nos proteger das outras casas, porque é cada um por si. Agora que a guerra foi _literalmente_ declarada, todos vão atacar todo mundo e venhamos e convenhamos, nós somos o alvo mais apetitoso. – Louise sorriu diabólica. – Temos um trunfo contra o Diggory, mas não dá para usar a bebedeira dele contra a Lufa-Lufa no primeiro trote que nos atingir. Precisamos nos prevenir contra os ataques de todas as casas e contratacar a altura para calar a boca de qualquer engraçadinho que se meter conosco.

-A Handel tem razão. – Peter suspirou. – O filho do meu padastro está no quinto ano e tem uma namorada na Corvinal que disse a ele que os Voltures estavam planejando um trote contra alguma das casas para a semana que vem. Envolvia uma enorme encomenda de concentrado de urtiga.

-Maravilha... – Vittoria suspirou. Os Voltures, grupo masculino da Corvinal, eram geralmente neutros. Se os grifinórios acabassem sendo o alvo deste trote, eles haviam perdido a única casa com a qual poderiam negociar alguma coisa no futuro.

-Handel, como sei que a senhorita é sempre a mente por trás dos trotes feitos pelas madames grifinórias, você e eu vamos dar um palavrinha com meus fornecedores em Hogsmead. – Sirius disse, tamborilando os dedos no tampo da mesa. – Se qualquer um dos nossos inimigos encomendar mais alguma coisa suspeita, eu vou ficar sabendo com certeza e vou interceptar tudo.

-Então Sirius Black vai me contar seus segredinhos de mercado? Tentador. – Louise piscou para ele.

-Como vamos ficar sabendo o que as outras casas planejam? Tudo bem, temos pessoas na Grifinória, mas e na Sonserina, por exemplo? – John perguntou.

-Sinel e Pettigrew podem cuidar disso e depois nos informam. – Disse James. – Acho que o Espectro tem contatos suficientes para nos conseguir, no mínimo, um informante por casa.

-Não me chame assim, Potter. – Letticia disse raivosa.

-Você ganhou o apelido por saber tudo de todo mundo; devia usufruir dele. – James deu de ombros.

Giovanna se levantou.

-Vou escrever para o Ethan imediatamente.

-Vou com você. – Remus ficou ao lado dela. – Vamos precisar de brechas para estudar e para os treinos de quadribol que estão por vir.

-Espere. – Continuou James. Ele também se levantou com um sorrisinho de orgulho brincando no canto da boca. – Creio que isso tudo signifique que a aliança foi aceita?

-Não se anime, Potter. – Morsen ergueu as sobrancelhas meticulosamente finas para ele. – O acordo pode estar de pé, mas vocês tem que ganhar nossa confiança aos poucos. Um deslize e é fim de trato.

-Justo. – Concordou ele, começando a andar com os outros em direção à saída.

John percebeu que Vittoria estava se demorando a sair do banco e parou, se virando para ela, que havia puxado os cabelos cor de chocolate para trás, formando uma confusão de ondas rebeldes. A bagunça a fazia parecer mais nova e ele não conseguia enxerga-la daquela maneira há muitos anos.

-Vi, você está bem? – Escapou. E ele viu o apelido de tanto tempo quebrar sua ilusão em um milhão de pedaços enquanto o rosto de Vittoria escurecia. As unhas pintadas de preto arranharam a superfície lisa da mesa e, quando ela fez isso, John viu o anel de cobra incrustado de brilhantes raspar sua pele antes que ela passasse as pernas por cima do banco de madeira e se endireitasse, já andando com firmeza e já fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

Ele a viu se afastar; os saltos provocando um barulho alto conforme ela andava. Mesmo assim, por cima desse barulho insuportável, ele pode escuta-la dizer alto e claro:

-Não se meta na minha vida, Dent. Você já fez o suficiente.

**xXx**

À noite, Giovanna saiu de seu dormitório e foi andando até o corujal com a carta para Ethan, com Nolan em seus calcanhares. Nolan era um amasso – algo entre um filhote de leopardo e um gato – de pelo preto como o céu acima de Hogwarts, com uma mancha branca na barriga e olhos tão azuis quanto os da dona. Ela o tinha ganhado aos 12 anos de seu pai. Bom, na verdade tinha sido seu irmão, ela sabia bem disso. Seu pai havia se esquecido de seu aniversário – novamente – e ela se trancara no quarto até ouvir uma batida na porta. Quando ela abriu, havia um cesto forrado com um cobertor e dentro dele estava Nolan; naquela época do tamanho de um novelo de lã.

Ela fingiu acreditar na mentira apenas porque Nolan se tornou o melhor psicólogo que ela poderia ter e também porque ele era um prodígio.

Ela viu a criatura que agora era um pouco menor que o comprimento de seu braço parar a sua frente ao chegar à escada do corujal antes dela. Ele levantou uma pata para ela e miou uma vez para que Giovanna o pegasse no colo – Nolan não gostava de escadas e as evitava sempre que podia (tão fresco quanto sua dona). Ela aninhou o amasso nos braços e subiu fazendo-lhe carinho atrás das orelhas.

Giovanna entrou e escolheu uma coruja marrom, prendendo a carta a sua perna enquanto Nolan se esfregava em seus pés. Mesmo que ela mesma soubesse muito bem como preparar um plano de exercícios que colocaria sua equipe em perfeita forma para qualquer desafio que o ministério jogasse para eles, ela queria ter notícias de Ethan e contar tudo o que andava acontecendo ultimamente. E depois, a opinião praticamente profissional dele viria bem a calhar.

-Gato engraçado o seu Morsen.

O susto a fez pular e seu pulo fez Nolan se eriçar inteiro. Brendan Sand a olhava com um sorriso pretensioso no rosto e um brilho malicioso nos olhos verde-água. Ele e Lyra eram irmãos apenas pelo casamento de seus pais – que havia acontecido há quase 9 anos –, mas ambos tinham os mesmos olhos perturbadores e o mesmo sobrenome irritante. Brendan mantinha o cabelo loiro com uma franja estúpida que caia pela testa e dava a ele a falsa imagem de garoto bobo e ingênuo. Giovanna sabia bem que ele não era nem um nem outro.

-O que você quer?

-Você não veio mais me ver, então eu vim atrás de você. – Ele deu de ombros inocentemente enquanto se aproximava dela como um predador.

-Porque eu _teria_ que ir ver você?

-Não se lembra de nossos encontros no sétimo andar? Bom, eu pensei que seriam mais frequentes agora que não precisamos esconder de ninguém que estamos juntos.

-Não temos sobre o que falar, Brendan. – Ela tentou se afastar dele, mas as mãos do lufano já estavam em sua cintura. – Você sabe que nós não estamos juntos.

Ele rolou os olhos para ela.

-Não fale idiotices. A única pessoa que podia estragar as coisas era Bellatrix, mas ela já esta fora do caminho. – A mente de Giovanna riu ao ouvir isso. Chegava a ser cômico a imbecilidade de alguém que achava que Bella desistia de algo. – Bom, ela andou espalhando para todo mundo que você e o Travis Joel tinham sido pegos juntos... Mas é obvio que eu não acreditei.

O corpo de Brendan já estava colado ao dela e sua boca estava no pescoço de Giovanna. Ela começou a respirar mais rápido.

- Eu estava sim com ele.

Ela manteve os olhos fechados, como se não olhar para ele fizesse Brendan desaparecer. O aperto dele aumentou e Giovanna tremeu, tentando afastar todas as possibilidades aterrorizantes que sua mente estipulou para o momento.

Ela podia sentir a raiva guardada, o ódio fervente, o fio de controle que sobrava e o tormento puro de Sand naquela única inspiração profunda que se seguiu. Ela pode sentir o hálito dele em sua orelha e isso fez seu corpo inteiro se preparar para o impacto. Ela viu a mandíbula de Brendan trincar.

-Eu larguei Bellatrix por você. – A frase saiu por entre os dentes.

Naquele momento Giovanna sabia que não poderia se mostrar fraca por mais que por dentro ela tremesse na base. Ela nunca poderia fazer isso. Teria de achar as forças para continuar segura de suas palavras. Já que seu argumento era puramente verdadeiro e não uma de suas mentiras deslavadas, facilitaria e muito o trabalho de seu cérebro já lotado de avisos de perigo.

-Eu não pedi que você a largasse. – Giovanna abriu os olhos e focou na parede atrás de Brendan. – Ela te ofereceu duas opções: ou você continuava com ela e me mandava pra puta-que-pariu, ou continuaria a se encontrar comigo e nunca mais chegava perto dela. Você me escolheu porque _você_ quis, e agora sou eu que pago por essa escolha infeliz. Você deve ter ouvido as fofocas não? Black quer minha cabeça em uma bandeja de prata, acompanhada de batatas e suco de abóbora!

Ele riu de um jeito psicótico.

-Você está com medo da _Bella_?

-Nunca. – Giovanna olhou para os olhos de Brendan com firmeza, mas no interior ela gritava que sim, morria de medo dela.

O medo que sentia da instabilidade de Brendan não chegava nem perto ao terror que a loucura desequilibrada e sem freios de Bella causava nela. Bellatrix fazia Brendan parecer um garotinho... Afinal, ela era maluca e podia muito bem estar segurando uma faca de vinte centímetros nas costas, enquanto conversava com alguém normalmente.

-Bellatrix nunca irá fazer nada contra você. Ela pode latir, mas não morde.

-Eu não quero pagar para ver se isso é verdade ou não. Não me importa se ela morde, me importa é se ela tem _raiva_. Volte para ela, eu não ligo. Só não me meta na confusão do processo.

Ele riu e ela franziu a testa.

- Acha mesmo que ela fala a verdade sobre Você-Sabe-Quem? – Ele estava à beira de zombar dela. E Giovanna não suportava isso.

Ela respirou, tentando manter a compostura.

-Nunca vou ter medo daquela cadela Sonserina, querido. – Ela sorriu para Brendan, fazendo-o colar a virilha nela, provocando ânsia em Giovanna. – O que não me agrada é que, com essa tal guerra acontecendo, Bellatrix pode passar dos limites a qualquer minuto sem ser punida. Mas você sabe bem disso, não sabe? Não é amigo do Diggory dos Golden Gates?

-Amos falou disso, mas nunca pensei nesse aspecto.

-Se quer ajudar sua casa, volte para ela. Talvez Bellatrix seja boazinha com a Lufa-Lufa se seu brinquedinho for melhor amigo do líder.

-Não vou voltar para ela, Giovanna. Nem que Amos implore-me por ajuda.

-É melhor que volte ou a ira dela vai parar em você e não em mim. E você sabe bem que com as mudanças de humor da Black isso pode ocorrer a qualquer momento, não é?

-Eu não vou permitir que você me deixe! – Ele prensou Giovanna nas vigas atrás dos dois e apertou seus pulsos. Ela sentiu as farpas da madeira raspando seu braço e um prego tentando perfurar sua perna.

-Nolan. – Giovanna estalou os dedos e o amasso preto pulou nas costas de Brendan, arranhando-o. Brendan gritou e Giovanna agarrou Nolan, correndo em disparada para a saída e só parou quando escutou Filch gritando com ela pelo horário de recolher estar próximo.

**xXx**

Lily recolheu seu material de cima do tampo de madeira enquanto esfregava os olhos e escutava os murmúrios raivosos de Binns, sobre como os alunos de hoje em dia não se interessavam pelas guerras dos Goblins como antigamente. Ela se sentia péssima. Tinha quase dormido tantas vezes durante a aula de história da magia que a realidade se misturou com os sonhos e as alucinações culminaram no ponto em que Binns falava sobre bailarinas e seu efeito na política bruxa. Isso estava ficando ridículo: ela NUNCA havia dormido em uma aula. NUNCA. Nem no jardim de infância quando o que ela devia fazer na aula era dormir.

E agora, só por causa de uma guerrinha idiota patrocinada pelo ministério, depois de todo o preparo para o ano dos NIEM's, ela _dormiu em história da magia_. Qual era o seu problema? Isso não era típico dela; a Lílian verdadeira havia adestrado seu metabolismo para funcionar sem comida para poder estudar até tarde. Praticamente tirar uma soneca usando o ombro de Vittoria como travesseiro não era algo natural e só aumentava a velocidade de seu crescente desprezo pela tal Guerra das Realezas: tinha chegado até um nível de estresse em que ela, Lílian Adrienne Evans, havia perdido o foco.

Remus, que estava sentado com Peter na carteira de trás, havia perguntado se ela estava doente e ela teve que dizer que sim, pois não ia conseguir dizer que estava cedendo às fraquezas da plebe. Nem Peter estava dormindo...

Ela desceu até as masmorras na maior velocidade que seus pés permitiam, querendo dar meia volta e ir para a Torre da Grifinória. Ela se obrigou a arrumar todos os ingredientes para a aula, como fazia usualmente para Slughorn e tomou um susto desproporcional quando o Professor entrou, usando um terno de tweed cujos botões fechavam precariamente sobre a barriga imensa e com açúcar visivelmente preso em seu enorme bigode grisalho.

-Lílian, minha querida, o que faz aqui? – Ele perguntou surpreso, abrindo sua maleta em sua mesa.

-Apenas preparando tudo como sempre, senhor... – Lily estranhou a pergunta e rejeitou as possibilidades que se cérebro dopado de sono ofereceu: que Slughorn não a queria mais como assistente e que preferia Snape.

-Oh, querida, achei que tivessem lhe entregado o recado. – Lily gelou. – Dumbledore quer você e suas amigas no quinto andar; algo sobre a maravilhosa nova competição.

_Maravilhosa__?_ Ela pensou recolhendo suas coisas e correndo para fora da sala o mais rápido que podia. _Ele realmente deveria rever os conceitos_. As escadas estavam cheias de alunos indo para suas respectivas salas, então ninguém notou quando ela entrou no quinto andar sem ter que estar ali.

Letticia esperava apoiada no arco de pedra que formava a entrada do andar, e não se deu ao trabalho de se mover quando viu Lílian – apenas deixou que a ruiva se aproximasse.

-Você não vai acreditar no que houve. – Letticia começou a andar. – Você veio da aula de poções?

-Quase.

-Ótimo, porque vamos precisar do seu kit de ingredientes e essas coisas. A situação chega a ser ridícula. – Ela abriu a porta que levava ao banheiro dos monitores, que Lily tinha usado uma vez no ano anterior com Remus. O vapor vazou para fora e a porta se fechou novamente atrás dela.

-Então, vocês me tiraram da aula para um banho? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas quando viu Louise e Vittoria sentadas em um banco de madeira.

-Na verdade, Evans... – Lily se virou no susto para a enorme banheira que ocupava todo o centro do banheiro, pois não havia percebido que alguém estava lá dentro devido a enorme quantidade de espuma que vazava da quase piscina. As torneiras que despejavam fragrâncias e bolhas de cores e cheiros diferentes estavam _todas_ abertas, mas nada conseguia afastar o cheiro de mato que empesteava o banheiro. – Chamamos você aqui porque não sabemos mais o que fazer.

Ela localizou Peter na água e logo que a espuma se afastou os corpos de James, Sirius, John e Remus ficaram visíveis. O peito a mostra dos marotos, acompanhado do sorriso pervertido e metido de James coraram as bochechas de Lílian e ela teve que imaginar que eles não poderiam perceber devido ao vapor.

-Oh, meu Merlin... – Ela reclamou. – Eu não precisava passar por isso.

-E então ruiva... O que acha? – James ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, mas não conseguiu manter o sorriso por muito tempo para voltar a se coçar como louco na borda da banheira.

-Onde está a Anna? – Estranhou Lily.

-Estou aqui... Mas queria não estar. Essa coisa verde terrible nunca vai sair do meu cabelo! – Ela choramingou e nadou até a borda de um modo meio desengonçado, pois tinha que segurar a saia por baixo da água para não agradar os olhos sedentos de Sirius.*(2)

E agora ela notava que a água estava meio verde...

-O que diabos houve aqui? – Disse Lílian.

-Os corvinais. – Remus suspirou. Sua pele estava de um vermelho intenso e seu rosto estava levemente inchado, mas não era ele quem estava em pior estado. A vermelhidão estava mais visível em Giovanna e as costas de Peter já tinham marcas de arranhões de tanto que ele coçava. – Aparentemente, eles receberam o carregamento de concentrado de urtiga.

-Achei que o Black e você tinham barrado essa encomenda, Louise. – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha para Louise, e não culpou a amiga por sorrir. A situação era no mínimo cômica.

-Por isso chamamos você para preparar alguma coisa para parar a coceira e para discutirmos todos juntos como essa merda verde entrou no castelo. – John mantinha os olhos fechados e o corpo todo submerso, tentando controlar sua vontade de usar as unhas em cada membro. Como a cabeça era a única parte para fora da água, Lílian pode ver que até a raiz de seu cabelo havia ficado verde.

-Nós estávamos descendo pela grande escadaria para ir para as masmorras, e não sabíamos onde você havia se metido. – Explicou Vittoria. – O Potter tentou barrar o caminho da Anna e ela ficou puta e empurrou ele para que ele tirasse o corpo da frente. Nisso, o caldo verde caiu de algum dos andares de cima bem em cima deles. Eu, a Louise e a Letticia quase fomos pegas. Eles eram os únicos no lance da escada, o que quer dizer que até o fluxo de alunos foi controlado.

-Não sabemos como isso foi entrar em Hogwarts. – Reclamou Peter.

-Andamos supervisionando a entrada de mercadorias com muito cuidado. – Jurou Sirius. – E perdemos muitos clientes ao negar certas encomendas, pois os outros grupos podem estar pagando alguém que pareça inocente. A única explicação é haver outra organização de contrabando na escola, e ela esta ferrando com os meus negócios.

-E eles são melhores que vocês pelo visto. – Lily provocou. – Bom, Remus pode me ajudar a fazer alguma poção para aliviar o efeito, mas eu acho que devemos leva-los para a Ala Hospitalar. Algo me diz que não tem só concentrado de urtiga nesse negócio.

-Nem acredito que vou dizer isso, mas a coceira é o de menos no momento. – Remus rolou os olhos. – Se não descobrirmos quem é o infeliz vendendo essas coisas para os nossos inimigos sem sabermos, vamos acabar caindo em um milhão de trotes até o final do mês, e olha que ainda estamos em setembro.

Lily cruzou os braços, concordando com a cabeça.

-Então o que faremos? – Louise perguntou.

-Quem negocia pelos marotos é o Peter e sabemos que a que melhor convence é a Morsen... – John comentou.

-Mas isso não é uma questão de negociação. Os marotos não vão poder ajudar nisso. – Disse Vittoria.

-Olha, Foncan, nós concordamos que-

-Cale-se Potter, e escute. – Ordenou ela. – O único modo de ter esse tipo de informação é indo direto nos Voltures e já que o trote foi mais para vocês do que para nós, acho que as chances de vocês ajudarem são poucas. Felizmente, Louise tem _argumentos_ o suficiente para fazer o Vollatin falar tudo o que sabe e Giovanna vai conseguir um trato com o novo contrabandista em cinco minutos. Vocês podem ficar aqui fazendo birra ou simplesmente sair do caminho e nos deixar trabalhar. A escolha é de vocês.

**xXx**

Vittoria estava certa, e foi Victor Vollatin, líder dos Voltures, os abutres da Corvinal, que decidiu cavar no assunto após um longo papo com Louise. Ele conseguiu a dica por um aluno mais novo e levou as meninas até uma sala apertada no sexto andar cuja localização era dada apenas há alunos seletos. Nem os marotos deviam ter conhecimento sobre a sala ser mais que um depósito de carteiras ou algo do gênero, mas tinha espaço suficiente para pilhas e mais pilhas de caixas que iam até o teto, prateleiras com amostras dos produtos, tabelas de preço penduradas nas paredes com listas de opções de envio e muito mais. Além disso, havia uma divisória muito parecida com as da Ala Hospitalar, só que tamanho jumbo, que isolava a mesa do chefe de qualquer indesejado. Pelo o que souberam, a nova organização já funcionava desde o final do ano anterior, sempre na obscuridade.

Quando Giovanna apareceu na porta com as amigas usando um casaco que cobria seus braços vermelhos de coceira e um chapéu que escondia o cabelo meio verde, uma menina que deveria estar no quinto ano atendeu a porta e seus olhos se arregalaram até atingirem o tamanho de bolas de golfe.

-C-Condessa?

-S-Sim? – Giovanna sorriu maldosa, imitando-a. – Queremos falar com seu patrão.

-Eu não... Não posso... Eu... – A menina começou a ficar mais vermelha que Giovanna.

-Carissa! – Uma voz grave veio de trás da cortina e Carissa pulou.

-Muito bem, apenas a senhorita. – Ela indicou a cortina. – Pode entrar.

Depois de Giovanna entrar, as meninas foram colocadas em dois sofás cor de vomito e Carissa serviu chá, que nenhuma delas aceitou. Louise suspirou profundamente e cruzou as pernas puxando fios da costura do móvel por puro tédio.

Vittoria andava de um lado para o outro tentando descobrir o que pudesse, quando um jeito muito enjoativo lhe atingiu.

-Estão sentindo esse cheiro? Parece familiar...

-Deve ser o chá. – Letticia rolou os olhos. – Quanto tempo mais isso vai demorar? Não estou ouvindo nada vindo do lado de lá.

-Devem ter colocado um feitiço de imperturbabilidade para evitar que outros escutem. Não adianta, só vamos saber de algo quando ela sair de lá. – Disse Lily.

-Ei, viram isso? É o nome da organização. – Louise chamou do outro lado da sala, perto da janela. As outras se aproximaram para ver para o que ela apontava e viram uma plaquinha dourada pendurada. Havia uma única palavra gravada ali.

-Isso não é bom... – Murmurou Letticia.

-Vamos embora agora. – Giovanna saiu de trás da divisória batendo os saltos das botas e até deixando que um pouco do cabelo verde aparecesse, provando sua falta de controle.

-Obrigada, Carissa. Nos vemos por aí... – Lily levantou as sobrancelhas para a menina, que gemeu de medo com a ligeira ameaça da ruiva, que saiu atrás das amigas.

-Anna! – Letticia insistiu.

-Já disse que não posso falar quem é, ou ele corta o acordo! Concordou em nos passar uma parte da renda das apostas que tiverem relação com a guerra e também em nos dizer quem está pedindo o que antes da venda ser concluída, mas não podemos barrar tudo, porque podem acabar suspeitando e ele perde os clientes.

-Está bom demais para ser de graça. – Louise disse.

-E você tem razão. Ele quer a nossa proteção, uma localização fixa e...

-E? – Vittoria disse.

-E... Ele quer a proteção dos marotos também.

-Eles nunca vão concordar, são concorrentes! – Louise riu.

-Ainda mais com a coincidência dos nomes. – Letticia comentou. – Ou vocês acham que os _marotos _não vão ligar de existir o _Vigarista_ em Hogwarts?

**xXx**

Lílian gemeu alto e caiu ao lado de Remus, sentindo a satisfação se espalhar centímetro por centímetro por seu corpo, até chegar nas pontas dos dedos. Ela passou as costas da mão na testa para limpar o suor para depois engatinhar da beira da cama para a cabeceira, se largando nos travesseiros. O formigamento foi passando e ela voltou a respirar regularmente, puxando os lençóis para cima do corpo. Remus se levantou lentamente e foi para o lado dela, brincando com os detalhes da lingerie de Lílian.

-Você está estranho hoje. – A afirmação dela o fez respirar fundo. – Os efeitos disso no sexo são bons, mas ainda sim, você esta estranhíssimo.

-Estou bem.

-Lupin, você não me engana e até parece que você não sabe disso.

-Eu não quero que você fique com o Sirius. – Disse após um período breve de silêncio.

Ela travou ao lado dele e um silêncio funesto se instalou entre os dois. Lílian se endireitou e puxou o lençol para cobrir-se ainda mais, sem conseguir descobrir bem o que dizer.

-Toda vez que vocês ficam juntos ele volta para o dormitório com aquele _sorriso,_ Lily. Eu não consigo parar de imaginar vocês dois juntos e em como isso é completamente errado. Você o odeia!

-Eu odeio o Black, sim. Mas a minha relação com ele não passa do que acontece quando estamos sozinhos. – Ela olhou para Remus com aqueles olhos esmeralda perturbadoramente satisfeitos. Lílian gostava do ciúme, pois se sentia ainda mais desejada. Remus raramente sentia ciúme, mas era diferente com ele; era ciúme de irmão mais velho, de quem quer proteger e não de quem quer monopolizar. – Eu não posso te dar exclusividade, Remus. Eu não sou assim.

-Eu não estou pedindo exclusividade, Lily, porque eu consigo lidar com você dormindo com qualquer pessoa de Hogwarts. Mas Sirius? Eu durmo no mesmo quarto que ele e nós dois sabemos como ele é quando o assunto é o sexo feminino. Principalmente quando ele conversa com alguém sobre uma pessoa do sexo feminino sobre a qual ele pode se gabar infinitamente. Você sabe como é ter Sirius Black repetindo várias e várias vezes sobre como ele te acha boa demais para mim porque você também está com ele? Isso porque eu sou a única pessoa com quem ele pode partilhar esse tipo de coisa, porque se o James souber sobre qualquer um de nós...

-Ele vai fazer o que? Eu nunca vou e nem pretendo ser propriedade do James Potter e se ele acha que tem direitos sobre mim, está muito enganado. – Ela fechou a cara e mudou de assunto. – E como o Black descobriu?

Ela notou Remus ficando corado e teve que sorrir. Mesmo quando ele estava irritando-a, ele conseguia deixa-la feliz.

-Ele notou que os arranhões eram sua marca registrada e não resultado de alguma de minhas visitas a casa da minha tia-avó. – Ele sorriu. Não tinha que mentir sobre suas transformações para Lily, mas os dois tinham tantas piadas sobre isso quanto ele tinha com os marotos.

-Preciso ser mais discreta.

-É...

O silêncio voltou. Naquele momento, Remus queria simplesmente dizer para Lily esquecer o que ele tinha dito. Não havia como ela deixar Sirius e se ele insistisse nisso, ele iria perdê-la também.

-Desculpe. – Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Ela sorriu para ele.

-Está tudo bem. Se você conseguir lidar com isso, nós podemos continuar a nos ver, se não, paramos por aqui. Eu entendo os seus motivos, Lupin, mas é que entre as meninas e eu não há isso de "o que é meu é meu". Se nós dividimos um garoto, não ligamos. Apenas dividimos experiências.

-Eu não quero parecer petulante, mas, pelo o que você diz, nenhuma de suas amigas sabe sobre seu relacionamento comigo ou com Sirius.

-Se você chamar de relacionamento novamente... – Ela sibilou olhando-o com um ódio palpável.

-Só estava comentando, desculpe. – Ele sorriu.

Lily apenas voltou a se deitar e fechou os olhos; deixando Remus perceber que ele realmente estava abusando da sorte.

**xXx**

N/A: Oi gente... Então... Desculpa! Eu nem sei se alguém lê o que eu escrevo aqui embaixo – espero que todo mundo leia! – mas mesmo que ninguém leia, eu tenho a sensação que eu tenho que me desculpar até comigo mesma. Eu andei com um bloqueio de proporções épicas com esse capítulo e não fiquei muito feliz com ele na verdade. Pareceu que nada fluiu muito bem hahaha! mas eu estou tentando melhorar !

Apesar da péssima qualidade do capitulo, eu queria dedicá-lo a Juh Malfoy, que voltou ou voltará a ler a fic. Para quem não sabe ela era uma das leitoras mais fofas da versão anterior da guerra e me mandava reviews MARAVILHOSASSS Então essa é pra você Júh, espero te ver com frequência por aqui!

Também quero dedicar a minha linda amiga Pocahontas (não é o nome dela gente, eu sou a Branca de Neve e ela é a Pocahontas!) que começou a ler a fic e se interessou por ela mais do que ninguém nesse mundo! E ainda desenhou a Giovanna maravilhoooosamente bem! Vocês tem que ver a cara de fresca! Então, Min, essa é pra você também ! SUA LINDA! (Que também betou o capitulo!)

E PS: demorei também porque estou trabalhando com o teclado desconfigurado! Nem ponto de interrogação eu tenho, preciso ficar copiando e colando hahahha

**Reviews:**

**Mrs. Nah Potter:** Oi linda, fico muuito feliz que você esteja gostando! A madame é o motivo de eu ter começado a escrever e as vezes a historia puxa tanto as das Damas que eu fico até com medo da Isa não gostar, por ficar muito parecida. Ontem mesmo eu reli um cap das damas e percebi que mesmo sem querer fiz umas coisas iguais demais! Mas espero que isso não te impeça de curtir a fic e também espero que você me perdoe por ter demorado! Beijooos até o próximo cap!

**BlackandPotterlicious:** hahahha ainda bem que você está se divertindo com meus meninos, porque eu AMO escrever sobre eles (rola até umas distrações em que eu fico só imaginando)! Você não tem ideia de como é fofo você falar que está melhor que as Damas *-* Desculpa a demora, sério! Ah, e nem leia a outra, porque eu me envergonho PROFUNDAMENTE daquilo hahahah beijoooos

**Yas:** YEYYY POCAHONTASSS! Farei tudo o que você pedir se você me devolver meus... manuscritos hahahaha brinks só tira o meu Xerox ou me deixa passar pro PC! Obrigada MESMO por ter betado o cap, ficou ótimo! Sua liiiinda beijooos

**Traduções:**

1 – Fille: Filha.

2 – terrible: terrível ou horrendo.


	6. Wake Me Up When September Ends

_Summer has come and passed. The innocent can never last... Wake me up when september ends. Like my father's come to pass, seven years has gone so fast... __Wake me up when september ends._

_Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars; Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are. [...]As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost, wake me up when september ends. – Wake Me Up When September Ends, Green Day._

_**Capítulo 6: Wake Me Up When September Ends**_

Após um dia e meio passando uma solução com cheiro de comida estragada pelo corpo - preparada por Remus e Lily - Giovanna pode finalmente sair pela escola sem parecer uma vampira fugindo do sol. E nem por isso ela se sentia bem. Ela provavelmente não se sentiria completa até lixar o chão usando a cara dos corvinais, mas teria que esperar para esse desejo ser realizado. O líder dos abutres, Victor Vollatin, tinha ajudado as Lion Ladies a achar o Vigarista, então, mesmo que fosse culpa dele ela ter ficado cheirando a grama, ela teria que engolir sua vontade de cortar a cabeça dele e de qualquer um de seus amigos toda vez que se encontravam pelos corredores.

O Vigarista ainda a perturbava. Não podia contar a identidade do mandante até que fosse liberada por ele, mas, o fato de Vollatin receber os produtos dele e ainda sim não saber da localização da central até contatar outro aluno... Isso a estava deixando louca. Ela e Letticia vinham tentando achar informações sobre ele desde a reunião, mas nenhuma delas teve muita sorte. Ele pedia descrição e seus clientes a mantinham a risca.

E saber que os alunos o respeitavam mais do que temiam a ela deixava Giovanna Morsen possessa.

Ela desceu as escadas do quinto andar, indo para sua aula com a Professora Mcgonagall, girando sua varinha entre os dedos como uma baqueta. E então parou na entrada do quarto andar, engolindo em seco.

Os pesadelos sobre aquela época de sua vida tinham passado, mas a sensação de medo nunca ia embora. Se não fosse por suas amigas, ela sabia que estaria de volta sentada ao chão do corredor, com uma garrafa de firewhisky em uma mão, um cigarro na outra e o falso sentimento de que tudo estava bem, controlando sua mente com cordas de marionete.

-Saudades? – A voz gelada mandou um arrepio por sua espinha e Giovanna virou com a maior calma que pode.

-Suas? Bem que você queria, não? – Narcissa sorriu daquele jeito tranquilo e deu um passo para o lado de Anna.

Ela usava o mesmo perfume enjoado de sempre e a boca pintada com seu costumeiro vermelho intenso, o que só resaltava a palidez de sua pele. Os sapatos altos de Cissa fizeram eco no corredor praticamente vazio e Giovanna notou um roxo escapando pela manga dobrada em seu antebraço esquerdo. Ela tomou nota para colocar Vittoria na parede e fazê-la terminar com Lucius o mais rápido possível.

-Você continua parecendo um gato irritado, Morsen. – Narcissa cruzou os braços e encarou o corredor também. – Lembre-se que fomos amigas por tempo suficiente para que eu saiba o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha de vento, _Lavender_.

-Não me chame assim. – Giovanna apertou os dedos contra as palmas de sua mão, até suas unhas começarem a fincar na carne. – O que você quer?

-Ao contrário do usual, eu não estou aqui com segundas intenções. Coincidências acontecem, afinal de contas. Foi um acidente eu estar descendo para ver o _Lucius_ e encontrar você aqui, revivendo o passado. Aquela sua amiga, Foncan, não sabe cuidar de homem, é impressionante. Fale a verdade, Morsen, você sente falta do calor do whisky na garganta, das risadas, da fumaça, da atenção...

A mão perfeitamente cuidada de Narcissa pousou em seu ombro, e Giovanna praticamente a arrancou de perto de si, como se fosse ácida. Narcissa sorriu novamente.

-Eu nunca sentiria falta de ser seu bichinho de estimação, Black. – Giovanna ajeitou a alça da bolsa e apertou os livros contra seu peito, tomando fôlego. Ela, então, sorriu. – Bom saber que é você que deixa os padrões tão baixos para o Malfoy, assim a Vittoria mal tem que se esforçar para fazê-lo uivar toda vez que implora para ela ir dormir com ele lá no dormitório masculino... Deve ser difícil para você ter que ser a substituta, não? É por isso que ele te marca assim? Porque você não é ela?

Giovanna largou Narcissa tremendo de raiva, e mal se importou com os insultos que a loira gritou do andar de cima, enquanto ela descia.

Estava ocupada demais tentando afastar as lembranças.

**xXx**

"_Prezada Filha,_

_Dói-me saber que ainda não é de seu interesse reencontrar a mim e a seu pai, mas, peço, mais uma vez, que reconsidere. Sabe que nós a amamos do fundo de nossos corações, e os acontecimentos de cinco anos atrás não passam de um passado incômodo..."_

Louise parou de ler e amassou a carta, jogando para o fundo de sua mochila. Ela saiu do corujal correndo, pulando os degraus (Letticia tinha ficado louca quando ela saiu do quarto de sapatilha e não com as botas de salto). O dia estava bonito, mal parecia ser setembro, e ela não pretendia passar um dia como aquele com os pés agoniando dentro de seu par de botas. Muito menos dentro de uma sala de aula.

Ela foi diretamente para os terrenos e sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore que projetasse uma boa sombra, colocando sua mochila como travesseiro e sentindo o orvalho molhar suas costas. Ela não deu a mínima.

-Finalmente!

-Louise!

-Merda... – Ela murmurou, sentando-se novamente. Vittoria vinha correndo em sua direção, as bochechas vermelhas e os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo volumoso.

A morena largou-se ao seu lado, o peito subindo e descendo.

-Eu não conseguia te achar em lugar nenhum! – Vittoria parecia ansiosa.

-Havia um motivo para isso...

-Eu recebi uma carta da minha mãe.

-Que coincidência. – Louise voltou a deitar. Vittoria perdeu o sorriso.

-O que houve?

-Nada de novo. Ela continua achando que eu vou esquecer, uma hora ou outra. Até parece que dá para se esquecer de uma coisa dessas... E você? O que ela disse?

-Eu havia escrito para ela para contar sobre a competição, ai ela ficou puta com o meu pai por me deixar participar de algo assim e me xingou algumas vezes, disse que está com saudades, contou que a minha irmã começou a mostrar sinais de magia porque fez sete anos, e confirmou com o Amon sobre as férias.

-Sério, você tem o padrasto mais legal da história. – Louise sorriu.

-Eu sei... – Vittoria sorriu.

-Algum sucesso com o seu pai?

Vittoria suspirou.

-Nenhum... Estou achando que daqui a pouco vou pedir ao Moody aquele conselho que ele mencionou.

-Não é má ideia... Quem melhor para nos garantir a vitória do que o Olho Tonto?

-Ainda sim... Eu queria poder ter pelo menos uma ideia do que vamos enfrentar. – Vittoria virou para Louise enquanto falava, a tempo de ver um sorriso travesso se formando nos lábios pequenos da amiga. – Em que perversidade você acaba de pensar, pequeno demônio?

-O que você acha de transferir esse seu esforço mental para algo mais divertido?

-Sou toda ouvidos.

**xXx**

James apertou a cintura pequena e frágil com vontade, fazendo um gemido sair pelos lábios delicados e apetitosos de Tamina Hasel. O cabelo cor de mel, antes preso, estava solto e os dedos de James corriam por ele, enquanto os dedos dela se prendiam na camisa branca e brincavam com o limite de força que os botões aguentariam.

James não gostava de Tamina. Ela era mimada, insuportável, metida e inimiga. Corvinal, uma das Black Birds, assim como Blake Dorsen, Lyra Sand e outras duas cujos nomes ele não achava importante suficiente memorizar. Mas ela também tinha algo que ele queria.

-Espera. – Ele a afastou de perto de si e os olhos chocolates de Tamina o encararam impacientes. – Eu não posso ficar com você.

-Por quê?! – Ela exclamou. Por dentro, James sentiu o orgulho inflar. Ela havia ficado tão surpresa quando ele a chamou para uma conversinha que ele pode ver as bochechas da menina corando (mesmo por baixo de toda aquela maquiagem ridícula que ela usava), enquanto ela mexia incansavelmente naquele colar de perolas que parecia cada vez mais falso. Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele, James Potter, queria ficar com ela. E ver a oportunidade voando para longe era insuportável para alguém que estava tão acostumada a ter _tudo_ o que queria.

-Porque vocês jogaram aquele treco verde em mim e nos marotos... E em cima da Morsen também, mas isso eu levo como um favor, não como ofensa. – Ele desviou o olhar dela para parecer genuinamente perturbado. E ele sabia que o comentário sobre Giovanna só a deixaria mais a fim dele, já que praticamente todas as Black Birds a odiavam com todas as forças. Giovanna tinha o péssimo hábito de roubar os namorados alheios das meninas mais poderosas de Hogwarts e, aparentemente, as Black Birds não a saciaram: Foi aí que ela atacou Bellatrix Black, e James considerava essa a manobra mais idiota e ainda sim a mais perspicaz que a loura já havia colocado em prática.

-Não fomos nós! Foram o Victor e os meninos. As Black Birds não tem absolutamente nada a ver com isso. – Ela tentou puxá-lo novamente, mas ele ainda se afastou.

-Mas vocês são da mesma casa...

-Olha, eu... – Ela olhou para os dois lados, para baixo e depois para James. – Eu juro! O Victor recebeu uma carta e depois veio o pacote com a urtiga. Ele só estava seguindo instruções! Eu não sei de quem era a carta, mas ele fez um trato com alguém... Eu diria que foram os Lufanos do Diggory.

-Você jura mesmo? – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para parecer esperançoso. Suas habilidades de ator não eram as melhores, mas Sirius havia lhe ensinado algumas coisas.

-Juro! – Tamina o abraçou, o que deu a James o tempo exato de sinalizar para um rato marrom que estava parado do outro lado do corredor. James voltou a beijar Tamina, enquanto o pequeno animal saia correndo na maior velocidade que suas patas permitiam.

Sirius, Remus e John esperavam no outro corredor, paralelo a James e a corvinal, então não foi difícil para Peter se manter nas sombras e se transformar de volta em humano para encontrar os amigos com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

-Não foram os corvinais. Não diretamente, pelo menos. A garota acha que foram os lufanos, mas eu duvido muito.

-Então eu estava certo. – Sirius desencostou da parede. – O único que pode saber quem realmente fez aquilo, é o filho da puta cuja identidade só a santa Morsen sabe. Precisamos desmascarar o desgraçado do vigarista para conseguir a informação.

-Elas têm os segredos delas e nós temos os nossos. – Sorriu Remus.

**xXx**

No dia seguinte, Vittoria, Giovanna e Louise vestiram o uniforme de quadribol para frio da Grifinória, que se devia como "para frio" simplesmente pela adição de uma malha vermelha e dourada. Ainda assim, a calça bege e apertada era muito fina e as três pegaram mais um casaco para usar no caminho para o campo, junto com suas vassouras, e desceram as escadas do dormitório para encontrar Letticia e Lily esperando-as na sala comunal.

-Prontas para chutar a bunda de alguns novatos? – Letticia sorriu.

-Vai ser bonitinho vê-los tentar. – Louise sorriu, prendendo o cabelo encaracolado em um rabo.

As cinco desceram os terrenos, recebendo reverências de seus colegas de classe que ficavam mais do que felizes ao ver as leoas mais ferozes da Grifinória se apresentando para defender o título da Copa, mais uma vez.

Mas apenas os grifinórios, claro. Os alunos das outras casas amarravam as caras, mas ficaram um pouco mais aliviados ao ver que Letticia e Lily estavam fora do páreo. Com Lily jogando como batedora, junto com Sirius, ninguém estava seguro durante o jogo. Se alguém vaiasse demais a Grifinória, levava um balaço diretamente na cabeça em consequência. E com Letticia fora, a Divina Trindade das artilheiras estava um terço mais fraca naquele ano, dando às outras casas pelo menos _uma chance_ contra a Grifinória.

Quando pisaram em campo, o relógio de Lily marcava três em ponto. Ela e Letticia subiram para as arquibancadas, que já estavam cheias de menininhas. Letticia se sentia mal por não representar o time em seu último ano, mas já era o suficiente ela estar na guerra. Já Lily, pensava em sair desde sempre, para não atrapalhar sua preparação para os NIEM'S, que eram chamados de Incrivelmente Exaustivos por uma razão.

James, que sobrevoava o campo, aterrissou de um modo extremamente exibicionista, bloqueando a passagem das três com um sorriso torto brincando nos lábios.

-Bem na hora. Handel, para as balizas, você é a goleira do fundo contra o moleque do terceiro. Foncan e Morsen, vocês duas e... Aquele moleque esquisito ali do lado são os primeiros artilheiros. Black e Dent são seus batedores e não há apanhador. Vou ficar observando. Quando ouvirem meu apito, podem começar. – Ele se impulsionou para o alto, e as três subiram em suas vassouras.

Vittoria sorriu para as amigas e apertou o cabo da vassoura. O apito de James soou e elas chutaram o chão. Vittoria e Giovanna não haviam avistado o terceiro artilheiro e o resto dos jogares já voavam para todos os lados.

-Você pega a goles, eu pego o cara. – Vittoria zuniu para baixo, ralhando com o quartanista que não tinha escutado o apito.

Giovanna voou diretamente para o rapaz loiro que estava com a goles. Ela veio por cima dele e o menino já estava pronto para se defender, mas ela soltou o aperto das pernas no cabo da vassoura e seu corpo girou para baixo, o que o surpreendeu e deu a ela a abertura necessária para socar a goles para fora de seu braço. Gol.

Vittoria voltou ao jogo sem nem ligar para seu companheiro de time que mal sabia voar. Ela cortou o pescoço com o dedo para Sirius, que sorriu e mandou um balaço direto no peito do quartanista. Ele caiu e James o pegou com um aceno de varinha e um sorriso de divertimento no rosto.

Quem atrapalhava, estava fora. Se havia uma coisa na qual as Ladies e os marotos se entendiam perfeitamente bem, era quadribol. Eles eram o time perfeito, cada um sabendo o movimento do outro, a necessidade do parceiro. James tinha que achar um modo de fazê-los trabalhar daquele modo na Guerra, e logo.

Giovanna derrubou outro da vassoura e deixou a goles cair nos braços de Vittoria, que marcou mais um.

-Parem de se exibir e deixem os imbecis se aproximarem! Estou ficando entediada aqui! – Louise gritou brava.

As duas riram e pararam no ar, confundindo o outro time. Os artilheiros adversários avançaram para o gol e arremessaram a bola pela terceira argola, que Louise impediu com um chute que mandou a goles para os braços de Giovanna. Ela marcou novamente, sem esforço algum, para depois voltar a pairar no ar, assistindo a performance de Louise. A bola foi para um dos artilheiros do outro time, que deu um empurrão em Vittoria. Ele saiu em disparada diretamente para Louise, que sorriu em expectativa. Ele fez menção de arremessá-la no aro do meio, e Louise se adiantou para defender, mas a bola foi para no menor da direita. Gol.

-Como é? – Exclamou Sirius aturdido.

-Uhh, agora ela vai ficar puta da vida. – Gargalhou John.

-BLACK! – Giovanna sinalizou para ele e ele cutucou John, que saiu atrás de um balaço e mandou para a direção do artilheiro que comemorava o gol com os companheiros de time. Logo, Louise viu o balaço passar chicoteando, vindo na direção do garoto. Mas ele desviou, e já se adiantou para impedir Vittoria de fazer mais um gol.

-Eu não gostei desse moleque. – Rosnou Vittoria.

Depois de mais dois gols, ninguém pareceu estar páreo para o time dos sonhos de James do que o artilheiro irritante que já tinha feito Louise uivar de raiva. Remus, Peter, Letticia e Lily assistiam tudo das arquibancas com sorrisos nervosos, de quem não sabe muito bem o que fazer. Era hilário ver Louise nervosa, mas os resultados disso nunca eram seguros – mais ou menos como uma bomba, eles sabiam que Louise podia explodir a qualquer segundo. O apito de James soou. Com a varinha na garganta, fazendo sua voz ficar alta, ele sentenciou, curta e secamente:

-Black, Dent, Foncan, Morsen, Handel e Rush. O resto está dispensado. – Ninguém deu um pio e todos saíram do campo imediatamente. – Para o chão. – Ele chamou e desceu para o meio do campo. O time se enfileirou a sua frente, e todos finalmente conseguiram ver o artilheiro que ostentava um sorriso ansioso no rosto. Ele era loiro, de olhos verdes, com um sorriso infantil estampado no rosto.

-Muito bem, Caiden. – James bateu no ombro de Caiden, orgulhoso.

-Você não presta, Potter. – Riu Vittoria, rolando os olhos. – Que golpe baixo.

-Só porque ele ganhou de você, não significa que é um golpe baixo, Baronesa. – James sorriu. – Conheçam Caiden Rush, filho de um amigo do meu pai. Ele é sextanista e eu ensinei umas coisinhas para ele durante o verão.

-E eu agradeço por isso, Jay. – Caiden piscou.

-Ah, por favor, parem vocês dois com essa melação e vão para um quarto! – Louise ralhou girando o bastão de Sirius de forma hábil e perigosa de uma mão para outra.

-Eu fiz alguma coisa? – Caiden perguntou, preocupado, para Giovanna.

-Relaxe, é o ego dela gritando com você. – Ela disse com um sorriso. – Giovanna Morsen, _muito prazer_.

**xXx**

Vittoria saiu de seu dormitório às oito horas daquela noite, sentindo muito frio, mesmo usando seu casaco mais pesado. Ela odiava sair do conforto de seu quarto, mas Lucius havia mandado um bilhete para ela, pedindo – mandando – sua companhia naquela noite gelada de quinta feira. Ela subiu as escadas para o sétimo andar, passando pelo começo da enorme escadaria que levava para a torre de adivinhação, até chegar à parede da Sala Precisa e pedir passagem três vezes. A enorme porta de carvalho com metal trabalhado apareceu diante de seus olhos e ela entrou.

Lucius esperava sentado no chão em frente a uma lareira, descalço. As paredes eram cinza e havia uma cama enorme bem no centro do cômodo, além de duas poltronas. Só.

O loiro se levantou rapidamente e a puxou para um beijo longo e insinuante, com direito às mãos geladas dele em seu pescoço e em seu cabelo. Lucius mordeu seu lábio inferior e a empurrou até a parede mais próxima, que estava surpreendentemente quente. As mãos do loiro desceram de seu pescoço para sua cintura, mas o volume do casaco o desagradou e ele quebrou o beijo para desabotoá-lo e abrir os fechos de dentro.

-Oi para você também, Lucius. – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Desculpe, amor... – Ele sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo rápido. – É que eu preciso muito de você...

Ele finalmente abriu o casaco e o tirou do corpo dela, revelando uma blusa preta de manga comprida e decote canoa, que deixava o pescoço dela tentadoramente apetitoso. Ele logo desceu os beijos para lá, sugando a pele macia de Vittoria que suspirou, agarrando o cabelo dele para depois rumar para a camisa surpreendentemente leve que ele usava com uma calça de pijama preta. Ela sorriu. Sangue frio...

Lucius passou os braços para sua bunda e a levantou do chão, forçando Vittoria a abraçá-lo pela cintura com as pernas. Ele a carregou até a cama e se sentou com ela em seu colo. Vittoria se movimentou em cima dele e Lucius parou de beijá-la por um segundo, a boca paralisada com um gemido.

Vittoria puxou a cabeça de Lucius para trás pelos cabelos e ele a segurou novamente para sentar-se melhor na cama, sem correr o risco de cair. Ele puxou a barra da blusa dela, sentindo a pele quente e convidativa da barriga de Vittoria, e apertou sua cintura para depois descer as mãos e apertar a bunda da namorada com força suficiente para fazê-la quebrar o beijo para gemer, inclinando a cabeça levemente para trás.

Ela mordeu o lábio já vermelho, o que o deixou louco para beijá-la ainda mais. Sua camisa já estava aberta, então Vittoria puxou a peça pelos ombros largos do sonserino e beijou sua orelha enquanto o fazia, o que ela sabia que fazia Lucius perder a cabeça. Quando sua camisa foi arremessada para o chão, Lucius passou ambas as mãos pela cintura de Vittoria, subindo e descendo até puxar a blusa dela junto quando subiram novamente. Ela retirou a blusa pela cabeça, revelando um sutiã azul escuro rendado; os cabelos ondulados emoldurando o rosto iluminado apenas pela lareira. Lucius a puxou para perto de si e enterrou o rosto em seus seios, puxando o bojo para o lado e chupando a pele, fazendo-a gemer mais e mais. Mas ele nunca retirava sua roupa íntima, pois amava como ela ficava sexy de lingerie, e logo ele colocou a peça no lugar para voltar a beijar sua boca, enquanto ela se mexia mais em cima dele, provocando-o e fazendo crescer o volume já visível que ela sentia entre suas coxas.

Ela deitou o tronco de Lucius e voltou sua atenção para as calças dele, mas ele rolou por cima dela para tirá-las, dando a oportunidade para Vittoria retirar as suas também, junto com os sapatos. Ele logo se deitou por cima dela, hipnotizado pela visão da calcinha pequena e combinando que ela usava. Chegava a ser engraçado como era fácil deixá-lo excitado.

O corpo dele estava paralelo ao dela enquanto Lucius a beijava, então Vittoria desceu a mão direita para a boxer preta que ele usava, sentindo o membro já duro reagir ainda mais a seu toque. Ele gemeu alto, apertando a cintura dela com tanta força que com certeza haveria uma marca roxa ali no dia seguinte para lembrá-la daquela noite. Ela rolou por cima dele e seus beijos ficaram mais exigentes e quentes a cada segundo. Ele levou a mão para cima da renda que ela usava, fazendo-a gemer contra a boca dele e morder seu lábio com força para não gritar.

-Lucius... – Ele murmurou. A outra mão dele foi para a bunda dela novamente, e com as mãos na frente e atrás ele afastou a calcinha para o lado. Ele então a segurou pelas costas, enquanto ela afastava a cueca dele, para finalmente começar a senti-lo penetrá-la.

Ela gemeu alto, e Lucius se movimentava cada vez mais rápido sem esperar para que ela se acostumasse nem nada. O ritmo forte e elétrico balançava o corpo dela e mandava ondas de temperaturas insuportáveis por todo seu corpo. O cabelo solto começou a grudar em suas costas e a sensação era torturantemente boa. Ela segurou nos ombros de Lucius enquanto impulsionava seu corpo para cima e para baixo, mas não parecia o suficiente, então ela segurava seus próprios seios e, depois, seus cabelos, e os gemidos que escapavam de sua boca pareciam intermináveis.

Lucius deitou o tronco na cama, deixando-a tomar o controle e ela rebolou por cima dele para provocá-lo, e Lucius fechou os olhos, curtindo as sensações. As mãos dele foram das coxas para sua bunda e depois para a cintura, sentindo-a se movimentar por cima dele, as mãos apoiadas em seu peitoral.

-Ah... Ah... Mais... Eu... Ah... – Ela gemia sem nem ter noção do que dizia, completamente descontrolada, esquecendo-se de tudo. Até de Lucius, que tentava acompanhá-la como podia, já que era fácil se distrair com ela, principalmente quando nua.

Ele rolou por cima dela e aumentou o ritmo alucinantemente, fazendo-a gritar de prazer enquanto gemidos roucos saiam da boca dele. Vittoria o segurou pelas costas e depois agarrou a roupa de cama, tentando extravasar a angústia que seu corpo experimentava: uma mistura de não aguentar mais com querer muito, muito mais.

Ele a puxou para cima e virou de costas, e Vittoria fechou os punhos na cabeceira de madeira escura e grossa, enquanto Lucius puxava sua cintura para si, voltando a penetrá-la no mesmo segundo. Vittoria gemeu ainda mais e arqueou o corpo, sentindo arrepios por toda a espinha. Ela sentiu Lucius se curvar sobre ela e agarrar seus cabelos, puxando-a violentamente para cima; ela teve que largar da cabeceira, virando o rosto para ele para que ele pudesse beija-la, o peito suado contra as costas dela.

Logo Vittoria gritou, agarrada ao pescoço dele, o gozo consumindo seu corpo, fazendo-a tremer por inteiro e sorrir. Lucius passou os braços para frente do corpo dela para segurá-la, já que suas pernas viraram gelatina, fazendo-a cair no colchão novamente, enquanto ele continuava a se movimentar; os olhos fechados, suado e apertando todo o corpo dela.

Não demorou para que ele tremesse, investindo mais algumas vezes contra a namorada, para depois se largar na cama ao lado dela, o corpo subindo e descendo e a respiração descompassada.

-Eu precisava disso. – Murmurou ele, exausto.

-O que houve?

-Dia difícil, gente chata, professores ridículos, escola insuportável. Eu precisava de um lembrete de que nem tudo é uma merda por aqui. – Ele sorriu para ela, e por um minuto Vittoria realmente acreditou nele.

Os dois engatinharam para debaixo das cobertas e ela se deitou sobre o peito dele, ignorando o perfume de Narcissa que impregnava o corpo de Lucius e tentando fingir que tudo estava bem.

**xXx**

Quando Peter se aproximou da janela no dia seguinte, a chuva estava muito forte e o céu tinha um tom horrível de cinza. Além disso, bolas de granizo batiam na janela, provocando barulhos altos e incômodos. Passou a manga do pijama na janela para ver melhor e pode ver alguns alunos correndo de um lado para o outro nos terrenos logo abaixo para chegar às suas aulas. Mas o que Peter mais odiou sobre a chuva foi saber que ele teria de enfrentá-la, porque era dia 16.

Ele se virou para o quarto e Remus já não estava em sua cama. Ele pode ouvir o amigo já sofrendo durante o sono na noite anterior, ao tomar a ultima dose do mês da poção mata-cão. Peter odiava ver Remus passar por aquilo tudo...

-Vamos descer logo. – Chamou John do banheiro. – Vou precisar prestar atenção nas aulas hoje para entregar as anotações ao Aluado, ou ele vai tirar a minha pele.

Pettigrew sorriu e lentamente colocou o uniforme amassado que jazia embolado em seu malão. Sirius parecia um zumbi e James estava largado na cama, tentando amarrar os sapatos sem levantar.

Os quatro desceram as escadas para ir tomar café e chegaram à sala comunal a tempo de ver Vittoria Foncan entregando dois pergaminhos selados para uma menina bonita do quinto ano, de olhos muito azuis, pele pálida e cabelos escuros e ondulados. Ela usava maquiagem escura nos olhos e coturnos até os joelhos, além de uma meia calça escura e rasgada. Suas orelhas eram adornadas por três brincos e um piercing de argola prateada no topo e ela carregava uma jaqueta de couro marrom embaixo do braço.

Quando Vittoria percebeu os marotos analisando sua companhia, ela sinalizou o quadro da mulher gorda para a menina que saiu sem nem olhar para eles.

-Bom dia, Foncan... – James se aproximou. – E quem era sua linda amiguinha?

-Uma menor de idade que com certeza não é para o seu bico, Potter. Imagino que você vá cancelar o treino de hoje? – Os cabelos escuros e volumosos estavam presos em um coque baixo e desarrumado e ela usava uma touca cinza que de algum modo destacava o olhar calculado que ela dava para James.

-Com esse tempo, não há como voar sem correr sérios riscos. Não posso arriscar meu time. – Ele deu de ombros. – Ao menos que a chuva passe, o que eu duvido muito.

-Bom, eu tenho que ir resolver algumas coisas antes do café, então deem um 'oi' para o Lupin por mim, quando ele... Voltar da casa da tia doente?

-Avó. – Corrigiu Peter. Ela concordou com a cabeça e colocou seu cachecol vinho e luvas pretas antes de sair pelo retrato. Nenhum dos marotos tinha certeza se ela sabia ou não sobre Remus. Vittoria era muito boa em mentir e suas perguntas e respostas sempre tinham um duplo sentido, o que deixava muito difícil de interpretá-la.

-O que a Baronesa poderia ter haver com uma quintanista? – Perguntou Sirius.

-Não sei, mas não acho que seja da nossa conta. – Disse John, recebendo um olhar desconfiado dos amigos. – Não me olhem assim! Só acho que se elas descobrirem que estamos nos metendo em assuntos pessoais, podem revogar a aliança e ferraria para o nosso lado. Handel já nos contou que ela e a Foncan estão planejando a vingança contra os corvinais; talvez aquela garota tenha alguma ligação que vá ajudá-las nisso.

-Eu vou deixar essa passar, mas você tem que parar de favorecer a Foncan tanto assim, Jubas. – Avisou James.

-Eu não estou-

-Está sim. – Sirius cortou-o. John rolou os olhos verdes e seguiu para o Salão Principal para surrupiar o café da manhã de Remus, enquanto James e os outros dois seguiram para o Salgueiro Lutador através da lama que afundava sob seus pés.

**xXx**

Depois de uma aula irritantemente chata de Herbologia com a Corvinal no último tempo, Lily seguiu para a reunião dos monitores e deixou as amigas irem sozinhas de volta à sala comunal.

-Eu andei pensando... – Começou Louise.

-O que já não é um bom sinal. – Disse Letticia, recebendo um tapa no ombro.

-Como eu dizia, eu andei pensando em quem poderíamos confiar para nos ajudar com o treinamento físico para a guerra. O que nós já devíamos ter começado logo que recebemos o aviso do pai da Vittoria.

-Eu estava considerando meus irmãos. – Disse Vittoria e Giovanna engasgou.

-Aqueles dois? Eu vou matá-los no processo!

-Não seria ruim... A raiva contra eles, eu digo. Pode servir de incentivo. – Explicou Foncan. – Olha, eu sei que eles são tão insuportáveis quanto Black e Potter, mas quando eu treinava patinação há alguns anos, eles sempre estavam do lado aos gritos, às vezes gritando coisas boas e outras vezes coisas ruins. Isso me ajudava a lidar com a pressão das apresentações.

Letticia pareceu considerar seriamente a ideia, o que chocou Giovanna.

-Vocês devem estar brincando! O que as outras casas vão pensar se souberem que estamos sendo treinadas por menininhos de 15 anos? O que os _grifinórios_ vão pensar?

-O ponto, creio eu, é que não importa o que eles vão pensar, mas sim os resultados do método. – Louise observou. – Eu topo, mas temos que falar com os marotos, já que o orgulho do Black sempre fala mais alto, igualzinho você, Anna.

-Não ouse me comparar á aquele sarnento! – Giovanna bateu o pé, e suas bochechas ficaram tão vermelhas que ela parecia ter exagerado na dose de blush.

-Desculpe, desculpe! – Louise riu.

-Eu vou falar com o Potter, se eu conseguir achá-lo. Vejo vocês mais tarde. – Letticia virou no corredor e sumiu de vista.

As três continuaram seu caminho até o pátio de transfiguração e se sentaram em um dos bancos de pedra cinza, observando o resto dos alunos aproveitando o pouco de sol que aparecia através das nuvens.

Vittoria notou Lucius e seus amigos do outro lado do pátio. Della Vegga e Regulus provocavam um ao outro como crianças, enquanto Snape e William Stod assistiam entediados. Lucius, por sua vez, conversava com um sonserino mais novo de cabelos loiros e despenteados, sorriso torto e olhos verde-escuros.

-Quem é aquele? – Ela perguntou a Louise, que afastava as pedrinhas que cobriam algumas partes do chão para lá e para cá com suas botas com forro de pele. Handel levantou os olhos para o menino e se virou para Vittoria incrédula.

-Como se você não soubesse que aquele é o irmãozinho do-

-LUKE!

As quatro viraram assustadas para o dono do grito, assim como todos os alunos no pátio. John Dent avançou a passos largos até o grupo de sonserinos e o garoto loiro se levantou possesso, enquanto Lucius aparentemente morria de rir.

-O que você quer?! – Luke respondeu.

John agarrou-o pelo ombro, mas o menino o afastou na hora. John então se virou para Lucius.

-Fique longe do meu irmão!

-Você age como se eu o estivesse obrigando a ficar aqui. Eu fiz isso, garoto? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha cheia de divertimento para Luke, que sorriu exatamente do mesmo modo.

-Não.

-Viu só, Dent? Seu irmão só está conversando com seus mentores.

Vittoria se levantou e as amigas seguiram atrás, avançando com cuidado para evitar as poças d'água. John nem percebeu quando elas se postaram atrás dele.

-Eu não quero saber disso. Só quero que você e as suas najas fiquem bem longe do meu irmão! – John começava a ficar vermelho, e Vittoria sabia bem que isso acontecia apenas quando ele estava prestes a fazer uma besteira bem grande.

-Você se esquece, Dent... – Lucius se levantou calmamente para ficar cara a cara com John, que praticamente bufava de raiva, seu hálito aparecendo no tempo gelado, formando nuvenzinhas. – Que seu irmãozinho também é uma _naja_.

Vittoria viu o ombro de John se mexer e só. No segundo seguinte, Lucius cambaleou para trás com um nariz sangrando, mas com o sorriso idiota ainda presente. Luke empurrou o irmão mais velho.

-Me deixe em paz! Você só estraga a minha vida; você não manda em mim!

-Você não sabe com quem está se metendo, Luke. Eles são pessoas ruins que só querem você para me afetar! – Os olhos de John estavam escuros de raiva.

Lucius notou Vittoria, e ela fez menção de ir até ele e bancar a namorada preocupada. Lucius não tirou os olhos dela, esperando alguma ação. Mas então, John notou-a também.

-Ele já roubou a Vittoria, eu não vou deixar que ele roube você também! – A boca de Giovanna caiu e Louise sorriu ao ver os olhos de Regulus, William e Della Vegga consumidos pelo ciúme instantâneo que o comentário de John causou.

Vittoria congelou.

-Eu não sou sua propriedade! – Luke berrou.

Nesse mesmo instante, o fogo que apareceu nos olhos de Lucius o impulsionou para frente, e o sonserino derrubou John no chão. Giovanna gritou. Os punhos de Lucius desceram quatro, cinco, seis vezes com toda a força no rosto de John antes que Peter aparecesse e o puxasse e ele mesmo metesse um murro no nariz empinado de Malfoy, que mandou Lucius para o chão novamente. Vittoria se abaixou no chão enlameado e tentou fazer John levantar. Havia sangue vazando de seu nariz e de seu lábio cortado.

Quando ele percebeu que era ela tentando ajudá-lo, ele tentou afastá-la.

-Me larga.

-Dent, por favor. – Ela sentia os olhos ardendo.

Lucius gritava.

-VITTORIA, SAI DE PERTO DELE AGORA!

-ME LARGA! – John a empurrou para longe, e Vittoria caiu sentada. Peter se desvencilhou de Lucius e levantou o amigo, levando-o para longe dali antes que qualquer um dos Lordes decidisse tomar as dores de seu líder.

Giovanna e Louise se agacharam perto de Foncan, cujos olhos agora estavam marejados.

-Vi...

-Eu... – Ela balbuciou.

-Eu sei, só vamos sair daqui antes que algum professor apareça. – Louise passou um braço em volta dela e a tirou do chão.

O rosto machucado de Lucius tomou o campo de visão de Vittoria, e os olhos dela se arregalaram. Ele a pegou pelo braço, apertando.

-Eu espero que você tenha uma boa explicação para ter ficado do lado daquele filho-da-puta e não do meu!

-Lucius eu-

-Larga dela, Malfoy! – Louise o empurrou, mas Lucius não se mexeu. – Eu estou avisando! Ou vai acabar ganhando mais do que um nariz sangrando!

Ele olhou para Louise insanamente, e ela se assustou. Com o rosto sangrando, tremendo e com os olhos arregalados, Lucius metia tanto medo quanto Bellatrix com uma faca. Era bizarro, pois ela nunca tinha imaginado sentir medo de Malfoy; mas ali estava ela, mortificada instantaneamente.

-Cuidado com a língua, Handel, ou da próxima vez que você estiver desatenta, é você que vai acabar sangrando. – Lucius largou o braço de Vittoria. – E você sabe... Na guerra, acidentes acontecem.

Ele sinalizou com a cabeça para os amigos e Luke foi o primeiro a seguir atrás, como um cachorrinho. As lágrimas começaram a sair dos olhos de Vittoria e logo ela estava soluçando.

-Foncan. – Regulus estava ali, mas ela não queria que ninguém a visse daquela maneira. – Vittoria. – Ele sussurrou.

-Não... – Ela soluçou.

-Handel, leve-a daqui, por favor.

-Por mais que eu não receba ordens de sonserinos, eu concordo com você. – Vittoria olhava para o chão, sem saber onde estava indo. Ela só sentia Louise de um lado e o aperto gentil de Giovanna do outro. Seu coração parecia estar sendo amassado e havia um choro que duraria horas preso em sua garganta. Seu cabelo começou a grudar em suas bochechas molhadas pelas lágrimas esporádicas que ainda rolavam silenciosas e ela tremia, mas sabia que não era de frio.

Quando deu por si, estava entrando na torre grifinória. Um silêncio mórbido se instalou quando ela entrou amparada pelas amigas. Ela subiu as escadas sem realmente saber o que estava fazendo, completamente no piloto automático.

Letticia estava no quarto, mas suas perguntas pararam no minuto em que começaram. Provavelmente tinha sido Giovanna que havia pedido para que ela não dissesse nada.

As amigas tiraram suas roupas molhadas e sujas e a deitaram na cama apenas de calcinha e sutiã, para depois cobri-la com vários cobertores e fecharem as cortinas.

Ela apenas fechou os olhos e chorou até perder a consciência.

**xXx**

-Torie.

-AHH! – Vittoria se levantou com tudo da cama, saindo de um pesadelo terrível. Ela estava suando e seu coração martelava contra o peito. Ela olhou para os lados: Lílian estava com a mão em seu ombro, Louise e Giovanna estavam à sua esquerda e Letticia estava sentada ao pé da cama, segurando uma bandeja. Ela podia escutar mais granizo batendo contra a janela e estava escuro lá fora. – O que houve?

-São onze horas. Você dormiu direto e perdeu o jantar. – Letticia empurrou a bandeja para ela. Havia sopa de cebola, suco de abóbora e um pedaço de torta de frango com ervilhas. – Precisa comer.

-Não estou com fome. – Vittoria se sentou.

-Eu não pedi. – Letticia subiu na cama e postou a bandeja no colo de Foncan. – Nós estamos mandando.

Vittoria olhou para Lily, que levantou ambas as sobrancelhas para sinalizar que falavam sério. Conhecendo as amigas, Vittoria pegou a colher e começou a tomar a sopa quente antes que ela fosse forçada a fazê-lo. Sua garganta queimou um pouco, mas ela não ligou muito.

-Como se sente? – Giovanna perguntou.

-Minha cabeça dói. – Vittoria respondeu após comer um pedaço da torta. – Tudo dói. Até parece que fui eu quem apanhou.

-Lucius apareceu em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda, exigindo que você aparecesse. – Louise contou. – Foi ridículo.

Os olhos de Vittoria se levantaram para ela, parecendo duas enormes avelãs.

-E o que aconteceu?

-Digamos que certa quantidade de sextanintas devotados à Giovanna ficou mais do que feliz em mandá-lo embora. – Letticia sorriu, passando a mãos no cabelo desgrenhado da amiga.

Vittoria não sorriu.

-Ele vai voltar mais bravo do que antes. Assim que eu colocar os pés para fora da sala comunal ele vai aparecer para tirar satisfações. E ele tem todo o direito. – Vittoria largou os talheres. – Como eu fui idiota! O que eu estava pensando ao ficar do lado do babaca do Dent!

-É isso que eu quero saber. – Louise se sentou na cama e Lily se mexeu desconfortavelmente ao lado de Vittoria.

-Não posso.

-Olha aqui, Foncan. – Letticia a segurou pelo queixo, impedindo Vittoria de olhar para baixo e grudando os olhos verdes nos castanhos. – Nós te conhecemos há anos e, durante todo esse tempo, você odiou John Victor Dent. Você sabe tudo sobre nós, coisas que nem nossos pais sabem sobre nós.

-Graças a Merlin... – Giovanna comentou.

-...Então acho que quando acontecem coisas como as de hoje, você tem que parar de esconder e nos contar de uma vez o que aquele garoto te fez para você detestá-lo tanto! – Letticia exigiu.

Vittoria desvencilhou o rosto da mão da amiga.

-Eu... Eu cresci com John.

-Com é? – Letticia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Pois é. Nossos pais foram colegas em Durmstrang e viraram melhores amigos. Depois trabalharam juntos no Ministério. Quando eu e John nascemos, nossas famílias já conviviam juntas durante almoços, aniversários, casamentos, batizados e tudo o mais. Crescemos amigos, e quando eu tinha 13 anos tivemos uma briga feia. É isso; agora ele é só o Dent.

-Você não pode simplesmente achar que nós vamos acreditar que por causa de uma briguinha vocês vivam em pé de guerra não é? – Louise exigiu.

-Mas é isso que você vai ficar sabendo por enquanto, Handel! – Vittoria respondeu enfurecida. – Agora me deixem em paz, por favor.

Louise franziu a testa e saiu do quarto antes que as outras pudessem dizer algo. Não estava brava com Vittoria, porque no estado em que se encontrava, a amiga não podia ser culpada de suas ações. Estava preocupada.

Desceu os degraus para a sala comunal quase vazia. E lá estava o loiro esperando por ela.

-Você está bem? – Ela perguntou.

John sorriu amargo.

-Madame Pomfrey fez um bom trabalho... Mas isso me custou ter que mentir dizendo que fui teimoso o suficiente para ir jogar quadribol na chuva.

-Algum aluno vai contar, e você sabe. Isso se não for o próprio Malfoy a abrir a boca.

-Ele é orgulhoso demais para fazer isso. – John se sentou no sofá vermelho e levantou os olhos para Louise. Ele estava todo roxo e seu lábio estava cortado. – Como ela está?

-É verdade que vocês cresceram juntos? – Ela perguntou de uma vez.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e se levantou novamente.

-Espere aqui. – Ele subiu as escadas e, quando voltou, segurava um porta retrato de moldura dourada. Havia cinco crianças na foto e no meio estava Vittoria, com, no máximo, nove anos. As bochechas estavam rosadas, e um sorriso incomum inundava seu rosto. À sua direita, estavam seus irmãos com os característicos olhos azuis e uma garota meio ruiva, que permanecia emburrada ao lado dos outros, mesmo quando Vittoria fazia caretas para ela. Louise percebeu que se tratava de Rachel Ronsin. Abraçando Vittoria, do outro lado, estava um moleque loiro de olhos muito verdes, que sorria e acenava para a câmera. Abaixo dele, sentado no chão, outro loiro arreganhava os dentes para o fotógrafo.

-É você aqui ao lado dela? – Ela sorriu.

-Sim... Estávamos na casa de campo da minha madrinha. As duas famílias, os Foncan e os Dent, eram muito ligadas. Hoje em dia, nem tanto, mas naquela época... Parecíamos uma só família. E a Vittoria... Bom, você pode ver como ela era.

-Porque vocês brigaram? – Louise perguntou, devolvendo o retrato. Os olhos verdes de John varreram a moldura com saudades, enquanto ele passava o indicador no rosto sorridente de Vittoria.

-Isso só ela pode te dizer.

-Dent!

-Desculpe, Handel... – Ele levantou os olhos para ela. – Não é que eu não queira te dizer. Eu simplesmente não sei.

**xXx**

**N/A:** *vergonha total* Oi gente! DESCULPA, EU SEI! Eu sei que demorei um trilhão de anos, mas estou pensando em muitas reviravoltas na fic, que me deram um trabalhão nesse cap (pode parecer que não, mas deu shauhsaus)! Eu também tive bloqueios intermináveis, tirei o dente do ciso, perdi minha beta Mas ganhei uma nova, a Débora linda e fofa ;) Isso sem falar da ajuda que a minha Luiizinha sempre me dá!

Então, não aconteceu muita coisa nesse cap, mas eu queria apresentar a vocês o drama da Vi e do John (o casal da minha vida LINDOS) e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado! Eu chorei escrevendo gente foi tenso shuahsuahs

Até a próxima!

**Reviews:**

**BlackandPotterlicious:** Oi lindiiinha! Estou amando seu entusiasmo com a fic! Adoro leitoras assim *-* Continue acompanhando que temos muuuuito pela frente e muito Lily e James pra rolar hsuahushausha beijosssss

**Lari:** Bem vinda! Ownnnt obrigada cherí! Espero ver você sempre por aqui hein ? ;) beijoooos


	7. Bad Things

_When you came in the air went out, and every shadow filled up with doubt. I don't' know who you think you are but, before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you._

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room… Heart sick and eyes filled up with blue. I don't know what you have done to me but I know this much is true: I wanna do bad things with you._

_[..]I wanna do real bad things with you._

**Capítulo 7: Bad Things**

Louise Handel tinha incontáveis prazeres culposos. Tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes se viu devorando compulsivamente os romances açucarados que Giovanna colecionava, mesmo os achando péssimos exemplos de literatura. Tinha uma leve alergia a laticínios, mas amava chocolate. Dizia-se uma adepta dos tênis, sapatilhas e sandálias rasteiras, mas adorava usar saltos altos sim, pois sabia o efeito que podia causar... Como toda boa Ladie sabe.

E, acima de todos os seus prazeres culposos, estava o pior e mais vergonhoso de todos eles...

-Hey, já acordou? – Ela deixou de fitar o teto e virou-se para Regulus Black, com seu sorriso de criança e cabelo tão arrepiado que a fazia parecer ter acabado de tomar um choque.

...Era uma das leoas mais ferozes e selvagens da Grifinória, mas continuava a se encontrar entre os lençóis com aquele sonserino em particular, mais vezes do que gostaria de admitir.

-Não consegui mais dormir... – Ela puxou o lençol cinza gelado e se enrolou como podia para espantar o frio da manhã. – Andei pensando que só falta uma semana agora pra essa maldita Guerra começar.

Regulus rolou os olhos pretos para ela. Ele havia conservado uma barba leve nos últimos dias e parecia mais velho quando ficava sério.

-Você não devia ficar pensando nisso, Handel. Vamos tentar ignorar o quanto pudermos ok? – Regulus cobriu os olhos com o braço. – Já basta o Lucius e a Bella falando disso o tempo todo, absolutamente obcecados, como se repetir varias vezes as preocupações fosse fazer com que sumissem. Isso me irrita.

-Desculpe... – Ela rolou e ficou de bruços. Regulus a espiou e ela sorriu sapeca, o que o fez rir.

Regulus gostava especialmente do cabelo de Louise. Era rebelde e indomável, como ela. Livre de tudo, livre de todos, fora dos padrões. Essa era Louise, a verdadeira leoa enjaulada, pronta para sair e libertar sua raiva acumulada pela repressão. Ela era tão pequena comparada a ele que se encaixava, em pé, perfeitamente na junção de seu tronco e seu braço e ele, às vezes, tinha dor no pescoço por beijá-la, mas não se importava nem um pouco. E sabia que seu tamanho e aparente fofura podiam ser a perdição de qualquer um.

Seu pseudo relacionamento com Louise ia e vinha há algum tempo. Ela era a sua âncora, e ele, a dela, segurando as rédeas um do outro quando as coisas ficam difíceis, e mediando as coisas entre grifinórios e sonserinos.

Ninguém sabia. Talvez Vittoria soubesse, pois Vittoria sabia de quase tudo sobre todos. Tanto que Louise não conseguia pensar em algo sobre ela própria que a amiga não soubesse, muito menos imaginar uma informação de qualquer aluno de Hogwarts que ela já não tivesse. Mas, fora as anormais habilidades da Baronesa em cavar os podres das pessoas, era segredo total.

Não era sobre ele ter vergonha por ela ser da casa rival ou vice versa, mas apenas sabiam que tornar público seria o mesmo que assinar o fim de tudo. Ia ser o inferno completo. Não eram Lucius e Vittoria para ficarem por cima do que as pessoas diziam...

Ele passou o nó dos dedos pela espinha dela, causando arrepios que fizeram Louise esconder uma risada no travesseiro.

-Vai contar o que significa a sua tatuagem hoje? – Ele viu o sorriso de Louise sumir com sua pergunta fora de hora, mas ele não ligou muito. – Vamos lá, você sabe tudo sobre mim!

-Ambos sabemos que isso é mentira. – Retrucou ela. – Me conte um segredo e talvez eu conte o meu.

Regulus se aproximou dela e deixou-a se aconchegar em seu peito, beijando o topo da cabeça dela e afundando os dedos nos cachos pretos.

-Eu conto da minha, se você me contar da sua.

**xXx**

Vittoria conseguia sentir a onda de ódio que emanava da mesa da Grifinória enquanto ela continuava a tomar seu café, fingindo estar alheia a todo o resto. Uma semana havia se passado, mas haviam levado dois dias para Lucius lhe mandar flores e ela aceitá-lo de volta como se nada tivesse acontecido. O buque de rosas brancas já estava marrom em um vaso ao lado de sua cama, como se refletisse seu estado emocional. Ela estava em frangalhos; não conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas ou treinar direito, tinha começado a ficar pálida e não falava muito. Mas sabia bem que poderia ficar muito, muito pior se Lucius concedesse bandeira branca para Bellatrix fazê-la sofrer como queria.

Lucius afastou seus cabelos de seu pescoço e o beijou. Sentar-se à mesa da Sonserina havia sido muito mais fácil quando ela ainda tinha seu orgulho e autoconfiança. Ela reuniu a coragem de olhar para cima e, em vez dos olhos de Louise (que provavelmente era quem mais queria matá-la), ela interceptou os de John, que olharam através dela e depois voltaram para sua comida.

-Eu preciso ir para a aula. – Ela tomou um ultimo gole de café amargo e se levantou, beijando o topo da cabeça loura de Lucius.

Ele a segurou pelo pulso.

-Não vai se despedir direito? – Ele tinha uma sobrancelha mandona levantada. Ela sorriu sem graça e lhe deu um beijo rápido para depois sair andando a passos rápidos. Viu as amigas se levantarem para segui-la.

Vittoria queria esfregar a sensação de sujeira que a boca de Lucius deixava, mas não importava o quanto passasse as costas das mãos nos lábios ou quantos banhos tomasse, o toque dele permanecia nela como se marcado a ferro quente. Sua garganta ardeu com a vontade de chorar, mas ela engoliu como pode, há tempo de Giovanna não notar ao alcançá-la e apenas colocar uma mão em seu ombro, sem dizer palavra nenhuma. Vittoria queria abraçá-la e gritar de raiva, mas não faria isso. Não com tanto em jogo.

-Como estamos com o plano contra a Corvinal? – Ela perguntou, tão tranquila quanto seus nervos permitiam.

-Eu e você temos que ir até a estufa hoje, no terceiro período. – Louise também fingia que nada tinha sequer acontecido. Ela nunca conseguiria esconder de Vittoria como se sentia, mas também nunca mostraria a alguém de fora o vendaval dentro de si. – Ouvi dizer que chegou um novo carregamento de sementes e a Sprout vai estar fora nesse período para catalogá-las ou algo assim.

-Perfeito. Tudo tem que estar pronto e preparado, sem falhas.

-Eu vou me certificar disso, pode relaxar. – Lílian prometeu. – Agora vamos logo para a aula de DCAT, que os marotos estão nos seguindo novamente.

Letticia tirou o espelho de maquiagem da bolsa a parou, fingindo arrumar o cabelo. Ela achou James e Sirius parados na porta do Salão Principal, esperando que elas se movessem.

-Isso está ficando ridículo. – Resmungou ela, voltando a andar com as amigas. – Ontem eu achei certo camundongo me seguindo até a biblioteca e tive que me segurar para não prendê-lo em uma jarra ou algo do tipo.

-Eles ainda acham que não estamos contando algo. – Lily deu de ombros.

-E eles têm razão. – Giovanna disse. – Nós também achamos que eles sabem de algo e não nos contaram, mas nem por isso você me verá espreitando o Black enquanto ele se agarra com monitoras menores de idade.

-Você devia controlar seus nervos perto do Black, ou ele vai notar que você espuma como um cachorro quando ele apalpa aquela tal Jackie Rhodes. – Lily sorriu.

-Cale a boca, Evans! – Giovanna apertou o passo.

**xXx **

Letticia realmente estava tentando não dormir. Ela sabia que iria se prejudicar, que perderia a matéria, que poderia pegar uma detenção – o que não ficaria bem em seu histórico –, que seu pai ficaria puto se soubesse, e todas as outras consequências existentes. Mas ela queria tanto simplesmente deitar entre os lençóis macios de sua cama e acordar apenas dali a dois dias...

-Srta. Sinel! – A régua bateu em sua mesa com um estalo tão forte e agudo que ela poderia muito bem ter saído uns bons trinta centímetros de seu assento.

Alexander estava encarando-a, apoiado no tampo de sua carteira com as mãos espalmadas ao lado de seu pergaminho intocado – em comparação com o de seus colegas que estavam cheios de anotações. Seus olhos estavam esverdeados naquela manhã, e seu pescoço estava tão apetitoso que parecia implorar para ser agarrado, com aquela maldita tatuagem escapando pelo colarinho... Mas ele estava bravíssimo, ganhando um tom vermelho que ia até a raiz dos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo curto.

-Minha aula está atrapalhando seu sono de beleza?

-Eu... – Ela corou.

-Finalmente alguém percebeu que ela anda precisando muito de um desses. – A risada de hiena de Vivianne Blank fez seus dedos se fecharem em um punho. Logo Bellatrix e as outras três Vipers se juntaram a ela.

Ela pode ouvir James e Sirius quase uivando de expectativa para saber se ela calaria a boca ou retrucaria. E Letticia nunca foi do tipo que abaixa a cabeça.

-Engraçado, Blank, porque seu "namorado" não concorda nem um pouco com você... – Ela fez aspas com os dedos. Todos em Hogwarts sabiam que William Stod fugia o tempo todo de Vivianne e sua obsessão por ele. Era patético.

A Sonserina abriu a boca para rebater, com a sala já gargalhando, mas Alexander interviu.

-Silêncio! É o suficiente! Srta. Sinel, você fica para conversarmos após a aula e Srta. Blank, o comentário ofensivo é uma advertência. Mais um e a Srta. corre o risco de uma detenção. – Letticia sorriu para uma chocada Vivianne que até tentou protestar, mas foi calada por Narcissa. – Agora, como eu estava dizendo...

-Você ficou louca? – Lily vociferou para ela, o mais baixo que seu temperamento permitia. – Dormir na aula do professor novo, brigar com Vivianne e ainda vai ter que ficar aqui? Nós temos planos, Leesh!

-Sinto muito, isso não foi exatamente de propósito. – Ela rolou os olhos. – Vocês resolvem isso sem mim e eu posso cuidar sozinha de nosso intermediário. Quanto a Vivianne... – Ela sorriu. – Eu teria mais medo de um poodle.

Após mais meia hora de um discurso interminável sobre as Guerras dos Trolls e suas consequências geográficas para o mundo bruxo, Alexander liberou a sala, apoiado em sua mesa, e Letticia permaneceu sentada, examinando o esmalte das unhas que começava a descascar.

Antes que ela percebesse, a sala estava vazia.

-Pois bem, Srta. Sinel... – Alexander parecia tranquilo e isso a deixava nervosa. – Gostaria de me explicar porque minha aula estava especialmente tediosa, hoje?

-Com minhas desculpas sinceras, senhor, sua aula não teve absolutamente nada haver com isso. – Ela utilizou aquela expressão característica que Lílian Evans usava quando queria dobrar um professor ao meio. – Eu ando sobrecarregada com essa Guerra e me aborrece perceber os efeitos negativos que isso está tendo em meus estudos... Prometo me aplicar mais a partir de agora.

Ela se levantou e apanhou suas coisas, virando-se para a porta. Os professores nunca discutiam com esse tipo de argumento. Principalmente Alexander, que, ela havia ficado sabendo, simpatizava com os grifinórios em particular. Mcgonagall com certeza ignoraria qualquer queixa que o novato desse e ela se safaria, como sempre.

-Não acha que eu realmente vou cair nessa conversa fiada, acha?

Letticia revirou os olhos antes de voltar a encarar Alexander, que a olhava com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

-Sou professor, mas não sou velho.

-Disto eu e todas as alunas de Hogwarts sabemos.

-Ainda sou _professor_, Srta. Sinel. Não abuse.

-Desculpe.

-Não iria dizer isso na frente da sala para não piorar os comentários das sonserinas, mas está de detenção por uma semana. – Ele disse, cruzando os braços. – Eu ando observando a hierarquia por aqui, Srta. Sinel, e sei as regras que os alunos seguem. Mas essas regras não se aplicam a _mim_.

Letticia ergueu uma sobrancelha e quase gargalhou. Ela matou a distância entre ela e Alexander lentamente e se postou a um mísero e torturante metro dele.

-Então o senhor deve saber que os professores também seguem esta hierarquia. Ou pelo menos deveriam seguir... Geralmente não preciso apelar para minha posição, mas fui descuidada. Na maioria das vezes, e o senhor pode contar sempre com isso, sou extremamente discreta.

Letticia esperava poder tomar sua próxima atitude baseando-se nas reações de Alexander a sua declaração. Era boa em ler pessoas. Mas o professor continuou impassível e nem um pouco impressionado com a ousadia dela, o que era no mínimo estranho. Ao contrário, ele sorriu como um lobo arreganha os dentes antes de atacar.

-Escute aqui, _menina_, você e suas amiguinhas podem achar que vão tirar vantagem de mim, mas estão redondamente enganadas. Eu sei bem lidar com o seu tipo e não é pela minha idade que vão receber um tratamento leve. Odeio destruir seu joguinho, mas detesto alunos displicentes tanto quanto qualquer membro do corpo estudantil de Hogwarts, Sinel, e afrontas como as suas terão graves consequências. – Alexander espalmou as mãos no tampo de sua mesa e Letticia notou um anel muito estranho em seu indicador direito: era negro, esculpido de um pedra pontuda que ficava no topo, parecida com um cristal fossilizado. Suas mãos eram grandes e haviam marcas de trabalho por todos os lugares.

Ela respirou fundo, pois sabia que de sua próxima frase para frente, era um caminho só de ida. Durante os próximos dias, ela poderia sustentar a curiosidade de Alexander ou ser chamada na sala de Dumbledore antes de seu próximo período.

Se bem que ela sempre gostou de adrenalina.

Letticia diminuiu ainda mais o espaço que os separava, quase contornando a mesa do professor. Ela se apoiou ao lado do móvel e inclinou-se para ele.

-Sinto muito informar senhor, mas acredito que posso me dar ao luxo de ser displicente... – Ela viu os olhos de Alexander descerem para sua blusa e subirem rapidamente e sua coragem inflou. – E não venha com esse papo de certinho, pois sei bem de suas "afrontas" em Durmstrang.

-Vai me dizer agora que cavou no meu passado de adolescente? – Ele riu. – Isso só mostra a sua infantilidade.

-Não foi há tanto tempo assim que você teve a minha idade, professor... Mas eu não estava me referindo a qualquer travessura que o senhor pode ter cometido antes de se tornar adulto. Na verdade, estava falando sobre aquele incidentezinho entre você e uma de suas alunas, enquanto você lecionava em Durmstrang, logo depois de formado. E isso só mostra que você não sabe a diferença entre uma mulher com contatos e uma criança que não sabe o que fazer. E não fui eu... Não diretamente, pelo menos.

Ela pegou sua bolsa.

-Nos vemos na detenção, _Alex_.

-Dez pontos a menos por essa! – Mas ela já havia desaparecido e o cabelo vermelho de Letticia não podia mais ser visto. Alexander suspirou e rodou o anel do dedo, coçando seu antebraço de nervoso. Ela abriu uma de suas gavetas e pegou um franco cheio de calmantes, engolindo dois de uma vez e afrouxando a gravata antes de largar-se em sua cadeira.

**xXx**

James arrastou Sirius até o pátio de transfiguração e sentou em um banco de pedra que lhe dava visão perfeita da enorme porta de carvalho que ligava o pátio a escadaria. Ele sabia que elas precisariam passar por ali, pois costumavam esperar pelo começo da aula de Herbologia embaixo da maior árvore da área verde. Ele poderia tê-las seguido de perto, sem perdê-las de vista por um segundo... Mas, conhecendo Lílian e sua falta de escrúpulos que quase se igualava a dele próprio, ela o pegaria no ato e esfregaria o fato de os marotos terem seguido-as na sua cara pelo resto de suas vidas. Se bem que ele planejava nunca mais ver uma sombra das cinco maníacas após se formarem...

Ele nunca iria admitir que houvesse ficado para trás. Sua mãe não cansava de lhe dizer que o orgulho diminuía o caráter dos homens e que a arrogância os tornava ainda mais insignificantes, mas a Sra. Dorea Potter havia caído na Corvinal em sua época como aluna de Hogwarts. E ele gostava de pensar em si mesmo como a personificação da casa Grifinória, e, portanto, o leão mais pomposo, metido e teimoso de todos.

James havia atingido um ponto em que até Sirius Black, que na maioria das vezes não desperdiçaria a chance de perseguir garotas pela escola, não estava mais achando graça nenhuma em assistir as Ladies zanzando por todos os cantos do castelo e cumprindo a agenda social aparentemente lotada que tinham.

-Eu ainda não entendi o porquê disso, James. Digo, qual é? Estamos nisso há três dias e não descobrimos absolutamente nada de novo! A Foncan continua beijando o Malfoy como um desentupidor de pia, a Sinel fica se fazendo de difícil pra cima do Diggory para ganhar presentes caros, a Handel continua andando por aí como se fosse matar alguém e a ruiva continua a chata de sempre, dando ordens pra todo mundo. Isso sem falar na Morsen, que parece uma gata no cio se esfregando em todos os caras que olham para ela.

-Só porque o Brendan Sand apareceu pra rondá-la, não significa _toda a população masculina da escola_, Almofadinhas. Ele nem é realeza, podia ser pior. – James sorriu para Sirius; uma sobrancelha levantada. – Vai dizer que deu para ter ciúmes da Condessa?

Sirius quase foi para cima de James quando Potter bateu os cílios como Giovanna fazia para conseguir tudo o que queria de alguém.

-Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, não venha me acusar de querer aquela loira sem sal. Eu só acho que já está na hora de ela aprender uma lição ou duas.

-Tipo? – James encarou a porta mais uma vez.

-Tipo aceitar o fato de que ela não pode fazer tudo o que quer aqui dentro.

-Não é esse o propósito de ela ser uma Lion Ladie?

-E o propósito de cada maroto não é domar cada uma delas? – Sirius sorriu. – E falando no diabo...

Quatro das cinco meninas entraram pelo pátio sem nem passar os olhos por eles – o que já era ligeiramente estranho, considerando as tendências de assassina profissional de Vittoria e suas neuras com tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. James sorriu. O descuido delas era um deleite para ele.

-Onde está a Sinel? – Perguntou ele. – E onde elas pensam que vão? Nossa aula começa daqui a pouco e elas nunca se atrasam.

-Achei que você tinha dito que elas sempre ficavam por aqui...

-E ficam! Não faz sentido elas virem todo esse caminho para... – Ele enfiou a mão dentro do casaco de Sirius e puxou o mapa do maroto, indo para um canto. – _Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom._

O pergaminho amarelado de bordas danificadas se encheu lentamente de linhas e pontos de tinta em movimento, mostrando o que cada pessoa de Hogwarts estava fazendo.

-Viu só! – Potter exclamou, apontando para a escadaria. – Elas estão voltando para a sala comunal! Não faz sentido!

-Faz se elas tiverem encontrado com alguém na estufa ou perto dela. E a Sinel? – Sirius cruzou os braços.

-Está no quarto andar... Com Alice Woore? – James enrugou as sobrancelhas.

-Elas devem ter voltado porque pegaram algo e agora tem que deixar em segurança. – Sirius começou a andar para a porta, sabendo exatamente o que fazer.

-Aonde você vai? – James correu atrás do amigo, fechando o mapa. – _Malfeito feito._

-Alcançá-las e revistá-las.

**xXx**

Remus não queria seguir conselho nenhum que saísse da boca de Peter Pettigrew. Não era por Peter ser irresponsável ou inconsequente ou muitas outras coisas, mas sim pelo gosto duvidoso do amigo quando se tratava de criaturas do sexo oposto.

Peter não tinha ex-namoradas ou ex-casos feias ou algo do tipo, mas sim perigosas, malucas e psicóticas. Como Katherine Peace, sua mais recente aquisição. Katherine era linda; pele branca perfeitamente imaculada, olhos azuis gélidos e um humor mais ainda. Fumante compulsiva, fantasmagoricamente loira e tão instável quanto Bellatrix. Tudo bem, nem tanto. Mas ainda sim, mostrava que a teoria de Remus tinha fundamentos.

E agora Peter estava arrastando-o pelos terrenos porque _certa pessoa_ havia acabado de ficar solteira e _certa pessoa_ seria perfeita para colocá-lo na linha. E com colocá-lo na linha, Peter queria dizer completamente fora da linha, já que ele e o resto dos marotos queriam que Remus parasse de ser tão certinho.

Às vezes, Remus morria de vontade de contar sobre Lily, assim os amigos calariam a boca de uma vez e o deixariam em paz. Mas aí James nunca mais falaria com ele e isso ele não poderia aguentar.

-Senta aqui. – Peter empurrou-o para o banco e sentou-se a seu lado.

-E aí? Quem é?

-E... Ali está. Lidia Reider. – Peter apontou para uma árvore onde varias garotas estavam reunidas para aproveitar o intervalo sob uma sombra enorme.

Peter apontava diretamente para uma garota pálida de olhos cor de safira, que corria em direção às amigas. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e ela sorria. Seu lábio superior era levemente proeminente e seus cabelo negros estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo com as pontas em cachos. Lidia não usava gravata, então Remus não podia dizer a qual casa ela pertencia, mas podia jurar que ela tinha cara de Corvinal – para não dizer cara de intelectual.

E ele não pode deixar de pensar em como ela ficaria sexy de óculos.

-Ela é bonita... – Remus olhou de esguela para Peter. – O que tem de errado com ela?

-E tem que ter algo de errado? – Peter levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Deve ter algo ruim o suficiente para você não a querer e algo perigoso o suficiente para chamar a sua atenção e passá-la para mim. – Ele cruzou os braços.

-Está dizendo que gosto de mulheres problemáticas?

-Por acaso se lembra da primeira garota que te beijou? Foi apenas questão de tempo após a sua boca desgrudar da dela pra você ficar viciado _naquele tipo_. Você ficou mal-acostumado.

-Não fiquei não! – Mas Lupin viu o sorrisinho no canto da boca de Peter. – Se você não a quer, eu posso dar ela de presente ao Jubas...

-Eu não disse que não a queria, só não queria ter alguma surpresa desagradável.

-Muito bem, que seja. Ela é uma das Midas, obviamente lufana, usa brilho labial de framboesa e não é nem um pouco fácil de conseguir, já que o grupo do Diggory protege essas meninas com unhas e dentes. Você faz o tipo cavalheiro então tem uma boa chance; ela vai te adorar. Só mantenha o nome do Almofadinhas fora de qualquer conversa, porque ele ficou com uma das amigas dela ano passado e a dispensou no dia seguinte.

-Estou começando a achar que ele acha graça em fazer meninas o amarem e odiá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

-Provável. Creio que ele também seja mal-acostumado. – Peter deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo e se voltou para o castelo, deixando Remus sozinho.

Lupin iniciou sua descida pelo gramado, já notando que era observado pelas garotas lufanas. Elas chegavam a ser melhores do que as Ladies em parecerem inocentes e serem completamente o contrário: Elas se mostravam burras e manipuláveis e ele teria que tomar muito cuidado com Lidia, pois ela devia ser a mais perversa das cinco. Ele pensou em Lílian e se perguntou se deveria sentir-se culpado por, tecnicamente, traí-la... Mas ele não sentia nem um pingo de culpa. Nada.

Talvez fosse pelo fator Sirius, mas ele não era vingativo. Não achava que "se ela podia, ele também podia". E talvez ele devesse contar a ela.

Remus viu Lidia sorrir para ele e resolveu agir primeiro, e pensar depois. Bem depois.

**xXx**

John estava tendo uma manhã de sábado perfeitamente normal. Os marotos conversavam entre si, – Peter, como sempre, de boca cheia – o Salão estava cheio e o tempo, ensolarado.

Ele mordeu sua torrada e, ao levantar a cabeça, deu de cara com o sorriso ferino de Letticia, que se instalava à mesa com as amigas sob o olhar desconfiado dos marotos.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo? – Exigiu James.

-Creio que seja direito nosso sentarmos onde bem entendemos. – Disse Louise, tranquila.

-Principalmente depois de você e esse cachorro pulguento nos seguirem pelo castelo. – Giovanna levantou uma sobrancelha e John notou o pescoço de Sirius ficando vermelho.

-Vocês estavam escondendo o jogo e baixaram a guarda; estavam praticamente implorando para descobrirmos! – James fechou os punhos em cima da mesa.

-O trato era deixar a vingança contra os corvinais com a gente. – Lily disse.

-Dá pra alguém explicar pra mim o que vocês descobriram? – Remus perguntou, curioso.

Giovanna colocou uma caixinha de chá na mesa.

-Lily que fez. A camomila serve pra mascarar o gosto, mas tem doses generosas de glicínia e lírio-do-vale. Os efeitos serão hilários, acreditem. Conseguimos que a Alice Woore trocasse pelo chá usual que eles tomam.

-Deviam ter só esperado. – Vittoria apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. – Deviam ter deixado tudo com a gente, sabemos nos cuidar muito bem.

-Ah, então agora vocês sabem se cuidar? Ou isso só se aplica aos corvinais? – John se pronunciou pela primeira vez, e assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ele se arrependeu. Os olhos de Lílian foram de um lado para o outro e Peter assobiou baixo.

Vittoria abriu e fechou a boca e começou a sair do banco.

-Eu... – John disse.

-Vi, não vai... – Letticia a segurou pela mão, mas Vittoria se desvencilhou e andou a uma velocidade impressionante até a porta do Salão. John se levantou para ir atrás dela, mas teve o cuidado de ir bem devagar assim que notou os olhos gelados de Lucius seguindo cada movimento seu.

Remus suspirou.

-Desculpem por isso. – Ele disse às meninas. – Ele anda de muito mau humor desde o incidente com o Malfoy.

-Vamos ignorar. – Louise disse. – Estou mais interessada na Lyra Sand, que está ficando mais verde a cada segundo. Três galeões que ela vomita antes de conseguir sair do Salão!

**xXx**

-Foncan!

Vittoria podia sentir as lágrimas chegando e a garganta ardendo, mas manteve a calma e respirou rápido enquanto subia as escadas o mais depressa que podia. Já que não estava de botas, ela conseguia pular degraus sem correr risco de tropeçar e parecer ridícula. Bom, ainda mais ridícula.

-Me deixa em paz, Dent.

Vittoria entrou no terceiro andar e dobrou o corredor antes de ser agarrada pelo antebraço.

-Você precisa me ouvir. – Ela desviou dos olhos verdes dele.

-Eu já escutei o seu cinismo o suficiente para uma vida, entendeu? Durante anos eu te odeio e no minuto em que começo a baixar a guarda, você me afasta. É exatamente por isso que prefiro ficar longe de relações que possam me machucar!

-Vai me dizer que o seu relacionamento com o Malfoy é totalmente seguro? Ah, por favor! Você é muita coisa Vittoria, mas cega não é uma delas.

Vittoria tentou sair de perto dele, mas John a segurou novamente.

-Você me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu sempre tenho um motivo pra tudo. Eu tenho um motivo para estar com o Lucius, e não é da sua conta. – Ela vociferou.

-Pois é, eu te conheço melhor que ninguém nesse castelo. Melhor que suas amigas. E sei por que você fica com o Malfoy.

-Você não sabe de nada!

-Foi por saber seus motivos que eu mandei você me largar naquele dia. O Malfoy só te apertou depois, mas se eu tivesse deixado você me ajudar, ele teria te batido e culpado você por todas as coisas que o desagradam, como eu sei que ele faz.

-Como ousa...

-Eu me importo com você. _Eu enxergo você._ Foi só uma questão de tempo até eu conseguir ligar os seus hematomas com o mau humor daquele merda.

Ele deslizou suas mãos dos ombros de Foncan para seu rosto. Os olhos de Vittoria estavam cheios de fúria, mágoa, orgulho e ódio, e ele podia sentir o quanto ela queria que ele se afastasse.

-Você não sabe nada sobre o Lucius.

-Você não precisa mentir pra mim.

-Como se você fosse confiável! – Ela tentou se afastar novamente, mas John a segurou. – Só me deixa em paz, Dent, eu sei cuidar de mim mesma.

-Chega de ficar na defensiva o tempo todo, porra! – Ele a soltou, com raiva, e viu Vittoria se retrair, como se seu corpo ligasse a raiva de um elemento externo como aviso para dor física. Ela sempre havia sido a pessoa mais forte que John já conhecera, e, agora, ele via os medos mais profundos de Vittoria vazando por todos os poros de seu corpo. – Eu não sou seu inimigo, Lucius é.

-Ele me protegeu, ele me quis, ele me deu atenção e ele me deu uma vida nova. Eu devo a ele!

-Você não deve nada a ninguém! – Ele deu um passo em direção a ela.

Os dois se calaram ao ouvir passos vindo pelo corredor. John estava paralisado e Vittoria arrumou o cabelo para que ninguém visse seu rosto vermelho.

Finalmente, uma garota de pele muito clara, com as bochechas infestadas de sardas e olhos assustadoramente azuis chegou ao campo de visão dos dois. Ela carregava uma pequena pilha de livros nos braços e seu cabelo castanho escuro estava preso em um coque muito bem comportado com uma presilha de prata adornada com safiras. Tão prata quanto seu distintivo de monitora. Tão prata quanto os detalhes de sua gravata.

Ela sorriu para Vittoria como se soubesse de todos os seus pecados.

-Olá, Foncan... – Samantha Yaxley era a herdeira de um das famílias mafiosas mais perigosas do mundo bruxo, mas escondia seu interior radioativo com uma camada bem grossa de "menina perfeita" que só era removida em momentos como esse, em que ela havia encurralado sua presa como uma serpente encurrala o rato que lhe servirá de almoço. – Interessante te encontrar por aqui.

-Bom dia, Yaxley. – Vittoria engoliu em seco, tentando não empurrar John pra bem longe. Se ela fizesse isso, significaria que algo estaria acontecendo e ela estava tentando esconder, e Samantha logo abriria a boca sobre o ocorrido. Pois, no final das contas, ela era apenas mais uma Vipers sob o comando de Bellatrix.

-Estou descendo para o café... Me disseram que os corvinais fizeram a maior bagunça por lá. Mandarei lembranças suas aos Lucius. – Samantha sorriu como se fosse explodir de felicidade ou de vontade de contar sua fofoca para alguém. E Vittoria sabia bem para qual loira aguada ela contaria.

-Claro... – Vittoria suspirou.

Ela e John observaram Samantha descer a escadaria.

-Viu só o que você fez? – Ela deu um tapa no peito do garoto. – Agora ela vai contar o que viu e mais um pouco!

-Está com medo de apanhar? – Ele inclinou a cabeça, encarando-a. – Achei que a grande Baronesa soubesse _cuidar de si._

-E sei. – Desta vez, ela colocou toda a sua força em prática e o tirou de seu caminho. – Mas...

John levantou os olhos para ela.

-Mas?

-Mas não ache que pode vir atrás de mim novamente para continuar essa conversa. Eu continuo querendo você bem longe de mim.

-Não posso dizer o mesmo.

**xXx**

Giovanna atravessou o corredor do sexto andar pela terceira vez, e uma garota do terceiro ano a olhou como se ela fosse louca. Chegou a achar que teria que dar uma quarta volta, mas conseguiu pegar o olhar de seu perseguidor no vidro da janela, finalmente. Ela então seguiu andando o mais rápido que suas botas de couro permitiam, até chegar a Torre do Relógio. Estava quase vazia e ela passou pela entrada, colando-se a parede e esperando sua vítima segui-la.

Ele passou pelo arco de pedra e olhou para os dois lados, mas ela o agarrou pelo colarinho, antes que ele pudesse fingir que não via surpresa nenhuma em encontrá-la por ali e seguir caminho.

Giovanna chocou as costas do garoto contra a parede e ergueu seu queixo, para que pudesse vê-lo melhor.

-Agora que estamos cara a cara, em vez de você ficar atrás de mim, podemos conversar. – Ela sorriu. Deveria estar em reunião com o Vigarista para acertar o pagamento pelas flores trouxas que Lílian tinha usado contra os corvinais. Giovanna odiava se atrasar: mostrava falta de profissionalismo.

Os olhos dele estavam tranquilos e eram naturalmente arregalados, em um tom vibrante de verde-azulado muito familiar. Seu cabelo era castanho escuro e estava comportadamente penteado, o que o fazia parecer um aluno de pré-escola. Já que era lufano, isso não estava tão longe da realidade. Parecia ter 14, 15 anos.

Ele sorriu, recuperando-se, e esticou uma mão para Giovanna apertar. Ela olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida, incrédula.

-August Dorsen, Golden Gates.

Os olhos de Giovanna ficaram do tamanho de bolas de golfe. Não era possível que ele estivesse no ultimo ano quando parecia que nunca havia se barbeado na vida. Ela engoliu em seco.

-Gêmeo da Blake? – Ela sabia que a capitã das Black Birds tinha um irmão, mas nem sonhava que ele estivesse em Hogwarts. Vittoria deveria saber dele.

-Diggory pode parecer burro, mas foi esperto o suficiente para perceber que ter o irmão da líder de outra casa seria uma boa jogada. – Ele deu de ombros. – Sou praticamente o mascote.

-E por isso te mandaram me seguir? – Ela sorriu. – Me parece mais que estão te usando de sacrifício.

-Na verdade, me mandaram descobrir tudo sobre você, cara Marquesa. – August colocou as mãos no bolso e ergueu as sobrancelhas de um jeito bonitinho, como se tivesse solucionado todos os mistérios do mundo.

Giovanna gargalhou e teve de cobrir a boca para não cometer a gafe de soltar algum barulho constrangedor. August parecia prestes a explodir de vergonha, o que só o deixava mais adorável.

-Eu ia me desculpar, mas não sei o que fiz. – Ele se balançava no próprio eixo, com as mãos enfiadas fundo dentro do bolso das calças.

-Sou a Condessa. Letticia Sinel é a Marquesa. – Ela continuava a rir.

-Amos me disse para seguir a menina mais bonita das Lion Ladies. Achei que fosse você... – Ele sorriu para ela e Giovanna continuou achando tudo hilário.

-Ok, ok, você é uma gracinha, mas é meu trabalho não me deixar enganar pelas aparências. Vou pegar leve se você me contar o porquê de Amos ter mandado você atrás da Letticia.

-Ele queria descobrir se era realmente verdade que ela estava saindo com alguém, já que anda rejeitando ele o tempo todo. Amos acredita que só assim seria possível alguma garota não o querer. – August rolou os olhos.

Giovanna pensou por um segundo.

-Vou te fazer um acordo: eu te dou a informação sobre a Letticia e esqueço que você nos confundiu... E você fica me devendo um favor.

-Fechado. – August disse.

-Letticia está saindo com Remus Lupin, mas apenas casualmente. O que não impede o Diggory de continuar a dar em cima dela, o que eu suspeito que seja exatamente o que ele quer continuar a fazer até vencê-la por exaustão. Entendeu?

-Tudinho. – August sorriu mostrando as covinhas. Não era possível que aquela _criança_ estivesse no sétimo ano.

-Nos vemos por aí, Dorsen. – Ela piscou.

-Espero que em breve, Condessa. – Ele acenou para ela.

**xXx**

No domingo, os alunos que possuíam autorização de seus guardiões seguiram para Hogsmead, contra uma ventania quase insuportável. Mas não seria uma ventania que iria impedir que Sirius pudesse tomar uma cerveja amanteigada legalmente adquirida, em frente à lareira do Três Vassouras, recebendo um cafuné de Madame Rosmerta e talvez a oportunidade de poder espiar seu decote mais que generoso. Ele se considerava um homem de prazeres simples.

Ele e os marotos entraram no bar, tirando os casacos pesados, que cortavam o vento que açoitava os alunos, e se acomodaram na mesa preferida de Sirius... Mesmo que para isso Black tenha ameaçado alguns alunos do terceiro ano.

-Ah... Perfeição. – Sirius sorriu como uma criança enquanto jogava seu casaco no encosto da cadeira.

Peter levantou o braço e Rosmerta veio rebolando em direção à mesa dos cinco, com um sorriso quase tão grande quanto seu decote.

-Sirius, meu menino! – Ela apertou as bochechas de Sirius. Rosmerta tinha no máximo 30 anos, olhos de um azul quase irreconhecível por baixo de camadas e mais camadas de maquiagem preta e cabelos loiros encaracolados que ela usava presos em um coque malfeito. Sua boca era pintada de um vermelho intenso e ela cheirava a hidromel. – Achei que vocês tinham me abandonado de vez...

-Isso nunca, Rosie... Estamos em guerra, você já deve saber.

-Ah, sim... Os professores não falam em outra coisa. – Rosmerta passou um pano manchado pelo tampo da mesa. – Dizem que vai ter lugar para plateia, verdade?

-Provavelmente... – Peter disse. – Já que o Ministério está envolvido, eles querem toda a atenção possível.

-Então podem contar com a minha torcida. Nunca perderia meus meninos acabando com as outras casas! – Ela apertou o ombro de James e tirou o bloquinho de anotações do avental e uma caneta do meio dos seios. – O que vão querer hoje?

-Cinco cervejas amanteigadas, duas com gengibre e a minha sem espuma. – Sirius piscou.

-Mais cinco, uma delas com gengibre. – Vittoria entrou com as amigas a tiracolo, já fazendo sinal para um dos ajudantes de Rosmerta puxar uma mesa para junto da deles.

-Ah, não! Vocês não vão estragar o meu dia! – Sirius se levantou, metendo o dedo na ponta do nariz arrebitado de Giovanna, que sorria perversa.

-Oh, Siriuzinho... E eu achava que eu iluminava as suas tardes. – Ela largou sua bolsa na cadeira e sentou-se, cruzando as pernas e sendo imitada pelas amigas. – Viemos discutir negócios.

-Já trago suas bebidas, meus doces. – Madame Rosmerta foi para dentro da cozinha.

-Negócios? Pactos com o demônio talvez? – James sorriu para Lílian e a ruiva mostrou a língua para ele.

-Na verdade, é sobre a guerra. – Louise se debruçou na mesa para que ninguém mais a ouvisse. – Eu sei que os treinos com aqueles pestes dos irmãos da Vittoria estão funcionando bem como incentivo, mas creio que, se não nos esforçarmos um pouco mais, corremos o sério risco de perder no que quer que sejamos desafiados...

-Besteira! – John revirou os olhos. – Eu já andei observando as outras casas e nenhuma delas está treinando tanto quanto nós! E já que os efeitos de diarreia, vômito e dores dos corvinais só vão passar em uns dois dias, eles vão ficar atrasados.

-Acha que apostar nisso é garantido? 100%? – Letticia perguntou.

-Nada é cem por cento, Sinel. – Sirius sorriu. – Bom, só eu.

-Aqui estão suas cervejas, queridos. Chamem se precisarem de algo. – Madame Rosmerta colocou as canecas na mesa e piscou para as meninas.

-Eu só estou dizendo que não faria mal se treinássemos a mais. – Louise disse. – Ou você acha que os sonserinos não vão se aproveitar de qualquer brecha que tivermos?

-Nós não temos brechas aparentes. – Remus disse. – Se John consegue vê-los treinando, eles também devem ter nos visto. E nosso treinamento não mostra fraqueza alguma.

-É sua vida pessoal que mostra. – Os grifinórios se viraram para o grupo recém-chegado: Amos e seus bichinhos de estimação, os Golden Gates. Quando não estava bêbado e adormecido, Amos gostava de se vestir impecavelmente, o que incluía um sobretudo preto e uma touca combinando, além de um cachecol mostarda.

Letticia ainda o achava um babaca metido.

-O que você quer, Diggory? – John suspirou.

-Eu? – Amos levantou as sobrancelhas e afastou o cabelos castanho dos olhos. – Eu não quero absolutamente nada além de satisfação. Suas, Lupin.

Giovanna sorriu para August, que quase sumia atrás de Diggory e os outros três garotos que os acompanhavam: Travis Joel, Frank Longbottom e um cujo nome ela não sabia, mas não tirava os olhos de Lílian. Frank olhava o teto do bar, com os cabelos escuros apontando para todas as direções, como de costume, a gravata fora do lugar e a barba por fazer.

-Minhas? – Remus se levantou.

-Chegou a meu conhecimento e de meus colegas que você anda passando essas patas imundas em uma de nossas garotas. Como você é bem conhecido por possuir mais neurônios que o Black, eu me pergunto qual será sua brilhante desculpa para se esquivar das consequências. – Amos sorriu, colocando as mãos dentro do casaco. Louise notou que Peter, John, Sirius e James já estavam pegando suas varinhas por baixo da mesa. Ela fez menção de fazer o mesmo, mas Vittoria segurou seu ombros e sacudiu a cabeça.

-Ora, por favor Amos... – Letticia se levantou e pegou Diggory pelo braço. – Porque eu e você não vamos dar uma volta para você esfriar a cabeça? O Lupin não costuma cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, eu posso garantir isso.

Amos sorriu e beijou a bochecha de Letticia.

-Boa tentativa tentando proteger seu namorado. – Ele tirou a varinha assim como Travis e o garoto que Giovanna não sabia o nome. Os marotos fizeram o mesmo, ficando de pé, e o bar silenciou-se, com todas as atenções viradas para eles. – Mas eu tenho assuntos a serem resolvidos ainda hoje.

-Não estou com humor para lidar com você, Diggory. – Sirius sorriu. – É melhor sair daqui enquanto pode e resolvemos isso na Guerra.

-Com medo, Black? – Travis ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-De você? – Sirius disse. – Um lufano?

Travis avançou para Sirius, mas Frank o segurou pelo moletom que usava.

-CHEGA! – Rosmerta avançou para o grupo de trás do bar com a varinha em mãos e as bochechas vermelhas de raiva. Ela se virou para Diggory e colocou sua varinha no peito do lufano. – Alunos que entram por estas portas são minha responsabilidade. Se ameaçar quem está sob minha proteção novamente, eu pegarei aquelas três vassouras da parede, Diggory, e as usarei do modo mais desagradável possível, entendeu? Agora, fora daqui!

Travis colocou uma mão no ombro de Amos, mas Diggory o afastou.

-Isso não acabou, Lupin.

-Eu digo que acabou. – Rosmerta marchou até a porta e a abriu com força, deixando o vento forte entrar. Amos lançou um último olhar tempestuoso para os marotos e saiu, com os amigos em seu encalço.

-Rosie, meu amor por você acaba de aumentar em um bilhão de vezes. – Sirius piscou para a mulher, que respirava pesadamente, enquanto as atenções dos clientes voltavam-se para suas bebidas.

-Não contem comigo da próxima vez, queridos. – Rosmerta guardou a varinha em seu avental. – Aquele garoto não é bem acostumado a ouvir "não", e não vai começar a aceitar agora.

Rosmerta foi atender suas mesas e Letticia sentou-se novamente, assim como Remus e os marotos.

-O que ele quis dizer com "proteger seu namorado"? – Ela bebericou sua cerveja.

-Eu informei o mascote do Diggory que vocês dois estavam tendo um caso em troca de um favor. – Giovanna disse e os olhos de Letticia se estreitaram. – Claro que isso foi antes de saber que o lobinho anda em cima de uma das Midas.

-Eu fiquei com ela uma vez. Só! – Lupin rolou os olhos, ignorando os sorrisos pervertidos de James e Sirius. – Não achei que eles fossem surtar por tão pouco.

-Você deveria saber que os Golden Gates consideram aquelas garotas como propriedade. Eles dão tantos presentes para elas que é como se as tivessem comprado para eles, e apenas para eles. – Lílian explicou. – O ultimo cara que tentou algo com uma delas já se formou e era apanhador da Corvinal. Amos o fez cair feio da vassoura e o pobre garoto teve que passar alguns dias na Ala Hospitalar.

-E ele tentou ficar com quem? – James perguntou.

-Lidia Reider, preferida do Amos. – Giovanna disse e Remus engoliu em seco, fuzilando Peter com os olhos.

**xXx**

Após entrar em confronto com a única casa com a qual ainda não tinham uma rixa declarada, os grifinórios viram-se em uma situação delicada, rodeados por uma cobra venenosa, uma águia carniceira e, quase comicamente, uma texugo com o orgulho ferido.

No decorrer da semana anterior ao primeiro evento da Guerra das Realezas, o clima em Hogwarts piorou consideravelmente. A casa dos leões viu-se ameaçada, como nunca havia acontecido antes, e os contatos das Lion Ladies e dos marotos não seriam o suficiente para rodear seus problemas.

Na quarta, a paz da semana foi quebrada quando Giovanna teve um ataque no meio da aula de história da magia, pois sua bolsa de couro estava forrada com excremento de explosivim, que queimava a pele quando acidentalmente tocado.

Na quinta, James e Sirius tiveram que sair dos vestiários do campo de quadribol usando bandeiras da Grifinória como roupa, pois foram os únicos tecidos que estavam disponíveis. Mais tarde, encontraram penas negras presas aos cabos de suas vassouras, uma clara assinatura dos corvinais. Em resposta, Peter infiltrou-se nos dormitórios da Corvinal e estraçalhou todas as roupas que encontrou pela frente. As Black Birds e os Voltures amontoaram tantas advertências pela falta do uniforme que todos acabaram em detenção.

Na manhã do dia 29, Lílian e seu sono sensível foram os primeiros a acordar após as quatro suaves e tímidas batidas na porta do dormitório. Enquanto levantava e calçava suas pantufas, ela viu Vittoria sentar-se na cama e Louise resmungar.

Ela se apoiou no batente da porta, ainda ligeiramente tomada pelo sono.

-O que você quer? – Lily esfregou os olhos, tentando parecer o menos ameaçadora possível para a minúscula garota do segundo ano que tremia a sua frente, usando um pijama de corpo inteiro estampado com coelhos.

-QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? – O urro de Giovanna fez a menina encolher. A loira marchou até a porta quase arrebentando sua máscara de dormir ao puxá-la da cabeça.

-Eu aconselho você a falar logo. – Disse Lily.

-D-desculpe incomodar, Condessa. – Giovanna quase sorriu ao perceber que a segundanista suava frio. – A Professora Mcgonagall pediu para acordar a Srta. e suas amigas... Ela está esperando na sala comunal.

-Ela realmente disse que a Mcgonagall está nos chamando às... – Lily ouviu Letticia procurando o relógio de pulso. Ela havia reclamado durante a semana toda sobre como Alexander mandou um monitor quintanista da Lufa-Lufa para vigiá-la nas detenções, enquanto limpava troféu atrás de troféu. – Cinco e meia da manhã?!

-Aparentemente, sim. – Lílian voltou-se para a menina. – Você pode ir, antes que a Handel acorde completamente.

Giovanna passou a mão nos cabelo e o prendeu do melhor jeito que pode. Ela estava congelando fora de suas cobertas, usando seu pijama de botões, inteiro de seda rosa e gelada. Ela se arrastou até a cama de Louise e sentou-se no braço da amiga até que ela reclamasse o suficiente para acordar.

As Ladies desceram as escadas espirais em câmera lenta, tendo que aguentar as lamentações de Louise. Mcgonagall estava acomodada na poltrona vermelha em frente à lareira, usando sua capa esmeralda por cima de sua camisola, que chegava até seus pés.

-Bom dia, senhoritas. – Mcgonagall sorriu de um modo maligno demais para àquela hora do dia. – Podemos começar quando seus companheiros descerem.

-Eu já os odeio. – Louise sentou-se no chão, com os olhos semi-abertos. – Se demorarem mais um minuto, coloco uma solução para remover pelos no shampoo do Black.

-Muito charmoso da sua parte, Srta. Handel. – Mcgonagall ergueu uma sobrancelha, como um primeiro aviso.

Elas ouviram uma comoção no andar de cima e os marotos desceram, carregando o pobre garoto que os acordou pelo colarinho do pijama e parecendo extremamente confusos e furiosos.

-É melhor que isso seja importante, Minerva. – Sirius exclamou e Peter largou o garoto no sofá.

-Cinco pontos a menos, Sr. Black. É professora Mcgonagall para você. – Giovanna fuzilou Sirius, que esparramou-se no sofá.

-Quando me tiram da cama há essa hora, eu chamo quem eu quiser como eu quiser – Murmurou ele, baixo demais para que a professora escutasse e arrancasse mais pontos da casa.

Mcgonagall levantou-se, retirando um pergaminho selado de dentro de sua capa. Ela esticou a mão e Vittoria se prontificou a pegá-lo.

-São suas instruções para a prova de hoje. Você pode ir, Sr. Cook. – Ela dispensou o garoto traumatizado.

James aproximou-se de Vittoria e ela desenrolou a mensagem para que ele a lê-se em voz alta.

-_"De todos os recursos vossas altezas poderão desfrutar, e para mais nenhuma lei irão se curvar. A hierarquia do mais forte reina de novo e o monarca campeão não há de cair em frente ao povo. Com um hino, o vencedor será louvado ao roubar o tesouro dourado." _O que diabos isso quer dizer?

-As realezas das quatro casas devem se apresentar após o café da manhã no local da escolha de seu diretor. – Vittoria complementou, lendo uma nota no rodapé do pergaminho.

-E este local seria na biblioteca, às dez horas em ponto. – Mcgonagall crispou os lábios no que deveria ser um sorriso. – Eu lhes desejo boa sorte.

Os grifinórios mal prestaram atenção na saída da professora, ocupando-se em se acomodarem em frente à lareira apagada. James colocou o pergaminho na mesa de centro.

-Eu não tenho ideia do que isso significa. – John balançou a cabeça.

-Minha cabeça não está funcionando o suficiente para ajudar com essa merda de pista. – Louise cruzou os braços, ainda no chão.

-Então vá tomar um café e torne-se útil. – Vittoria mandou. – Pelo jeito, vamos precisar de toda a ajuda possível.

Enquanto Louise se arrastava para o retrato da mulher gorda, Remus pegou a folha e releu a rima lentamente em voz alta. Algo entre as letras curvas cutucava seu subconsciente, dizendo-lhe que ele sabia o que aquilo tudo significava.

-Se diz que "para mais nenhuma lei irão se curvar", sabemos que é algo que normalmente tem regras básicas. Isso pode filtrar algumas possibilidades. – Disse ele.

Lily pegou o pergaminho de Remus e levantou-se, andando em volta das poltronas. Ela puxou o cabelo laranja para o lado, estalando o pescoço.

-Não pode ser algo muito difícil de adivinhar, ou nenhuma das equipes iria conseguir... – Disse Peter. – Digo, deve haver palavras-chave que tenham mais importância do que todos os versos, que estão aí para mascarar algo simples. Isso das regras é uma coisa.

-"_O monarca campeão não há de cair em frente ao povo_". – Leu Lílian. – Isso parece redundante.

-Espera. – Sirius levantou-se e tirou o pergaminho das mãos de Lily que, de tão concentrada, nem ligou. – Só se quer dizer cair como em _realmente_ cair.

Os outros levantaram os olhos para Sirius. Vê-lo pensando já era bizarro, mas vê-lo fazer sentido era ainda mais inusitado.

-E a única coisa que me vem à mente quando se diz regras, cair e _tesouro dourado_... – Murmurou Vittoria, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

-É quadribol. – Completou James, com os olhos arregalados. – Sem regras.

A passagem do retrato se abriu e Louise entrou, bebendo de uma caneca cheia de café puro.

-Perdi alguma coisa?

**xXx**

**N/A:** Eu sei. Acreditem em mim EU SEEEEI! Me senti péssima não conseguindo escrever, mas eu estava no meu ultimo período de provas antes de entrar em um avião em agosto e partir para os EUA, por dez meses Mas pensem nisso: assim que eu viajar, vou ter tempo para escrever bastante, isso se a minha querida beta não me caçar por ter demorado tanto assim hahahaha Débora DESCUUULPA! Hahahaha

Revieeeews!

**BlackandPotterlicious:** MINHA NOSSA ME DESCUUUULPA hahahaha não, sério, é muito fofo você acompanhando a fic e eu aqui, decepcionando totalmente ! Vou tentar compensar, prometo! Entao, essa surra ultramegaestratosférica que o Lucius vai acabar recebendo vai vir com o tempo, mas ainda temos tempo para a Srta. Baronesa ir pra cima dele bem do jeito que você falou ! hehehe o Caiden é uma coisa mesmo, e eu tenho planos para ele ;) Regulus é um divo e o Luke... O Luke devia se parecer mais com o irmão mais velho, convenhamos! Se ele ficasse como o Regulus, eu também ficaria beeem feliz hahahah beijooooooos!

**JuuhMalfoy:** VOCÊ APARECEUUUU ! ai que linda ! Fiquei tão feliz de ver mais uma das suas suuuper reviews no meu email *-* Eu tbm estou gostando beeeem mais dessa versão, acredite! A Bella? Nem colocou as manguinhas de fora ainda, pode ter certeza... Ela fica pior com o tempo hahaha Entao o Luke não é um dos Lordes, mas está andando com os Lordes, como bichinho do Lucius. O Vigarista é o mesmo sim hahaha eu não tinha como mudar isso, já que a reação dos marotos com isso é a parte mais legal de tudo hsuhaushau Eu sempre achei essa coisa do treinamento meio exagero mas é como você disse: eu tinha que justficar elas sendo tão fodas! Espero te ver por aqui quando você puder hein? Beijos cherí !


	8. Kill Of The Night

_The street's a liar... I'm gonna lure you into the dark. My cold desire: To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart. The danger is I'm dangerous, and I might just tear you apart… I'm gonna catch ya, I'm gonna get ya, get ya… I wanna taste the way that you bleed… You're my kill of the night._

_Now you're mine… But what do I do with you, boy? I'll take your heart, to kick around as a toy. – Kill Of The Night, Gin Wigmore._

**Capítulo 8: Kill Of The Night**

Letticia ajustou sua braçadeira de couro caramelo enquanto desciam até o Hall atrás de Mcgonagall, tentando não escutar a voz do pai de Vittoria, que vazava do Salão Principal. Seu cabelo, preso em um coque, estava tão firme que as raízes reclamavam. As palmas de suas mãos suavam frio e a sensação de que ela deveria voltar a se refugiar em seu quarto alcançava níveis mais altos a cada segundo que se passava.

-... E a final será em duas semanas. Agora, sigam os monitores até o campo e aproveitem o show! – O barulho de centenas de alunos saindo do Salão logo se seguiu, mas ainda estavam a três andares de diferença. _Show_. Justo quando ela pensou que não era humanamente possível que ela odiasse mais aquele homem.

Ela sentiu a torrada que havia engolido às pressas tentando voltar a ver a luz do dia, mas respirou fundo e apertou seu passo na fila. Vittoria, Lílian e Giovanna estavam à sua frente e Louise, atrás. À sua direita, os marotos também estavam em fila, igualmente vestidos com o uniforme de quadribol da Grifinória.

Os alunos estavam torcendo, vaiando, gritando... E ela só queria arrancar a malha vermelha e dourada e enfiá-la no fundo de seu malão, de onde não saia desde sua última partida no ano interior. _Aquela_ partida.

-Leesh, você tá bem? – Louise colocou uma mão em seu ombro e Letticia a olhou. Louise tinha os cabelos encaracolados presos em um rabo volumoso e suas mãos estavam acolchoadas com suas luvas de couro sem dedos. Ela sim parecia completamente à vontade em jogar. Na verdade, ela estava provavelmente rezando para que jogassem contra a Corvinal e ela pudesse acabar com a raça da Lyra Sand de uma vez por todas.

-Claro... Comi pouco, só isso. – Letticia sorriu como podia. O barulho cessou, indicando que todos os alunos já haviam deixado o castelo.

Nesse segundo, ela avistou Slughorn vindo da parte de baixo da escadaria, seguido pela trupe de aberrações blindadas que eram os sonserinos. O queixo de Giovanna caiu e Letticia ouviu Peter xingar baixinho, logo ao lado de Louise. Seu estômago agora dava mortais dignos de medalhas olímpicas.

Bellatrix e Lucius encabeçavam as duas filas e olhavam para cima. Bella sorria da maneira depravada de sempre, o rosto totalmente a mostra, já que os cabelos estavam presos, assim como o de todas as meninas. Os dez sonserinos usavam ombreiras, braçadeiras, caneleiras e luvas de um couro negro e brilhante que lembrava a Letticia pedras vulcânicas. William Stod e Gabriel Della Vegga carregavam bastões que pareciam serem revestidos do mesmo material e sua mão voou por reflexo para o braço de Remus, que andava a seu lado.

-O que você tem? – Ele sussurrou.

-Indigestão a trapaceadores, talvez? – Ela disse, largando do braço de Lupin. – Como diabos eles descobriram do quadribol a tempo de encomendar essas coisas?

-E você esperava menos? – Letticia desviou o olhar de Remus quando a fila parou.

-Estamos atrasados, professora? – Slughorn e sua barriga enorme galgaram os últimos degraus e a angústia de Letticia aumentou ao ver que Mcgonagall estava lívida de raiva contida. A professora estava claramente reprimindo um grito de ódio, mas apenas sorriu para o colega.

-Bem a tempo, Horácio.

Flitwick e Sprout esperavam na saída para os terrenos com seus alunos. Os corvinais e os lufanos ficaram igualmente horrorizados com os sonserinos, mas, por um segundo, os grifinórios esqueceram as cobras manipuladoras atrás de si e se contentaram em rir, pois os lufanos claramente não haviam decifrado as rimas e usavam apenas roupas para esporte.

Letticia sorriu por um breve segundo ao ver Amos espumando de raiva.

Após Mcgonagall e Slughorn alinharem seus alunos, Noel Foncan saiu de dentro do Salão Principal e Letticia pode ver Vittoria corrigir sua postura inconscientemente. Ele trazia um pergaminho selado nas mãos e um sorriso quase imperceptível no rosto que fez um calafrio subir pelas costas de Letticia.

-Bom dia, senhores, senhoritas e diretores. – Ele acenou a cabeça para os professores. – Em quinze minutos, vamos dar início à primeira partida do dia. Nós sorteamos a ordem enquanto os alunos estavam no Salão e Sonserina jogará contra a Lufa-Lufa. Depois disso, Grifinória contra Corvinal.

Um milésimo da tremedeira de Letticia passou. Não enfrentariam as tartarugas blindadas hoje.

-O Ministério disponibilizou dez vassouras para cada equipe, assim ninguém levará vantagem pelo modelo que já possui. – Ele continuou. – Como a pista dizia, não temos mais limitações; sejam criativos. As finais serão em duas semanas e contarão com a ilustre presença de representantes de outras escolas, do Ministério e da própria Ministra. O campeão irá receber uma pista para a próxima prova.

Mcgonagall fez sinal para os outros professores irem em frente, sem ela. Antes de segui-los, colocou uma mão no ombro de James.

-Estou contando com você, Potter. – Sussurrou ela, dando uma última olhada nos sonserinos e seguindo os colegas gramado abaixo.

James voltou sua atenção para Noel, que agora desenrolava o pergaminho.

-Esta é a única regra para o jogo de hoje. Se a pista não for seguida, vocês perderão pontos no próximo jogo e começarão com um placar negativo._ Sete peões irão guerrear, valoroso é quem permanecer. Na segunda batalha a glória irá roubar, os três peões sábios a se esconder._

**xXx**

O vestiário térreo não tinha vista nenhuma para o campo e tudo o que Louise podia escutar eram os gritos. Em uma parte muito profunda e enterrada de seu ser, ela sentia pena dos lufanos.

_Sete peões, três peões..._

-Notei que ficou feliz por jogarmos contra a Corvinal. – Peter se aproximou dela, enquanto os outros estavam ocupados discutindo sobre os uniformes dos sonserinos.

Louise sorriu ligeiramente, passando as mãos pela calça bege e apertada.

-Nós temos um passado, eu e a Lyra.

-Além daquela briga entre vocês que eu testemunhei com a maior alegria no terceiro ano? – Louise olhou para Peter, mas ele não olhava para ela. Apenas sorria daquele jeito torto e metido com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, assistindo Sirius acusar Vittoria de não ter usado seus contatos como deveria, já que os sonserinos a haviam ultrapassado.

-É, além disso. – Disse ela. – Digamos que a Lyra chega a ser mais competitiva que o Potter fundido com o Black e tende a ficar frustrada e vingativa quando perde.

-Só que você fica mais. – Ele concluiu.

-Precisamente. – Louise riu. – E ela não ficou nem um pouco feliz quando eu dei o troco e traz essa raiva com ela até hoje.

Peter virou-se para ela; seu braço roçando no dela e olhando Louise de cima.

-Eu adoraria ouvir essa história um dia desses. – O sorriso dele, pendurado no canto de seus lábios, incomodava-a.

-Eu... Eu não lhe daria esse prazer. – Louise tentou manter seu tom controlado, sentindo os pelos escuros do braço de Peter em seu próprio braço, arrepiando sua pele em consequência. Ele usava aquele jeito irritantemente arrastado para falar, que ela sabia que Pettigrew guardava para quando tramava alguma coisa que o divertia e que, de bônus, deixava-a imensamente nervosa.

-E me daria outros no lugar?

-NÃO ME VENHA APONTANDO ESSE DEDO, BLACK! – O berro de Vittoria distraiu Louise e, em um segundo, Pettigrew não estava mais ali, postando-se ao lado de Remus. – Eu posso saber tudo o que acontece em Hogwarts, mas a Guerra vem de fora, portando, está fora da minha zona de controle!

-Tem razão, Foncan. Quem controla isso é o Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. – Sirius cruzou os braços com um sorriso metido. – QUE É SEU PAI! Como **ISSO** está fora da sua zona de controle? Está dentro da sua árvore genealógica, por Merlin!

Vittoria quase partiu para cima de Black, mas Giovanna se colocou no meio e virou-se para Sirius.

-Se não está satisfeito, Black, vá perguntar para a sua priminha como eles conseguiram essa brecha. – Giovanna estreitou os olhos azuis. – Eu fiquei sabendo que vocês andam bem íntimos nos últimos tempos, não é?

-Está me acusando de alguma coisa, Morsen, ou isso é só mais um dos seus ataques de ciúmes? – Sirius inclinou-se para ela e, antes que qualquer um pudesse intervir, Sirius recebeu um tapa estalado na bochecha, que ficou vermelha quase que instantaneamente. – Sua maluca!

-Cachorro!

-Chega! – Remus se levantou do banco. – Se vocês continuarem a brigar nem vamos ter que nos preocupar com os sonserinos, porque não vamos ter a oportunidade de enfrentá-los na final!

-Vamos lidar com os fatos: Meu pai nunca foi de conversar muito comigo, somente quando estritamente necessário. Já o pai do Lucius, deve estar envolvido na criação e patrocínio da Guerra até o pescoço e não me admira que ele tenha cobrado favores para dar uma vantagem ao filho. – Vittoria balançou a cabeça. – Mas vamos ter que contornar mais esse obstáculo ou a vantagem para a próxima prova vai cair no colo deles _novamente._

-Mas isso não vai ser nem um pouco fácil. – Os grifinórios tornaram suas atenções para Peter, que estava apoiado em uma das paredes. – Não posso dizer com certeza de qual dragão aquele couro veio, mas as opções não são nem um pouco boas. Já que é preto deve ser de um Negro das Ilhas Hébridas, e o couro dele é caro pra caramba, sem mencionar que é duríssimo e repele a maioria dos feitiços. E é até proibido na Liga de Quadribol, por ser uma vantagem muito grande. Resumindo, estamos ferrados!

-Nada que o sogro de certas pessoas não possa comprar para o pequeno príncipe. – John deu um sorrisinho torto para Vittoria, que o ignorou completamente.

Os alunos, lá fora, soltaram uma exclamação conjunta de susto e algumas meninas até soltaram gritos agudos. James limpou o suor de sua testa, tentando ignorar imagens mentais sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo, assim como os outros pareciam fazer.

-Vamos parar de pensar nisso, tudo bem? – Lily se levantou, estalando os dedos enquanto andava. – Hoje, os sonserinos são problema da Lufa-Lufa e só da Lufa-Lufa. Depois que acabarmos com a raça dos corvinais e reduzi-los a um montinho de penas, aí sim nós vamos começar a montar uma estratégia que inutilize aquelas proteções. E o melhor é que temos duas semanas para isso! A Sonserina provavelmente achava que iria nos enfrentar hoje, mas foi uma manobra estúpida do Malfoy e da Black. Eles nos deram exatamente o que queríamos: Tempo.

Lílian parou de falar ao ouvir mais um ganido conjunto da torcida lá fora. A Sonserina deveria estar massacrando os lufanos sem dó nem piedade, e todos eles sabiam. E todos eles estavam assustados, mesmo com as palavras anteriores de Lily. Ela também sabia que Amos e seu bando de inúteis não iria durar mais 5 minutos, então tinham que agilizar o processo e montar um plano o mais rápido possível.

-A Evans está certa. – Ela levantou os olhos para James surpresa, vendo medo no ser humano mais metido e orgulhoso que ela conhecia. James frágil. Agora sim ela percebia como a situação era séria. – Primeiro aquela poesia tosca...

-Um time de quadribol tem sete jogares. – Disse Remus. – Nós somos dez, por isso três devem ficar de fora. _Na segunda batalha a glória irá roubar, os três peões sábios a se esconder. _Quem não jogar hoje precisa, obrigatoriamente, estar no próximo jogo.

-Essa foi fácil. – Peter sorriu, aliviado.

James limpou a garganta.

-Muito bem, vamos fazer o seguinte: Eu e Handel vamos nos manter como apanhador e goleira, então é só uma questão de mexermos com quem fica no banco. Vamos ter a Nem-Tão-Santíssima Trindade no ataque como artilheiras e Sirius e John como batedores. Evans, Remus e Peter vão para o banco.

-Nada disso, Potter. – Letticia se pronunciou e Giovanna percebeu que as mãos da amiga tremiam enquanto ela falava. Ela sabia bem que Letticia ainda não se considerava em condições de jogar, mas não sabia que era tão sério assim. – Se eu, a Vittoria e a Anna entrarmos como artilheiras juntas, perderemos força no ataque do segundo jogo. Vamos manter você, a Louise, a Vittoria e o Pettigrew. Hoje a Giovanna fica como artilheira junto com o Dent e a Vittoria e colocamos o Lupin e o Pettigrew como batedores. Contra a Sonserina eu entro como artilheira junto com a Vittoria, o Black e a Lily jogam como batedores e o Pettigrew muda para artilheiro, assim fortificamos nossa ofensiva. Fechado?

-Fechado. – Todos balançaram as cabeças, concordando com a lógica de Letticia.

-Sinel, _eu_ sou o capitão. – James ergueu as sobrancelhas, teimoso em aceitar ordens. Até Sirius rolou os olhos para o amigo.

-Sim, Potter, você é capitão do time de quadribol. – Letticia rolou os olhos impaciente. – Mas isso não significa que você seja capitão _deste_ time, então me faça o favor de engolir o seu orgulho e cooperar.

Louise riu e James pareceu querer retrucar, mas uma série de batidas erráticas na porta o impediu. Giovanna pulou do banco onde estava espaçosamente esparramada e correu para a porta do vestiário, voltando com uma caixa selada com fita adesiva preta nas mãos.

-O que a Condessa andou aprontando? – Sirius se aproximou curioso de Giovanna, mas ela desviou das mãos gananciosas de Black e largou a caixa em um dos bancos, causando um barulho alto de metal chocando em metal. Giovanna usou sua unha comprida pintada de um rosa enjoado e arrancou a fita, revelando um amontoado de objetos sortidos dentro da caixa.

-Eu fiz uma pequena encomenda de emergência para o Vigarista... – James bufou com a menção de seu concorrente.

Lily puxou dois bastões novos em folha, de madeira lustrosa e escura, com cabos revestidos de couro vermelho e macio. Ela os arremessou para Peter e Remus que os alcançaram no ar e os balançaram algumas vezes para teste. Peter bateu em um dos bancos com seu bastão e um indiscutível barulho de metal ecoou no vestiário, espalhando um sorriso no rosto de Pettigrew.

-Demais! – Riu ele.

-O que são essas coisas? – Vittoria apontou para a dúzia de quadrados pretos e brilhantes, que pareciam purpurina negra compactada.

-E isso? – Louise apertou uma bola transparente de leve e o liquido amarelado dentro dela soltou bolhas.

-Esqueçam essas coisas... – Sirius puxou vários pares de objetos dourados com quatro buracos conectados por uma haste. – Morsen, isso aqui é o que eu acho que é?

-Sim. – Giovanna empinou o nariz, orgulhosa de si mesma.

-Estou começando a gostar de trabalhar com você, princesa...

**xXx**

Os grifinórios se equiparam bem a tempo do apito que indicava a óbvia vitória da Sonserina soar alto e claro, ricocheteando nas paredes finas do vestiário. Um funcionário do Ministério, vestido de preto, apareceu para escoltá-los para dentro do campo a pé, em vez de simplesmente deixá-los voar direto dos vestiários.

Antes de entrarem em campo, o homem distribuiu dez vassouras novinhas para cada um deles. Era um modelo elegante e curvo, com a palha da cauda penteada e amarrada para uma melhor performance de voo.

-Quanto foi o jogo? – James perguntou ao funcionário, ao receber sua vassoura.

-Foi um verdadeiro massacre: 260 para Sonserina, 50 para Lufa-Lufa. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Os coitados nem sabiam sobre o que era a prova.

-Claro... Foi por _isso_ que perderam. – Giovanna riu.

John examinou o cabo de sua vassoura e sorriu para o nome gravado em ouro.

-O Ministério está investindo pesado nessa Guerra... São Nimbus 1500, novinhas!

-Bem melhor do que a 1001 que estão fazendo a gente usar há séculos. – Concordou James.

Quando seus pés finalmente tocaram a grama verde-viva do gramado, o estádio pareceu explodir ao redor dos grifinórios. O barulho da torcida era absurdo – vaias misturadas a estímulos, rugidos, xingamentos da torcida Sonserina e o céu absurdamente azul daquela manhã, que fazia os olhos mal acostumados com a claridade arderem ligeiramente até se acostumarem. Os confetes jogados pela torcida Grifinória criaram uma passarela dourada e rubra para que o time seguisse até o meio do campo, onde o Juiz os esperava.

Do outro lado do campo, os corvinais chegavam em duas filas também, com suas vassouras na mãos e as vestes azuis e cobre indo a favor do vento. Blake Dorsen e Victor Vollatin lideravam suas realezas, com sorrisos afetados nos rostos.

Quando se encontraram no meio do campo, o Juiz tinha a goles presa de baixo do braço e o pé apoiado no baú que continha o pomo-de-ouro e os balaços.

-Apertem as mãos. – O Juiz mandou.

Blake espremeu a mão de Vittoria na sua e sorriu ferina.

-Boa sorte, Foncan. Você vai precisar. – Vittoria podia sentir algo duro e preocupante por baixo da luva de couro da garota, mas logo se soltou do aperto e afastou-se da adversária.

-Subam em suas vassouras! – Disse o Juiz.

Vittoria e James chutaram o chão, tomando suas respectivas posições e Letticia, Sirius e Lily voaram para uma cabine aberta, construída como uma das torres mais altas das arquibancadas. Vittoria ficava mais perto do chão com John e Giovanna ladeando-a para pegar a goles assim que o Juiz a arremessasse. James subiu acima de todos os membros de seu time e se viu cara a cara com a adorável e angelical Sabina Morfen pela primeira vez. Remus havia avisado James sobre ela: Sabina era ex-namorada de Victor Vollatin e apanhadora titular no time da Corvinal. Seu tamanho diminuto aumentava sua velocidade quando voava, tornando-a um alvo difícil. Sabina tinha cabelo claro e olhinhos azuis como safiras. Ela sorria para ele com os lábios pintados de rosa. James a achou uma gracinha.

-Vou pegar leve com você. – Ele piscou para ela do jeito que sabia derreter as mulheres.

O sorriso de Sabina morreu e sua testa enrugou.

-E eu vou tentar pegar leve quando fizer o pomo descer pela sua goela. – Ela arreganhou os dentes para ele e os olhos de James se arregalaram.

Vittoria tentava manter sua respiração constante, assim não se cansaria tão facilmente. A artilheira que estava ao lado de Blake era uma menina de cabelos de aparência suja e olhos azuis com maquiagem preta borrada ao redor. Vittoria a conhecia muito de leve, por Lily mencioná-la como uma frequentadora assídua do quarto andar e suas noites movimentadas. Seu nome era Ella Frey, se ela não se enganava. Do outro lado de Blake, estava um garoto musculoso de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, cujo nome Vittoria não sabia. Bom, nomes não iriam importar muito, contanto que ela os eliminasse rapidamente.

O Juiz apitou e chutou o baú, liberando o pomo-de-ouro e os dois balaços, que ricochetearam em meio aos jogadores, para depois arremessar a goles para cima.

John e Giovanna foram em direção à bola vermelha ao mesmo tempo. Seus dedos estavam a centímetros do couro vermelho, como se o mundo estivesse em câmera lenta. E foi assim, com o canto dos olhos e em câmera lenta, que ela percebeu o punho de Blake Dorsen em rota de colisão com seu rosto.

"_E COMEÇA O JOGO!"_

O público exclamou em surpresa e ela também teria exclamado, mas tudo o que saiu foi um xingamento nem um pouco educado. O narrador do jogo comentou brevemente sobre o ocorrido e seguiu falando sobre Giovanna ter a posse da goles.

Doeu. Isso ela tinha que admitir. E ela sabia que isso se devia a peça dura que ela havia sentido quando apertou a mão da garota. Tudo girou por um segundo e ela teve que se segurar, pois sua vassoura queria ir para frente quando seu corpo tinha sido rebatido para trás.

-Ai, meu Merlin... – Ela murmurou, tentando se estabilizar. Blake foi entrando em foco lentamente, com seu sorrisinho perverso.

-Isso foi por nossas roupas, sua cachorra! – Vittoria notou que Blake ia sair voando, então acelerou para cima da loira com seu próprio punho coçando para entrar em contato com o nariz da Corvinal.

Ela seguiu para o jogo, assim que viu o sangue escorrendo entre os dedos de Blake quando ela cobriu o nariz com as mãos por reflexo. A torcida Grifinória aplaudiu e ela sorriu, limpando seu próprio sangue que escorria de sua testa e sentindo o metal gelado do soco inglês encaixado em sua mão e nos punhos de cada artilheiro da Grifinória – presente de Giovanna. Aparentemente o Vigarista ainda trabalhava para a Corvinal e ela teria que mandar alguém ter uma conversinha com ele novamente...

Giovanna desviou dos dois balaços que Vollatin e Benjamin Bran-Jay mandaram em sua direção enquanto tentava chegar até as balizas. Isso a tinha atrasado. Ela estava quase vendo Lyra claramente quando os cabelos loiros de Ella cegaram sua visão e o corpo da Corvinal a fez guinar para cima da arquibancada, que exclamou e se encolheu para não ser atingida. Frey meteu o cotovelo ossudo nas costelas de Giovanna, fazendo um urro de dor escapar de Morsen. Giovanna tentou revidar com o braço esquerdo, enquanto o direito mantinha a goles segura, mas Ella continuava a guia-la para uma colisão com a estrutura de madeira de uma das arquibancadas.

-DENT! – Giovanna exclamou. Não costumava pedir socorro, mas não tinha muita escolha em uma situação daquelas. Se não sofresse um acidente feio devido à força física da garota ela certamente iria desmaiar pelo cheiro forte e insuportável de cigarro que impregnava o corpo da Corvinal.

"_MORSEN E FREY OMBRO A OMBRO PELA GOLES."_

John aproximou-se das duas e chocou-se na outra lateral de Ella com toda a força que tinha, fazendo um sanduiche de passarinho.

-Vou passar para você! – Avisou Giovanna, soltando a bola imediatamente, sem que Ella percebesse. John mergulhou e apanhou a goles, seguindo para as balizas, enquanto Giovanna aumentou seu aperto na parte da frente de sua vassoura, com Ella ainda cotovelando-a pela esquerda. Morsen soltou as pernas do apoio do cabo e, com a perna direita, girou com toda a força que podia reunir de encontro com a cauda da vassoura de Ella, fazendo estilhaços de madeira voarem para todos os lados, e mandando Ella direto para o chão.

Agora, segurando a vassoura apenas com as mãos e com as pernas balançando, Giovanna havia se tornado um alvo fácil para os batedores, que mandaram um balaço direto em sua direção. Ela entrou em desespero, balançando-se de um lado para outro, tentando ganhar impulso para voltar a montar sua vassoura.

O balaço estava vindo. Seu coração martelava em seus ouvidos e ela simplesmente fechou os olhos, cogitando largar do cabo da vassoura para evitar o impacto.

"_DENT DESVIA DE WOLSEY E MARCA! 10 POOOONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!"_

Remus entrou na sua frente no último segundo e rebateu a bola negra de volta com o novo bastão. Ela ouviu o tinido do metal que ficava por baixo da madeira e suspirou, aliviada.

John viu Vittoria voando em espirais com Uriel Wolsey, o terceiro artilheiro, que tentava derrubá-la da vassoura. Ele sinalizou para que Peter cuidasse daquilo e voou para cima de Blake Dorsen, cuja cara ensanguentada não a havia impedido de voltar para o jogo.

Blake tinha a goles embaixo do baixo, então John socou a bola para fora e a agarrou, mergulhando com a vassoura e fazendo o caminho contrário.

"_WOLSEY ESTÁ FORA E DENT TEM A GOLES!"_

Ele arremessou a goles para cima e girou a vassoura, batendo na bola com a cauda. Lyra quase se jogou da vassoura, mas conseguiu defender, atirando a bola para Ella, que havia voltado ao jogo após ser resgatada pelos batedores e pegado uma das vassouras dos reservas. Vittoria e Giovanna encurralaram a garota e Giovanna ficou frente a frente com Lyra.

"_MORSEN MARCA MAIS 10 PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!"_

-Isso! – Morsen se virou para comemorar com Vittoria, mas tudo o que viu foi um balaço vindo tão rápido que ela não teve chance nem para pensar em se mexer. Ele a atingiu no estômago, mandando todo o ar dos pulmões de Giovanna para fora e arremessando-a para fora da vassoura e direto para o chão. A torcida arquejou ao vê-la despencando, mas sua queda foi interrompida pelos braços de Remus, enquanto Peter apanhava sua vassoura para que esta não virasse lenha. Os três pousaram e Giovanna caiu de joelhos, vomitando um pouco e ofegando pesadamente.

-Argh! – Ela se inclinou novamente, sentindo todos os seus órgãos protestando.

Remus a segurou.

-Você consegue voltar? – Ele perguntou.

-É claro que eu consigo voltar, Lupin, não seja ridículo. – Ela limpou a boca e arrancou sua vassoura das mãos de Pettigrew. – Foi o Bran-Jay?

Benjamin observava-a de cima e acenou. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e cortados rentes à cabeça, estilo militar, e uma costeleta fina acompanhada de uma barbicha. Ele era conhecido em Hogwarts por se exageradamente vaidoso e esse havia sido exatamente um dos motivos de Giovanna tê-lo rejeitado no quarto ano.

-Ele nunca me superou.

-Que viado. – Peter rolou os olhos.

-Me dá isso aqui. – Ela arrancou o bastão das mãos de Remus, que arregalou os olhos para ela.

-Se você acertar a cabeça dele, o cara vai ter um derrame cerebral. – Lupin disse. – Não acho que _esse_ tipo de violência seja liberado.

Giovanna chutou o chão, com os olhos em Benjamin. Ele estava distraído assistindo ao jogo e mal notou Giovanna subindo em espiral por baixo dele até que Vollatin gritasse um aviso. Era tarde. Ela bateu com o bastão no cabo da vassoura do Corvinal de baixo para cima, acabando com seu equilíbrio e mandando-o direto para o chão. Victor mergulhou para ajudá-lo, mas foi atingido com um balaço rebatido por Peter e Victor caiu até fazer companhia para o amigo na grama.

Ela arremessou o bastão de volta para Remus.

-Obrigada.

-Disponha.

"_10 PONTOS PARA A CORVINAAAAAL!"_

Giovanna e Remus olharam assustados para suas balizas. Louise estava pendurada em um dos aros e Vittoria estava indo socorrê-la. John trouxe a vassoura de Louise e saiu atrás da goles novamente. Enquanto Giovanna vomitava no gramado, Vollatin havia mandado um balaço logo atrás da goles, então, quando ela agarrou a bola vermelha, recebeu o balaço junto, entrando no aro mais alto e marcando o ponto do adversário. A sorte foi que Louise foi rápida o suficiente para se segurar, ou a queda teria sido feia.

-Tudo bem? – Vittoria viu que os dedos de Louise sangravam por terem recebido a maior parte do impacto do balaço.

-Estou legal... – Ela acenou com a cabeça e montou em sua vassoura. – Já está na hora de tirar a Lyra? Os batedores já foram.

-Hora de tirar a Lyra? – Vittoria pareceu refletir e depois deu de ombros. – Sei lá, faça o que você quiser, estamos na frente mesmo.

Vittoria abandonou Louise a tempo de ver John em rota de colisão com Ella Frey. John viu Ella vindo e viu o desespero da loira quando ele não desviou imediatamente. Enquanto sua mão esquerda segurava a goles, a direita foi direto em seu cinto e puxou um dos quadrados negros da caixa do Vigarista. Ele o esmagou entre os dedos quando Frey estava a dois metros dele e uma nuvem enorme e negra explodiu em volta deles. John mergulhou e continuou seu caminho para marcar mais 10 pontos, mas Ella desesperou-se ao tentar sair da armadilha e acabou despencando após acelerar direto para uma das arquibancadas.

John arremessou a goles no aro esquerdo, sem achar sinal de Lyra Sand. Até olhar para a areia que rodeava as três balizas douradas.

"_DENT MARCA NOVAMENTE E HANDEL E SAND ESTÃO NO CHÃO!"_

Louise e Lyra tinham as varinhas em mãos e duelavam enquanto a neblina negra que John havia criado se dissipava. Lyra nem havia percebido o que estava havendo... Estava tão entretida com Ella caindo que mal viu Louise voando direto para ela, colidindo com sua vassoura e levando-a para a base das balizas. A areia subiu, dificultando a visão das duas, mas logo o primeiro feitiço cortou o pó.

-ESTUPEFAÇA! – Lyra agachou e rolou para desviar do jato vermelho de luz que veio em sua direção.

-DIFFINDO! – O feitiço pegou no braço de Louise, abrindo um corte feio que começou a sangrar imediatamente. Louise desviou de uma das balizas e mirou novamente.

-COFFRINGO! – O chão embaixo de Lyra explodiu, mandando areia para todos os lados.

"_POTTER E MORFEN OMBRO A OMBRO PELO POMO-DE-OURO!"_

Louise aproveitou-se da explosão e pulou para cima de Lyra, socando-a no rosto e na barriga.

-Isso... É... Pela... Dália! – Louise sentiu as unhas de Lyra no ferimento de seu braço e gritou de dor. Lyra sorriu, com o sangue que vazava de suas gengivas lhe proporcionando uma careta perturbadora. Louise colocou todo o seu peso no estômago da Corvinal e puxou uma das esferas transparentes e moles presas a sua cintura, e não hesitou nem por um segundo antes de esmagar contra a bochecha de Lyra.

Louise saiu de cima de Sand, observando a garota agonizar enquanto sua pele formava pústulas enormes e brancas. Handel sorriu ligeiramente e se arrastou até sua vassoura, olhando para cima assim como todos no campo. James e Sabina se engalfinhavam em pleno ar, chutando a vassoura um do outro na tentativa de fazer o oponente baixar a mão esticada para alcançar a bolinha dourada que estava a centímetros do alcance de ambos. Sabina tentou puxar o cabelo de James, mas ele desacelerou, recuando para a cauda da Nimbus dela.

Louise ouviu Peter e Remus urrando de desespero junto com a torcida, que estava em completo frenesi diante do duelo entre ela e Lyra e a corrida pelo pomo. Ninguém mais estava jogando.

James puxou as palhas que formavam a base da vassoura para baixo e Sabina deu uma guinada para trás, gritando de raiva, deixando o caminho livre para que James acelerasse e fechasse o punho em volta do pomo-de-ouro.

"_POTTER PEGOU O POMO, GRIFINÓRIA VENCE!"_

A torcida enlouqueceu, urrando e gritando o nome dos grifinórios que sorriam com a vitória merecida. Chovia confete para todos os lados quando Letticia, Sirius e Lily desceram do banco para comemorar com os companheiros de equipe.

Uma série de macas carregadas por homens e mulheres de banco entrou no gramado, recolhendo os corpos inertes de Benjamin, Uriel, Victor, Ella e Lyra. Blake seguiu os enfermeiros com o nariz quebrado, o orgulho estraçalhado e a cara ainda coberta do sangue. Sabina, a única que não havia sido ferida, lançou um olhar mortal para James, antes de correr atrás de sua líder.

Sirius e Peter ergueram James em seus ombros, enquanto o maroto ainda segurava o pomo nas mãos. Vittoria estava abraçada com Giovanna, com o sangue-seco no rosto completamente esquecido. Louise estava montada nas costas de Letticia, ignorando o enfermeiro que pedia que ela o acompanhasse até a Ala Hospitalar.

James desceu dos ombros dos amigos sorrindo e se aproximou de Lily, que assistia sua comemoração com um sorriso contido e os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo.

-E então, ruiva? O monarca capturou o tesouro dourado e não recebe um beijo como recompensa de sua donzela? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Vai ter que ganhar mais que um jogo para ganhar um beijo meu, Potter. – Ela rolou os olhos.

-Uma Guerra, talvez? – Ele sorriu.

-Talvez.

**xXx**

A ressaca da festa de comemoração resultou em Sirius acordar com um sorriso satisfeito, como se a dor de cabeça forte fosse uma confirmação de que a noite havia sido produtiva.

Ele olhou para o lado e achou uma confusão de cabelos escuros no travesseiro ao lado do seu e levou alguns segundos para que ele se lembrasse a quem eles pertenciam. Ele se arrastou para a borda da cama e colocou as calças.

-Você já vai, Siriuzinho? – A quantidade de açúcar na voz da garota já era motivo suficiente para que ele nunca mais fizesse contato.

Ele se virou, e Jackie Rhodes, a monitora quintanista da Corvinal, fazia biquinho com os lábios apetitosos e o corpo ainda mais apetitoso embrulhado no lençol da cama projetada pela Sala Precisa.

Sirius desviou de uma garrafa de whisky de fogo em busca de sua camisa e sorriu para a menina.

-Tenho lugares para ir, pessoas para ver e vidas para atormentar, querida. – Ele abotoou a camisa desajeitadamente. – Sou um homem ocupado.

-Ah... – Jackie puxou os cabelos para o lado e deitou-se na cama de bruços, deixando o lençol posicionado estrategicamente. Ela estava tentando seduzi-lo, o que era no mínimo engraçado. – Eu achei que _eu _pudesse te manter ocupado.

-E manteve... Durante à noite. – Ele piscou para ela. – Foi um prazer, Srta. Rhodes. Literalmente.

A porta se fechou atrás dele antes que a garota pudesse começar a choramingar, e Sirius seguiu seu caminho pelo sétimo andar, vendo um ou dois casais em recuperação da festa. O sétimo andar era simplesmente perfeito para indiscrições. Era o mais confuso de todos e Filch não gostava de examinar cada canto daquele labirinto, então mantinha sua gata na entrada.

Era apenas uma questão de leite com sonífero e Sirius podia curtir sua noite como gostava.

-Eu achei que gostasse de mulheres um pouco mais experientes, Sirius. – A voz enjoada de Bella chegou a ele antes que ela própria aparecesse em seu campo de visão.

Sua prima rodeou-o, o corpo colado ao dele, também usando as roupas do dia anterior.

-Gosto de mentes jovens. – Ele sorriu. – E de educá-las a meu gosto pessoal. Mais ou menos como você fez.

Bella passou a língua pelo lábio superior. O cheiro de bebida impregnado nas roupas de Bella e em sua pele era tão absurdo que lembrou a Sirius como a prima era impaciente. Não conseguia nem esperar a fabricação do perfume e acabava por borrifar álcool puro no pescoço.

Bellatrix colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Sirius e começou a andar, fazendo-o acompanhá-la. O tilintar leve o fez perceber a cruz prateada com pedras negras enrolada em seu pulso direito, como sempre.

-Gostou das novas aquisições do meu guarda-roupa? – Disse ela.

-Você sabe que eu preferiria que você não tivesse um guarda-roupa, cara prima, mas fiquei intrigado, sim. Andou fazendo visitas extraconjugais a funcionários do Ministério?

Bella rolou os olhos.

-Nem eu me sujeitaria a dormir com Noel Foncan só para conseguir vantagem, por favor.

Os dois chegaram à entrada do sétimo andar e Bellatrix segurou-o pelo braço.

-Precisamos conversar.

Sirius riu.

-O que você quer?

-Não é o que eu quero, e sim o que você precisa começar a fazer. Chega de fingir que pertence àquela laia, Sirius. Você é um Black: um de nós.

-Eu achei que você tinha entendido bem quatro anos atrás, quando sai do número 13, que eu não vou me envolver nos negócios desta família. – Sirius disse.

-Isso não significa que você não possa voltar atrás. – Sirius podia sentir que Bellatrix queria ameaça-lo de uma vez. Era ridículo ver como ela estava acostumada a receber tudo o que queria assim que abrisse a boca, e Bella carregava o gosto amargo do enorme _"não"_ que Sirius havia lhe dado desde o terceiro ano. – Não significa que você não possa ser nossa carta na manga nessa Guerra. Todos iriam esquecer que você nos desertou e seu nome seria recolocado na árvore.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentado a gargalhar.

-O que isso tem a ver com a porra da Guerra, Bella?

-Tudo! Não lembra o que seu pai costumava dizer para nós? Tudo está conectado, assim como nossa família. – A menção de seu pai fez Sirius desviar o olhar de Bellatrix. – Lembra-se? Não há uma família bruxa que não seja Black por algum ponto, assim como não há fatos importantes no mundo bruxo sem que ele possa favorecer nossa causa.

-Rodolpho não sente ciúmes da sua obsessão por _"esta causa"_? – Sirius cruzou os braços. – Ele entrou em sua cabeça tão fundo, prima, que eu posso ouvi-lo ditando o que você fala.

Bellatrix sorriu e o brilho doentio em seus olhos se intensificou.

-Ele é um gênio, Sirius. Vai mudar o mundo bruxo para sempre e nós temos que estar ao lado dele e sob suas melhores graças quando isso acontecer!

-Ele é insano e eu vou estar lá para rir de você e do seu sofrimento quando ele cair e nunca mais se levantar. PARE de achar que ele é uma espécie de deus! Ele é humano, e vai morrer assim como qualquer um!

Bella colou-se a Sirius, passando um dedo pela bochecha do primo. Ele virou o rosto.

-Você está com ciúmes. Eu sei que está. Tem ciúmes do patético do Rodolpho porque serei dele, tem ciúmes do Lorde por eu ser fiel a ele e tem ciúmes de mim, porque serei eu o braço direito do bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos. – Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sirius. – Isso pode mudar. É só você voltar para nós; para mim.

Ele a afastou de si e sorriu.

-Se você realmente acha que vai me convencer a me juntar a você e o seu clubinho de fanáticos, está redondamente enganada, Bella. Quanto ao Rodolpho... Eu tenho é pena dele, que vai ficar preso a uma maluca como você, que nunca vai amar o próprio marido como deveria.

Os olhos da Sonserina escureceram tanto que Sirius achou que ela fosse virar um tapa em sua cara. Mas ela apenas sorriu.

-Então eu prometo, primo.

Sirius pareceu confuso.

-Promete o que?

-Prometo que farei questão de esquecer que carregamos o mesmo sangue, e vou tirar a sua vida com o mesmo gosto com o qual tirarei a de cada um de seus amiguinhos, seja nessa Guerra ou na que está por vir.

Antes que Sirius pudesse entender o que Bellatrix havia lhe dito, ela já não estava mais ali, deixando em seu lugar apenas o cheiro de veneno no ar e uma preocupação quase palpável na cabeça do primo.

**xXx**

-Hey, Morsen!

Giovanna virou-se no meio do corredor, quando saia da sala espaçosa de Mcgonagall com seu amasso, Nolan, tremendo em seus braços. Ele não gostava muito de ser usado como cobaia para a falta de talento da dona para Transfiguração e precisava de pelo menos duas horas de mimo para se recuperar.

August estava ofegando quando finalmente a alcançou, e suas bochechas estavam rosadas. Obviamente isso só aumentava a vontade de Giovanna de largar Nolan, pegar August no colo e fazer cafuné nos cabelos irritantemente arrumadinhos do garoto até fazê-lo miar.

-Dorsen... – Ela sorriu.

-Me chame de August. Posso acompanhar a senhorita? – Ele indicou o corredor com um brilho sapeca nos olhos claros.

-Prefiro Condessa, mas eu aceito. – Ela continuou a andar e afagar atrás das orelhas de Nolan, que já fazia barulhos ameaçadores para o pobre garoto. Amassos: os melhores amigos das mulheres. – Então, em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Bom, além de agradecer por vocês quebrarem o nariz da minha irmã, eu queria informar que o Amos não anda nada feliz com os resultados de sexta.

Ela riu.

-Ah, por favor, isso não é novidade... Os sonserinos mandaram o time todo de vocês direto para a Ala Hospitalar! Sorte a sua que não jogou. Ele quebrou o braço ou algo assim? A cabeça, talvez?

-A perna. Cortesia da Narcissa que não tocou na goles nem uma vez no jogo e simplesmente ficou jogando feitiços a torto e a direito. – Ele rolou os olhos. – Até as arquibancadas aquela patricinha vesga atingiu.

-Não espere mais dela, August. – Giovanna virou o corredor. – Narcissa não arriscaria as unhas nem pela própria vida. Mas, por enquanto, não vejo nenhuma relevância em suas notícias.

-O que eu quero dizer, é que Amos tinha parado de beber para se focar na Guerra, a mando do pai dele, que já baixou a mesada do bebezinho por ter perdido o primeiro jogo.

-Estou ouvindo... – Giovanna ergueu uma sobrancelha, sentindo que a conversa estava fincando boa.

-O Sr. Diggory chegou a incluir sua amiga Marquesa no trato. Ele quer os contatos do pai da Sinel para ajudar a patrocinar o filho e passar uma segunda camada de ouro no Amos. Mas...

-Mas? – Giovanna parou, encarando August.

-Amos não lida bem com a pressão, muito menos com a rejeição da Sinel. Ele vai estar no quarto andar amanhã, as onze, e não vai estar sozinho. – August abaixou o tom de voz, prendendo a atenção de Giovanna.

-O que quer dizer?

-Quero dizer que ele perdeu o gosto por whisky de fogo e está atrás de algo que o deixe mais alerta para tentar competir com a Corvinal. E só há uma pessoa que pode oferecer isso para ele.

Giovanna largou Nolan no chão e o amasso soltou um miado alto de desaprovação. Ela colocou sua mão sobre a boca de August.

-Me prometa que você não vai contar isso para ninguém e seu favor comigo está quitado. – Ela o largou.

-Fechado.

**xXx**

-Quer dizer que...

-Quer dizer que se pegarmos a Bella no flagrante vendendo para o Amos e conseguirmos provar para o Dumbledore, aquela cachorra demoníaca vai levar um chute na bunda tão forte que vai de Hogwarts direto para Azkaban. E, se tivermos sorte, vai ser deserdada também e nem os Lestrange vão querer alguém de tão baixa linha. – O sorriso de Giovanna chegava a ser incômodo para Vittoria, mas ela entendia bem as esperanças da loira. Ter Bella fora da escola faria a vida de todos significativamente mais pacífica e normal.

-Muito bem... Não conte para as meninas ainda, muito menos para os marotos. Espero que nenhum deles saiba ainda sobre os negócios da Bella, porque isso será uma enorme vantagem para nós.

-O Black talvez? – Giovanna ergueu uma sobrancelha para a amiga.

-Você acha que ela seria burra o suficiente para trocar esse tipo de informação com um _maroto_? – Vittoria pareceu prestes a rir.

-Ela foi mongol o suficiente para dormir com ele. Parece-me plausível. – Giovanna deu de ombros.

-Agora, coloquem a pasta de Losna em um tubo lacrado e guardem para a aula de poções. – Sprout sacudiu um de seus próprios tubos cheios até a boca de uma pasta verde viva. – Um dos usos mais comuns é a Poção do Morto-Vivo.

-E um dos usos mais divertidos é destilar essa porcaria toda e conseguir absinto suficiente para apagar essa aula toda da minha cabeça... Passei quarenta minutos amassando a droga dessas folhinhas em um pilão pra ganhar um tubo de algo que posso comprar no Beco Diagonal por três galeões. Absurdo! – Letticia aproximou-se da mesa das duas, usando um avental cor-de-rosa berrante e luvas combinando. Ela se sentou e olhou de Vittoria para Giovanna. – Vocês duas estão com cara de quem está tramando algo nem um pouco saudável para a vida de alguém...

-E alguma vez eu não estou? – Giovanna bateu os cílios para a amiga. – Cobrei aquele favor com o August Dorsen.

-E? – Letticia se aproximou mais.

-O pai do Amos fez um trato com ele, que inclui ganhar a Guerra e você, ou a mesada do Diggory vai pelo ralo.

Letticia arregalou os olhos.

-Virei cláusula de contrato agora, é? Mais que coisa ridícula!

-Eu diria que é no mínimo previsível... – Vittoria disse. – Depois do fracasso completo no jogo de sexta sob o comando do Amos, o nome da família está em jogo.

-Ainda sim! Eu não sou mercadoria para ser trocada dessa maneira. – Letticia cruzou os braços firmemente. – A próxima vez que eu pegar o Diggory sozinho eu vou castrar aquele filho-da-puta, assim não vai ter sentido nenhum o pai dele me querer na família!

Giovanna gargalhou.

-Sorte sua que nenhum deles veio para a aula. – Vittoria disse. – A maioria ainda está descansando na Ala Hospitalar junto com a Lyra Sand.

-Mas o estranho é que nenhuma das Midas apareceu para a aula também. – Giovanna comentou. – Digo, só as gêmeas Seeley jogaram.

-Elas sempre dividiram o mesmo cérebro, talvez compartilhem as dores corporais também. – Letticia disse, venenosa.

-A Lidia Reider deve estar se pegando com o Lupin em algum lugar escondido fora da vista do Diggory e a Myra Franca costuma tomar sol no lugar de aparecer para qualquer aula... – Disse Vittoria. – E sobra...

-Monique Valpetterson. – Concluiu Letticia.

-Eu a vi zanzando pelo sexto andar no primeiro tempo com a Cissa... – Giovanna se apoiou na mesa, preguiçosamente, como se esperasse um carinho antes de dividir qualquer informação.

-Só ela? – Vittoria ergueu uma sobrancelha. Letticia notou que o aperto da amiga no tampo do mesa aumentava.

-Você sabe bem de qual ilustre companhia ela gosta de desfrutar, Torie... – Provocou Giovanna.

-Rachel. – Vociferou Foncan em resposta.

**xXx**

Letticia colocou uma maçã verde no tampo da mesa e passou a unha pela madeira.

-Boa tarde, professor.

Alexander virou-se para ela tranquilo, mas Letticia pode notar que ele ficou surpreso ao perceber que se tratava dela.

-Senhorita Sinel. – Ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Trouxe uma coisinha para o senhor comer agora no intervalo. – Ela sorriu quando o pescoço do professor ficou vermelho. –Uma maçã.

-Uma maçã para um professor? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Que original.

-Prefere outra coisa no lugar?

-O que a senhorita deseja, digo, quer, digo, porque veio até minha sala? – Letticia tentou não rir. – Sua aula só começa em trinta minutos.

-Achei que o senhor poderia me explicar o porquê de não ter aplicado minha detenção semana passada. – Ela disse. – Depois de ter que explicar ao meu pai o porquê de eu ter pegado uma detenção para começo de conversa, achei que o senhor me devia pelo menos isso.

-E a senhorita disse a seu pai que dormiu na minha aula? – Alexander voltou-se para o quadro negro.

-Eu disse a ele que ando sendo uma menina má e que meu professor disse que eu necessitava de uma punição a altura. – O giz de Alexander caiu no chão e ela foi mais rápida que o homem, achando a desculpa perfeita para ficar a centímetros dele.

-E acha que era _meu_ dever aplicar sua detenção. – Alexander tirou o giz da mão pequena de Letticia rudemente, tentando não olhar diretamente para ela.

-Sim, eu acho. Era o mínimo que poderia ter feito. – Ela balançou a cabeça. – E ainda por cima colocar um quintanista _lufano_ para me supervisionar? O pobre do menino não conseguia nem me mandar entrar na sala direito.

-Escolhi um quintanista justamente para que você não o pudesse manipular.

Um sorriso maldoso se abriu no rosto dela.

-Manipular em que sentido?

Alexander virou-se para Letticia, com um dedo apontado diretamente para o nariz da aluna. Ambos se afastaram um do outro quando ouviram uma batida leve na porta e Alexander bufou, marchando para destrancá-la e revelar um segundanista. O professor olhou por sobre o ombro e viu Letticia fingindo estar copiando o conteúdo de um dos livros abertos em sua mesa. Ele voltou a respirar, aliviado.

-Professor Octavius, o senhor tem um segundo?

Alexander saiu para o corredor e bateu a porta atrás de si, deixando Letticia sozinha, com um sorriso perverso e satisfeito no rosto. Quando ele retornou, encontrou-a sentada no tampo de sua mesa, as pernas cruzadas, olhando as próprias unhas.

-Desça. – Disse ele rispidamente, tentando não encarar demais as coxas bronzeadas que estavam tão perigosamente à sua disposição.

-Me obrigue.

-Cinco pontos a menos para sua casa se não sair daí agora. – Ele não se atrevia a chegar perto de sua própria mesa. Chegava a ser tão absurdo que parecia mentira. Ela lhe lançou um daqueles olhares entupidos de segundas intenções e escorregou para fora do tampo, fazendo a saia ficar levemente para trás. Ele desviou o olhar e passou a mão pelo rosto.

Estava suando.

Por causa dela.

Ele respirou fundo e arregaçou a manga direita da camisa velha, andando a passos cuidadosos de volta para a lousa pequena.

-E então, professor? – O toque dela em seu braço queimou e ele afastou-se dela, provocando mais um daqueles sorrisos.

-O que? – Ele esbravejou. – O que você quer? Hein?

-Apenas satisfações suas. – Disse ela tranquila.

Ele soltou um urro contido; frustrado. Ela tinha esse poder: Ela o frustrava em tantos níveis diferentes que ficava difícil de suportar.

Os alunos começaram a chegar, e nenhum deles sequer suspeitava do quanto a maldade feminina podia atingir. Ela era uma menina. Ele era um homem. Como diabos ele se deixara afetar por _uma menina_?

Ela se sentou na frente de propósito e cruzava e descruzava as pernas, torturando-o com o tempo que levava para que as coxas se juntassem novamente. Ele não era de ferro. Era óbvio que qualquer homem já teria jogado-a em cima da mesa para um beijo com gosto de maçã verde. Ele teria feito isso, mas já havia abaixado sua guarda para garotas como Letticia Sinel antes, e isso havia resultado em sua demissão de Durmstrang...

E ela sabia disso – a cereja do bolo.

Sua gagueira ficou notável quando ela casualmente afastou a gravata do pescoço e abriu o primeiro botão da camisa branca. Alexander apertou o giz que segurava com tanta força que os pedacinhos brancos caíram entre seus dedos, formando uma pequena pilha de pó a seus pés. Ele escolheu três páginas esporadicamente e se retirou para seu escritório e dormitório. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e escorregou para o chão, com a cabeça entre os joelhos.

**xXx**

Parecia que havia sido ontem. Parecia ter sido ontem que ele estava afogando sua solidão em gemada batizada com whisky de fogo em frente a lareira e ela desceu achando que estava sozinha na torre Grifinória.

Ela usava um pijama grande demais para seu corpo delicado, mas delicado o suficiente para lhe fazer justiça. Era um conjunto branco com corações pretos e detalhes nas bainhas em seda preta que ela usava desabotoado, com uma regata vermelha e surrada por baixo. Ela não usava chinelos e arrastava meias pretas pelo chão de madeira, preguiçosamente. Estava esfregando os olhos antes de notar que tinha companhia e seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança malfeita.

E ainda sim ela estava linda.

-Mais um órfão de natal? – Ela sorriu, se fechando naquele casulo de pose novamente. Adeus garota normal, olá Imperatriz.

-Feliz natal pra você também, Lílian. – Ele suspirou, inclinando sua caneca para ela como se brindasse a sua grosseria.

A ruiva se sentou ao lado dele e pegou sua caneca, cheirando o conteúdo.

-Isso sim é tristeza. Nunca pensei que fosse ver você se embebedando nos feriados. O resto da sua trupe de estorvos te abandonou? – Ela tomou um gole longo.

-Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo... James e Sirius estão em Godric Hollow, Peter foi para a casa do padrasto em Londres e John foi para a casa da avó. Eu resolvi ficar por aqui e estudar um pouco.

-Estudar? – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ah, por favor, Lupin. Você me conhece a tempo suficiente para saber que não sou burra para cair nessa.

-E você não queria ver sua irmã, estou certo? – Ele alfinetou. – Petúnia deve continuar tão adorável quanto sempre foi.

-Petúnia está em uma fase especialmente desagradável em que realmente acredita que alguém é capaz de sentir inveja dela por estar noiva de uma baleia grosseira e nojenta em forma de gente. – Ela colocou a língua para fora e Remus riu.

-E essa baleia tem nome?

-Valter _Dursley_. Até o sobrenome dele é insuportável!

Ele se lembrava de rir e de não se sentir culpado em continuar a conversar com Lily e dividir uma, duas, três canecas de gemada com whisky de fogo que estava mais para whisky de fogo com gemada. E, pouco a pouco, as barreiras de Lily foram caindo e amolecendo, e as dele também.

Ele sabia que ela havia descoberto sobre seu segredo já há algum tempo, então foi fácil deixar todas as suas preocupações escorrerem como a bebida para dentro de sua garganta. Ele se sentia quente e sabia que não era o álcool ou a lareira.

Era ela.

Lily e seu fogo. Aquele fogo que atraia James como se ele fosse uma mariposa, aquele fogo que irritava James, aquele fogo que queimava James para longe e cujas chamas abraçavam Remus para mais e mais perto.

Mais e mais perto.

Mais e mais perto.

A parte de cima do pijama dela já estava no chão e seu cabelo estava solto quando ele a beijou pela primeira vez. Sua mente embriagada meio que já esperava que a mão em seu peito o empurrasse para longe do corpo flamejante dela, mas ela apenas passou a agarra-lo pelo cabelo, inclinando-se para trás e deitando no sofá com ele por cima de seu corpo. A boca de Lily Evans tinha gosto de pecado e ela cheirava a morangos tão vermelhos quanto seus cabelos. Não. Morangos mergulhados em champanhe, pois Lily era complexa e volátil o suficiente para parecer perfeitamente comum e mostrar-se uma explosão de novidades.

Quente. Queimando. Fervendo. Incendiando. Ardendo.

Sua camiseta foi a próxima a ir para o chão. Ele ouviu a caneca com gemada cair da mesa quando ele puxou a perna de Lily pela coxa para abraça-lo pela cintura e seu próprio pé a tirou do lugar. Nenhum dos dois ligou. Remus deslizou uma das mãos para os cabelos de Lily que estavam tão espalhados sobre as almofadas que quase imploravam para serem agarrados. A outra mão se ocupou em puxar a regata vermelha para cima e um gemido animalesco veio do fundo da garganta de Remus ao notar que ela não estava usando sutiã. Ele abandonou a boca de Lílian e beijou toda a pele de seu colo, arrastando seus lábios até o umbigo dela. A barriga de Lily era branca como porcelana, e ela suspirava pelos toques dele.

Lupin puxou a calça forrada de flanela para baixo e notou que as meias pretas iam até acima dos joelhos. Ele se lembrava das coxas leitosas de Lílian e como a calcinha cinza e rosa se destacava em sua pele.

O que mais havia se fixado na memória dele eram os olhos grandes e verdes de Lily. Ela não os fechou nem os desviou de Remus nem por um segundo. Sua dor pareceu durar por cinco segundos e Lupin a notou apenas pela mudança nos gemidos dela. As mãos pequenas dela estavam em seu pescoço e em seu cabelo, não agarrando, mas mantendo um aperto suave enquanto ele se mantinha em cima dela segurando o braço do sofá atrás da cabeça de Lily.

Ele a beijou e Lily mordeu seu lábio inferior.

-Remus...

Escaldando. Incinerando. Inflamando.

Ele tentou manter seus movimentos leves, mas Lily gemia tanto que era difícil manter a concentração e não aperta-la contra si o tanto que ele gostaria. Ela finalmente fechou os olhos e gemeu mais alto, agarrando o assento do sofá e causando o orgasmo de Remus junto ao dela.

Os dois ficaram no sofá por mais um tempo, com o cheiro forte da gemada com álcool dominando a sala junto com um pouco do aroma das cinzas da lareira.

Ela se virou para ele com aqueles olhos capazes de perturbar alguém o suficiente a ponto de extrair todos os seus segredos. Mas, naquele momento, ele podia ver através de Lily e era como se ela implorasse para que _ele_ soubesse tudo sobre ela. Ela estava presa atrás de tantos esquemas e regras e perversidade que não tinha mais momentos como aquele para ser simplesmente ela, Lílian Evans: Ruiva, complexada, linda e inteligente. Nada de Imperatriz para atrapalhar.

Agora, no presente, lá estava ela. Desarmada, sentada diante dele com o cabelo preso em um coque, as pernas cruzadas e um sorriso bizarramente doce nos lábios pintados de um rosa quase imperceptível – mas que Remus sabia estar lá por ter manchas daquela cor em suas roupas mais vezes do que deveria.

-Não preciso te dizer que não gosto dessa ideia nem um pouco, certo? – Disse ela.

-Não, mas ainda assim você sabe que estou certo.

-Talvez. – Lily brincava com a barra de sua saia e Remus reconheceu isto como sinal de um nervosismo que ela se recusava a demonstrar. – Ninguém nunca terminou comigo antes.

-Eu não estou terminando com você, Lils... – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu só acho que atingimos um ponto em que não faz mais sentido ficarmos juntos como mais que amigos.

-Eu gosto de sexo, você gosta de sexo, qual é o problema de continuarmos a fazer algo que temos em comum juntos? – O nervosismo agora estava mais visível.

Remus sorriu para ela.

-Eu gosto de dormir com você Lily, mas acho que estamos juntos pelos motivos errados. Eu não gosto de te dividir com os outros, principalmente com o Sirius, e estar com outra garota e no dia seguinte ficar com você, me faz sentir errado. – Remus disse, calmamente. – E depois, nós não transamos há semanas e, quando nos encontramos, apenas conversamos sobre estratégias para a Guerra.

Lily se levantou e colocou as mãos na cintura, rodeando a poltrona em que estava sentada. A sala precisa estava do mesmo jeito que sempre requisitavam: A sala comunal, com a adição de uma cama. Lily parecia frustrada e a beira de gritar com ele.

-Já faz quase dois anos, Remus! Dois anos! Depois de todo esse tempo você acha que nós podemos simplesmente esquecer tudo o que aconteceu e continuar andando pelos corredores dessa escola fingindo que não fomos nada um para o outro?

-Com todo o respeito, Lílian, mas você já finge que não existe nada entre nós dois. – Ele também se levantou. – Eu te amo, Lily, mas como amiga. E eu sei que você sente o mesmo, sem mais nem menos.

-Por acaso isso tem a ver com o Potter? – Ela se virou para ele incisiva.

Remus levantou ambas as sobrancelhas.

-E você quer que tenha, não é? – Disse ele. – Sabe, você e o James vivem se bicando o tempo todo por nenhum motivo, mas no fundo, Lily, você sabe que sente algo por ele. E é por isso e por todos os outros motivos que nós temos que nos separar de uma vez. Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado Lílian, mas você tem que parar de mentir para você mesma!

-Eu sinto ódio pelo Potter, Remus! E esse ódio só vai aumentar se isso for a razão para você não me querer mais.

Remus foi até ela, segurando a ruiva pelos ombros.

-Eu sempre vou querer você, Lily. Qualquer homem em sã consciência iria te desejar. Mas eu vejo como você fica por causa do James e nunca ficou assim por minha causa. E não tem problema! Eu tenho sentimentos por outra pessoa também e-

-EU NÃO TENHO _SENTIMENTOS_ POR JAMES POTTER! – Lily exclamou, dando as costas para ele e andando depressa para a porta.

-Lily... – Ele chamou. – LILY!

**xXx**

Vittoria notou o quanto estava chorando quando a mancha em seu travesseiro cresceu até o tamanho de um prato pequeno. Seus cabelos estavam grudados em sua bochecha e ela estava se controlando para não fazer nenhum ruído, mesmo com as lágrimas escorrendo sem parar. A respiração de Lucius do outro lado da cama era no mínimo insultante – a cada pausa ela desejava o silencio completo; a ausência de vida lufando para fora dele.

Ela sentia as pernas doloridas e os pulsos ardendo e ficando mais escuros a cada minuto, graças ao aperto do namorado que achava que aquilo tudo _fazia parte_. E ele _sorria_. E não havia nada que ela gostaria mais naquele mundo do que arrancar o sorriso do rosto de Lucius Malfoy, toda vez que ele a ouvia gritar de dor ou pedir pra que ele parasse.

Vittoria se sentou, notando a alça arrebentada de sua blusa. Ela vacilou ao sentir as costas mais uma vez e caminhou o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu até a porta, apanhando seus sapatos e saia no caminho e vestindo-os o mais rápido que podia. Sua respiração só voltou quando a porta fechou atrás de si e desapareceu novamente. O corredor do sétimo andar estava escuro e cada movimento seu em direção a saída ecoava para todos os lados.

A sombra de alguém entrou no caminho da luz que provinha das escadarias e ela encostou-se na parede mais próxima, rezando para que não fosse Filch e sua gata enxerida.

-Sou eu, Foncan.

Ela saiu de seu esconderijo, sapatos nas mãos e rosto vermelho.

-Boa noite, Black.

-Não gosto quando me chama assim. – Regulus sorriu, se aproximando dela depois de checar as escadarias. – Parece que está falando com meu irmão.

-Quando me dirijo a seu irmão geralmente uso vocativos menos convenientes. "Débil mental" é bem recorrente... – Ela sorriu, tentando usar os sapatos para ocultar os pulsos. E sabia que não iria adiantar; Regulus era esperto demais para truques baratos.

-Você tem que parar. – Ele quase que suspirou a frase, com as mãos fundo dentro dos bolsos da calça.

-Fique fora disso, Regulus. – Ela desviou o olhar.

-É um pouco tarde para me pedir para ficar fora, _Vittoria_. Estamos nesse joguinho de fingir que ninguém vê nada há quase um ano! Você não pode achar que isso que ele faz com você é certo!

-Se eu largar dele, tudo vem a baixo! Minha reputação vai para o lixo, tudo o que eu tenho vai desaparecer, todas as oportunidades de trabalho que recebi vão sumir! – Ela não queria, mas as lágrimas voltaram a aparecer. Ela nunca havia chorado na frente de alguém que não fossem suas amigas. Nunca mais, desde o incidente com Sirius Black no terceiro ano. Ela não se permitia demostrar esse tipo de fraqueza.

-Nada disso depende dele! – Regulus deu dois passos para frente e ela notou que ele estava desesperado. Regulus a confundia. Ele era sonserino, já havia participado ativamente de alguns dos piores trotes que já havia sofrido, já havia feito pouco de Lílian e provavelmente ela ainda o repugnava... E, ainda assim, Vittoria acreditava que ele _realmente_ se importava. Sem fingimentos, sem segundas intenções.

E isso a assustava.

-Não é você que vai sofrer as consequências.

-Vai chegar uma hora em que eu não vou poder mais te consolar, em que eu não vou mais ser um dos únicos a notar os hematomas. Tudo vai vir abaixo uma hora ou outra, Foncan, mas eu quero ter certeza de que você não vai estar entre os escombros quando isso acontecer. – Ela notou que o pescoço de Regulus ficou vermelho, claro sinal de que ele escondia algo. Ela quase podia ouvi-lo dizer _"não posso mais continuar"_, mas sabia que não era fácil para ele.

-Eu sei. – Ela se permitiu abraça-lo e beijar-lhe a bochecha. Seria a última vez, ela podia sentir. – Qual o nome dela?

Ele rolou os olhos e sorriu levemente. Ela sempre sabia tudo.

-Você vai descobrir eventualmente... Não é nada real ainda, mas eu só me dei conta de que eu posso ser feliz com ela se tentar o suficiente. E não vou estar tentando de verdade se ainda estiver te encontrando em uma sala vazia toda terça-feira.

-Espero que você consiga, Reg. Obrigada – mesmo.

-Isso não significa que eu vá deixar de me preocupar com você. – Ele disse. – Lucius nos disse que suspeita de você e o Dent desde o dia no Pátio de Transfiguração; o irmãozinho duas caras confirmou isso em três segundos. Ele chega a ser pior que o Lucius, às vezes.

-O que exatamente o Lucius quer com o Luke? – Vittoria ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Um sucessor e um modo de enfraquecer o Dent e os marotos. – Regulus apoiou-se na parede. – Ele está falando a verdade? Você está com o Dent?

-Nunca... – Ela riu e depois ficou séria novamente. – Bom, nós crescemos juntos; nossas famílias são amigas. Éramos crianças quando me apaixonei por ele e escrevi uma carta idiota contando tudo o que sentia e pedindo que ele me encontrasse se sentisse o mesmo.

-E?

-E ele apareceu... Beijando a Rachel. Virei Ladie depois quando vi uma oportunidade de apagar essa parte da minha vida. – As sobrancelhas de Regulus subiram tanto que sumiram atrás de sua franja bagunçada. Ela sorriu, tentando engolir o gosto amargo da verdade.

-Só me prometa que vai tomar cuidado.

-Sei cuidar de mim mesma, Regulus.

Ele puxou as mãos de Vittoria, fazendo seus sapatos caírem e seus pulsos roxos ficarem aparentes. Regulus plantou um beijo em cada machucado, mantendo seus olhos nos dela.

-Suas mentiras estão perdendo poder, Baronesa... Daqui a pouco vão voltar para te assombrar. – Regulus virou e sumiu escadarias abaixo.

**xXx**

**N/A:** EU SEI! Mas eu estou nos Estados Unidos agora, fazendo intercambio! Sei que isso não é desculpa, mas eu juro que não fiz de propósito. A primeira parte do capítulo já tava pronta, mas o final tava me perturbando demais, então demorei para finalizar :D desculpa mesmo gente! Beijos pra linda da minha beta ;)

**Reviews:**

**BlackandPotterLicious:** Eu sei que te desapontei novamente com essa demora toda querida, mas não tive outra opções. Demorei uma vida para comprar um computador aqui nos States e isso meio que impossibilitava tudo hahaha espero que esse capítulo satisfaça suas necessidades de Remus/Lily e Regulus hahaha eu sei ! adorei escrever sobre o quadribol também! Obrigada pela review, beijooooos s2

**Maah McLean Potter**: SUA LINDA! Recomende mesmo hahaha você lia a versão antiga? Espero te ver sempre por aqui! Beijooos


	9. How To Be a Heartbreaker

_**Rule number one:**__ Is that you gotta have fun. But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run. __**Rule number two:**__ Just don't get attached to somebody you could lose… So le-let me tell you. […] __**Rule number three: **__Wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat. __**Rule number four:**__ Gotta be looking pure! Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more._

_This is how to be a heartbreaker! Boys… they like a little danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you… At least I think I do! […]_

_Girls, we do, whatever it will take, cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two. So it's better to be fake. Can't risk losing in love again, babe. – How To Be a Heartbreaker, Marina & The Diamonds._

_**Capítulo 9: How To Be a Heartbreaker **_

Remus encarou o teto da biblioteca mais uma vez e suspirou alto, entediado. Quase como resposta, John roncou por cima de seu livro de Transfiguração, um fio de baba escorrendo pelo lado direito de sua boca. _Majestoso_. Lupin riu e tentou ler novamente o capítulo de Astronomia, mas era idiota demais para ser verdade. Haviam chegado à parte do semestre que seus amigos haviam esperado por seis anos: Estavam estudando a Lua e seus ciclos. Remus havia oficialmente se tornado a epítome da ironia.

Ele passou o indicador por cima de uma das cicatrizes já brancas na parte de dentro de seu antebraço, lembrando-se como a Lua era uma vadia sem precedentes, pior do que qualquer Lion Ladie de mal humor. Mais alguns dias e ele tornaria a sentir as consequências de odiá-la tanto. Talvez ele estivesse pagando por seus pecados mais recentes e, pelo menos durante aquele mês, enxergasse motivo em sofrer. Ele havia traído James, de certo modo, e havia transformado Lilian Evans em uma bomba relógio. A qualquer momento, Lily poderia acabar tomando uma boa decisão sobre os sentimentos por James ou explodir a escola tentando evitar confrontar a verdade.

Remus olhou para o amigo babando sobre seu dever de casa.

-Jubas, vamos voltar para-

-O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ DISSE PARA ELA?!

John deixou o rosto cair no tampo da mesa.

-Mas que porra-

-Sirius, nós estamos em uma biblioteca, não grite. – Remus rolou os olhos para o amigo que vinha marchando em direção a ele e John com os olhos em chamas. Remus já conseguia ouvir os protestos de Madame Pince vindos da entrada e a ironia de seu dia atingia alturas exponenciais. Agora ele não podia nem pensar nas decisões erradas que havia tomado na vida que alguém já vinha batendo a sua porta para fazê-lo pagar suas penitencias.

-Não ligo se estamos numa merda de Igreja!

-Não se pode xingar em uma Igreja. – Remus sorriu e Sirius grunhiu novamente, irado.

-Pare de me provocar, Lupin, ou juro que vou fazer coisas que não deveria. – Sirius espalmou as mãos na mesa, inclinando-se para o amigo e fazendo John arregalar os olhos ainda mais, sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu ainda não sei o que você quer de mim.

-Duas palavras, Aluado: Lilian Evans. Soa familiar?

-Ligeiramente...

-Ruiva, um pecado, psicótica e o motivo pra muita gente perder o juízo nessa porra de escola. E aparentemente ela te fez perder completamente a razão também!

-O que tem ela? – Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, notando que John sorria perverso ao seu lado.

-Ela foi me encontrar meia hora atrás como sempre as terças e, muito calmamente, _me deu o fora_. Você sabe quantas garotas em Hogwarts já me deram o fora, Lupin? ZERO! O seu hábito estupido de não saber dividir me custou uma opção a menos na minha lista de hobbies!

-Eu realmente espero que algum dia você aprenda que mulheres não são atividades lúdicas para preencher suas tardes... – Remus suspirou.

-Você pediu a ela não foi?

-O Pontas por acaso sabe que vocês dois andam pegando a Evans? – John perguntou, olhando os amigos discutirem com muito mais prazer do que deveria.

-Não ando mais, graças ao Senhor-Não-Divido-Minha-Comida aqui. – Sirius o cortou.

-Se James soubesse, Hogwarts e o mundo inteiro iriam saber porque nossas mortes seriam assunto principal no Profeta Diário. – Disse Remus. – De todo modo, eu não mandei Lily fazer nada que ela não quisesse. Em primeiro lugar ela dá ordens e não as recebe, e você sabe muito bem disso...

-Não me venha com essa, Aluado!

-SIRIUS! – Exclamou Remus, ficando em pé e sem paciência.

-O que?!

-Em segundo lugar, eu não estou mais com ela também.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ah, foi é? Então o problema não sou eu e deve ter algum motivo-

-Pare de evitar encarar os fatos, Sirius. – John o cortou. – Ela apenas se cansou de vocês dois, é isso.

-Ninguém _se cansa_ disto aqui. – Sirius indicou a si mesmo.

-Você nem pense por um segundo que isso te dá o direito de tentar algo com ela, Dent. – Remus, para a surpresa dos amigos, disse muito seriamente. – Eu acho que ela precisa de um tempo para perceber com quem realmente quer ficar.

-E como essa pessoa pode não ser eu? – Sirius sentou-se, emburrado. – Eu sou _perfeito_.

-Eu sei bem que você só queria a Evans pelo desafio; te conheço a tempo suficiente. Vá se distrair com aquela monitora falsa-oriental ou com a Bella.

Sirius desviou o olhar.

-Jackie Rhodes vai começar a planejar nosso casamento se eu a procurar e Bella, meu funeral.

-Você realmente tem jeito com as mulheres, não? – John riu.

-Suponho que você teve algum tipo de progresso com a Foncan, Romeu? – Sirius alfinetou.

John apoiou o rosto nas mãos.

-Não... Eu não entendo! Tudo bem que todas elas são malucas, mas Vittoria é impossível. Malfoy deve ter alguma coisa muito feia contra ela...

-Além da cara dele, você quer dizer. – Sirius sorriu.

John riu.

-É, além disso... Vittoria só se deixaria manipular por alguém como o Malfoy se as suas opções estivessem reduzidas a zero.

-Relacionamentos fazem coisas estranhas com as pessoas. – Remus deu de ombros. – Tome o Almofadinhas como exemplo, caro Jubas: Nunca o vi ficar desesperado por nenhuma mulher antes e olha só quem o deixou literalmente de quatro...

-Tá mais para eu deixá-la de quatro.

-Sem mais, eu imploro. – John pediu. – Voltando ao assunto-

-Que nunca deveria de ter deixado de ser eu. – Sirius adicionou.

-Eu acho que o Malfoy está subornando a Baronesa e, como aliados das Ladies na Guerra, os marotos deveriam investigar e eliminar qualquer vantagem que um sonserino esteja tendo com alguém de nossa casa.

-Aí você teria que eliminar tipo todas elas. – Sirius riu e Remus o olhou com desaprovação. – O que? Como se vocês já não suspeitassem que todas elas tem ou já tiveram algo com os Lordes!

-O caso não é sobre isso, Sirius.

-Deveria ser, ia ser muito mais interessante. – Black deu de ombros.

John rolou os olhos.

-Se vocês me ajudarem a descobrir o que anda acontecendo entre os dois, eu não conto para o James que vocês dois tiveram um pedaço de Lilian Evans bem antes de ele chegar perto de ter o dele.

-Você está nos subornando, Dent? – Lupin ergueu uma sobrancelha, rindo.

-Sou um maroto, meu processe. – John piscou para os amigos.

**xXx**

-Eu não gosto disso.

Louise mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando não inalar a fumaça tóxica vinda do corredor a sua frente. Ela sentia a pele dos braços arrepiada e o estomago embrulhado, só de pensar em colocar um dedo para dentro do quarto andar e seus discípulos contagiosos. Tudo bem, duas de suas melhores amigas já haviam saído vitoriosas contra aqueles tipos de tentação, mas ela não estava à beira de dizer que Giovanna Morsen e Letticia Sinel eram ótimos de exemplos de meninas saudáveis e sãs.

-Eu não gosto _nada_ disso. – Ela continuou.

-_Tais-toi, sa peur_. *(1) – Giovanna rolou os olhos para a amiga e sorriu como se tivesse tomado uma injeção de adrenalina. Louise sentiu os mil avisos de perigo que seu cérebro sinalizava em vermelho brilhante. – Que tipo de Ladie você é?

-Do tipo que sabe que nada de bom acontece aí dentro. – Louise disse exasperadamente.

-Ah, coisas maravilhosas podem acontecer ai, queridinha. – Giovanna virou-se para a amiga. – Você fala como se nunca tivesse lidado com substancias ilegais na vida e nós duas mais a Grécia toda sabemos que isso está bem longe da verdade.

-Álcool e drogas são duas coisas diferentes, Morsen. – Louise cruzou os braços firmemente. – Eu posso controlar quanto álcool eu coloco no meu sistema e não vou tentar vender minha alma pela próxima garrafa.

-Há! Como se você tivesse controlado a quantidade de copinhos que você virou. E eu não duvido que em algum deles tivesse algum tipo de _estimulantezinho._

Os olhos de Louise se arregalaram para a amiga loira, que a observava surtar como se assistisse a um espetáculo de circo.

-Não diga uma coisa dessas!

-De que outro jeito você acha que acabou dançando salsa em cima do tampo do bar e jogando pratos para todos os lados?

-Não quero falar sobre isso.

-É claro que não quer... – Giovanna sorriu como uma gato que havia acabado de encurralar sua presa. – Letticia não pode vir e eu não sou exatamente bem vinda no território da maluca da Bella graças a vadia da irmã dela. Eu já estou me arriscando em te acompanhar, mas isso não vem ao caso. Ou você entra lá-

-Eu posso ir chamar a Lily-

-Se Lilian Evans e seu broche de Monitora-Chefe aparecessem por aqui, metade do povo lá dentro ia surtar pois não sabe do tratado dos monitores. É você ou você, _petit démon_. *(2)

**xXx**

-Ai, Merlin. – James bufou enquanto subia as escadas em direção a sua próxima aula, os amigos seguindo-o.

-Sossega, Pontas. – Peter deu de ombros. – Só porque elas não apareceram para a primeira aula, não quer dizer que estão planejando nos explodir ou algo assim.

-Não sei qual é o objetivo de termos uma aliança com aquelas cinco se vocês ainda acham que elas nos querem fora daqui. – Comentou John.

-Olha aqui, Casanova, você anda muito mais pra elas do que para nós ultimamente. – Disse Sirius, apontando um dedo acusatório o loiro.

-Eu não estou do lado delas, Almofadinhas. – John rolou os olhos. – Só estou dizendo que elas devem estar planejando algo para as outras casas e não para nós, e que o James não devia ficar nervosinho com isso.

-_Nervosinho_? – James virou-se para o amigo. – Temos uma aliança! Se elas estão planejando sem a gente, esse é um ótimo motivo para eu ficar _nervosinho_!

-Ok, ok... – John suspirou. – Que tal falarmos sobre nossos próprios planos? Como anda a pista sobre os corvinais terem recebido ordens de fora para jogar aquele negócio verde na gente?

-Quase nada. – Remus disse. – Tentei seguir os monitores da Lufa-Lufa, Myra Franca e Travis Joel durante as rondas em que não tinha que ficar com a Lily, mas eles não fizeram absolutamente nada de suspeito. Não tenho como provar, mas aposto tudo que a Tamina Hasel estava completamente louca em dizer que foram os lufanos quem ordenaram o ataque da urtiga.

-Também. – Peter riu. – A menina é mais oca do que não sei o que. Não tenho ideia de como ela acabou na Corvinal sendo tão burra. Os pais devem ter comprado a saída dela da Lufa-Lufa.

-Nem todas as lufanas são burras. – Sirius comentou. – Falei com aquela sextanista Paloma Voigen.

-Você _conversou _com um ser do sexo feminino? – Remus arregalou os olhos.

-Quem é essa? – James enrugou a testa.

-Ela é lésbica.

-Ahhh... – Os outros quatro soltaram em uníssono.

-De todo modo, ela me disse que ouviu a Alissa Seeley e a gêmea dela, Julianne, ambas das Midas, conversando no banheiro feminino do quinto andar. As duas estavam comentando como estavam fartas do Diggory ser um bunda-mole com a Guerra e nunca fazer nada contra as outras casas.

-Quer dizer que a culpa realmente não é dos Golden Gates. – Disse Remus.

-Desta vez. – Completou Peter.

-E o único jeito de saber exatamente o que está acontecendo continua sendo falar com o Vigarista. – Disse John.

-Que só reporta para a nossa francesa promíscua favorita. – James completou.

-Mas vamos concordar que esse Vigarista não é de se confiar, porque os corvinais também estavam usando socos ingleses durante o jogo e duvido que não seja por causa dele. – Disse Sirius.

-Só se...

James, Sirius, Peter e John se voltaram para Remus, que tinha parado no meio da escadaria. Ele tinha aquele olhar perdido, que aparecia apenas quando ele entrava na febre das trimestrais e surtava enquanto estudava.

-Ele tem um plano. – James disse, olhando os outros amigos com diversão.

-Eu tenho um plano. – Remus sorriu, maroto.

**xXx**

-Recapitulando. – Lilian tinha a cabeça apoiada em ambas as mãos, sem conseguir absorver direito o que havia acabado de escutar. Vittoria e Letticia tinham o mesmo horror estampado nos rostos, enquanto Giovanna e Louise – principalmente Louise – pareciam prestes a passar mal.

-Nós entramos no quarto andar. – Começou Giovanna. – O plano era a Louise fingir querer comprar whisky de fogo-vivo para quando ganhássemos a final contra a Sonserina.

-O que é mesmo esse fogo-vivo? – Vittoria ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Uma mistura de whisky de fogo com absinto. – Disse Lily. – O efeito é quase instantâneo e é muito caro. Tive um caso grave ano passado quando um aluno do quinto ano aceitou uma aposta de tomar três doses desse negócio seguidas. Achei ele alucinando no terceiro andar, vomitando em tudo quanto é lugar. Foi parar no St. Mungus para um desintoxicação completa e os pais o transferiram para Durmstrang; disseram que Hogwarts era um _"antro de promiscuidade"_.

-Não estavam errados. – Letticia disse.

-De todo modo. – Disse Louise. – Entramos para tentar achar a Bella vendendo ou o Diggory usando, o que fosse. Levei minha máquina fotográfica comigo, porque ter uma foto disso seria decisivo na Guerra.

-Achamos o fornecedor no terceiro corredor, onde as bebidas de luxo são negociadas, junto com as drogas mais puras, e esperávamos ver a Bella, mas nada dela ou do Diggory. – Disse Giovanna. – Compramos a garrafa, levando o maior tempo possível barganhando com o cara para ver se a Black chegava, já que ia parecer suspeito se ficássemos por lá sem motivo. Isso sem dizer que eu já estava recebendo olhares nada amigáveis pela minha mera presença por lá.

-Aí o Diggory apareceu... – Disse Lily.

-Agarrado na Black. – Confirmou Louise.

-Gente, que nojo. – Letticia gemeu, sentada no chão. – Sério, credo.

-Os dois nem nos perceberam ali, mas o povo que estava esperando começou a cercar a Black para tentar comprar, parecendo um bando de zumbis. Ela mandou todo mundo para o inferno e fez o Diggory sentar na base daquela estátua que tem um armário escondido atrás e sentou no colo dele. – Disse Giovanna.

-E eles começaram a se engolir. – Vittoria mostrou a língua, enojada.

-Fazia até _barulho_... – Louise esfregou os olhos, tentando apagar o que tinha visto de sua mente para sempre.

-Nós nos escondemos do outro lado do corredor para podermos tirar uma foto, já que isso seria vantagem o suficiente sobre a Bella: se a família Lestrange soubesse que ela anda pegando outros caras além do Rodolpho, ela vai por água abaixo.

-Caras, garotas... – Letticia adicionou.

-Cachorros. – Giovanna concordou.

-De todo modo, depois que eles terminaram uma sessão especialmente longa de beijos extremamente sonoros e eu consegui fotos suficientes para ser processada por posse de pornografia... – Louise disse. – Ela desenrolou a cruz do pulso e desatarraxou a parte de cima e tinha uma colherzinha de prata acoplada a tampa, perfeita para cavar uma quantidade para consumo de...

-Cocaína. – Lily suspirou. – O Amos também usou?

-Sim, logo depois dela. E ai eles começaram a pegar mais pesado nos amassos e nós aproveitamos isso para sair correndo de lá. – Giovanna concluiu.

-Isso é ruim... Isso é muito ruim. – Vittoria sacudiu a cabeça.

-_Che cagna pazza_...*(3) – Murmurou Letticia. – Ela não pode mais ficar nessa escola. Não depois disso se adicionar a pilha de ofensas que ela já cometeu ao longo de todos esses anos.

-Isso sem falar nas coisas que ela fez pessoalmente contra alguma de nós. – Lily concordou.

-Isso já é 70% do total. – Louise disse.

-Vocês acham que podemos pedir a ajuda dos marotos ou o Black ainda está do lado dela? – Perguntou Vittoria. – Com ele, eu nunca tenho certeza.

-Vamos dar uma chance a eles. – Giovanna ficou de pé, com o olhar das amigas em si. – Talvez o Black mereça o benefício da dúvida.

**xXx**

Regulus ajeitou o cabelo preto em frente ao espelho de seu dormitório, tentando não deixar transparecer que levou muito tempo se arrumando. Ela sempre percebia tudo, e ele não queria que ela notasse o quanto estava nervoso. Ele pendurou a gravata verde e prata no mancebo perto de sua cama e desabotoou a camisa branca, mantendo as calças pretas e pescando uma camiseta azul marinho em seu malão. Quanto mais longe das cores de sua casa, melhor.

-Ela vai colocar uma coleira em você se continuar desse jeito.

Regulus suspirou quando Lucius e Gabriel entraram juntos. Lucius tinha um sorrisinho venenoso nos lábios, como sempre, e Gabriel cheirava a perfume feminino barato.

-Não é da sua conta, Della Vegga. – Ele voltou-se para o espelho, checando se precisaria fazer a barba ou não.

-Mas é da minha. – Disse Lucius. – Se você está pensando em fazer o que eu acho que está, precisa da _minha_ permissão.

Regulus sentou-se na cama.

-O que você quer saber?

-Quem é ela, para começo de conversa. – Lucius deu de ombros, largando-se em sua própria cama. – Família, tipo de sangue, casa, notas, reputação...

-Ótima família, puro-sangue, são donos de um haras no interior de Lancashire, se emancipou dos pais e vive com os avós e a tia. É a herdeira majoritária de tudo. Obteve oito NOM's, incluindo todos os obrigatórios para ser Auror. É muito respeitada em Hogwarts, joga quadribol-

-Black, pare de me enrolar. – Lucius estava de pé e se aproximava de Regulus como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote. Della Vegga tinha o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados. – Se você acha que vou te dar a autorização para assumir aquela vadia, você nunca esteve tão enganado!

Regulus levantou-se, ficando a centímetros do loiro, de sua respiração rápida e rosto avermelhado. Ele queria bater em Lucius. Ele queria esmurrar aquele esnobe tão forte que ele nunca mais iria sequer pensar que poderia mandar em sua vida. Já bastava...

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou uma caixinha preta, os olhos cheios de ódio.

-Eu estou pouco me fodendo para a sua permissão, Malfoy.

**xXx**

Hogwarts fervilhava com rumores no dia seguinte. Dezenove alunos haviam sido colocados em detenção na noite anterior, todos pegos andando pelo sexto andar a uma da madrugada, com listas ou caixas de itens clandestinos e ilegais. Filch estava em seu melhor humor em anos, mesmo que ele e sua gata demoníaca não tenham apanhado quem estava entregando os artigos proibidos para os alunos. Os quatro diretores das casas passaram horas recebendo pais ultrajados e inconformados com como a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e sua reputação de séculos haviam deixado uma coisa dessas acontecer.

Não vamos pensar no que diriam se tivessem descoberto o quarto andar no lugar do sexto.

Não importava. As Ladies estavam furiosas com a quantidade de grifinórios que haviam sido pegos e estavam recebendo cartas atrás de cartas do Vigarista, exigindo que elas se retratassem imediatamente em dinheiro. A confusão havia se formado no turno de Elena Caldwell, subordinada das cinco, que parecia não se lembrar do porque estava nas masmorras quando Filch resolveu passear pelo andar onde a sede do Vigarista se encontrava e apanhou Carissa entregando pacotes e alunos pedindo encomendas. A menina havia conseguido fugir antes de ser identificada pelo zelador, junto com o Vigarista em pessoa, que agora tinha os negócios em suspensão até um novo lugar ser providenciado por seus protetores.

Mas, ainda assim, as Ladies haviam sido sabotadas e não gostavam nem um pouco disso.

-E é assim que eu gosto! – James sorriu, perverso.

-Me perturba o quanto você aprecia isso. – Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Me perturba o quanto você não está orgulhoso de você mesmo, Aluado. – Sirius enfiou um dedo acusatório na cara de Remus, provocando-o a ficar vesgo.

-Não ligo. – Remus deu de ombros. – Pelo menos não até tudo dar certo.

-Qual o próximo passo? – Perguntou John.

-Agora que a confiança do Vigarista não está mais com as Ladies, ele tem apenas nós como opção. Vamos esperar as meninas virem reclamando sobre o que houve, acusando os sonserinos e querendo matar o mundo. Aí, sugerimos que o Rabicho tome o lugar da Morsen como negociador, assim ele vai ficar sabendo a identidade do filho da mãe que anda nos copiando.

-Ok. – Peter concordou com a cabeça.

-E então nós o chantageamos para conseguir o nome de quem encomendou a urtiga, já que os Voltures receberam as ordens _junto_ com o concentrado.

-Você é um gênio maligno, Lupin. – James colocou uma mão no ombro do amigo, orgulhoso.

-Obrigado, James. – Remus sorriu.

-E lá vem elas... – Peter sussurrou, enquanto a passagem do retrato se abria e os gritos furiosos do quinteto chegavam a seus ouvidos.

-EU VOU ACABAR COM AQUELA GAROTA! – Giovanna urrou, empurrando um primeiranista que tentava sair da sala comunal.

-Eu te _amo_. – Sussurrou James para Remus e Sirius gargalhou.

**xXx**

Peter aproveitou o tumulto em que se encontrava a escola para apanhar sua vassoura no dormitório e descer para o campo de quadribol, deixando os amigos para lidar com a raiva de Giovanna Morsen, que não conseguia aceitar de jeito nenhum ceder sua posição para ele. Peter riu. Giovanna era uma criatura geniosa, perigosa e curiosa. Especialmente perigosa. Era engraçado para ele se lembrar de como ela costumava ser apenas a menininha rica – mais uma – da Grifinória, que conseguia o que queria por influência social e havia deixado a casa dos leões furiosa ao se associar com Narcissa Black até o final do terceiro ano.

Tudo mudou quando Narcissa a acusou de espalhar pela escola que ela havia sido rejeitada por todos os pretendes que sua família havia arranjado para si. Narcissa confrontou Giovanna em pleno banheiro feminino e as duas acabaram saindo no tapa, nas unhas e nos chutes por causa disso. Bellatrix se juntou à irmã e Letticia se juntou a Giovanna. Foi uma das maiores brigas físicas femininas que a escola já havia testemunhado desde que Louise Handel e Lyra Sand se atracaram na estufa quando Lyra comentou como a família de Louise era perturbada no início terceiro ano.

Peter entrou no campo e seguiu para os vestiários, jogando a bolsa de lona em um dos bancos e puxando o cadeado quebrado de seu armário para trocar de roupa. Ele chutou os sapatos e arrancou as meias, para depois puxar a camiseta pela cabeça e a arremessá-la para dentro do compartimento de metal. Ele parou quando percebeu o vapor que vinha do lado dos chuveiros.

-Olá?

-Olá? – Alguém respondeu, e ele seguiu a voz, sem pensar duas vezes.

-Quem-

-AH!

Peter deu um passo para trás e virou-se para a parede, o pescoço esquentando. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos e tentou não sorrir, mesmo que ninguém fosse ver o tal sorriso.

-Prazer em te ver, Handel.

Louise havia puxado sua toalha pendurada na porta do box o mais rapidamente que pode e se enrolou nela. Suas bochechas estavam coradas; vermelhas como cerejas e seu cabelo molhado formava uma massa de cachos negros.

-Pronto. – Ela disse para as costas nuas de Pettigrew.

-Desculpe. – Ele sorriu. – Eu juro que desta vez não foi de propósito.

-É, _desta_ vez. – Ela riu também, dobrando a ponta da toalha para dentro, assim não cairia de seu corpo que pingava água. Ela apanhou outra toalha e esfregou o cabelo no tecido. – Veio fugir daquela putaria toda?

-Sim...

-Cansa, não é? – Ela disse. – Essa vida que nós temos.

-Eu preferiria voltar a ser ninguém, voltar a ser normal. – Peter concordou. – Mas agora não dá mais pra voltar e estamos em Guerra... E a cereja do bolo é que eu tenho certeza que a Morsen vai tentar me matar enquanto durmo.

Peter se sentou no banco, tentando ignorar o calor que com certeza não era causado pelo vapor que os cercava.

-É bem provável. – Ela deu de ombros. – Eu dormiria com uma faca embaixo do travesseiro se fosse você.

-Então você liga se eu morrer, não é? – Ele piscou para ela e Louise rolou os olhos.

-Seria muito difícil achar um substituto para você.

Peter se levantou no mesmo instante em que o vermelho das bochechas de Louise se espalhou para seu pescoço e colo.

-Quero dizer, um substituto para você _na Guerra_. – Ela deu um pequeno passo para trás, mas a única coisa atrás de si era a porta do box, que abriu para o chuveiro assim que ele se apoiou e Louise caiu para trás, de encontro para o chão.

Peter se adiantou e a pegou de mal jeito, seu pé escorregou na água que cobria parte do chão e os dois acabaram no piso ensopado do box, as últimas gotas de água quente do chuveiro caindo em cima dos dois.

Peter jogou uma das mãos para cima e acabou puxando as roupas que Louise havia pendurado para seu rosto. Ele não enxergou mais nada e a próxima coisa que ouviu foi o riso dela por cima dele. Peter levou as mãos para o rosto e tirou um sutiã branco com bolinhas pretas dos olhos.

Os dois começaram a gargalhar – Louise de toalha desengonçadamente deitada no peito de Peter, cujos jeans estavam ensopados. Ele arremessou a lingerie para o outro lado do banheiro, usando a alça como um estilingue.

-Hey! – Ela protestou, ainda rindo.

-Sempre achei que você fosse do tipo lingerie azul, Handel. – Ele largou a cabeça na poça de água embaixo de seu corpo.

Ela olhou para Peter com um sobrancelha levantada. – Então é comum pra você me imaginar de roupas de baixo?

-Porque não? Você não foi supostamente minha primeira paixão ou algo do tipo? – Ele riu levemente.

-Primeiro beijo conta como primeira paixão? – Ela sorriu.

-Com você sempre conta. – Ele puxou o pescoço dela para baixo e apertou sua cintura, juntando sua boca com a dela e sentindo o cabelo de Louise pingando em sua pele. Peter girou com a garota, colocando-a embaixo de si e sentindo uma das mãos geladas dela em seu peito, a outra ainda segurando a toalha no lugar.

Peter apoiou ambos os braços nos azulejos que cobriam o chão, colocando um joelho entre as pernas de Louise para se manter em equilíbrio. Ele sentiu a outra mão dela em seu cabelo raspado rente e levou isso com um sinal verde para soltar um pouco de seu peso, assim poderia senti-la mais perto dele. Havia água escorrendo do corpo dele para o dela agora e a parte de trás de seus jeans estava pesada de tão ensopada.

Louise passou uma perna pela sua, empurrando-o pelo ombro esquerdo para que ele rolasse novamente e ela acabou sentada no colo de Peter, a toalha esquecida ao lado deles, absorvendo líquido, onde seu corpo estava antes. Peter a segurou pela cintura fina, passando as mãos de leve para cima e para baixo e notando que pelo menos de calcinha ela estava. O cabelo dela grudava na pele dele e ambas as mãos de Louise estavam na parte de trás de seu pescoço, puxando-o mais e mais para si. Os lábios dela tinham gosto de passado, de ideal, de nostalgia. Ela o mordeu de leve e ele sorriu, lembrando a ele como ela era briguenta e nervosa, mesmo em situações como essa; ela estava desesperada.

Peter subiu suas mãos pelas costas de Louise, sentindo a pele lisa... E um longo vergão, que seguia até a base de seu pescoço. Ela parou de beijá-lo e abriu os enormes olhos castanhos-esverdeados para ele. Ela estava vermelha e ofegante e ele sentia que ela tremia agora também. O peito nu dela estava colado ao dele e Peter podia sentir a batida forte do coração da Duquesa.

Ela passou a perna direita de volta e encolheu-se, buscando a toalha ensopada para se cobrir.

-Louise. – Peter murmurou.

-Eu-

Peter se aproximou dela e empurrou o próprio corpo para trás da garota, abrindo as pernas para encaixa-la no meio de si com certa dificuldade, já que o jeans molhado travava seus movimentos. Ele beijou a base do pescoço de Louise e ela tremeu. Ele seguiu beijando a linha da cicatriz longa até onde pode, e afastou o cabelo dela para o lado para que pudesse enxergar melhor. Havia um brasão cobrindo praticamente toda a pele das costas de Louise, ladeado por um cavalo de cada lado, um branco e um negro. Havia uma letra H trabalhada preenchendo todo o meio e uma faixa na parte de cima e na parte de baixo com uma frase em latim. A cicatriz que ele havia sentido estava camuflada pela tinta da tatuagem, mas, se ele forçasse os olhos, Peter conseguia notar o relevo na pele de Louise.

Peter a puxou para mais perto e passou uma mão para a frente do corpo dela, segurando-a pela barriga e puxando-a com ele enquanto ele se arrastava para a parede do fundo do box. Ele levou sua mão para a torneira e virou, deixando a água quente cair sobre os dois e a tremedeira de Louise parar. Peter massageou os ombros de Louise, notando que ela jogou a toalha para o lado e relaxou as pernas. Ela virou seu corpo para o lado, deixando que Peter a abraçasse e colocando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

-O que significa? – Ele ignorou a água caindo em seu rosto e dificultando a fala.

Ela levou a boca a seu ouvido para que ele conseguisse escutar.

-_Moriamini Domita_. – Disse ela. – Morres quando domado.

**xXx**

John entregou o livro de Transfiguração de volta para Madame Pince em transe, sem nem perceber bem o que estava fazendo. O sol, que antes brilhava no chão dos corredores de Hogwarts através dos vitrais coloridos, agora se escondia atrás de nuvens pesadas, como se tivesse cometido algum pecado e estivesse envergonhado demais para dar as caras. Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça, as mangas da camisa enroladas até os cotovelos e a gravata rubra e dourada desfeita e solta ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele andava descuidado daquele jeito desde que ele, Remus e Sirius haviam iniciado sua investigação sobre Vittoria.

John a conhecia desde os seis anos e não havia poder, relacionamento ou nobreza nesse mundo que conseguisse mudá-la naquelas proporções. Vittoria havia sido aquele tipo de garota que deixa uma marca de ferro em brasa na vida das pessoas – havia sido sua amiga, sua cúmplice em diversos crimes e agora, tecnicamente, ela era sua inimiga. Como as coisas haviam chegado a esse nível? Por quê? John não conseguia entender, por mais que repassasse todos os seus momentos com ela em sua cabeça, desde de correr pelo gramado de sua madrinha no verão atrás de coelhos até empurra-la no chão molhado para evitar que Malfoy descarregasse sua raiva nela. Ela agia como se ele tivesse cometido um crime imperdoável, mas ele nem sabia qual havia sido seu terrível delito.

E então ele se viu caindo.

-Olha por onde anda, Dent. – Ele usou os braços para amparar a queda e levantou-se, limpando os joelhos da poeira e fulminando Lucius com os olhos.

Ele ouviu a risada primeiro, e notou a presença do irmão mais novo depois. Luke estava olhando-o do mesmo jeito que sempre olhou, desprezando cada lufada de ar que entrava pelos pulmões de John. Luke tinha uma aparência diferente agora, algo escuro que cavava seu caminho para a superfície e beijava a liberdade através dos olhos claros de seu hospedeiro. E Luke gostava de seu parasita.

-Luke. – Foi tudo o que John conseguiu dizer.

-_John_. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio e sorriu, sabendo que o irmão mais velho não moveria um músculo contra ele.

-Vocês dois são uma gracinha, mas vamos direto ao assunto. – Lucius tinha os braços firmemente cruzados na frente do peito quando deu dois passos em direção a John, verde e prateado se encontrando. – Você, Dent, vai parar de seguir a minha namorada pelo castelo, tentando achar sei lá o que você acha vai que encontrar. Vittoria é minha e eu não quero você colocando suas mãos sujas na minha propriedade nunca mais, compreendeu?

-E quando eu coloquei as mãos nela? – John sentia a raiva borbulhando dentro de si e as mãos coçando para esmurrar aquela audácia fora do corpo de Lucius.

-Ouvi de um passarinho sobre como era a relação de vocês quando pequenos e o porquê de ela ter acabado como acabou. – Lucius disse, tranquilo. – E isso me diz que, se fosse por você, você estaria com ela nesse segundo, não é verdade?

-Está dizendo isso para se enganar, Malfoy? – John sorriu, mas por dentro ele tentava desembaralhar a informação que Malfoy havia acabado de lhe dar. – Sabe muito bem que se dependesse dela ela poderia não estar comigo, mas com certeza estaria longe de _você._

Lucius agarrou a frente da camisa de John.

-_Não me interessa_ o que ela quer e deixa de querer, Dent. Eu faço com ela o que eu bem entendo... É até mais divertido quando ela não quer, assim eu posso obrigá-la a fazer do mesmo jeito.

John empurrou Malfoy e Lucius riu, cambaleando um passo para trás. Luke assistia a cena sem demonstrar uma emoção sequer.

-John! – Ele se virou ao ouvir seu nome e viu Sirius se aproximando a passos rápidos. A testa de Black enrugou ao notar Lucius. – O que você quer, Malfoy?

Lucius deu de ombros.

-Só vim estabelecer limites de propriedade, nada mais, já que o Dent aqui sabe muito bem as consequências que uma disputa teria _na propriedade_. E nada que seja da sua conta também... Agora, se me dão licença, eu acho que o _seu_ irmãozinho, Black, está me esperando para implorar desculpas. – Ele se virou, colocando uma mão no ombro de Luke. – Vejo vocês na final.

Sirius permaneceu quieto até que os cabelos platinados de Lucius sumissem no fim do corredor. Ele se virou para o amigo.

-O que houve?

-Ele sabe que a estávamos seguindo... – John disse, parecendo subitamente doente. – Praticamente disse que se eu tentar interferir as consequências vão ser na Vittoria e acho que ele crê que eu e a Vittoria tínhamos algo quando éramos pequenos e que isso nunca se repetiria. Luke está extrapolando nas mentiras...

-Ele disse que foi o Luke quem contou?

-"Um passarinho". – John rolou os olhos.

-E tem alguém mais que estava com vocês alguma vez quando pequenos e que possa ter contato com o Malfoy?

-Ninguém me vem à cabeça... E o que ele quis dizer sobre o seu irmão?

-Fiquei sabendo que o Regulus quase foi pego pelo Filch junto com todo o resto do mundo no sexto andar. Pode ser sobre isso.

John ficou em silencio por alguns segundos e depois voltou a olhar para Sirius com os olhos arregalados.

-Eu sei quem foi... Rachel. Rachel Ronsin! Ela anda com a Narcissa ultimamente. Se a Narcissa sabe, o Malfoy sabe.

Sirius ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.

-Você cresceu com aquela maluca?

-Não se escolhe a família. Ela é o fruto da união do meu tio com uma prima distante da Vittoria. Bastou isso para nossos pais fingirem que os Dent e os Foncan eram uma só grande família feliz.

-Bizarro. – Sirius mostrou a língua.

-Mas porque ela mentiria sobre eu ter alguma coisa com a Vittoria? – John voltou a andar, mas Sirius não se mexeu e ele se voltou para o amigo. – Almofadinhas?

-Só se... Só se ela não estivesse falando sobre você e a Vittoria, e sim sobre a Vittoria e você.

John enrugou a testa.

-Ok, você voltou a não fazer sentido.

-E se a Vittoria gostasse de você e a Rachel soubesse e você não? Eu não sei você, mas se eu fosse o Malfoy, tendo uma namorada que não me ama e me quer morto, eu não me preocuparia em ter alguém que já tivesse gostado dela...

-E sim ter alguém por quem ela já tivesse sido apaixonada. – John murmurou.

**xXx**

-Hey, Louise! – Lily acenou para a amiga do outro lado do Pátio. Handel conversava com Regulus Black e acenou de volta para a ruiva, indicando que se juntaria a ela em pouco tempo. Lily estranhou a situação instantaneamente.

Tudo bem que acompanhar os relacionamentos das amigas era uma missão impossível, já que todas elas apreciavam as vantagens de opções e variedades. O que Lilian sabia com certeza era que Regulus costumava ser um dos sete de Vittoria, mas nunca havia chegado a seus ouvidos que Louise também estava envolvida com ele. Louise tinha as costas viradas para ela, mas a ruiva conseguia ver o Black caçula com clareza. Ele sorria colocando uma mão na de Louise e a outra no ombro da menina. Ela tinha que olhar para cima para olhar nos olhos do sonserino. Louise balançou a cabeça coberta de cachos e tomou sua mão da de Regulus, lhe dando as costas e andando a passos rápidos em direção a Lily.

-Mais o que, em nome de Merlin, foi isso? – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, junto com um sorrisinho cheio de malícia.

Louise rolou os olhos.

-É... Complicado.

-Querida, complicado é o teste de Poções que temos semana que vem. Aquilo ali se chama tensão sexual.

-Nós temos um teste de Poções?! – Louise arregalou os olhos.

-Relaxa, eu roubei o gabarito da mesa do Slughorn pra vocês... Mas não tente fugir do assunto.

-Eu vou fugir do assunto o quanto eu quiser. – Louise começou a andar e Lily a seguiu. – Temos coisas mais importantes para lidar e, justamente por isso, eu também pedi para o Black esperar um pouco para voltar a essa conversa: porque eu tenho coisas para fazer.

-Justo. – A ruiva riu, ainda tentando pensar em porque Louise andava caindo nas graças de Regulus. – Mas, falando em coisas para fazer, onde você estava ontem enquanto nós tentávamos resolver o escândalo do sexto andar? A Elena Caldwell simplesmente acordou nas masmorras; armaram para a gente se ferrar. Agora o Vigarista não quer mais negócios com as Ladies e pediu que os marotos assumissem.

Louise corou e virou o rosto mais do que deveria ao virar o corredor e esbarrou em um quartanista que corria para o Pátio.

-Eu fui treinar um pouco de quadribol para clarear a mente, só isso. Quem ele pediu que pegasse o lugar da Giovanna?

-Bom, o Pettigrew é o negociador dos marotos, então provavelmente vai ser ele. Se fosse o Potter ou o Black, eles triturariam o Vigarista por inveja. O Lupin nunca se envolveria devido ao código de conduta impecavelmente furado dele e o Dent...

-O Dent está ocupado conversando com a Ronsin.

As duas pararam de andar e se encostaram na parede mais próxima. John conversava com Rachel e seus olhos pornográficos no canto da escadaria. Ela tinha os cabelos cor de cobre em cachos falsos e a camisa de botões vulgarmente aberta para que seu decote pudesse ser notado a quilômetros de distância. Guardando os dois, estavam as Midas Lidia Reider, Monique Valpetterson e Myra Franca, monitora da Lufa-Lufa.

Monique tinha o corpo pequeno e frágil, o que geralmente conseguia enganar todos ao seu redor. Lily e Louise, por serem amigas de Vittoria, conheciam bem a verdadeira natureza por trás dos cabelos castanhos encaracolados nas pontas e os olhos grandes e escuros. Ela ainda por cima usava um laço para prender o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, deixando-a ainda mais parecia com uma criança. Myra Franca sempre aparentava impaciência, não importava onde estivesse e o que estava fazendo. Ainda era uma mistério para Lilian como ela havia chegado a monitora, mas algo lhe dizia que algum dos Golden Gates havia comprado seu posto em troca de carinho. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros sem brilho soltos e nada de especial nos olhos azuis. Vittoria e Letticia sempre diziam que deviam ter cuidado com Myra, justamente por ela passar tão baixo no radar das Ladies.

-Ele parece estar discutindo com ela. – Lily deu de ombros.

-E ela parece querer lamber o corpo dele. – Louise colocou a língua para fora, enojada.

-E a novidade é...?

-Não importa. Não é bom sinal ela estar de conversinha com o Dent. Lembra que a Giovanna disse que viu a Rachel e a Valpetterson com a Narcissa? Muito, muito suspeito.

Rachel colocou uma mão no ombro de John e de lá a mão viajou pra a bochecha do loiro. John agarrou Rachel pelo pulso, dizendo algo com os dentes semicerrados para a Grifinória e colocando um dedo ameaçador entre seus olhos. Dent girou nos calcanhares e empurrou Monique e Myra pelos ombros para sair dali, sem nem perceber Louise e Lily observando.

-Muito bem, aquilo me pareceu uma ameaça bem clara. – Louise ergueu as sobrancelhas.

As amigas rodearam Rachel e ela parecia furiosa, o que deixava as duas Ladies mais do que satisfeitas. Rachel havia trabalhado duro para ganhar um lugar privilegiado na lista negra do quinteto grifinório: a única pessoa da casa dos leões que era burra o suficiente para tentar humilhar Vittoria e as amigas de tempos em tempos. Se Rachel não controlasse grande parte das Midas, ela teria sido expulsa de Hogwarts décadas atrás e não teria tido nem a chance de tão graciosamente repetir o ano, proeza que havia deixado Vittoria maluca de ódio por quase uma semana inteira, até que ela se conformasse com as injustiças do mundo.

-Eu não ligo, achem Skeeter agora! – Rachel gritou alto o suficiente para que chegasse aos ouvidos de Lily e Louise.

-Skeeter? Rita Skeeter? – Lily arregalou os olhos.

-Também conhecida como melhor amiga de Narcissa Black. – Disse Louise.

**xXx**

Regulus viu Louise se afastar com Lilian Evans, as mãos enfiadas fundo nos bolsos da calça preta. Ele sabia que ela havia percebido sobre o que ele queria conversar, e entendia ela ter pedido algum tempo para si mesma. Ele sentiu a caixinha no bolso direito e suspirou. Louise. Louise era tudo o que ele queria, tudo o que ele precisava, tudo o que pensava em ter. Louise...

_Snap. Snap._

Ele arregalou os olhos e voltou para a realidade. Sirius estalava os dedos em frente ao rosto do irmão, uma sobrancelha levantada. Regulus bufou e virou-se para andar, mas o irmão mais velho o seguiu de perto.

-Está com a Handel agora? – Ele tentou ignorar a pergunta de Sirius para fazê-lo ir embora, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que ele não desistiria tão cedo. Ele queria segurar sua vontade de gritar. – Malfoy disse que você ia implorar desculpas a ele por alguma coisa. Isso envolve a Handel, não é?

-Não se meta, Sirius. – Regulus parou em frente a um retrato comprido no canto do pátio de um homem com uma comprida barba ruiva e seu cachorro de caça. – _Ovo de Dragão_.

O retrato girou e Regulus tentou fechá-lo antes que o irmão o seguisse. O corredor curto dentro da passagem secreta tinha quase nenhuma luz e um teto extremamente baixo, que já fazia Regulus de curvar. Ele forçou o retrato no pé do irmão, mas Sirius era mais forte e conseguiu forçar uma abertura grande o suficiente para que ele se esgueirasse retrato adentro, bloqueando a saída para Regulus. Os dois estavam curvados, encarando um ao outro; chegava a ser patético o silencio que se seguiu.

Sirius foi o primeiro a dizer algo.

-Não ache que precisa fazer algo para agradar o Malfoy. Sabe que isso não vai acabar bem. – Sirius segurou Regulus por ambos os ombros, mas ele sacudiu o aperto firme do irmão. – Regulus, por favor, me deixe ajudar, eu posso te ajudar a achar uma saída disso tudo.

-E se eu não tiver saída? – Regulus virou a cara, e seu rosto ficou parcialmente coberto pela escuridão. – E se eu já tiver tentado de tudo e o Lucius estiver ameaçando a única coisa que pode me salvar de ficar maluco?! Você nunca soube o que é ficar sem meios, não é Sirius? Você escapou, conseguiu uma casa melhor e me deixou para trás!

-Eu pedi que você viesse comigo! – Sirius exclamou. – Foi você quem decidiu me odiar e me ignorava toda vez que eu tentava fazer contato com você!

-Devia ter tentado mais! Devia ter me forçado! Devia ter me protegido da Bellatrix, devia ter me avisado!

-Como eu ia saber, Reg? – Disse Sirius, passando as mãos pelo rosto em frustração.

-Alguma coisa você devia ter feito, porque agora eu estou preso! – Regulus puxou a manga da camisa e Sirius deu um passo para trás, batendo a cabeça no teto, aterrorizado. Uma caveira estava desenhada em linhas pretas na parte de dentro do antebraço do irmão, uma cobra serpenteando para fora da boca escancarada. Parecia viva e pulsante na pele de Regulus; venenosa.

-Por Merlin...

-Como eu posso me livrar disso agora, Sirius? – Regulus pareceu encolher. – Eles disseram que se eu ficasse como você, minha vida ia acabar. Que a vida dos nossos pais ia virar um inferno, porque dois filhos desertores ia ser demais. Eu queria fugir, eu queria ir atrás de você e agora... É permanente; enquanto eu viver, vou ter que servir a ele... Ou coisas ruins vão acontecer a aqueles que importam para mim.

-Louise?

-E você! – Regulus escorregou para o chão sujo e escuro, as pernas encolhidas pelo pouco espaço. Sirius se juntou a ele. – Bella vai acabar com todos vocês, Sirius. Eu tento impedir o que posso, mas cada passo em falso significa alguém ferido. Vai ser sempre assim.

-Eu posso te ajudar. Eu, os marotos, as meninas. Nós vamos dar um jeito, Regulus. Eu prometo.

Regulus olhou para o irmão e sorriu cansado. Sirius queria poder dar a certeza que o irmão precisava, mas ambos sabiam que Bellatrix havia chegado em um ponto crítico. Sirius odiava os pais, mas ainda sim eram _seus_ pais. Seus. Walburga, aquela velha preconceituosa, e Cygnus, que aparecia para jantar uma vez por semana e depois voltava para as ruas, para ficar em camas alheias, bebendo de copos alheios. Seu sangue; sangue que dividia com seu irmão, aquele garoto assustado que tremia ao seu lado, com uma tatuagem no braço que o sentenciava a um destino terrível.

-Só proteja ela por mim, não há mais muita esperança para mim. – Sirius balançou a cabeça e apertou a mão do irmão.

Sirius ficou parado na escadaria, vendo Regulus descer para o Salão Principal. Ele borbulhava por dentro, mil pensamentos atropelando uns aos outros. Ele tremia de raiva e de medo, medo puro. Era tudo sua culpa. Regulus estava certo. Ele deveria ter tentado mais, deveria ter salvado o irmão enquanto podia. Foi estúpido ele pensar que Bellatrix manteria seus interesses nele... Negá-la do jeito que ele fez havia sido uma manobra burra e egoísta. Ela havia se voltado para Regulus assim que entendeu que ele, Sirius, nunca seria dela.

Quando deu por si, Sirius andava pela Ponte Suspensa que conectava a torre do quinto andar ao resto do castelo. Ele se apoiou na grade, ouvindo os alunos conversando enquanto passavam por ele, e observando o Corujal nos terrenos abaixo de si. Ele iria salvar Regulus, não importava o que custasse ou o tempo que levasse.

Era tarde demais quando Sirius notou o silencio ao redor de si. Ele se viu cercado e a última coisa que viu foi o irmão, afastado de seus atacantes, murmurando suas desculpas.

**xXx**

-Você pode entrar agora, Sr. Pettigrew. – Carissa sinalizou a porta do armário de vassouras. Peter olhou para James, Remus e John, sentados no chão em frente a porta e os três balançaram as cabeças, dizendo que ele deveria prosseguir.

Estava tudo muito escuro e seus pulmões protestaram instantaneamente com o ar cheio de poeira. Sua cabeça bateu no teto baixo e ele recuou.

-Porcaria. – Ele levou a mão a testa.

-Cuidado. – Disse uma voz no escuro e, no mesmo instante, Carissa fechou a porta atrás de si e duas varinhas se ascenderam perto da parede do fundo. – Bem vindo, Peter Pettigrew.

-Por Morgana, você só pode estar brincando comigo. – Peter tinha a boca escancarada.

-Não estamos. – Drake Foncan sorriu perverso, sentado atrás de uma mesa improvisada, os olhos turquesa faiscando e os cabelos castanho-claro penteados perfeitamente, sem um fio fora do lugar.

-Não brincamos com negócios. – Pyro concordou com o irmão gêmeo, apoiado no vitral coberto por um pano escuro. A única diferença entre os dois, Peter pode notar, era o estilo de se vestirem. Enquanto Drake estava decentemente arrumado, Pyro parecia ter pulado da cama sem nem olhar no espelho.

-Vocês dois... Mas vocês... Como assim... – Peter tinha a testa enrugada e os olhos arregalados.

-É uma coisinha chamada lábia que vocês, marotos, andam perdendo enquanto seguem nossa irmã e as amigas pelo castelo. – Drake deu de ombros.

Pyro deu dois passos e se sentou no tampo da mesa.

-Sabemos que vocês estão por trás do escândalo do sexto andar.

Peter sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha, mas o engoliu e respirou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Não sei do que estão falando.

-Black foi visto com Elena Caldwell por nossos próprios seguranças e Filch foi para lá seguindo Madame Norra, que caçava um camundongo... Mas não vamos contar as Lion Ladies e não vamos revogar nosso acordo.

Peter olhou de Pyro para Drake. Ele agora tentava usar uma parte de sua consciência para lembra-lo de que dois quintanistas haviam descoberto sobre sua forma animaga. Peter nunca se sentiu tão exposto na vida.

-E porquê? Se realmente foram os marotos que basicamente ferraram com seu ponto seguro no castelo, por que motivo vocês continuariam a negociar conosco? – Ele tentou se manter tranquilo, como se ainda achasse que controlava a situação perfeitamente, mesmo que ele soubesse que os gêmeos o tinham na palma de suas mãozinhas pálidas.

Bastava um "toca aqui" e ele viraria purê.

-Porque vocês são nossas inspirações. – Pyro disse, tranquilo. – Sem os marotos não existiria _"o vigarista"_. Achamos bom que vocês traíram as Ladies, porque elas estavam tomando o controle e queremos que, na Guerra, vocês liderem juntos. Nossa casa depende disso.

-E quanto aos socos ingleses dos corvinais? Armamos para vocês agora, mas vocês venderam para nossos adversários antes disso. Querem que a Grifinória vença, mas estão vendendo munição para as outras realezas! – Peter cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

-Esse é o outro motivo pelo qual nós não vamos pedir as contas a vocês. – Drake puxou uma lista de uma caixa a sua direita. – Achamos isso em uma sala vazia no terceiro andar, quando procurávamos por uma nova localização fixa.

Peter pegou a lista das mãos de Pyro. Era muito parecida com qualquer outra lista que os alunos entregavam para o Vigarista antes, com encomendas de produtos, doces e artefatos proibidos. Entre os vários itens da lista, alguns em especial chamaram a atenção de Pettigrew.

_3 litros x concentrado puro de urtiga (corante e aderência reforçados)_

_3x socos ingleses (cobre)_

_10x ombreiras de couro (Negro das Hébridas)_

_10x protetor peitoral de couro (Negro das Hébridas)_

_10x caneleiras de couro (Negro das Hébridas)_

_1x capacete para goleiro de couro (Negro das Hébridas)_

_2x bastões revestidos de couro (Negro das Hébridas)_

_10x luvas para quadribol (couro acolchoado normal)_

_10x braçadeiras de couro (Negro das Hébridas)_

_1x proteção para clavícula (com fivelas)_

-Essa lista não é nossa, e tem todos os pedidos que acabaram prejudicando vocês nos jogos. – Disse Pyro. – E também tem isso...

Ele virou o pergaminho, revelando um carimbo na parte de trás: a cabeça decapitada e horrorosa da Medusa, morta por Perseu, sangrando _ichor_ dourado, o sangue dos deuses, pelo pescoço cortado. Os olhos estavam vazios e as serpentes tinham as presas a mostra. Era feito em tinta roxa escura e letras em latim circundavam a cabeça da mulher monstruosa.

Peter desviou os olhos da figura grega por um momento, perguntas ricocheteando dentro de sua cabeça.

-Espera, então quando a Morsen falou com vocês pela primeira vez porque fomos atacados com a urtiga, ela não perguntou se vocês haviam sido os responsáveis por colocar aquilo dentro da escola? – Perguntou Peter, passando os olhos pelo resto do pergaminho.

-Nós desviamos do assunto colocando uma porcentagem do dinheiro que estávamos ganhando com apostas na mesa em troca da proteção de ambos os grupos. – Respondeu Drake. – Morsen estava ocupada surtando com o fato de o Vigarista não passar dos irmãozinhos da Baronesa e com a quantidade de galeões envolvida.

Peter sorriu.

-Elas nunca nos falaram do dinheiro.

-Acho bom. – Pyro riu. – Significa que elas são inteligentes e aptas a ganhar a Guerra com vocês. Tenho certeza que você teriam feito o mesmo.

-Provável.

-Agora... – Drake puxou a lista das mãos de Peter. – Isso aqui significa que existe outra organização aqui dentro que está aceitando pedidos absurdos da concorrência. Os marotos e as Ladies precisam descobrir imediatamente quem está por trás da Medusa e acabar com essa palhaçada.

-Sabemos que vocês não gostam de nos ter como concorrência, mas, pelo menos, nós respeitamos vocês acima de qualquer outra coisa. Esses aqui, não estão ligando para quem ganha e quem perde. Só para quem oferece mais dinheiro.

-Mas e o fato de que os corvinais receberam ordens para nos atacar? – Peter decidiu jogar verde. Se os dois gênios do mal estavam bravos com a concorrência nova, deveriam estar dispostos a ajudar no que fosse.

Os irmãos se entreolharam.

-Ficamos sabendo disso. – Drake balançou a cabeça. – Não temos ideia de quem está mandando e desmandando nas outras casas, mas uma coisa é certeza: Tem algo podre no ninho.

Peter concordou, puxando a lista novamente. Antes que demonstrasse alguma outra emoção, apertou as mãos dos gêmeos e prometeu investigar discretamente no assunto. Ele enfiou a lista de pedidos no bolso da calça antes de sair para o corredor e ser coberto de perguntas dos amigos. Ele respondeu no automático, deixando James surtar sobre a identidade do Vigarista enquanto a última encomenda da lista, a mais recente, vagava em sua mente.

_1x removedor de cicatriz (encomendar da Guatemala, três meses)_

**xXx**

**N/A: **Oi GENTE! Hahahahaha queria o capítulo maior, mas resolvi acabar esse por aqui e postar logo para vocês não me odiarem tanto, pra variar um pouquinho né? Eu sei que muitas coisas ficaram penduradíssimas e no ar, vagando totalmente, mas juro que é por bons motivos – talvez não tão bons assim – e que tudo vai se resolver e esclarecer logo, logo. Muito obrigada pelas Reviews LINDAS que eu recebi, fiquei muito MUITO feliz mesmo! Meu computador teve um problema no drive de Áudio então o próximo capítulo vai levar um pouco mais de tempo, já que eu vou depender inteiramente dos computadores da escola para escrever. Meu pc vai voltar em algumas semanas da Dell, então já fiquem informados sobre isso. Desculpem!

**Traduções: **

*(1) Cala a boca, sua medrosa.

*(2) pequeno demônio.

*(3) aquela vadia maluca.

**Reviews:**

**Flavinha Greeneye:** Oi cherí! Adorei te ter por aqui, sua review me deixou muito feliz! Que bom que você está curtindo a fic (meu objetivo!), já estava com medo de as putarias estarem assustando o povo hahaha Realmente, sem as Damas nada da minha fic existiria! Claro que tem a guerra, mas nossa, sem a Madame Baggio... Bom, eu sei que a Vittoria e o Sirius estão no holofote, mas isso vai mudar não se preocupe! É difícil trabalhar com os "núcleos" da fic e eu acabo me focando em um de cada vez mas estou trabalhando nisso hahaha com o negócio da vittoria, os conflitos dela são importantes para a linha da história, você vai ver muahahaha Eu tbm estou sentindo falta dos marotos! Tentei mostra-los mais nesse capítulo, mas tem hora que não tem jeito mesmo... Com o decorrer da fic, espero melhorar nesse aspecto! Tá tudo muito down hahaha NÃO LEIA A VERSÃO ANTIGA! Não quero dizer que eu me envergonho daquilo lá... Maaaas eu tinha 11 anos hihihi tá feio o negócio e não tem nada a ver com os acontecimentos que estão por vir nessa fic aqui! Espero não ter demorado tanto! Beijooooooooooooooos

**Alice Black: **Oi queridinha, tudo ótimo e você? Querendo me matar pela demora? Hahaha Bom, sim, você está certa, na Inglaterra, 1978 e essas coisas... E eu entendo completamente a sua observação! Antes, na primeira versão da fic, eu tinha planejado algumas meninas serem negras, mas, quando eu encontro uma atriz que grita a essência da minha personagem... Bom, a primeira versão foi cinco anos atrás, então essas mudanças rolaram mesmo. Maaaas, eu teho sim personagens de cor vindo por aí e é justamente por problema com atores que não apareceram ainda! Não consigo achar homeeeeeeeeeeeens! Senhor, tá difícil! Hahaha Na cena no Três Vassouras tem um membro dos Golden Gates que eu descrevi apenas como aquele que estava olhando para a Lily. Na minha cabeça, ele é negro, mas eu preciso de um ator jovem para a minha inspiração rolar, porque é assim que eu funciono, preciso de imagens! Se você conhecer um ator bom, me manda aí que to precisando urgentemente! Ah, e, apesar de ela não ser negra nem nada, a Vittoria tem um pouco mais de cor na pele (Vanessa Hudgens), já que ela tem sangue latino. Magina querida, você foi ótima em apontar isso! Está convidada a apontar um monte de outras coisas, já que review é pra melhor a fic tbm! Espero ver você por aqui mais vezes hein! Beijooos

**Keith:** Muito obrigada! É sempre bom ver o povo curtindo a fic! Eu adoro desenvolver a história de cada um e espero que você continue curtindo e comentando conforme essas histórias se expandem mais e mais! Te vejo no próximo cap hein! beijoooos


	10. Catholic School Girls Rule

_Catholic school girls rule! In the class she's taking notes: Just how deep deep is my throat? Mother Mary don't you know? She's got eyes like Marylin Monroe. Catholic school girls rule! From the cross she's raised her head; this is what the sister said: Give no love until you're wed and live no life until you're dead!_

_The good books says we must suppress, the good books says we must confess. But who cares what the good books says, cause now she's taking off her dress. Catholic school girls rule! Lead us into temptation, we are pure divine creation. Talkin' about my generation? Injected with the seed of emaculation! – Catholic School Girls Rule, Red Hot Chili Peppers._

_**Capítulo 10: Catholic School Girls Rule**_

-Existe uma parte muito profunda e obscura do meu ser, sabe, Black, que aceitava o fato de que você, _justo você_, fazia parte desta minha tão amada elite de seres mentalmente superiores nesta escola. Agora eu não me permito mais a esse tipo de idiotice sem sentido.

Sirius sabia que ela sabia que ele estava ouvindo cada palavra e só estava mantendo os olhos fechados devido a seu orgulho ferido. Sem mencionar a vergonha e humilhação. Sem mencionar a dor – seu olho esquerdo estava consideravelmente inchado e ele podia sentir cada chute e cada soco se manifestando em seu corpo na forma de roxos, cortes e talvez um ou dois pequenos ossos e cartilagens quebrados.

-Existe uma parte muito profunda e obscura do seu ser que não resiste a esse meu charme inconfundível. – Ele finalmente murmurou abrindo o olho direito e tentando sorrir.

Giovanna fez uma careta e Sirius percebeu que talvez suas gengivas ainda estivessem sangrentas demais para manejar um sorriso decente. Ele fechou os lábios e tentou olhar ao seu redor. Quando recobrou a consciência e começou a escutar a faladeira de Giovanna, ele imaginou estar no dormitório das Lion Ladies, fato que ele processou lentamente em um canto de sua mente. Nenhum menino jamais conseguia se infiltrar nos dormitórios femininos e ele se considerava mais do que merecedor desta recompensa. Mas, o quarto em que estava era claro, com luz do sol vazando de janelas maiores do que qualquer uma disponível na Torre Grifinória e as paredes eram pêssego. Era um cômodo razoavelmente pequeno, com uma poltrona azul clara ao lado da cama, um armário aberto com frascos tomando suas prateleiras e uma mesinha, onde ele notou sua camisa branca manchada com seu próprio sangue.

Ele suspirou e olhou para Giovanna, que o encarava com curiosidade. Ela usava o cabelo preso em um rabo alto e as mangas de sua camisa estavam dobradas nos cotovelos. Ela segurava o pedaço de algodão embebido em Merlin-sabe-o-que que estava usando, um minuto atrás, para limpar a testa de Sirius. Ah, sua testa... Ele não sabia bem o que tinha acontecido ali, mas seu crânio inteiro pagava com uma dor excruciante. Ele estava apostando em Malfoy e sua proficiência em causar estragos em grifinórios.

-Se importa em explicar o que porra aconteceu, _monsieur_? – Ela foi de quieta e observadora para psicótica enfurecida em meio segundo. Ele se encolheu sem perceber. – Eu percebi os alunos parados no quinto andar sem poder avançar pela ponte e tive que ameaçar a vida dos filhos da Samantha Yaxley pra que ela tirasse aquela bunda sem sal dela da minha frente. E sabe o que eu vi quando abri as portas? Um bando de alunos fechando a porta do outro lado e você no meio da ponte, desacordado e sangrando!*(1)

-Você viu Regulus? – Foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou.

-REGULUS? E eu lá dou a mínima para o seu irmão! Eu estou perguntando de você, _attardé_! Eu já posso até ver a cara do Potter quando ele vir você assim! Ele também não vai querer saber do seu irmão e sim daquele bando que fez isso com você-*(2)

-O James não vai saber disso. – Ele disse em um tom perfeitamente calmo que fez Giovanna se calar. – Meu irmão estava lá, eu o vi, e ele não fez parte do ataque. Haviam pessoas de todas as casas, Morsen. Não foi coisa dos sonserinos, por mais que vários deles estivessem presentes e incrivelmente dispostos a me surrar.

Giovanna tinha os olhos turquesa arregalados.

-_Outras_ casas?

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

-Não creio que tenha sido um ataque de alunos e sim de Comensais da Morte.

Giovanna se levantou, a testa enrugada.

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Black. Talvez você tenha uma contusão ou algo assim.

Sirius gargalhou e uma tosse dolorida se seguiu, como se suas costelas o lembrassem que rir não era a melhor das ideias.

-Eu sou um Black, garota! É_ lógico_ que eu sei do que estou falando!

Giovanna desviou seu olhar do dele e largou o algodão no edredom, cruzando os braços e andando ao redor da cama. Ele podia ouvir os saltos altos da loira arranhando o assoalho. Ela colocou uma mão sobre os olhos e levou o polegar e o indicador sobre a ponte do nariz arrebitado, massageando a área como se aquilo fosse esclarecer a situação. Sirius deixou a menina quieta e tentou impulsionar o corpo para cima, em uma posição que o permitisse conversar melhor. Todos os membro de seu corpo gritaram ao se moverem, mas ele engoliu a dor e conseguiu se manter sentado sem se encolher em uma bola para chorar de agonia.

-Se isso que você está dizendo for verdade... – Ela começou, apoiando ambas as mãos na madeira que marcava o final da cama. – Então quer dizer que as garras daquele filho-da-puta sem nome vão mais longe do que qualquer um de nós pensava.

-Não quero falar sobre ele. – Sirius balançou a cabeça e se forçou a cruzar os braços, contradizendo os músculos doloridos de seu corpo. – Estamos dentro de Hogwarts. Estamos seguros. O único motivo para eu ter sido atacado foi porque os Comensais são em sua maioria famílias sonserinas que podem exigir apoio das que não são de sua casa. Eles estão misturando duas Guerras que não são relacionadas.

Sirius ouviu a voz de Lilian Evans em seu ouvido, naquela noite de detenção, dizendo-lhe que tudo estava sim conectado. _Não._

A voz de Bella chegou a seu outro ouvido, lhe dizendo que as raízes da árvore genealógica dos Black chegava a todos os lugares e que tudo se afunilava na Guerra real; a Guerra que se revolvia nas sombras do Lorde das Trevas. _Não._

Ele espantou as duas como se fossem moscas lhe rondando a cabeça e voltou a olhar Giovanna, que mordia a unha do polegar direito em nervosismo.

-Podia ter sido qualquer um de nós. – Sirius afirmou para ela e um pouco para si mesmo. – Eu estava no lugar certo na hora certa. Você estava vindo pelo quinto andar; podia ter sido você.

Giovanna sentou-se novamente na cama e suspirou enquanto tirava rolos de esparadrapo e potinhos de pomada de dentro da caixa pequena largada em cima da cama. Ela olhou para Sirius determinada.

-Muito bem, ninguém vai saber. – Black sentiu alivio. Ele sabia bem que Giovanna queria, acima de tudo, proteger as amigas. Se havia um grupo não identificado em Hogwarts espreitando por Ladies e Marotos desatentos, ela iria querer que isso tivesse um fim rápido. Giovanna também conhecia as amigas o suficiente para saber que quanto mais elas soubessem, em mais perigo estariam. – Eu creio que aplicando algumas pomadas e soluções você deve se recuperar em algumas semanas, então vamos ter que combinar um horário todos os dias para que eu possa trocar as bandagens e aplicar um pouco de maquiagem-

-Maquiagem? – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. Giovanna pensou que se ele fosse um cachorro, suas orelhas estariam em pé; alertas. Ela riu internamente.

-Sim, maquiagem! Ou você vai sair andando com esse olho roxo pela escola e esperar que os marotos não descubram nada? Você acha que o Lupin não vai perceber em cinco segundos?

-Você não pode transfigurar o olho ou algo assim? – Ele perguntou incomodado.

-Eu vou fazer isso, mas tem coisas que eu não consigo esconder.

Sirius bufou.

-Ah, pelo amor de Morgana, _Black_, seja homem.

-Estou tentando, mas com você colocando maquiagem na minha cara fica difícil, Morsen!

**xXx**

Vittoria chutou a fina camada de neve que cobria os terrenos com suas botas e tremeu dentro de sua capa de inverno. Ela estava parada na base da escada comprida que levava ao corujal, assistindo as baforadas brancas que saiam de sua boca para o ar gelado. Ela estava agarrada a alça de couro de sua bolsa preta consciente demais do conteúdo que carregava. Não passavam de três pergaminhos, mas pesavam mais que uma tonelada para sua consciência culpada e ligeiramente paranoica.

Ela sabia que esse era apenas o primeiro movimento que faria neste jogo e que não deveria ficar pensando tanto sobre o xeque-mate no momento e sim em colocar seus peões nas posições corretas. Se ela falhasse em cumprir sua estratégia, nunca iria chegar a seu objetivo e arremessar o rei para fora do tabuleiro de vez. E então ela estaria finalmente e completamente livre; dona de si, sem ter que colocar a reputação de ninguém antes de seu bem estar.

Ela colocou a bota no primeiro degrau.

-Vai se encontrar com alguém?

Ela pulou de susto e o solado da bota escorregou imediatamente para a direita, enquanto seu corpo caia para a esquerda. Vittoria atingiu o chão coberto de neve com o quadril e xingou ao sentir a dor aguda se espalhando lentamente pelo resto do corpo e se esvaindo em uma velocidade torturantemente lenta - depois xingou ao ouvir a risada baixa da criatura que a havia feito ficar naquela situação mais que humilhante.

Ela olhou para cima. John Victor Dent tinha os braços cruzados por cima do casaco pesado de inverno e tinha um sorriso mal contido nos lábios vermelhos de frio. Ele ofereceu uma mão coberta por uma luva cinza-chumbo para ela.

Vittoria ignorou a mão de John completamente e se levantou cuidadosa, usando a mureta de pedra como apoio. Ela limpou a neve das vestes escuras e voltou a encará-lo, ciente de que seu rosto estava quente e vermelho de vergonha.

-O que você quer, Dent? – Ela perguntou, tentando manter seu tom de voz neutro. Ela gostaria de dizer civilizado, mas sua relação com John não merecia tais cortesias de sua parte.

-Eu? Só estava passeando pelos terrenos e vi Vossa Majestade andando sozinha. É rude deixar uma dama sozinha. – Ele deu de ombros e indicou a escada. Vittoria o mediu de cima a baixo por um segundo e se afastou para o lado oposto da escada em que ele estava antes de começar a subir, firmando bem os pés antes de avançar novamente.

-Eu não sei se devo acreditar na palavra de um maroto. – Ela disse. – Nenhum de vocês vem para alguma de nós simplesmente porque acha que não é cortês deixar uma garota andando sozinha pelos terrenos da escola.

John colocou as mãos atrás do corpo e balançou a cabeça.

-Talvez isso seja sensato da sua parte... e talvez eu tenha vindo até aqui porque precisava falar com você.

-Vocês sempre querem alguma coisa. – Ela rolou os olhos, e abriu a porta do corujal sentindo imediatamente o cheiro desagradável de excremento de coruja que infestava a pequena torre.

-Você me trata como se eu fosse o James ou o Sirius. – Ele sorriu.

-Você é pior.

-E foi a Rachel que te fez achar isso.

Vittoria parou de andar imediatamente, sem ter coragem de se virar e encarar John. Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele estava tocando naquele assunto. Ela havia levado _anos_ para esquecer a dor que tudo aquilo havia lhe causado. Ela teve que se tornar namorada de Lucius Malfoy, Baronesa e provavelmente uma das pessoas mais temidas, odiadas e amadas de Hogwarts para tentar esquecer tudo – e John Victor Dent estava tirando prazer em lhe abrir a ferida mal cicatrizada.

-Não foi? – Ele insistiu, a expressão neutra.

-Não sei do que você está falando. – Ela começou a subir a primeira escada espiral coberta de penas e sujeira.

Ela pode ouvir os passos rápidos de John seguindo-a.

-Sabe sim. Eu a confrontei e ela admitiu tudo. Tudo sobre a carta, tudo sobre a colina-

-PARA! O que ela tinha que admitir que você já não sabia, Dent? – Ela se virou abruptamente e ele se assustou, descendo um degrau. – O que você tinha que ir conversar com aquela vaca que vocês já não conversaram naquela porcaria de colina? Você leu a carta, você sabia o que eu sentia e você a levou para lá!

-Vittoria-

-Foi culpa sua! Porque você tem que desenterrar essa história? Eu não sinto mais nada por você, não quero mais saber detalhes sobre aquela tarde idiota e sobre aquela carta imbecil escrita por uma garotinha burra que não sabia nada do mundo, que teve que aprender do jeito mais difícil que são garotas como a Rachel que conseguem o que querem!

-Dá pra você me escutar?!

-Não! – Ela bateu o solado da bota no degrau abaixo de si e o barulho ecoou por todas as paredes até o topo da torre. John tinha a testa enrugada e as mãos em punho. – Não! Nunca mais, nunca! Ela conseguiu o que queria e eu finalmente superei aquela vadia. Eu sou melhor do que ela, eu sou mais poderosa do que ela e eu posso ter quem eu bem entender!

Vittoria ofegava e deu um passo para frente.

-Meu mundo não é mais só você, John Dent. Agora eu sei que há muito mais a se descobrir e a se conquistar do que uma colina no quintal de alguém. Agora eu sei que só os_ idiotas_ se permitem o que eu achei ter direito.

-CALA A BOCA! – John avançou, segurando-a pelos braços e empurrando-a para cima. Vittoria o empurrou para longe de si, mas Dent não se mexeu. Ele não a colocou contra uma parede, apenas a segurou ali no topo da escadaria que levava ao segundo andar. O rosto do loiro estava quase púrpura de raiva e ele respirava rapidamente. – CHEGA!

-Me larga!

-Não largo! Você vai ouvir dessa vez e você vai ficar calada! Você acha que sabe tudo sobre todo mundo, Vittoria, mas não sabe nada! Você continua sendo aquela garotinha, você _ainda_ não cresceu! Mas é melhor crescer agora e aprender a calar a boca e escutar!

-Como você se atreve! – Ela tentou puxar seu braço do aperto dele.

-Como _você_ se atreve! Eu venho escutando você me acusar de um crime que eu não sabia que tinha cometido por anos! Eu sou inocente no que aconteceu, mas você nunca se deu ao trabalho de se sentar comigo por cinco minutos e conversar sobre o que houve e esclarecer essa bagunça!

-Inocente! – Vittoria riu amargamente. – Ah, faça-me um favor! A língua dela foi parar magicamente na sua garganta ou algo do tipo? Porque, Morgana, eu vou ter que passar horas me desculpando se esse for o caso!

-ELA NUNCA ME ENTREGOU A CARTA! – Vittoria se encolheu, aquele olhar apavorado cruzando seus olhos; o mesmo que ela sempre adquiria quando Lucius estava por perto. John fechou os olhos, esfregando-os com as mãos e tentando se acalmar antes de olhar para Vittoria novamente. Ele não era Lucius Malfoy e nem por um momento queria que Vittoria o associasse com aquela criatura horrenda. – Ela nunca... _Eu nunca soube_. Ela nunca me disse nada sobre você querer me encontrar na colina, ela nunca me contou sobre o que você sentia por mim. Rachel só me levou para lá como se não quisesse nada, como se fossemos ir nadar, o que fosse... E quando dei por mim ela já estava me beijando.

-E eu estava há alguns metros de distância, assistindo vocês dois. – Ela comentou baixo, os olhos olhando através do chão, como se por ali ela visse John, 13 anos e com retardamento mental, beijando Rachel Patricia Ronsin. – Todos esses anos...

John deu um passo para mais perto dela e Vittoria não se mexeu. Ela não tentou se afastar e ele tomou isso como um bom sinal. Ele deu mais um passo e ela olhou para cima. Os olhos caramelo-queimado de Vittoria despiram-lhe a alma; doloridos, sofridos e gritando por ajuda. Ele se amaldiçoou por não ter se dado conta que algo estava errado anos atrás... Ele estava tão ocupado com os marotos que o fato de sua amiga de infância começar a odiá-lo não parecia de extrema importância. Ele só começou a sentir o ciúmes lhe corroendo de dentro para fora quando ela apareceu na casa de sua tia para um daqueles almoços tediosos com aquele anel tão cheio de diamantes que ofuscava a visão. Rachel estava borbulhando de inveja e ambas as famílias estavam ocupadas ficando impressionadas porque a filha de Noel Foncan havia conseguido fisgar o herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas do mundo bruxo.

-Vi, eu sinto tanto. – Ele passou um braço por trás do pescoço dela e Vittoria não tentou resistir. O rosto dela encaixou-se na curva do pescoço de John e ele levou a mão para os cabelos dela, embrenhando os dedos nas ondas castanhas e puxando o corpo dela para junto do seu com a outra mão em suas costas. Depois de alguns segundos ele sentiu sua camisa úmida e tentou fingir não perceber que ela chorava. – Me perdoa, por favor.

Ela passou os braços na cintura de John, mas não respondeu, e os dois ficaram parados ali, ela chorando baixinho e ele inspirando o cheiro do cabelo dela. O vento do lado de fora da torre uivava contra as paredes de pedra e, pela hora em que Vittoria largou o corpo de John, o sol já se punha. O rosto da Grifinória estava borrado com maquiagem preta que escorreu de seus olhos e, ao olhar para baixo, ele viu a mancha escura na gola de sua camisa.

Ele voltou a olhar para ela e Vittoria também contemplava a mancha. Sem mover os olhos ela levou aos mãos as bochechas e esfregou com força, conseguindo retirar a maior parte da sujeira. Ela então olhou para ele e começou a rir, o que o confundiu completamente.

Ela não gargalhava, mas era a maior quantidade de risos que John via sair de Vittoria em muito tempo.

-O que? – Ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

-Fazem quatro anos que eu não te abraço e assim que isso acontece eu mancho suas roupas com maquiagem. – Ela rolou os olhos, o corpo sacudindo de leve com a risada. O movimento causou a alça da bolsa de couro a escorregar de seu ombro e cair no chão. Ela parou de rir como se algo tivesse lhe atingido em cheio no estomago.

-Vi? – Ele se abaixou e apanhou a bolsa.

-Eu... Eu preciso que você me prometa uma coisa. – Ela não esticou a mão para pegar sua bolsa de volta e tinha os olhos presos nos de John. Ele percebeu que algo muito sério estava acontecendo.

-Eu prometo. – Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Eu vou te contar porque eu ainda preciso ficar com Lucius Malfoy... E você vai me ajudar a destruí-lo.

**xXx**

-_There is a house in New Orleans, they call it the Rising Suuuuun..._ – Cantarolou Peter.

-Você tem a pior voz do mundo. – James rolou os olhos e Peter riu.

-Melhor que a sua, Pontas.

-Do que você está falando? – James colocou uma mão no peito. – Eu tenho os vocais de um anjo caído.

-_Lúcifer._ – Remus tossiu e Peter gargalhou alto.

James deu um tapa atrás da cabeça de Lupin e avançou alguns degraus a frente dos amigos, desviando do fluxo intermitente de alunos apressando-se para chegar a suas próximas aulas.

-Ahhhh, não fique ofendido, James. – Peter disse. – Tenho certeza que sua mãe acha que você tem a voz mais linda desse mundo.

-Vou te contar quem mais acha... – James murmurou, atingindo o quinto piso.

Peter se apressou para ficar ao lado do amigo.

-Eu não tenho namorada, Pontas. Quem você vai tentar usar para me afetar? – Antes de ouvir a resposta de James ele virou a cabeça para Remus que estava um lance de escadas abaixo dos dois. – Anda logo, Aluado!

-Não sei, talvez sua parceira de treinos... – James sorriu diabólico para Peter, cujo queixo caiu enquanto Potter corria para chegar até a sala do Professor Octavius. Ele tentou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada. Ele forçou e pela terceira tentativa Peter e Remus o tinham alcançado. – Estranho.

-Me deixa tentar. – Remus colocou a mão na maçaneta e ela girou sobre seus dedos e abriu. Os três congelaram ao ver quem havia aberto a porta, cabelos soltos e estranhamente desarrumados e a gravata vermelha e dourada frouxa ao redor do pescoço. Isso sem falar no sorriso pornográfico e explicitamente proibido para menores de 21.

-Bom dia meninos... – Letticia deslizou por entre os três, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro e marchando para as escadas com uma pose absurda.

-Vocês viram... – James murmurou.

-Ah, eu vi. – Peter balançou a cabeça. – Vi, olhei de cima a baixo e ainda segui com os olhos. O que diabos-

-Andem logo. – Remus bateu no ombro de James quando entrou na sala e Peter e James trocaram olhares antes de seguir o amigo.

A sala estava completamente vazia com exceção de Alexander, sentada em sua cadeira atrás da mesa de madeira escura. Peter rapidamente notou os cinco livros espalhados bem ao lado da mesa e o espaço vazio em frente a cadeira de Alexander. O Professor parecia perturbado e tinha os cabelos relativamente longos soltos ao invés de presos por um elástico como geralmente.

Lupin soltou seus próprios livros em cima de uma das carteiras da frente de uma altura exagerada e Alexander pulou um pouco em sua cadeira, finalmente olhando para cima e notando o olhar acusatório de Remus sobre si mesmo.

-Bom dia, Professor Octavius. – Disse Remus. – Acho que o senhor tem um probleminha com sua porta... A Marquesa teve que abrir por dentro, já que para nós parecia _trancada_. Devem ser essas dobradiças velhas.

-Eu... Ah sim... – O rosto de Alexander estava escarlate.

-Você concorda, professor? – James sorria e Peter gargalhava, usando seu livro de Feitiços para cobrir o rosto.

-Com o que?

-As _dobradiças_, professor! – Disse James.

-Ah, sim, sim! – Alexander se levantou e, assim que o fez, sentou-se novamente. Peter explodiu de rir, tendo que se apoiar em James para não cair. – Vocês três podem ir até a sala da Professora Mcgonagall. Ela prometeu me emprestar alguns pássaros para demonstrar os efeitos de amuletos das trevas.

James, Peter e Remus se viraram para sair, os dois primeiros sem conseguir disfarçar a risada e Remus andando lentamente em direção a porta. Quando Peter e James estavam já nas escadarias, Remus deu meia volta para a mesa do Professor.

-Eu ia esquecendo uma coisa. – Ele se abaixou ao lado da mesa de Alexander e largou uma peça de renda negra por cima do pergaminho em que Alexander trabalhava. – Essas alunas são tão esquecidas...

**xXx**

Narcissa tinha os braços cruzados firmemente sobre os seios, metade querendo parecer irritada e metade desejando que Lucius se distraísse com seu decote e parasse de andar de um lado para o outro da sala comunal, como um maníaco. Ela examinou Gabriel Della Vegga, largado em uma poltrona de couro negro, com as pernas abertas e os braços largados ao lado do corpo. Ele tinha os olhos colados no chão e as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ela suspirou alto.

-Não é o fim do mundo. – Ela comentou.

Lucius parou de andar e se virou para ela, matando o espaço entre ele e o sofá em que Narcissa estava em um milésimo de segundo.

-Não é o fim do mundo? Não é o fim do mundo? O segredo que sua cachorrinha de estimação doou para nós era literalmente nosso único trunfo contra os grifinórios! Se jogássemos do jeito certo, Vittoria e Dent iam se matar antes da final e agora só Merlin vai saber se ela vai engolir a palavra dele ou não!

-A Ronsin disse que ele foi falar com a Foncan? – Gabriel perguntou.

-Esfregou na cara dela, para ser mais exata. – Narcissa enrolou o indicador em um cacho loiro-platinado. – Disse que iria contar tudo para ela e que a Baronesa em pessoa ia vir acertar as contas com a Rachel. Claro que a Ronsin diz que não está com medo da Foncan, mas ela devia ser mais esperta, já que ela e a Foncan estão na mesma Torre e sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer durante a noite.

-Duvido que a Vittoria vá fazer algo drástico contra a Ronsin. – Lucius disse, pensativo. – Elas são família, de certo modo. Não pega bem machucar membros da própria família.

-Então nós vamos ignorar o fato de que temos três membros da família Black do nosso lado e um do lado grifinório e que ninguém vai se importar se Sirius cair morto de repente? – Gabriel sorriu para Narcissa, que rolou os olhos com nojo.

-Nada disso importa. – Bella vinha descendo as escadas de pedra cinza que levavam a sala comunal. Todos os alunos estavam na cama e um incentivo para que ninguém saísse de lá e descesse para a sala comunal havia sido feito por Bellatrix em pessoa. – Ainda podemos quebrar a Foncan e levar as outras Ladies com ela. Depois que as meninas caírem de vez, os marotos não vão ter a menor chance e vai ser bem mais fácil lidar com eles.

-Ainda não entendi porque não fazemos o caminho contrário. – Samantha Yaxley comentou, sem tirar os olhos de seu livro. – Destruir os marotos agora para pegar as Ladies depois quando a Guerra tiver avançado mais um pouco e tê-las fora do caminho seja essencial. Ter meninas competindo sem apoio masculino ia facilitar muito mais para o nosso lado.

-Não. – Bella cortou imediatamente, e os olhos gelados de Samantha cruzaram com os dela. – Eu quero aquelas cinco reduzidas a pó e sopradas ao vento sem chance de se juntarem novamente até voltarmos as aulas em janeiro. Temos aproximadamente dois meses para fazer isso acontecer.

-Porque janeiro? – Vivianne Blank perguntou apoiada na parede, os braços entrelaçados no corpo inerte de William Stod, que parecia praticar respiração de yoga para não sair correndo de perto da menina. – Porque não agora? Acabem com elas de uma vez e pronto.

-Porque esse é nosso plano. – Lucius lançou um olhar raivoso para a garota e Vivianne se encolheu. – E porque a segunda prova começa logo depois que voltarmos das férias de inverno, segundo nossas informações, e, dependendo do que for podemos arranjar uma maneira menos obvia de tira-las do caminho sem que ninguém suspeite de nós.

-Ainda não sabemos o que a segunda prova vai ser? – Katherine perguntou, tragando lentamente em seu cigarro. – Achei que seus contatos fossem melhores que isso, Malfoy.

-Olhe a língua, Peace. – Narcissa sibilou.

-Estão suspeitando de vazamento de informações no Ministério; está ficando mais difícil saber o que vai acontecer. – Disse Bellatrix. – Mas nada que nós não vamos descobrir após trucidar aquele bando de gatinhos ridículos na final.

A entrada para a sala comunal se abriu e Regulus entrou com Snape seguindo logo atrás. Bellatrix parou de falar imediatamente e ninguém disse uma palavra, todos observando os dois.

-Estamos sendo testados agora? – Black ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

-Gente que se relaciona com traidores de sangue e sangues ruim estão sempre sendo testados. – Vivianne empinou seu nariz pequeno.

-Para doenças, especialmente. – Bellatrix sorriu perversa.

Severus olhou para Lucius com uma expressão tranquila.

-E eu o que fiz? Já fazem dois anos, Malfoy.

-Sinto muito Severus, mas não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ter nossos planos usados como moeda de troca pela atenção de ruivas sangue-sujo. – Narcissa deu de ombros e sorriu para Snape, que a ignorou como se não passasse de um inseto.

-Quanto a você, Reg... – Lucius deu dois passos em direção a Regulus e colocou uma mão no ombro do garoto. – Você está indo muito bem apesar de seu irmão ter acabado sendo o alvo que escolhemos. Estou impressionado.

-Você sabe que Sirius não significa mais nada para mim. Ele é um traidor do próprio sangue. – Regulus manteve o olhar no de Lucius.

-E a Handel? Já mudou de ideia? – Gabriel perguntou.

Regulus sentou-se ao lado de Samantha e suspirou.

-Não. Eu ainda não pedi a ela, mas vai acontecer. E se isso quer dizer que tenho que permanecer sob observação, eu não me importo. Só me digam o básico sobre a final; sou apanhador, afinal de contas.

-Relaxe, Reggy... – Bellatrix veio por trás do sofá e começou a massagear os ombros do primo. – Temos coisas divertidíssimas planejadas para seu irmão e os amiguinhos dele.

-Mas prometam-

-Sim, sim, pode deixar. – Bella rolou os olhos verdes. – Deixamos a Handel viva para você.

**xXx**

Giovanna estava sentindo o mesmo desconforto que a dominava toda vez que passava as férias na mansão de sua avó em Marselha, na França. Era como um arrepio constante em suas costas; um aviso físico de que ela não estava segura, que algo estava errado e que perigo poderia vir de qualquer lado possível. Um furação estava passando por Hogwarts, ela podia sentir. Bom, um furação metafórico, porque a única coisa que estava passando por Hogwarts era uma nevasca ridícula, que estava lhe congelando os ossos. A lareira da sala comunal era quase insuficiente para manter as Lion Ladies e marotos aquecidos, mas talvez a neve não fosse a culpada.

-Então... – Ela começou, trocando um olhar rápido com Sirius, tentando reafirmar que ela não iria trai-lo. Ele usava um moletom com capuz e estava fingindo estar doente a três dias, para que os amigos não olhassem para seu rosto por muito tempo e percebessem a camada de corretivo bege-marfim que cobria sua pele. – Podemos começar?

-Com o que? – Peter estava deitado em uma das poltronas com as pernas cruzadas por cima de um dos braços de veludo vermelho. – Sabemos que temos mais uns 10 dias de vida até as cobras encouraças acabarem com a gente. Não temos muito o que fazer sobre isso.

Lily rolou os olhos. – Se você continuar pessimista desse jeito, eles vão com certeza acabar conosco.

-Se continuarmos ocupando nosso tempo com outras atividades, eles vão com certeza acabar conosco. – Disse Remus, lançando um olhar singular para Letticia e se levantando para andar ao redor da sala comunal. James soltou uma risadinha reprimida e Letticia virou a cabeça para Potter dando-lhe um olhar mortífero.

-Perdemos alguma coisa? – Louise ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Sinel com certeza perdeu _alguma coisa_. –Remus murmurou.

-Cuidado Lupin ou você vai cruzar meus limites! – Disse Letticia e Giovanna notou que ninguém mais estava entendo o que estava acontecendo.

-Ainda tem algum limite que ele ainda não cruzou? – Ele sorriu.

-Lupin! – Ela exclamou, ficando em pé.

-Chega os dois! – John pediu.

-Vocês podem se resolver depois. – Lily concordou. – Vamos focar no que importa agora.

-Tipo o caso do sexto andar. – Vittoria tinha a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos.

-Isso não se classifica como "algo que importa". – Peter cortou rapidamente. – O caso é que eu fui conversar com o Vigarista e não foi ele quem vendeu os socos ingleses para os corvinais, as armaduras dos sonserinos ou o concentrado de urtiga.

-E isso quer dizer...? – Giovanna sinalizou para que ele concluísse sua linha de raciocino logo.

Peter olhou para Louise por um segundo antes de tirar um pergaminho do bolso e colocar na mesinha de centro. Havia um desenho feito com tinta roxa da cabeça da Medusa, as serpentes circundando seu rosto, os olhos abertos e perturbadores e palavras que ela não entendia escritas em volta. Enquanto os olhos de todos estavam no desenho, Louise manteve seu olhar em Peter e encolheu os ombros, como se dissesse que não teve escolha. Peter sorriu tranquilo e voltou-se para o grupo.

-Existe essa nova organização que está pegando as ordens das outras realezas. – Peter explicou. – Chama-se "Medusa" e não está do lado de ninguém. Os gêmeos disseram que já tentaram seguir alunos, interrogar gente que deviam a eles e tudo o mais e ninguém abre a boca.

-Pettigrew! – Giovanna exclamou, olhando rapidamente para Vittoria, que não expressava reação nenhuma.

-O que? – Peter deu de ombros. – Agora que os marotos sabem que os Gêmeos Foncan estão por trás dessa bagunça do Vigarista, eu acho que não há problema em todos nós sabermos.

-Relaxa, Anna. – Vittoria acenou a mão para a amiga. – Eu já sabia desde que senti aquele cheiro estranho na sala deles. Não era o chá e sim o cheiro de um dos pós que eles vendem para te manter acordado. Eu senti o mesmo cheiro verão passado, em casa.

-Eu vou ignorar por um momento o fato de que você não tinha prometido não contar como a Anna prometeu e mesmo assim não contou para a gente e focar em uma coisa um pouco mais relevante: como nós vamos jogar contra os sonserinos quando eles estão blindados? – Letticia disse.

-Poção polissuco. – Louise disse.

-Invadir o vestiário. – Peter disse e recebeu um sorriso de Louise.

-Ameaçar algum segundanista para trazer as armaduras para a gente. – Sirius sorriu e recebeu olhares preocupados dos amigos.

-Muito fácil. – Disse James. – E muito obvio. Bellatrix vai com certeza estar esperando por esse tipo de estratégia, então temos que pensar em outra coisa.

A sala ficou em silencio por alguns segundos.

-Talvez... – Giovanna murmurou e as cabeças se voltaram para ela.

-O que? – Disse Vittoria.

-Talvez nós pudéssemos usar o que a Black não ia pensar ser uma abordagem nossa. Talvez nós pudéssemos derruba-los dando aos sonserinos _exatamente _o que eles querem. Nós poderíamos nos infiltrar dentro dos dormitórios e roubar as armaduras e usa-las no jogo! – Os olhos azuis turquesa de Giovanna estavam cheios de excitação, mas um desconforto tomou conta da sala.

-Eu não quero mandar alguém para abate desse jeito. – Disse Letticia.

-E como seria isso? Vittoria iria distrair o Malfoy, Sirius iria distrair a Black...? – John disse.

-A Evans iria cuidar do Ranhoso... – Cantarolou James e Lilian virou um tapa em seu peito. – Hey!

-Cuidado com a língua, Potter.

-Eu acho que pode dar certo. Seria uma bela _pièce de résistance_. – Giovanna deu de ombros. – Eu posso até cuidar do Della Vegga e a Letticia cobre o William Stod.

-E a Louise cuida do Regulus. – Disse Lilian e Louise lhe lançou um olhar predatório, enquanto alguns sorrisinhos brotavam entre os grifinórios. Louise percebeu Peter desviando os olhos para o teto.

-Verdade? – Vittoria sorriu para Handel.

-É o que sobra, não é? – Louise disse, se levantando para sair do centro das atenções.

-Mas e nós? – James disse. – Digo, Narcissa e Vivianne Blank são fixadas em pessoas especificas. Elas não vão querer nem um de nós e a poção polissuco leva um mês para ficar pronta. O Rabicho pode ficar com a Peace e o Remus com a Samantha Yaxley, mas vamos ter duas Vipers sem dono andando pelas masmorras e colocando tudo em risco.

-Poderíamos coloca-las de detenção. – Sugeriu Sirius. – Não é difícil armar alguma situação em que elas saiam como culpadas e a Evans esteja casualmente por perto para colocadas em detenção.

-Então está decidido. – Giovanna balançou a cabeça. – Temos uma semana para seduzir nossos alvos e entrar nas masmorras.

-Usando sexo para ganhar um jogo de quadribol... A que nível chegamos. – Comentou Louise.

-Ninguém falou em sexo, só em "manter ocupado". – Sirius sorriu. – Mas se você quiser aproveitar o momento com o meu irmão, pode ficar tranquila que eu vou entender. Eu sei que esses meus genes são irresistíveis.

-Black! – Ela exclamou, ficando púrpura de vergonha.

-Não estamos julgando, Handel! – Ele deu de ombros. – O que acontece nas masmorras, fica nas masmorras.

As meninas e os marotos riram enquanto Louise bufava de raiva, mas estavam todos morrendo de cansaço. Lentamente os dez começaram o processo complicado de irritarem uns aos outros enquanto subiam as escadas. Vittoria percebeu John arrastando os pés para ficar para trás e esperou as duas portas fecharem na Torre para se virar para o loiro.

-O que houve?

-Esse plano quer dizer que você vai ter que passar a noite com o Malfoy novamente. – Ele enfiou ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – O combinado era você enrolá-lo por mais algumas semanas para conseguirmos dar o próximo passo com a sua estratégia.

Vittoria suspirou.

-Eu sei, mas... Eu já estou nisso há quase três anos agora. Eu não vou morrer com uma vez a mais.

John balançou a cabeça.

-Se eu tivesse essa certeza não estaria preocupado.

**xXx**

Letticia subia as escadas do quinto andar com um sorriso poderoso nos lábios. Era manhã, os alunos passavam por ela despreocupadamente e sem saber que ela tinha Alexander Octavius na palma de sua mão.

Não havia sido o desafio que ela esperava. Desde a primeira aula ela havia feito algumas contas mentais e decidido que ela teria que passar no mínimo três meses provocando Alexander para ter uma reação substancial da parte dele, mas tudo havia sido muito mais rápido e eficiente – graças a certas peças de roupa trouxa que as meninas de todo o mundo bruxo haviam adotado pelo bem da nação: lingerie. Não que o mundo bruxo não tivesse nada daquilo; tinha, mas nada tão intricado e bem feito, era tudo muito mais básico.

Ela não havia realmente planejado jogar aquela carta no momento, mas a oportunidade era tão boa, e o professor estava lutando tanto para mantê-la longe que Letticia não pode resistir. Ela havia chegado a centímetros de beijá-lo, mas fora interrompida pela trupe de mongóis do Potter e aquele olhar cheio de censura do Lupin. Argh! Remus se achava tão melhor que todo o resto dos alunos e ela detestava como ele a media, julgando todos os seus pecados mais recentes e praticamente colocando um dedo acusatório em seu rosto.

Ela decidira de manhã não usar calcinha, justamente para ter uma justificativa perfeita para iniciar uma conversa pós aula com Alexander. E também seria hilário vê-lo tentando dar aula com ela sentada em uma das primeiras carteira. Talvez ela devesse passar um bilhete para ele antes da aula começar avisando-o que ela gostaria de poder acrescentar a segunda peça ao conjunto que usava e-

-Você vem comigo. – Remus a pegou pelo braço, segurando firme e sem medo de machuca-la. Ele não olhou para Letticia enquanto ela protestava ao ir tropeçando atrás dele e não se importou com sua mochila cheia de livros enormes batendo contra o braço de Letticia repetidamente.

-Lupin! – Os dois viraram em um corredor vazio, caminho para o sexto andar e Remus finalmente se virou para ela.

-Você deve se achar muito espertinha tentando... O que está tentando com o Professor Octavius, mas você está se metendo onde não deve.

-Me metendo onde não devo? – Ela puxou seu braço da mão dele. – Não é você que está se metendo na minha vida?

-E se ele for casado, Sinel? – Remus perguntou.

-Você viu alguma aliança? – Ela cruzou os braços.

-E o anel preto?

-Que mulher ia deixar o marido andando com um troço daquele como aliança de casamento, Lupin? Olha, eu sei que você não sabe muito de relacionamentos, mas isso é meio senso comum: Se você tem um homem pecado como o Alexander nas mãos, você coloca um sinal de alerta no pescoço dele para que ninguém mais chegue perto. Claro que nem isso ia me impedir, mas...

-Porque diabos você quer se envolver com um professor? – Ele perguntou exasperado.

-Porque não? – Ela sorriu, alcançando a gravata de Remus e puxando sua extensão em direção a seu corpo. – A vida é uma só, não é?

Remus puxou sua gravata de volta a seu lugar.

-Eu achei sua calcinha no chão ao lado da mesa dele. Poderia ter sido qualquer um no castelo. Ele pode perder o emprego.

-Não seria o primeiro. – Ela deu de ombros.

-Mas ele _seria_ não é mesmo, Sinel? – Remus sorriu para ela. – Você pode enganar o castelo inteirinho mas não pode enganar a mim. Sua fama é falsa e tudo isso que você está jogando em cima do Octavius é desespero por atenção. Quantas vezes você já aceitou as mentiras de um bando de garotos adolescentes em troca de uma reputação para cobrir a sua pureza, hein?

Letticia desviou o olhar de Remus por um segundo e levantou o nariz para ele.

-Não sei do que você está falando, Lupin.

-Virgindade não combina com ser uma Lion Ladie?

Letticia deu as costas para Lupin e se pôs a subir as escadas de volta para o quinto andar, vermelha de ódio.

-Pare enquanto pode Sinel, e reze para o Stod não perceber quando você estiver fazendo sua parte antes da final.

-O que deu em você! – Ela se virou para ele, quase rugindo com a ira que crescia dentro de si ao lado de uma vergonha sem tamanho. – Quem é você!

-Alguém que também não acreditava que uma reputação valia algo tão pessoal. – Ele disse gelado. – E eu não quero que você faça isso sem pensar.

-Desde quando você se preocupa comigo, Lupin? – Ela sorriu, sarcástica. – Virou o Justiceiro das Virgens agora?

-Alguém tinha que se preocupar com você antes que você fizesse alguma burrice. – Ele disse. – Eu não posso mandar em você, mas te juro Sinel, se você continuar avançando para o Professor Octavius eu vou dar um jeito para que vocês sejam pegos ou eu mesmo serei a testemunha e ele vai estar fora de Hogwarts em um piscar de olhos.

-Argh! – Ela exclamou e bateu o salto no piso. – Eu não lembro de pedir para você ser minha babá, Lupin!

-Isso é porque crianças sempre acham que não precisam de cuidados, _Marquesa_. – Ele disse.

-Eu não sou criança, Lupin! – Ela exclamou.

-Então pare de agir como uma. – Remus deu as costas para ela antes que Letticia conseguisse formular uma resposta decente e a deixou sozinha, vermelha de raiva e se sentindo profundamente humilhada por Remus Lupin.

**xXx**

-Eu não acredito que ele teve a audácia de falar comigo daquele jeito! – Letticia disse furiosa enquanto acompanhava Vittoria e Lilian para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. – Quem deu o direito para aquela bola de pelos achar que pode me tratar assim?

-Bom... – Lilian desviou os olhos. Letticia bloqueou o caminho de Lilian com um olhar acusatório e as três pararam de descer as escadas de pedra cobertas de plantas.

-"Bom" o que, Evans?

-Eu meio que concordo com ele sobre o Alexander. Por mais que ele seja como ele é, se vocês forem pegos, principalmente com a Guerra rolando, pode ferrar muito para você e para o resto de nós.

-Você está do lado dele? – Letticia acusou e Vittoria continuou calada, assistindo as duas discutindo.

-Eu sempre estou do seu lado, Leesh, e justamente por estar do seu lado eu quero que você fique segura.

-Nós temos a mesma idade, Lilian, não aja como se fosse superior.

-Eu não estou agindo como superior; todas nós sempre fomos superiores do que o resto, mas de uns tempos para cá _você _andou agindo como inferior. – Lily circundou Letticia, olhando-a nos olhos. – E você não pode culpar ninguém além de você mesma por isso.

Lily voltou a descer os degraus e Letticia seguiu atrás, ainda tentando discutir. Vittoria suspirou, tentando não pensar que seu grupo estava há alguns passos de se autodestruir antes mesmo que a Guerra chegasse ao fim.

-Pensando em mim? – A voz arrastada de Lucius fez sua armadura subir em torno de si e um sorriso brotou automaticamente em seus lábios.

-Como sempre. – Ele a beijou e ela tentou retribuir do melhor jeito que pode. Ele se separou dela, beijando-lhe o pescoço. O resto dos alunos começou a descer para os terrenos e Lucius a puxou para perto das árvores. Vittoria sentiu-se suar frio.

-Estava com saudades de você, minha Baronesa. – Lucius apertou-lhe a cintura e largou sua mochila no chão de terra, avançando novamente para a boca de Vittoria.

-Lucius, _amor_, nós temos aula em cinco minutos. – Ela riu, enquanto os dedos gulosos do sonserino cravavam em sua cintura e levantavam sua blusa centímetro por centímetro. – Lucius...

-Quieta. – Uma das mãos de Lucius subiu para a garganta de Vittoria e ele a conduziu para perto de uma arvore, içando o corpo dela e a prensando, segurando-a pelo pescoço.

-Lu-Lucius... – Ela ofegou, enquanto ele usava a mão livre para subir sua saia.

Ele levantou os olhos para os dela, que estavam lacrimejando.

-Eu disse... – Ele abriu seu cinto, soltando o pescoço de Vittoria e a agarrando pelos braços. – para você calar a boca.

-Lucius, por favor-

-QUIETA!

-Malfoy. – Os dois viraram para a voz e Katherine Peace vinha andando em direção a eles, analisando a situação como se tudo fosse mais do que normal. Ela tinha os cabelos mais que brancos presos em um rabo alto e usava luvas de couro de dragão que Kettleburn provavelmente havia distribuído para a classe. – Bellatrix está te chamando, disse que é importante.

Lucius largou Vittoria e deixou o corpo da namorada cair direto no chão. Olhando para Katherine, ele fechou o zíper da calça e o cinto e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Ele se abaixou e apanhou a mochila. – Obrigada, Peace.

Lucius saiu andando para baixo dos terrenos e Katherine tornou sua atenção para Vittoria, sentada na terra. Um lado da calcinha que Vittoria usava aparecia no meio de sua coxa, seu rosto estava vermelho e ela segurava a garganta. Katherine agachou-se perto dela.

-Ele sabe que você está tentando escapar, Baronesa. – Os olhos de Vittoria se arregalaram e ela olhou para o rosto tranquilo de Katherine, impassível. – Se você lutar, vai ficar pior. Se você ganhar essa Guerra, não vai valer a pena comparado ao que ele vai fazer com você.

-Peace...

-Nem todos nós somos como Lucius e Bella, Foncan. – Katherine se levantou e ofereceu uma mão para Vittoria, que a aceitou ainda que tremula. Vittoria puxou suas roupas para o lugar e respirou fundo. – Todos fazemos o que temos que fazer para sobreviver.

-Então você ainda não é um deles. – Vittoria disse. – Eu já vi a marca no Lucius.

-Eu e Stod ainda estamos atrasando isso. – Katherine deu de ombros. – Já faz alguns meses e está ficando cada vez mais difícil. Mas eu cuido disso, enquanto você... Cuide para que ele fique feliz.

Katherine indicou os terrenos.

-Você desce primeiro. – Ela puxou um cigarro e seu isqueiro. – Eu vou depois.

-Obrigada, Peace. – Vittoria disse, massageando o pescoço. – Tenho uma dívida com você.

-E não se esqueça disso. – Katherine soltou a fumaça branca, olhando para Vittoria com os olhos assustadoramente azuis encarando através da Grifinória. – Quando eu pedir por ajuda, Baronesa, é melhor você quitar essa dívida.

**xXx**

Giovanna saiu da sala precisa enfiando seu kit de maquiagem no fundo da bolsa e olhando para os dois lados do corredor antes de seguir seu caminho, fingindo que não havia passado os últimos 15 minutos cobrindo o corpo de Sirius Black com corretivo e pó. Ela puxou os cabelos loiros para um lado do pescoço e começou a desfazer os nós entre os fios com os dedos, pensativa. Desde que havia colocado seus pés em Hogwarts, ela havia conhecido Sirius Black como um babaca egocêntrico, cheio de si e cheio de um orgulho próprio completamente desnecessário e ostentativo. Hoje em dia ela conhecia tais características como fatos, sem dúvida nenhuma, mas ao ter que passar esse tempo extra na companhia de Black ela podia ver partes de Sirius que antes ela não enxergava com clareza.

Sim, isso incluía o torso inteiro do grifinório e ela não ia negar que examinar tudo aquilo de perto e cobrir cada centímetro da pele de Sirius com o corretivo cremoso usando as mãos era um bônus interessante.

Tirando a parte física, ela havia descoberto em Sirius aquela parte humana que ela considerava inexistente, enterrada ou perdida desde sempre. Era incrível a preocupação dele com os amigos, tentando poupar Potter, Lupin, Dent e Pettigrew até mesmo do risco de serem expostos a um perigo desnecessário. Ele não se importava de ter que pagar o preço com múltiplos hematomas que mudavam para um tom mais estranho de verde musgo a cada dia que passava. Tudo o que contava para Sirius Black era a segurança das pessoas que ele amava e essa era uma qualidade vinda dele que Giovanna nunca iria esperar. Ela gostaria de ser assim... Quer dizer, não que ela não colocasse o bem estar de quem amava em primeiro lugar, mas ela não sabia se teria a coragem de Sirius ou o saco de aguentar tantos machucados e não reclamar nem um pouco – da maquiagem, talvez.

Ela passou pelo quarto andar e respirou fundo ao continuar a descer os degraus para chegar até as masmorras. Um belo exemplo... Sirius, por mais assumidamente vagabundo que fosse e com uma tolerância alcoólica memoravelmente alta, nunca teria caído naquele tipo de lugar. Ela havia sido uma idiota; inocente em vários sentidos e corrompida no resto. Com seu irmão indo para o Japão ela simplesmente não havia aguentado. Seu pai e sua avó a arrastavam de evento social em evento social, conversando com outras famílias ricas desde que Giovanna havia nascido em busca de um herdeiro igualmente cheio de dinheiro e sua mãe não podia fazer nada para impedir. Bem feito; quem mandou não nascer homem? Ela com certeza teria preferido mil vezes ser mandada de má vontade para o Japão e voltar uma Inominável do que ser sacudida na frente de famílias e mais famílias como isca – uma moeda de troca. Era só isso que ela era.

O quarto andar parecia ser seu único meio de escape e tendo Narcissa Black rondando a sua volta, indo as mesmas festas em que sua família comparecia... Giovanna viu em Narcissa alguém que estava passando pelas mesmas dores, mesmo que Narcissa _quisesse_ encontrar seu bilionário particular e fincar as unhas nele. As dores de Cissa se baseavam em querer Lucius e não poder ter. A família Malfoy era muito seletiva e levaria anos para que Abraxas concordasse com uma nora digna o suficiente, então as duas passavam as festas bebendo, se envolvendo com garotos que seus pais nunca aprovariam e aproveitando o tempo que tinham para ser livres. As duas entendiam seus destinos e resolveram ajudar uma a outra a fazer o inevitável parecer um pouco mais agradável.

Giovanna não diria que Narcissa havia sido sua amiga, não. Estava mais para uma parceira no crime ou uma cumplice. Durante um ano as duas andavam pelos cantos escuros de Hogwarts e passavam um tempo considerável nas profundezas do quarto andar, desistindo das purezas que ainda possuíam e deixando aquele mundo podre fazer parte delas mesmas. Giovanna se convenceu que não daria o prazer de ser virgem ao se casar para seu futuro marido arranjado. Não. Seu corpo, ela dizia para si mesma, era _seu_, uma das únicas coisas sobre a qual ela tinha completo controle. O primeiro a ter acesso a ela iria ser escolha _dela_ e de mais ninguém. Mais que bela e enorme idiota ela havia sido para não perceber que nada do que ela estava fazendo era realmente escolha dela. Estar bêbada pelo menos três vezes por semana, usar algumas linhas de cocaína para ficar acordada no dia seguinte e principalmente desistir de sua virgindade para Rabastan Lestrange foram todas coisas que ela mesma nunca escolheria para si mesma. Ela estava cega, tomada por raiva de sua família, querendo provar que podia ser rebelde e nova demais para tudo aquilo.

De certo modo ela estava grata por Rita Skeeter. Ao final do terceiro ano, Skeeter estava enciumada já que Narcissa preferia a companhia de Giovanna a ela e vazou para Hogwarts inteira que Narcissa havia sido rejeitada por todas as famílias para as quais seus pais a ofereceram, sendo que Bellatrix havia sido prometida a Rodolpho Lestrange e Andrômeda para a família Rosier. Skeeter conseguiu colocar a culpa em Giovanna e tudo culminou em Morsen sendo pega de surpresa enquanto retocava sua maquiagem em um banheiro cheio de testemunhas por uma Narcissa furiosa e tomada por uma força absurda. As duas rolaram pelo chão de azulejos, rodeadas por meninas gritando e pedindo por ajuda, tentando apartar mas também querendo assistir. Graças a Merlin, Morgana e qualquer outro por Letticia. Sinel entrou no banheiro com Bellatrix, que estava prestes a ir ajudar a irmã a acabar com a raça de Giovanna de uma vez e conseguiu impedir as unhas de Narcissa de arrancarem os olhos de Anna fora.

Ah, os bons tempos.

-Uma rosa por seus pensamentos. – Ela sorriu com a rosa vermelha que subitamente apareceu em frente a seu rosto. Ela se virou e August estava segurando a flor, com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios e a gravata jogada em volta dos ombros.

-Você por acaso rodou Hogwarts com isso na mão até me achar? – Ela riu, pegando a flor e continuando a andar, o lufano a seguindo de perto.

-Estava praticando para a aula de Transfiguração. – Ele deu de ombros. – Era minha pena de escrever.

Giovanna acenou com a cabeça, impressionada.

-É um belo trabalho.

-A Professora Sprout me conseguiu um tutor para que minhas notas aumentassem. – Ele disse. – Aparentemente se você estiver repetindo uma classe pode ser substituído em sua "realeza" e Amos provavelmente me assassinaria se isso acontecesse.

-Diggory ainda acha que sua irmã vai ser boazinha com os Golden Gates só por vocês serem irmãos? – Ela perguntou.

August acenou juntando e pressionando os lábios constantemente como Giovanna havia percebido que ele fazia bastante.

-Eles já não me acham digno de fazer parte do grupo, melhor não dar mais motivos.

Ela olhou para Dorsen com o canto dos olhos.

-Não me diga que sua conta bancaria tem que ter um número especifico de dígitos para ser um Golden Gate?

-Ah, sim. – August sorriu. – Você devia ver como eles me ignoram só porque minha família não nada em dinheiro como a deles. Frank é o único que me trata bem, porque eles o aceitaram por ele ser um dos alunos com maior nível acadêmico. Digo, os Longbottom tem bastante dinheiro, mas não tanto quanto os Diggory, os Montoya ou os Joel.

-Montoya? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Caleb Montoya. Herdeiro de uma infinidade de fazendas cafeeiras na América Central e do Sul e um dos maiores esnobes que você jamais conheceu.

Giovanna gargalhou.

-Você se esqueceu que tenho que lidar com James Potter e Sirius Black, não é?

-Ele é pior, acredite. – August continuou. – Se recusa a comprar suas vestes na Madame Malkin como todos nós. Ao invés disso ele manda suas medidas para sei lá eu quem no leste da Ásia e adora ficar me dizendo que cerveja amanteigada não é para ele, porque ele só bebe uísque estrangeiro.

-Que babaca. – Giovanna riu. O garoto lhe lembrava de seu próprio pai e isso só aumentou a graça da coisa.

-Um babaca muito rico. – August concordou. – O pior é que vamos para uma das casas dele em Belize durante as férias de inverno e eu vou ter que ficar escutando sobre comidas exóticas nojentas e vinhos importados e as Midas babando em cima dele por quase duas semanas.

Giovanna começou a descer as escadas para as masmorras e ele parou, já que ela tinha aula com os corvinais as terças e não com os lufanos.

-Espera, vocês vão passar as férias todos juntos? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

August deu de ombros e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta, se balançando em seu próprio eixo.

-Todas as realezas vão, por causa da Guerra. – Ele disse. – Os sonserinos vão para a Mansão Malfoy ou algo assim e os Corvinais para Praga. Vocês não vão?

-Acho que agora vamos. – Ela suspirou e rolou os olhos.

**xXx**

Alexander Octavius sempre havia se considerado um homem esperto. Ele havia estudado, mirando um futuro brilhante na área acadêmica, namorou filhas de pessoas importantes do ministério e deu mais prioridade a agradar os pais do que a garota e se orgulhava de conseguir lidar com qualquer tipo de situação que se colocasse a sua frente.

Contanto que essa situação não fosse uma estudante, que havia muito recentemente virado adulta, sentada no tampo de sua mesa, bem à frente de sua cadeira, com as pernas apetitosas cruzadas ao alcance de suas mãos e declarando que não gostava de misturar seus conjuntos de lingerie e que no momento usava seu sutiã de renda preta.

Alexander não conseguia enxergar como sair daquela armadilha. O pior é que havia uma parte muito obvia de si mesmo que não queria escapar coisíssima nenhuma e que estava achando ótimo ter a oportunidade de ver a parte complementar daquela minúscula calcinha de renda preta que no momento estava no bolso de seu casaco, onde havia estado desde que Lupin a havia colocado em sua mesa.

Aquela sim havia sido uma situação terrível. _Lupin._ Ele havia ficado de olho no monitor-chefe e percebeu que ele também fazia parte dos marotos, o grupo que estava competindo para a Grifinória. Um pequeno comentário sobre Remus na mesa dos professores durante o café da manhã revelou que Remus John Lupin era um aluno brilhante, exemplar e completamente diferente de seus amigos mais próximos. Claro que, agora, Alexander sabia que Lupin escondia uma natureza igual se não pior a dos amigos e o professor sabia que não poderia subestimar seu aluno nem por um segundo, ou Lupin o faria ser demitido em um piscar de olhos.

Ele havia examinado a prova de Lupin que ele havia aplicado no dia anterior, esperando algum tipo de mensagem no rodapé sobre o que havia acontecido na semana anterior; talvez pedindo créditos extras para o amigos em troca de silencio. Nada. E ele não havia aparecido para sua aula durante a manhã – Pettigrew lhe informou que a tia de Remus estava muito doente e ele havia ido até sua casa para ajudar como podia – então Alexander não poderia tentar sondar o terreno até o dia seguinte, se ele já estivesse de volta. A história toda soou muito suspeita para Alexander, mas quem era ele para julgar tais motivos.

Durante o dia, o olhar de Letticia o despiu durante a aula e múltiplas vezes nos corredores e um arrepio contínuo em suas costas lhe dizia que ela viria lhe provocar novamente em breve e, se seu último movimento deixou para trás uma peça de roupa íntima, ele estava preocupado e dolorosamente ansioso para ver o que a menina faria em seguida. Mas o dia passou e passou e a única pessoa que apareceu em sua sala durante a tarde foi um terceiranista que estava quase repetindo o ano. Quando o sol se escondeu por trás das montanhas, Alexander colocou uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta branca carregando o símbolo de Durmstrang nas costas e se sentou atrás de sua mesa para corrigir os testes com uma caneca de cidra quente o acompanhando. Eram dez da noite quando o trinco da porta cedeu e ela entrou usando uma saia que não a da escola e uma regata azul com um decote perigoso.

-Boa noite, professor. – Ela praticamente ronronou. Alexander ficou encarando-a sem saber o que responder, meio que esperando que ela parasse de andar quando chegasse a sua mesa, mas Letticia continuou a rebolar seu caminho em torno do móvel e sentou-se em cima da prova de Remus Lupin, cruzando as pernas e quase provocando um ataque cardíaco em Alexander. – Eu ia me encontrar com alguém hoje e queria usar meu sutiã preto de renda mas eu acho um crime misturar conjuntos de lingerie... Então pensei em lhe fazer uma visitinha para buscar o que me pertence.

-... Já passou do horário de dormir. – Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, fazendo uma força mental razoável para olhar nos olhos dela e não para frente, onde as coxas bronzeadas se cruzavam, cobrindo o que ele agora sabia estar descoberto. Ah, Merlin...

-Eu detesto esse horário. Sou crente de que a diversão de verdade só começa depois das 10. E professor... São 10:06 agora. – Ela sorriu, deslizando um pouco para frente. Alexander por um milésimo de segundo imaginou-a escorregando para seu colo, aquele corpo arqueando contra o seu e suas mãos entrelaçadas nos cachos avermelhados. Não! Ele ficou de pé.

-Não me interessa o que você crê ou não. Alunos devem estar em suas camas as nove e quem for pego rompendo essa regra será imediatamente colocado em detenção.

Como se em câmera lenta ele viu as mãos de Letticia alcançarem sua barriga, puxando-o para encostar em suas pernas e a boca vermelha de Sinel se separou lentamente. Que boca aquela garota tinha, Morgana... E então aquela voz arrastada e completamente hipnotizadora lhe atingiu os ouvidos lentamente.

-Imediatamente tipo aqui e agora? – Os olhos de Alexander vagaram pelo rosto de Letticia e um sorriso brotou naqueles lábios tentadores. Ela descruzou as pernas e lhe deu um puxão, o corpo de Alexander encaixando entre suas coxas. – Agora, Professor.

-Eu não posso fazer isso. – Ele sabia que estava murmurando, seus olhos fixos nela e sua mente ocupada em tentar imaginar qual seria o gosto dos lábios maravilhosos de sua aluna.

-Professor, não minta. – As mãos quentes dela continuavam em sua barriga e Alexander percebeu que ela sabia o que estava fazendo, pois seu indicador passou por cima se seu caminho da felicidade e um arrepiou desceu pelo resto de seu corpo. Ele teve que fechar os olhos por um momento.

Ele não podia mais mentir. Por Morgana, ele estava usando uma calça de moletom. Em alguns momentos a peça de roupa serviria como detector de mentiras, e um dos bons. Ele não tinha como engana-la, não tinha forças para recusa-la e, vamos falar a verdade, ele não queria recusa-la.

-São dez e catorze agora, Professor. – Ela passou as pontas dos dedos por baixo da barra da camiseta. – Você não quer se divertir comigo?

-Você não sabe o que diz, Sinel... – Ele tinha plena noção de que ambas as suas mãos estavam espalmadas por cima das coxas expostas de Letticia e ele não queria nada mais no mundo do que usar seu polegar para afastar a peça ainda mais.

-Eu sei o que quero, Professor. – Ela olhou-o fundo nos olhos. – E eu quero aqui e agora.

Ele a beijou. Ele não conseguia exatamente lembrar de si mesmo avançando contra ela porque quando ele sentiu a boca de Letticia contra a sua, sua noção de tempo e espaço desapareceu e tudo o que ele queria era ter amnésia de uma vez. Seu corpo a desejava já há tanto tempo acumulado que finalmente senti-la era uma tortura ainda maior do que não tê-la. Ele doía de vontade por ela, e isso transpareceu em seu aperto nas coxas de Letticia. Aquelas coxas que o estavam enlouquecendo, aquelas coxas que cruzavam e descruzavam e escondiam o que ele queria e que davam a Letticia um poder inimaginável sobre ele. Ela gemeu e riu logo depois, deleitada pelo desespero que causava nele. As mãos dela viajavam por dentro da camiseta dele, arranhando de leve e logo migraram para os cabelos de Alexander quando ele inclinou-se sobre ela, passando suas mãos para a bunda de Letticia e levantando-a. Ela cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e as descruzou quando ele sentou-se de volta em sua cadeira e ela jogou os cabelos para um lado de seu pescoço enquanto Alexander beijava a área, sua língua morna descendo para seus seios.

Ele puxou a regata para baixo, expondo o tão falado sutiã preto de renda. Ele mordeu por cima da peça e ela suspirou, arqueando seu corpo contra o dele e enlouquecendo Alexander.

-Ah, menina, você é uma _delícia_... – Ele murmurou contra o topo dos seios de Letticia. Ela sorriu, puxando-o pelo cabelo comprido, fazendo-o olhar para ela.

-Você... – Ela separou um pouco mais as pernas, sorrindo ao ver o detector de mentira apitando. Alexander rolou os olhos de prazer, apertando a cintura de Letticia. – Ainda não viu nada, Professor.

Ela se impulsionou um pouco para frente e lhe beijou com força, colocando seu peso em uma das pernas e saindo de cima de Alexander, que, desesperado, tentou alcançar o tecido de sua saia.

-Onde você vai? – Ele exigiu, enquanto ela colocava a blusa no lugar e arrumava a saia.

Letticia sorriu pecaminosamente.

-Eu te disse que tinha um encontro... Pode ficar com a calcinha, Professor. Te vejo na aula amanhã. – Ela piscou para ele e seguiu para a porta, fechando-a antes que ele pudesse reagir.

Alexander Octavius não era um homem esperto.

**xXx**

Sirius precisou se estabilizar primeiro com o cotovelo para conseguir sentar. Ele afastou o cobertor puído que cheirando a mofo do corpo e olhou para os lados. As costas cheias de cicatriz de Remus estavam viradas para ele do outro lado do quarto e Sirius conseguia ouvir a respiração tranquila do amigo. Peter roncava espremido na poltrona velha que já não tinha pés e James e John dormiam na cama de casal cheia de teias de aranha, tentando manter uma distância decente entre eles para que o ego de James também dormisse confortavelmente.

Chegar até a porta sem provocar as tabuas do chão a gritarem era uma tarefa impossível e ele sabia, então Sirius se transformou no cão preto que havia passado a noite contendo um lobisomem e andou para fora da Casa dos Gritos em quatro patas sem acordar os amigos. Seu apelidos não era Almofadinhas por nada.

Ele inspirou a noite gelada em forma humana e cruzou os terrenos de Hogwarts sentindo o orvalho molhando a barra de seus jeans. Tudo ainda doía. Tudo. Toda Lua Cheia estava longe de ser agradável, mas acalmar um lobo musculoso de dois metros com costelas machucadas e roxos espalhados pelo corpo todo – isso sem mencionar a dor de cabeça continua – não era fácil. Isso sem mencionar que Remus parecia mais puto com o mundo do que de costume. Sirius podia sentir seus limites esticando-se o quanto possível, mas não era suficiente. Ele precisava do Ditamno que Remus deixava preparado para emergências; para cortes muito fundos. Sirius não sabia muito bem se a poção ia funcionar ou não com seu tipo de ferimento, mas não aguentava mais. Ele tinha limites e por seu irmão ele aguentaria anos dessa agonia física e mental, mas no momento ele precisava de um alivio.

Ele tomou todos os atalhos que conhecia pelo castelo e chegou até o sétimo andar para receber um olhar desaprovador da Mulher Gorda quando ela girou seu retrato e deixou-o passar. Havia um quartanista desmaiado de sono no sofá e Sirius se viu rezando para que nenhuma das Ladies estivessem voltando de algum compromisso a essa hora da madrugada. O quinteto dos horrores era a última das coisas que ele queria encontrar naquela noite.

O malão de Remus não foi um desafio. Remus era do tipo que dobrava cada par de meia com seu par e enrolava as gravatas para que não amassassem. Sirius rolou os olhos, lembrando do discurso padrão que Remus repetiu para cada um deles quando descobriram o que ele era: "Eu sou um monstro!". Quem ia ter medo de um lobisomem que dobra suas meias?

O frasco estava em um saquinho de tecido marrom e Sirius sacudiu-o sobre a palma de sua mão, esfregando o liquido sobre as costelas e rezando para que funcionasse. Ele esperou por 10 minutos um alivio que não veio, e finalmente resolveu voltar para os terrenos, chiando a cada degrau que descia. Ele devia prestar mais atenção nas aulas de poção daqui para frente.

Ele tirou a varinha do bolso ao se aproximar do Salgueiro Lutador e o paralisou na falta de Peter para apertar o nó na base da árvore e deslizou pelo buraco sujo amaldiçoando o mundo ao sentir o corpo protestar movimentos bruscos.

Então ele ouviu os gritos.

Seus dedos apertaram ao redor da varinha e Sirius respirou fundo comandando seu cérebro a isolar a dor como podia. Snape veio a sua mente, junto com a culpa que o tinha feito encarar Remus transformado cara-a-cara. Ranhoso não seria estupido suficiente para voltar, seria? Só se ele tivesse contado a Bella... Bellatrix ia achar divertido encarar um lobisomem adulto. Enquanto ele corria como podia para o andar de cima, Sirius tentou ignorar o lado de si que gostaria que Bella estivesse ali para que Remus a cortasse em duas.

-...podia estar transformado, cacete!

-... –icar quieto, Potter! – Era uma voz feminina e Sirius sentiu o sangue gelar.

Sirius abriu a porta caindo aos pedaços e quatro pares de olhos voltaram-se para ele. Remus ainda estava dormindo profundamente no canto da sala. Lilian Evans estava sentada na beirada da cama, as pernas cruzadas em um par de jeans justos e as sobrancelhas erguidas para a ignorância que a cercava.

-Boa noite, Black. – Lily sorriu satisfeita com a cara de confusão de Sirius.

-Nem vem com essa porra, Evans. – James a cortou e Pettigrew olhou para o amigo como se ele nunca tivesse falado palavrões para Lily, mesmo que a troca de gentilezas entre os dois fosse diárias.

-Modos, Potter. – Ela sorriu. – Já disse que venho em paz, não precisa soltar o Black pra cima de mim.

Sirius notou John mordendo o lábio inferior para segurar um comentário ele lançou um olhar mortífero para o amigo.

-Não venha com gracinhas, Evans. – Sirius disse. – Grande coisa que você sabe sobre nós, não é novidade. Mas, pelo amor de Merlin, o que você pensa que faz aqui? Remus podia muito bem ainda estar na form-

-Eu não sou uma principiante, Black, não cometeria um erro tosco desse. – Lily fez um sinal de descarte com a mão e quando voltou a apoiar-se na cama, uma nuvenzinha de poeira subiu dos lençóis. – Você me subestima demais para seu próprio bem.

-Onde você estava? – John perguntou para Sirius.

-Eu... – Sirius evitou os olhos de Lily. – Fui até as cozinhas comer alguma coisa.

-E não trouxe nada pra mim! – Peter perguntou indignado, esquecendo-se da Lion Ladie sentada entre ele e os amigos.

-Você quer dizer _para nós_, espero. – James corrigiu.

-As meninas podem parar? – Lily disse e recebeu olhares raivosos dos marotos.

-Você acha que só porque sabe sobre o Aluado pode vir passear por aqui quando quiser? – James virou-se para a ruiva. – Você acha que só porque é Imperatriz naquele castelo você pode fazer o que quiser, Evans, mas isso aqui é _pessoal_. Você... – Ele olhou para as costas de Remus e voltou os olhos para Lilian que tinha os braços cruzados firmemente sobre o peito. – Você não pode fazer isso com ele.

Ela bufou e Remus soltou um murmúrio baixo, ainda dormindo. Ele se virou no colchão e os marotos e Lily viram o longo corte no braço direito de Lupin. Ainda assim, ele dormia tranquilo.

Lily olhou para o chão.

-Eu não faria isso com ele e você sabe, Potter. Eu vim porque precisei.

-O que você quer? – Peter perguntou seco.

-Eu andei refletindo sobre a Guerra e cheguei à conclusão de que não vamos longe se Ladies e marotos não estiverem em harmonia. E se sou o cérebro por trás das meninas, Remus é o cérebro de vocês. Se devido aos efeitos das transformações Lupin tivesse que se ausentar de alguma prova, o grupo todo iria se desestabilizar e não podemos deixar isso acontecer.

-E seu ponto é...? – John ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.

Lily puxou algo do bolso traseiro dos jeans e mostrou para os quatro garotos. Era um frasco idêntico ao que continha a essência de Ditamno, Sirius notou; os frascos que Slughorn tinha em estoque em sua despensa.

-Chama-se Poção Mata-Cão. Eu demorei para conseguir aperfeiçoar o método, e não é uma cura, obviamente. Contudo, vai fazer Lupin dormir durante a próxima transformação mês que vem. Ele vai ter controle sobre si mesmo e a dor vai diminuir, assim ele tem forças no dia seguinte. Eu fiz vários desses porque ele tem que tomar um a cada dia da semana anterior a transformação em Novembro. Eu vou fazer o mesmo para Dezembro e daí em diante.

Silencio se instalou entre os cinco, apenas interrompido pela respiração baixa de Remus dormindo. Lilian olhou para Peter, depois John, Sirius e finalmente James, sem saber muito bem o que estava acontecendo. James encarava o chão, respirando um pouco mais rápido que o normal.

-Alguém? – Ela disse.

-Você fala sério mesmo? – John perguntou e James deu as costas para a ruiva, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

-Claro que sim! – Lily retrucou ligeiramente ofendida. – Eu venho tentando já há algum tempo, mas eu não queria arriscar fazer errado e simplesmente dá-la para o Lupin. Acho que é para o benefício de todos que ele não sofra tan-

James se virou tão bruscamente que Lily inclinou-se para trás na cama, achando que Potter fosse estapeá-la e acusa-la de mentir. Mas James a puxou para si, meio ajoelhando-se na frente da cama, apertando-a contra si, o rosto nos cabelos de Lily. Ela congelou ao toque de James; os olhos arregalados passando pelos outros marotos, que tinham pequenos sorrisos nos lábios.

-Potter! – Ela exclamou.

-Obrigado, Lily. – Ele murmurou, ainda contra seu cabelo, para que apenas ela ouvisse. Ele se afastou. – Obrigado, Evans.

Peter colocou uma mão no ombro de James e Lily percebeu o sorriso descarado de John. Sirius olhava para Remus, vagando nos próprios pensamentos.

-Minha nossa, não precisa tanto. – Ela murmurou, sem graça.

Sirius virou-se para ela imediatamente.

-Mesmo, Evans? – Ele a sufocou com seus olhos azuis-acinzentados tão perto dela. – Ele vem passando por esse inferno desde os cinco anos e você acabou de dar a ele uma solução para a dor diminuir, uma maneira de Remus ter consciência do que acontece e não se culpar tanto pelos machucados que _o outro_ acaba nos causand-

-O que importa, Evans, – John cortou o amigo antes que Sirius se exaltasse demais. – é que estamos muito agradecidos pelo o que você fez. – O loiro trocou olhares com os amigos, que acenaram com suas cabeças.

Lily riu.

-Vocês não são os únicos que o conhecem há anos. Ele é meu colega de equipe também, não se esqueçam. – Ela andou para a porta. – Eu me preocupo com ele tanto quanto vocês, acreditem ou não.

Peter começou a segui-la para ajudar com o Salgueiro Lutador mas ela ergueu uma mão.

-Eu me viro. – Lily colocou o frasco nas mãos de James e deu as costas para os marotos. – Só cuidem dele e fiquem _bem_ longe da biblioteca amanhã.

**xXx**

Louis Garcez, Lufa-Lufa, quarto ano, mestiço e mão-leve. Giovanna sorriu para o garoto enquanto se afastava das prateleiras da Seção Restrita, confiando que o trabalho seria bem feito. August Dorsen havia se provado um aliado confiável para ela e lhe passou o nome de Garcez sem dúvidas de que ele ficaria quieto sobre as negociações entre eles. Ela pagou três galeões pelo serviço e mais dois pelo silencio, garantindo ao garoto que se mais alguém lhe oferecesse dinheiro, ela dobraria a oferta.

-A loira e a outra que está carregando a bolsa branca? – Ele confirmou. Giovanna acenou e passou pelo balcão de Madame Pince que estava absorta com seus registros.

Giovanna escolheu o primeiro período porque Binns havia convocado para uma honraria _post mortem_ em que ele estranhamente estaria presente para receber. Flitwick se ofereceu para preencher o período livre e sua sala era convenientemente localizada no mesmo corredor que a biblioteca e seria um álibi fácil para ela e as amigas. Ah, os marotos também. Ela esfregou as pontas dos dedos na saia, cobertos por uma leve camada de maquiagem bege. Os machucados de Sirius estavam melhorando e ela não precisaria encontra-lo uma ou duas vezes por dia para reaplicar o corretivo e o feitiço de transfiguração que desinchava o olho direito de Black.

Giovanna entrou na sala de Flitwick, sendo recebida com um resmungo do professor, desaprovando seu leve atraso. Ela se sentou com as amigas e acenou para os marotos, sinalizando que estava tudo pronto – mesmo que eles não soubessem _o que_ estava pronto.

Quando Flitwick começou a entregar os testes da semana passada, o corredor se encheu de gritos e Giovanna mordeu os lábios para não sorrir. Flitwick tentou fazer os alunos ficarem em seus assentos e quase foi atropelado pelos quarenta grifinórios e corvinais que correram para a porta. As Ladies seguiram atrás da sala, abrindo caminho aos poucos entre os alunos que vinham de corredores paralelos e aqueles que correram desesperadamente para fora da biblioteca quando uma nuvem de pó negro cobriu tudo e todos e se solidificou aos poucos ao ter contato com os corpos quentes dos alunos. Haviam mais de cinquenta estudantes – incluindo Madame Pince – cobertos por uma camada de preto que lembrava petróleo. As gotas que caiam no chão em excesso viravam pó, mas não importava o quanto meninas de esfregavam, chorando, a camada negra não desgrudava de suas peles.

-Bonito trabalho, Lily. – Remus sussurrou para a ruiva.

-Foram apenas algumas modificações nas bombas do Vigarista. – Ela deu de ombros, ainda olhando para frente, mas sorrindo. Ela ainda estava ligeiramente brava com Remus por insinuar obscenidades sobre ela e Potter, mas Remus Lupin era Remus Lupin.

Por cima de todos os guinchos de meninas, risadas dos espectadores e ordens para os alunos se acalmarem de Flitwick, Giovanna podia ouvir claramente a voz aguda de Vivianne Blank. Louise gargalhou sem parar no minuto em que pousou os olhos em Narcissa. Era assustador observar Narcissa no momento, pois ela sempre se mantinha absolutamente imaculada: vê-la coberta de sujeira, com apenas os olhos azuis atestando sua identidade era no mínimo perturbador.

Vivianne estava agarrada a sua bolsa, chorando lagrimas que mal podiam ser vistas através da substancia negra.

-Eu quero o responsável expulso! – Blank exclamou.

-Acalme-se, Srta. Blank. – Disse Flitwick, a voz fina mal conseguindo ser ouvida por cima das vozes dos alunos. – Tenho certeza que podemos encontrar os responsáveis... Srta. Evans?

Vivianne levantou os olhos de Flitwick quando Lily se aproximou lentamente, um sorriso mal reprimido nos lábios, quatro Ladies e cinco marotos a acompanhando.

-Sim, professor?

-Vocês! – Vivianne tentou enfiar um teto no meio da cara de Lily, mas Narcissa a segurou rapidamente ao mesmo tempo em que Louise puxava a ruiva para trás.

-Srta. Blank!

-Foram eles professor! Todos eles! – Ela ainda estava agarrada a bolsa de couro horrorosa que carregava para todo lado. – Eu estou coberta nessa porcaria por culpa deles!

-É uma acusação muito seria a que a Srta. está fazendo. – Flitwick olhava das duas sonserinas para os dez grifinórios e Lilian notou como o corredor estava significativamente mais silencioso. Os olhos de Hogwarts estavam neles.

Giovanna procurou Louis por entre os alunos e o achou, semicoberto pela coisa negra. Ele juntou o indicador e o polegar e Giovanna cutucou Lily na costela para avisa-la.

-Estranho como você foi rápida em apontar dedos, Blank. – Lily deu um passo para frente e Narcissa também avançou. – Até parece que a culpada é você.

-Como seriamos culpadas, Evans? – Narcissa cruzou os braços. – Estamos cobertas nessa porra, afinal.

-Ótimo disfarce para os culpados. – Vittoria comentou tranquilamente.

-Não se atreva a abrir essa boca, Foncan! – Narcissa exclamou. Giovanna só precisou dessa fração de segundo. Ela postou-se na frente de Vittoria, entre ela e Narcissa. Era perto o suficiente de Vivianne para dar-lhe um empurrão disfarçado de desiquilíbrio que levou a bolsa para o chão. Mais um desequilíbrio e ela chutou a bolsa para longe, lançando metade do conteúdo para fora.

-MORSEN! – Blank esganiçou.

-Sinto muitíssimo... – Giovanna apressou-se para a bolsa, fazendo questão de esvaziar o resto no processo. – Oh!

-O que foi, Srta. Morsen? – Flitwick andou até ela e Giovanna apontou para o chão, onde bolas negras de pó compactado do tamanho de bolas de tênis estavam ao lado de um estojo pink de maquiagem barata.

-Isso não é meu! – Vivianne protestou, os alunos cochichando entre si. – Não é meu!

-Suponho que pertença a Srta. Black, então? – Flitwick estava ficando gradualmente mais irritado e Louise estava com mais e mais dificuldade de segurar o riso. Peter virou-a para ele e fingiu que estavam conversando para que as sonserinas não tentassem come-la viva. Madame Pince soluçava de dentro da biblioteca, sentada entre os livros que foram pisoteados durante a confusão.

-Não! – Narcissa retrucou.

-Vocês duas vão me acompanhar até a sala do Diretor Dumbledore. Tenho certeza que ele aprovará que cinco noites de detenção limpando a biblioteca serão o suficientes para que vocês duas pensem no que fizeram. Srta. Evans, avise o Professor Slughorn sobre suas alunas.

-Sim, professor. – Lily acenou obedientemente enquanto Narcissa unhava as palmas das próprias mãos, beirando combustão espontânea.

-E cinquenta pontos serão retirados da casa Sonserina. – Flitwick deu as costas para as alunas. – De cada.

-O que? – Narcissa exclamou.

-Vamos indo vocês duas. – Flitwick acenou para as duas meninas.

-Voltem para suas atividades. – Lily disse aos alunos. – A biblioteca estará interditada até que as Srtas. Black e Blank arrumem tudo.

-Evans, eu tenho certeza que vocês estão por trás disso! – Vivianne apontou um dedo acusatório para Lily.

-Imagine, querida. – Lily sorriu e se juntou ao grupo dos marotos e Ladies atrás de si. Peter tirou uma bola de pó negro compactado do bolsa e passou-a de uma mão para a outra, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios e nos dos outros marotos.

-_Imagine_. – James concordou e os dez saíram de perto das sonserinas, que começaram a berrar insultos até que Madame Pince as expulsou de perto da biblioteca e Flitwick as arrastou para longe.

**xXx**

Ninguém comentou o fato de Samantha Yaxley e Remus Lupin terem se trancado na sala dos monitores por vinte minutos. Ninguém comentou que Giovanna Morsen estava murmurando em francês para Gabriel Della Vegga e que Brendan Sand quase tinha entrado em uma briga com o sonserino por causa dela. Ninguém saiu falando sobre Bellatrix e Sirius fazendo as pazes no quinto andar – bom, talvez um pouco. Ninguém falou nada sobre Letticia Sinel se aproveitando que Vivianne Blank não estava por perto para andar pelos terrenos com William Stod. Ninguém comentou que Katherine Peace estava dividindo um cigarro com Peter Pettigrew durante o treino de quadribol. Ninguém achou estranho que Vittoria estava sentada pacientemente no colo de Lucius enquanto ele conversava com seus outros amigos.

Mas quando Lily Evans respirou fundo e cruzou o pátio de transfiguração até o banco que Severus Snape estava ocupando, todos os olhos de Hogwarts – alunos, quadros, fantasmas – a acompanharam.

-Snape. – Ela parou em frente a ele e estava tudo tão quieto que ela sentia como se estivesse em um cemitério. Seu estomago revirou-se.

Severus ergueu os olhos de seu caderno onde fazia algumas anotações e fixou-os em Lily, uma sobrancelha erguida. Lily sentiu um caroço familiar em sua garganta. Negro e esmeralda. Ela não conseguiu sustentar o olhar e encarou a grama a seus pés.

-Evans. – Ele retribuiu o tom autoritário dela. – Posso ajudar?

_Disse o senhor não-preciso-da-ajuda-de-uma-sangue-ruim_, ela pensou, mas engoliu sua raiva.

-Slughorn me pediu para te avisar que vamos precisar organizar o inventário da despensa de ingredientes hoje à noite. – Ela disse do modo mais firme que conseguiu. – Ele está para fazer uma encomenda para o Boticário no Beco Diagonal.

-Ok. – Snape deu de ombros. – Você quer que eu faça metade hoje e você termina amanhã assim a minha presença não vai fazer você explodir de nojo?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Achei que fosse _você_ que morresse de nojo, Ranhoso. – Ela percebeu que ele estreitou os olhos com a menção do apelido. – Eu tenho coisas para fazer amanhã, então temos que terminar hoje mesmo.

-Ótimo. – Ele ficou de pé e fechou o livro. Ela teve que olhar para cima; Severus era quase uma cabeça mais alto que ela. – As sete nas masmorras.

-Sete e quarenta. – Ela corrigiu e desviou o olhar. – Tenho que organizar algumas coisas... Da monitoria primeiro.

-Claro, Evans. _Monitoria_... – Ele girou os olhos para ela e passou por Lily, deixando-a plantada em frente ao banco como uma idiota. ARGH! _Snape_. Como ele ousava continuar a agir como o superior quando não existia nesse mundo alguém mais desprezível que ele próprio?

-Ele já te pediu em casamento, foi, ruiva? – James veio andando até ela com as mãos no bolso e um sorrisinho nos lábios, como se implorasse por detalhes sórdidos que ela não tinha e que ele desejava que ela jamais tivesse.

Ela suspirou, sem vontade de discutir com James e se sentou no banco onde Snape estava antes, passando uma mão pelos cabelos. Potter escorregou para seu lado, espreguiçando-se.

-É só por hoje, Evans, relaxa. Pelo menos você não tem que fazer algo mais sério com ele. Mantê-lo ocupado não vai te matar.

-Quer apostar? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Hey. – Ela virou para James e ele tinha a cabeça inclinada para o lado, como um cachorrinho. – Ele estava errado. Todos eles estavam. Esquece isso, Evans.

Lily sorriu.

-Agora que estamos na mesma equipe você resolveu me manter feliz e contente, é?

-Não, depois do que você fez pelo Remus eu estou em dívida com você. Eu e todos os marotos. Mas não abuse desses favores, por favor. – Ele piscou para ela. – Ou abuse, não sou contra.

-Não comece, Potter. – Ela riu.

-Bom... – Ele ficou de pé de repente e fez uma reverencia exagerada para Lily que tingiu o rosto da ruiva do mesmo tom que seus cabelos, porque todos os alunos no Pátio soltaram risadinhas nada discretas com o gesto de James. – Sinto muito ter que deixar sua presença, Imperatriz, mas tenho que ir ajudar Sirius a tomar vacinas extras já que ele andou na companhia da Bellatrix.

-Eu não precisava ter essas imagens, Potter. – Ela rolou os olhos.

-Esteja preparada para hoje à noite. – Ele deu as costas para ela, colocando as mãos novamente no fundo dos bolsos. – E por favor cuide do estoque de poções e de mais nada!

-Ciúmes, Potter? – Ela disse, enquanto ele se afastava.

James se virou para ela, andando de costas.

-Pra que ter ciúmes do que já me pertence, ruiva?

**xXx**

Louise fez questão de não estar na sala comunal da Sonserina naquela noite. Geralmente ela não se importaria nem um pouco com as consequências que poderiam cair sobre Regulus, mas ela já havia parado de tentar se enganar sobre ele. Ela sabia muito bem que se ela estivesse com Regulus nos dormitórios durante o ataque grifinório, Black estaria enterrado em problemas com os colegas de casa porque Lucius não a aprovava e Regulus estava sob observação.

As regras entre os grupos para relacionamentos eram complicadas demais para se entender, mas uma coisa Louise tinha certeza: as partes deviam aguentar trotes entre suas casas sem colocar a culpa uns nos outros ou acusa-los de abusar das circunstancias. As Ladies não poderiam culpar Lucius se algo acontecesse enquanto ele estivesse com Vittoria e vice-versa – por mais que Bellatrix tivesse insistido muito para que Vittoria fosse considerada responsável certas vezes. Portanto, se Louise estivesse com Regulus na Sala Precisa pelo resto da noite, ele estaria protegido contra seus "amigos".

Ela não esperava que ele lhe desse o anel. Tudo bem que eles já estavam nessa relação complicada por algum tempo, mas ela nunca pensaria que ele iria conseguir burlar Lucius. Ou Bella. Era uma joia simples, de prata envelhecida e três aros com padrões diferentes. Um deles era uma cobra, o segundo uma fileira de brilhantes discretos que não a faziam sentir que estava carregando uma pilha de dinheiro no anelar e o terceiro era um brilhante um pouco maior, mas ainda delicado o suficiente para seu gosto. Regulus a conhecia bem demais para seu próprio bem.

Ele a puxou para si, e Louise encaixou o rosto na curva do pescoço do sonserino, sentindo a barba rala raspando em sua bochecha e o cheiro forte da colônia dele. Ela beijou a pele do pescoço de Regulus e ele estremeceu de leve, massageando a base das costas de Louise.

Quando Louise fechou os olhos ela lembrou dos braços de Peter ao redor de si e a agua caindo em cima dos dois; os dedos dele traçando as linhas de sua tatuagem e a sensação desagradável de deitar por cima de uma toalha ensopada. Ele era um idiota. Um idiota que arremessou seu sutiã para o outro lado do vestiário.

Ela sorriu em meio a um beijo.

Pettigrew a irritava como ninguém mais conseguia irritar. Tudo bem talvez Lucius, mas eram duas coisas completamente diferentes: quando Peter a irritava eles acabavam no chão molhado do vestiário tendo conversas filosóficas e significativas sobre suas vidas (o que já era difícil de se imaginar já que uma pessoa normal não colocaria "Peter", "filosóficas" e "significativas" na mesma frase) e quando Malfoy a irritava ela queria pular em cima dele e bater com seu rosto no concreto até mudar a cor dos cabelos dele de loiro para ruivo. Simples.

Peter era... Peter era mais do que aparentava ser. Talvez ele fizesse isso de proposito, assim todos iriam vê-lo como o maroto mais fraco e não se dariam ao trabalho de afeta-lo tanto quanto os outros. Ela entendia isso. Ela era a quinta Lion Ladie. Não era por ordem de chegada ou nada, mas era simplesmente como as coisas eram. Ela não tentava se manter fora do radar das pessoas – mesmo que ela já ficasse fisicamente abaixo dos radares alheios – e isso era fato, mas ela não seria o primeiro alvo de ninguém. Louise era capaz e não queria que ninguém tivesse dúvida disso. Ela jogava quadribol, já havia quebrado a cara de Lyra Sand duas se não mais vezes, havia começado inúmeras brigas entre casais e retinha a maior cota de ódio feminino entre as amigas. Letticia era melhor em parecer fraca do que ela, mas se algum raio atingisse as Ladies, Vittoria e Giovanna seriam as primeiras a cair.

Peter era ele mesmo. Ela pensava que isso era bem mais perigoso do que parecia. Entre os dez, Peter era o que tinha a maior certeza de quem era, o que queria, quem eram seus inimigos, quem eram seus amigos e a quem lhe era conveniente obedecer.

Regulus ficou sobre ela e cobriu seu colo de beijos e ela riu, sentindo cócegas.

James era grifinório porque era estupidamente corajoso, Giovanna era Grifinória porque tinha o potencial de subir acima do que lhe havia sido oferecido e Peter Pettigrew havia sido selecionado para a casa dos leões porque sabia sua identidade.

Ela puxou os cabelos de Regulus enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior.

E por mais que tentasse, ali, deitada com um puro sonserino que se colocava ao lado de gente como Malfoy e Bellatrix Black por segurança mas ainda assim era bom e gentil, Louise se perguntou porque havia sido selecionada para a Grifinória. O que ela era? O que ela havia feito para merecer estar perto de pessoas tão ferozes contra os desafios de suas vidas como Sirius Black e sua família negra, Remus Lupin e sua maldição, Lílian e seu sangue...?

O que ela havia feito para ser uma Lion Ladie?

**xXx**

James grunhiu algo sem sentido novamente, em uma linguagem própria e irritante que John não conseguia decidir se queria entender ou não. Era idiota para dizer o mínimo, porque Potter ficava olhando para o final do corredor a cada cinco segundos, isso quando não estava ensebando os cabelos ao passar os dedos entre os fios repetidamente, dando-lhe aparência de quem havia acabado de sair da cama e esfregado os cabelos no travesseiro na tentativa de penteá-los. John sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo e sorriu, porque a hora havia chegado.

Por anos ele havia testemunhado – junto com o resto dos alunos de Hogwarts e corpo estudantil – Lilian Evans e James Potter tentando matar um ao outro mais vezes do que era saudável admitir. E pensar que a grande maioria da escola torcia para que os dois desistissem da teimosia e fossem para um armário de vassouras de uma vez era perturbador, já que coloca-los entre quatro paredes sem supervisão era pedir por um banho de sangue. Depois da Guerra, por mais irônico que soasse, as coisas haviam mudado.

Ele já estava percebendo James mudar seu jeito perto de Lily, mas depois que Evans apareceu na casa dos gritos... John tinha certeza de que James não iria sossegar até ter a Grifinória para ele e só para ele por um espaço de tempo indeterminado.

-É só um estoque de ingredientes. – John sorriu para o amigo, que demorou alguns segundos para tirar os olhos da sala de Slughorn e virar para Dent.

-Que?

-Eu disse que só faltam mais alguns minutos para a Sinel e a Morsen darem o sinal. – John cruzou os braços e se apoiou na parede de pedra gelada.

-Ok. – James deu de ombros e girou em seus calcanhares, tentando disfarçar ainda estar de olho na porta no final do corredor. – Você não acha que devíamos ter certeza que o Snape não vai interferir? Digo, se a Evans não conseguir distrai-lo durante todo o plano estamos ferrados.

-Pontas, ela vai fazer o Snape sapatear só de piscar. Sossega.

-Mas-

-James. – John deu um passo em direção ao amigo. – Evans odeia o Ranhoso. Por Merlin, estou feliz por vocês, mas temos coisas importantes para fazer no momento, tá bom?

A porta no final do corredor abriu e Lily saiu e imediatamente fechou a sala atrás de si, respirando pesado. Ela andou até os dois passando as mãos pela saia e James fechou os punhos.

-Você está atrasada, Evans.

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha afiada enquanto colocava os cabelos no lugar. John desviou o olhar dos dois, sentindo o cumulo do desconforto.

-Eu estou adiantada, Potter. – Ela disse. – Snape não vai nos atrapalhar.

-Aposto. – James bufou.

-Qual é o seu problema? – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Meu problema? Meu problema? Eu não tenho problema nenhum, você tem algum problema, John? Eu não acho que temos problemas, Evans, obrigado por perguntar! – James desviou os olhos de Lily e cruzou os braços, encarando a entrada para a sala comunal da Sonserina intensamente.

Lily olhou para John com os olhos verdes em chamas, exigindo desculpas, como se John fosse o dono de James e tivesse que responder por suas ações. Ele conseguiu formar um sorriso patético na esperança de ser o suficiente para a ruiva. Lily abriu a boca para retrucar para as costas de James, mas os tijolos de pedra cinza e polida deslizaram para os lados, revelando Giovanna e Letticia com sorrisos perversos nos lábios. John inclinou o corpo para olhar atrás das meninas e pode ver Gabriel Della Vegga e William Stod dormindo abraçados em um dos sofás de couro negro, duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada caídas por cima do tapete.

Lily empurrou os dois marotos fora de seu caminho.

-As armaduras estão no dormitório feminino. – Relatou Letticia, seguindo Lily que já rumava para as escadas com determinação. James e John apertaram o passo para acompanha-las. – Vittoria está com Lucius no dormitório masculino, então temos que tomar cuidado com o barulho.

John sentiu o estomago revirando.

-Provavelmente estão embaixo do caixão onde a Bellatrix dorme durante o dia... – Giovanna rolou os olhos. – Pettigrew está com a Peace nos terrenos, Louise está com Regulus na Sala Precisa, Remus está fazendo a ronda com a Yaxley o que quer dizer que os dois estão se pegando atrás de alguma estátua e o Black...

-Não precisamos ouvir. – John cortou. Não queria vomitar durante o serviço.

Letticia usou a varinha para abrir a porta do dormitório, deixando James e John na base das escadas por precaução, caso o dormitório das sonserinas possuísse o mesmo tipo de proteção contra garotos que os das grifinórias. A última coisa que queriam eram sirenes berrantes a essa hora da noite. O dormitório das Vipers era exatamente como os outros nas masmorras: cinco camas com lençóis cinza-chumbo e dosséis verde escuro, paredes de pedra e uma grande janela no fundo do quarto que, assim como a da sala comunal, dava para o fundo do Lado Negro.

Giovanna apanhou um sutiã de renda rosa choque largado por cima de uma das camas.

-Essa aqui deve ser da Blank. – Ela largou a peça como se fosse um animal morto.

-As duas devem estar se divertindo horrores na detenção. – Letticia sorriu andando por entre as camas. – Olhem só isso aqui...

Ela apanhou um porta retrato e mostrou para Giovanna e Lily. Era Lucius Malfoy abraçado com uma garota, mas havia um buraco no lugar do rosto da menina. Letticia gargalhou.

-É a Vittoria! – Ela riu. – Minha nossa, nunca pensei que a Narcissa fosse assim tão...

-Digna de ser irmã da Bellatrix? – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava por baixo das camas até identificar a de Bella.

Não havia nada de especial no canto do quarto pertencente a Bellatrix. Seu criado-mudo continha os livros da escola que ela nunca havia tocado e seu malão em frente a cama estava trancado e não possuía iniciais. Giovanna abriu a gaveta e remexeu pelos papéis, achando um boletim do final do ano passado, recibos de cigarros caros comprados do Vigarista, recibos do Três Vassouras e um caderno com cadeado que Giovanna embolsou com um sorriso. Lily puxou um segundo malão debaixo da cama de Bella e o abriu, revelando as armaduras desmontadas e cuidadosamente arrumadas, junto com luvas e os dois bastões cobertos de couro.

-Feliz Natal, meninas. – Giovanna sorriu.

**xXx**

**N/A: Eu vejo a falta completa de Reviews como punição pela minha demora. Eu postei no começo do meu intercambio e agora no final. Achei que fosse ter muito mais tempo, mas acabei entupida de coisas pra fazer, dramas para lidar e colocando uma certa agencia de intercâmbios na minha lista negra. Gente eu sei que é chato pra cacete quando autor faz isso, mas vocês, como alguns de vocês também escrevem, sabem bem como é difícil conciliar a vida com a escrita. Eu sinto muitíssimo, mas é a vida. Não eu não pretendo abandonar. Eu volto para o Brasil dia 20 de junho e vou ter julho de férias antes de me matricular no cursinho. Vou dar meu melhor prometo! **

**Final da Primeira prova no próximo capitulo promete leitores putos com certos personagens, só digo!**

**Traduções:**

**1 – Monsieur = Senhor**

**2 – Attardé = Retardado**


	11. Love Runs Out

_I will be your light, your match, your burning sun. I will be the bright, in black that is making you run. And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright, 'cause we'll work it out. Yeah, we will work it out. I will be doing this, if you ever doubt, until the love runs out… until the love runs out. I will be your ghost, your game, your stadium. I will be your fifty-thousand clapping like one. And I feel alright, and I feel alright, 'cuz' I worked it out. Yeah, I worked it out. I will be doing this, if you ever doubt, until the love runs out… until the love runs out._

_I got my mind made up… Man, I cannot let go. I am killing every second until it saves my soul. Oh, I will be running, oh, I will be running, until the love runs out… until the love runs out. And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down. Until the love runs out… 'till the love runs out._

_There's a maniac out in front of me. Got an angel on my shoulder and Mestopholes. My momma raised me good, momma raised me right… Momma said "Do what you want, say prayers at night". And I'm saying them cause I'm so devout…. 'Till the love runs out… 'Till the love runs out._

_Oh, we all want the same thing… Oh, we all run for something. Oh, for God, for fate, for love, for hate, for gold, for rust, for diamonds, for dust. – Love Runs Out, Onerepublic._

_**Capítulo 11: Love Runs Out**_

Louise revirou-se sob seus lençóis inúmeras vezes tentando achar uma posição confortável, mas, aparentemente, voltar a dormir não era mais uma opção. Ela finalmente desenterrou o rosto do travesseiro e tateou por seu despertador. _Cinco da manhã_. Ela poderia dormir por mais uma hora inteira se sua cabeça desacelerasse um pouco e ela não estivesse sentindo seu coração batendo na garganta.

Era uma sensação terrível e a culpa estava corroendo-a a cada minuto. Ela recolocou o relógio no móvel ao lado da cama e pronto... Ali estava a fonte de seu desconforto, cuidadosamente colocado em cima do volume de Os Três Mosqueteiros que Lily havia lhe dado no natal anterior (ela mudava o marcador de lugar de tempos em tempos para convencer a amiga que estava lendo). Sua mais nova joia parecia julgá-la, quase como se adivinhasse os sonhos impuros que provocaram o coração de Louise a subir até bater em suas cordas vocais.

Ela se sentou e estalou o pescoço antes de puxar a camisola do corpo e segurar o folego para fechar o zíper da calça bege e justa que o time de quadribol usava. Ela colocou o suéter vermelho e amarelo da Grifinória e prendeu o cabelo, escutando os suspiros de Giovanna na cama ao lado e demorando o máximo que podia até finalmente pegar seu livro de Herbologia e descer para a sala comunal.

-Nós temos que parar de nos encontrar assim. – Ela pulou de susto e segurou a língua para não xingar. Peter estava sentado em uma das poltronas e segurava uma carta, que ele dobrou e colocou dentro do bolso da calca de moletom, sem tirar os olhos dela. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, então Louise se forçou a sorrir ligeiramente no lugar de encara-lo como se tivesse visto um cadáver.

-Bom dia, Pettigrew. – Ela andou até o sofá e fez questão de se sentar na ponta mais distante dele.

-Voltamos as formalidades, então? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Achei que uma das vantagens de sentar com você embaixo de um chuveiro seria poder ser chamado pelo meu próprio nome.

-Bom dia, Peter. – Ela se corrigiu, corando um pouco ao lembrar-se do vestiário. – Não conseguiu dormir?

-Eu recebi uma carta de casa ontem e resolvi parar de evita-la. – Ele deu de ombros como se tentasse convence-la de que não era nada demais.

-Está tudo bem?

-Assunto para outra hora, acredito. – Ele desviou o olhar dela. – Prefiro não discutir essas coisas em dia de matar sonserinos... – Ele inclinou-se para ela com um sorriso sarcástico. – Oh, mil perdões! Esqueci que a senhorita anel-de-serpente-número-dois não vai querer matar o noivo.

Louise sentiu o pescoço esquentar de vergonha.

-Você sabe que o anel não significa que estamos noivos.

-É quase, mas, sabe, quem sou eu para me meter na sua vida...

-Para com isso, Peter.

-Porque eu deveria?

-Estou pedindo.

Ele se levantou e sentou-se no sofá, fazendo Louise recuar instintivamente. Os olhos de Peter a examinaram, incisivos.

-Porque? Você acha que, depois daquele dia, eu ia ficar quieto e sorrindo se você aparecesse do nada com o irmão do Sirius?

-Não foi "do nada". Estávamos nos vendo já há algum tempo. – Louise percebeu-se querendo desesperadamente justificar algo que não necessitava de explicações. Porque ela devia satisfações a Peter?

-E você se envolveu com ele sabendo que ele ajudava a Foncan a trair o Malfoy? – Peter riu. – E quando digo _"ajudar"_ eu quero dizer _"encontra-la nada discretamente em salas vazias"_. Vocês realmente acham que escondem algo de nós?

-Eu não me importava com a Vittoria. Meu relacionamento com ele é diferente do dela... Vittoria precisava de apoio.

-A amizade de vocês cinco me perturba.

-Qual é a sua moral para falar disso? – Ela sentia-se diminuindo perto de Peter. O olhar duro do maroto lhe gelava a espinha. O interrogatório estava indo de mal a pior e ela mal conseguia manter-se no mesmo nível de Peter sem parecer uma garotinha patética pega roubando biscoitos, quanto mais tentar a boa e velha troca de poder e tirar seu corpo da linha de tiro.

-Toda! Você acha normal dividir um namorado com a Foncan, mas nem você nem suas amigas se sentem um pouquinho incomodadas sobre o quão abusivo o Malfoy é com ela?

-É logico que nos sentimos incomodadas!

-E porque não fazem algo a respeito? – Peter moveu-se no sofá. – Se coisa parecida acontecesse com um de nós, nenhum maroto descansaria até haver justiça.

Louise mordeu o interior de sua boca, sentindo a garganta ficar seca. Peter avançou ainda mais.

-Nós temos uma aliança agora. Eu não sei os outros marotos, mas eu vou lutar pelas Ladies tanto quanto luto por James, Sirius, John e Remus. Eu daria a minha vida por meus amigos, nem que isso os fizesse me odiar. – Louise manteve seus olhos nos de Peter e ela sabia que ele falava a verdade. – É por isso que me importo com tudo. É por isso que me importo com o fato de um removedor de cicatriz estar na lista de encomendas da Medusa.

Os olhos de Louise se arregalaram e ela limpou a garganta.

-Não sei do que você está falando.

-Você mente tão mal que me impressiona suas amigas não saberem que nos beijamos no chão do vestiário. – Ele sorriu satisfeito.

-E seus amigos sabem, por acaso? – Ela franziu o nariz, nervosa com como ela não conseguia se portar direito. Ela trazia vergonha ao nome das Ladies a cada segundo que passava deixando um maroto ser superior.

Peter deu de ombros.

-Talvez James, mas não sei como ele descobriu. Voltando ao assunto, você realmente vai continuar tentando me dizer que não foi você que pediu aquele removedor? Porque se sim, eu vou ter que falar sobre isso na frente de todo mundo quando eles descerem e você vai ter que explicar porque manteria a identidade do sabotador que está suprindo todos os nossos ini- humf humf HUMF! – Peter tentou continuar a falar por cima da mão de Louise, quando ela o calou e colocou um dedo em frente aos lábios, pedindo silencio.

-Você já falou demais por essa semana e estão todos dormindo ainda. Não vamos abusar da sorte, okay? – Ela sentiu como se estivesse tentando acalmar mais a si mesma do que a Pettigrew. – Vai me escutar?

Ele rolou os olhos.

-Humf. – Peter deu de ombros.

Ela respirou fundo.

-É, eu fiz a encomenda. Eu preciso do removedor, Peter! Eu odeio ter aquela cicatriz nas costas, só me faz lembrar de uma fase horrível da minha vida e de um buraco na minha família que vai doer em todos até o fim de nossas vidas. Quando fiz a tatuagem, três anos atrás, eu senti que podia esquecer e começar novamente. Foi no ano em que as Ladies se formaram e em nossas primeiras férias juntas na casa do padrasto da Vittoria. Eu me convenci de que amigas novas e cobrir aquela coisa feia com algo que me passasse força fosse adiantar. – Louise sentiu algo dentro de si derreter enquanto as palavras vazam de sua boca. – O efeito passou, Peter. E eu preciso parar de olhar para trás.

Peter a encarava profundamente, as sobrancelhas juntas, os lábios contra os dedos de Handel e a respiração pesada. Ela lentamente escorreu a mão para o ombro de Peter e ele relaxou, pousando suas próprias mãos nas coxas de Louise.

-A Medusa está sob minha proteção. – Ela disse. – E vou cuidar para que mais nada de perigoso chegue nas outras casas, está bem? Não cutuque mais o assunto se não quiser me machucar.

-Desculpe... Eu deveria ter percebido que isso era importante para você. – Ele se aproximou mais dela, encostando sua testa na dela. Louise levou um momento apreciando sentir a pele quente do pescoço dele que a camiseta deixava à mostra. Ela sentia a garganta seca, o céu da boca dormente, como se fosse passar mal. Falar com Peter dessa maneira e saber que o anel a prendia a Regulus... E também querer ficar presa a Regulus. E livre com Peter.

-Obrigada.

-E quanto a Regulus? E quanto a mim? – Ele pegou a mão dela, que estava em seu ombro, e a segurou entre as dele. Seus lábios secaram e seus olhos desceram para a boca de Louise, que lhe parecia convidativa demais; sua mente ia e voltava do dia do vestiário. – Porque não-

-PELA SETIMA VEZ SINEL, NÓS JÁ VAMOS! – A suave voz de Sirius veio do andar de cima e os passos das Ladies e marotos descendo mandaram Louise e Peter para lados opostos da sala imediatamente. Louise abriu o livro de Herbologia e Peter fingiu estar dormindo na poltrona. James e Sirius chegaram a sala comunal primeiro e Sirius bateu palmas para acordar Peter, que fingiu um sobressalto. – Rabicho, hoje é dia de fazer Lucius Malfoy chorar como uma garotinha, vá logo se vestir e nos encontre lá embaixo!

-Com todo o respeito, Foncan. – Lupin adicionou, deixando Peter passar por eles e subir para o dormitório.

-Não é necessário. – Vittoria deu de ombros, os olhos em Louise, que colocava seu livro em uma das mesas de estudo. Ela olhou para a amiga e notou o sorriso no canto dos lábios de Vittoria.

-O que? – Ela sussurrou.

-Seu livro estava de cabeça para baixo, espertinha. – Vittoria retrucou no ouvido de Handel, cuja pele tingiu-se de vermelho para combinar com seu suéter.

-Muito bem, eu deixei as armaduras no vestiário, prontas para depois que tomarmos café e descermos para o campo. – Lily disse. – E lembrem-se de deixar os sonserinos se atracarem com as outras casas; não provoquem.

-Porque será que senti esse comentário direcionado a mim? – James sorriu para a ruiva.

-Se a acusação lhe serve, Potter. – Lilian rolou os olhos.

-Calorosa como um cubo de gelo. – Sirius riu.

-Evans tem razão. – Remus sorriu para os amigos. – Os sonserinos não vão saber de imediato qual das três casas os roubou.

-Você quer dizer duas certos? – James riu. – Quem em sã consciência vai achar que os lufanos roubaram os sonserinos?

-Você subestima o povo da Lufa-Lufa demais para o seu próprio bem, Potter. É justamente porque a suspeita não cai sobre eles que temos que manter os olhos bem abertos. – Giovanna disse.

-Você só diz isso porque anda para lá e para cá com aquele moleque Dorsen. – Sirius sorriu e Giovanna ficou escarlate.

-August não se parece em nada com o Diggory. – Giovanna estreitou os olhos para Black.

-Ela diz isso porque é verdade. O dinheiro não compra a felicidade, mas compra todo o resto. E eles tem _muito_ dinheiro. Eu acho isso um motivo valido para coloca-los no mesmo nível de perigo da Corvinal, no mínimo. – Letticia concordou.

-O chapéu seletor os chama de justos e leais, James, não _hippies pacíficos_. Em nenhum lugar diz que são incapazes de nos pegar quando não estivermos olhando. – Remus concordou.

-Porque todos sabemos quem está pegando o Lupin quando nós e o Diggory não estamos olhando. – Letticia sorriu venenosa e Remus mordeu o lábio inferior para não rebater, enquanto os marotos riam e seguiam as meninas pelo retrato, provocando Lupin sem piedade.

-Falem o quanto quiserem, só não na frente do Diggory. Sem brigas hoje de manhã, vamos segurar os nervos para o jogo. – Remus rolou os olhos ao chegarem ao Hall de entrada e passarem pelas portas do Salão Principal.

Louise desceu as escadas ao lado de Vittoria, tentando capturar o olhar da amiga para silenciosamente passar a ela tudo o que estava sentindo. Seu estomago não sabia mais como se comportar. Peter havia levantado uma ótima questão... Vittoria ainda se encontrava com Regulus? Ou ela apenas entenderia todo o conflito que se passava dentro de sua cabeça? Ela não queria se separar de Regulus, mas era estupido negar que se sentia feliz com Peter e que era bom ter alguém que a entendia.

-Com licença, vocês duas! – Peter abriu passagem entre ela e Vittoria, colocando uma mão no braço de Vittoria mas a outra na cintura de Louise. Foi por um breve segundo que o toque dele esteve nela e por um milésimo ele olhou para ela e sorriu antes de se juntar aos amigos. Ele a fazia se sentir inferior; exposta, imatura, inexperiente e patética. E bem. E feliz. E também como se seus pecados fossem um livro aberto do qual ele gostasse.

O grupo pisou no Salão Principal e Louise foi retirada de seu conflito interno pela mão de Giovanna, que se fechou ao redor de seu pulso. Ela olhou para cima e um arrepio lhe correu o corpo todo. O Salão todo tinha os olhados grudados nos recém chegados. A tensão era palpável e o nível estranhamente baixo de conversa entre os alunos deixaria qualquer um com a sensação desagradável de que todas as direções possuíam possíveis ameaças. Louise passou os olhos por cada uma das mesas e, para o terror da população, as Vipers e os Lordes eram os únicos que não estavam comendo e lançando olhares assassinos a ela e seus companheiros de time.

-Sou só eu que não estou gostando nada disso? – John tinha uma sobrancelha erguida, principalmente porque a mesa dos professores estava vazia.

-Vamos logo. – Sirius sentou-se em um dos lados da mesa com James, Letticia, Remus e Lilian enquanto os outros davam a volta. Black serviu-se de ovos e torradas, sem tirar os olhos cinzentos da porta.

-Black. – Letticia segurou seu pulso quando Sirius tentou servir café para o tampo da mesa. – Sossegue.

-Foi mal... – Ele jogou guardanapos na poça marrom. – Eu só-

-Eles chegaram. – Giovanna avisou, amassando uma banana em seu prato.

Assim como havia acontecido quando a casa Grifinória chegou, as atenções dos alunos também grudaram nos sonserinos como se possuíssem seu próprio campo gravitacional. Vivianne, Samantha e Katherine seguiam sem expressão algum atrás dos outros, que pareciam prestes a cometer assassinato em massa. Especialmente e obviamente, Bellatrix Druella Black, que parecia ser capaz de talhar uma obra de arte dos globos oculares de alguém usando o garfo com o qual ela perfurava pedaços de fruta em seu prato.

-Alguém parece uma cadela com raiva... – Comentou Letticia.

-Bom, ontem foi definitivamente a última vez. – Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos, voltando a atenção para seu prato. – Para a minha segurança e das minhas gerações futuras é melhor eu me manter bem longe.

Lilian soltou um risinho de desdém mal disfarçado.

-Sério mesmo? Só depois de todo esse tempo pegando _uma prima sua_ você vai querer pensar na segurança dos seus filhos?

James gargalhou alto e Peter e John bateram as taças de suco.

-Finalmente alguém disse! – John riu.

-Finalmente! – Concordou Remus.

-Posso saber o que há de tão engraçado nessa manhã, Lupin? – Remus empalideceu. – Ou será que a graça envolve a noite passada?

Remus engoliu em seco, trocando olhares com Vittoria, Giovanna, Peter, John e Louise, do outro lado da mesa. Todos mantinham-se com expressões controladas e ele se virou, respirando fundo, para olhar Lucius de braços cruzados; Bellatrix estava ao seu lado como um cão de guarda, tremendo e trocando o peso entre suas pernas.

-Malfoy, Black... Bom dia. – Ele acenou a cabeça para os dois. Vittoria cutucou Giovanna por baixo da mesa ao notar Narcissa fazendo as Vipers levantarem da mesa Sonserina para seguirem os Lordes, que já atravessavam o Salão. Os alunos das outras casas observavam tudo com expectativa de um escândalo para acompanhar seus sucos de abóbora matinais.

-E então, Lupin? – Lucius insistiu.

Remus trocou olhares com os amigos e respirou fundo antes de deslizar sua mão para a coxa de Letticia.

-Nós estávamos comentando que finalmente... Eu e a Sinel assumimos que estamos juntos. – Ele sorriu, olhando com o canto dos olhos para Letticia e enchendo-se de alivio quando viu que ela sorria para Lucius.

-Não é ótimo, Malfoy? – Ela colocou suas mãos sobre a de Lupin.

Bellatrix soltou uma risada anormal pelo nariz, o que, de algum modo, deixou Remus mais assustado do que com vontade de rir.

-Nada mais conveniente para um traidor de sangue do que bancar o parasita em uma herdeira de família pura. – Ela comentou.

-Bellatrix. – Letticia sibilou, parecendo genuinamente ofendida.

-Achei que você tivesse gostos mais refinados do que isso, Sinel.

Letticia largou da mão de Remus e passou as pernas por cima do banco. Quando ficou de pé, as amigas haviam se levantado também e Lupin não sabia bem como agir. Lucius deu um passo para trás para junto dos Lordes, parecendo não querer se meter entre as garotas também.

-Na verdade eu acho que foi uma melhora significativamente grande comparada as minhas escolhas passadas... Antigamente, eu me conformava com qualquer lixo que passasse por mim.

-OLHA COMO VOCE FALA GAROTA! – Bella colou-se a Letticia, saliva voando de sua boca mal pintada de vermelho para a cara de Letticia, que por algum milagre manteve-se impassível. Bellatrix estava claramente mais desestabilizada do que de costume e era perigoso reagir sem pensar.

O Salão foi tomado por burburinhos baixos. Os Lordes se posicionaram atrás das Vipers e os marotos se levantaram lentamente. Letticia sabia que, sem um professor presente, Bellatrix podia muito bem resolver bater nela até torna-la irreconhecível para o próprio pai e Black sairia ilesa fisicamente e sem consequências.

Fazia anos que Letticia não olhava para dentro dos olhos de Bella. Era horrível perceber a podridão que anos atrás ainda não havia consumido tudo, mas que agora comandava cada movimento e cada folego de Bellatrix Black. Ela não havia tentado esconder seu passado com Bella. Elas não tiveram um relacionamento propriamente dito, mas sim vários momentos em que ambas estavam tão altas com substancias tóxicas que ficaram famosas em festas por acabarem juntas em cantos escuros – as vezes com terceiros. Esse passado... Letticia odiava pensar que realmente tinha feito certas coisas. Pareciam tão distantes de sua realidade que ela se lembrava de tudo como pesadelos. Giovanna entendia bem demais a influência que uma garota Black podia ter; era difícil fugir. Mas agora ela estava crescida e lucida. E pronta para mostrar que Bellatrix não podia mais afeta-la.

Letticia separou os lábios com uma resposta, mas Lily colocou as duas mãos entre as garotas e as empurrou em sentidos opostos.

-Já chega disso. – Disse ela.

Antes que Letticia pudesse reagir, Bella agarrou o pulso de Lilian e o afastou com violência, para depois apontar um dedo para o peito da ruiva.

-Nunca... Mais... Me... Toque.

-Cuidado, Black. Lembre-se que sou Monitora Chefe. – Lily disse tranquila, encarando os olhos instáveis verde-veneno de Bellatrix, que sorriu.

-Eu vou repetir, Evans. Nunca mais coloque essa carne podre que você insiste em carregar pela minha escola perto de mim. Você e seu sangue imundo deviam voltar para o buraco onde está sua família nojenta e ficar lá, antes que eu mesma tenha que colocar todos vocês em um buraco... A sete palmos abaixo daqueles que merecem viver.

Por um pequeno período de tempo, enquanto todos os queixos da Salão caiam com a ousadia de Bellatrix, James achou que Lily seguiria o conselho de Remus e se manteria calma, já que quando as palavras de Bellatrix pararam de ecoar, Lilian Evans soltou um suspiro comprido e James, do ângulo precário que tinha do rosto da ruiva, pode vê-la mover a mandíbula, como se mordesse a língua para não rebater.

Foi aí que Lily moveu a cabeça para frente bruscamente; um movimento rápido.

James não teve tempo para entender o que houve, pois entre uma piscada e outra Bella xingou Lily a plenos pulmões e pulou em cima de Evans. As Vipers avançaram para ajudar Bella a segurar Lily quando as duas começaram a rolar pelo chão, os cabelos sendo puxados de um lado para o outro e as profanidades gritadas abafadas pelos gritos dos alunos, que se levantaram e subiam nas mesas para enxergar melhor. Letticia puxou Vivianne pelos cabelos compridos quando a Sonserina tentou puxar a varinha e James finalmente começou a se movimentar quando viu Lucius avançando em direção a John por cima da mesa.

-Foram vocês! – Ele tentou agarrar John e James o puxou pela parte de trás do uniforme verde e cinza.

-Brilhante, Malfoy! – James meteu o joelho no estomago de Lucius e ele caiu batendo a cabeça no banco em que James estava sentado antes. Ele se agachou. – Talvez você devesse usar esse cérebro todo para aprender como se trata uma mulher.

Potter se endireitou, olhando ao redor e viu Vittoria e Narcissa se arranhando por cima do café da manhã e Sirius segurando Samantha pela cintura enquanto ela esperneava para bater em Louise. Lily estava por cima de Bellatrix e Bella segurava seus punhos, rolando a ruiva para se libertar.

Potter notou Letticia ao seu lado, trocando olhares com Katherine Peace, também parada de braços cruzados do outro lado. Nenhuma das duas parecia disposta a mexer-se e sim mais interessadas em Peter socando o nariz de Gabriel Della Vegga, que soltou um guincho nada masculino.

-O que ela fez? – Ele perguntou. Ele tinha várias perguntas que gostaria de fazer a Letticia, levando em conta o diálogo entre ela e Bellatrix antes da briga, mas não era o momento apropriado. – O que a Evans fez antes da Black começar a brigar?

-Cuspiu nela. – Letticia deu de ombros.

James sorriu, mas parou imediatamente ao ouvir a voz de Mcgonagall tentando passar por entre os alunos que rodeavam a briga entre as duas realezas. A plateia da periferia começou a se calar, mas o entretenimento dos alunos que estavam mais perto era demais para prestarem atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Lily ficou de pé e Bellatrix agarrou seu tornozelo. A ruiva chutou, mas Bella também se levantou e conseguiu segurar o cabelo de Lilian e virar um tapa ardido em seu rosto.

-Parem já! – Minerva gritou, atingindo o epicentro da briga. Noel Foncan estava ao seu lado, com a mesma cara de nada de sempre. Suas sobrancelhas subiram ao notar a filha agarrada com Narcissa Black.

Lily agarrou o pulso de Bellatrix e puxou com força. James ouviu algo se espatifar e os alunos que podiam enxergar soltaram uma exclamação curta que terminou em um silencio digno de um velório. Lily congelou, Bella congelou e apenas Mcgonagall parecia ser capaz de permanecer em movimento, lívida, parando em frente as duas e levantando a barra das vestes para que o tecido não tocasse o montinho branco no chão, misturado com pedaços de metal prateado e uma corrente comprida.

James parou de respirar. Ele olhava de Lilian para o pó no chão e notou como ela estava pálida, quase visivelmente enjoada. Sirius encarava o chão, Vittoria limpava o sangue que escorria do nariz e tentava não olhar para o pai e Giovanna trocava olhares rápidos com Louise. Vivianne cobria a boca em choque e os Lordes tentavam se afastar das atenções de Mcgonagall.

-Sr. Lupin. – Mcgonagall chamou e Remus deu um passo à frente. Sua aparência não estava tão ruim, mas ainda sim podia-se deduzir que ele havia se envolvido na briga. – Vá buscar o Professor Slughorn e o Diretor. Srta. Caldwell. – Elena, a monitora Grifinória do quinto ano, deu um passo à frente. – Mande uma coruja ao Sr. e Sra. Black... E diga que devem vir ao encontro do Diretor e de sua filha imediatamente.

**xXx**

-Então vocês estão me dizendo que a Baronesa, que por acaso não se encontra, mandou vocês me pedirem para levar um gato até a frente da sala do Diretor...

-E depois ir embora. – Concordou Giovanna, enfiando o gato negro nos braços da quintanista. Ela levantou os olhos turquesa cobertos de preto para Giovanna, com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Dora, certo?

-Dora Leighton. – A menina concordou, os cabelos escuros presos em uma trança malfeita caída no ombro direito. Giovanna desaprovava completamente o visual gótico-chique ou sei lá o que da garota, mas ela ainda sim era protegida de Vittoria, e o trabalho sujo tinha que ser feito por alguém. – E você tem certeza de que foi a Baronesa que pediu isso?

Giovanna arrebitou o nariz.

-É Condessa para você, se você se esqueceu. – Ela apontou o erro do vocativo com raiva. – E sim, foi ela. Vittoria está ocupada com o pai, então é melhor você ir logo e fazer o que ela mandou.

Dora rolou os olhos e aconchegou o animal peludo nos braços cobertos de couro vermelho escuro. Ela passou uma unha pintada de preto atrás das orelhas do gato e ele ronronou.

-É... A gata da Vittoria. – Giovanna adicionou. – Ela gosta de esticar as patas. Depois de deixa-la em frente a Sala do Dumbledore, dê meia volta e volte para o campo com o fluxo de alunos. Mas faça isso rápido, a sala do Diretor não é tão longe assim.

-Okay, já estou indo. – Dora fez um sinal de descarte com a mão cheia de anéis para depois abrir a porta de madeira do vestiário, deixando o barulho da torcida vazar para dentro por um segundo. A porta bateu e Giovanna marchou de volta para perto dos chuveiros, vermelha.

-Aquela garota não sabe o que hierarquia significa!

-Talvez seja por isso que a Vittoria goste dela. – Louise deu de ombros, sentada em um dos bancos úmidos.

-_Brut_. – Bufou Giovanna. *(1)

Lily abraçava os joelhos, covas escuras aparecendo abaixo dos olhos verde-esmeralda. Remus só havia visto-a assim uma vez no sexto ano quando pensou que estava grávida e surtou de medo. No final das contas não havia passado de uma gripe violenta que a fazia vomitar bastante.

-E então? – John disse. – A Vittoria está onde?

-A _Foncan_ foi resolver alguns negócios. – Louise ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, intrigada que, depois de tudo o que havia acabado de acontecer com a cocaína forrando o piso do Salão Principal, a primeira preocupação dele fosse onde Vittoria estava.

-Qual era a do gato? – Sirius perguntou, as costas apoiadas nos armários de metal.

-Façam as contas, queridos. – Giovanna bateu os cílios lentamente. – Porque vocês não são os únicos talentosos nessa escola.

-Foncan transfigurou um gravador em um gato? – Peter perguntou.

-Como você é burro, Pettigrew. – Letticia cobriu os olhos com as mãos, inconformada.

-ESPERA UM MINUTO! – James exclamou, os olhos arregalados com entendimento tomando conta de si.

Antes que James pudesse perguntar qualquer outra coisa, Mcgonagall entrou por onde Dora havia saído. Os grifinórios se endireitaram rapidamente.

-Professora. – Remus se aproximou da Diretora de sua casa.

-Agora não, Lupin. – Ela ergueu uma mão e sua expressão amoleceu um pouco, a preocupação vazando. Ela se sentou em um dos bancos, em frente aos alunos, cruzando as mãos no colo. – Estou muitíssimo decepcionada com a senhorita, senhorita Evans.

Lily levantou os olhos do chão. Estavam vermelhos e marejados e Peter podia sentir o soluço que ela segurava tentando sair.

-Por favor, não me expulse. – A voz de Lily estava seca e estrangulada, como se sua garganta estivesse estreita e ela tivesse que forçar as palavras para fora. – Não tire meu posto, eu imploro.

Louise colocou uma mão no ombro de Lily. Mcgonagall desviou os olhos para as vassouras enfileiradas ao lado do malão que continha as armaduras roubadas.

-Não será expulsa, Evans. – Lily soltou um gemido de agradecimento. – Mas será suspensa de seus deveres como Monitora Chefe, por uma semana. Lupin tomará suas funções. Mas lembre-se que há uma fina linha que separa a Guerra da escola. Certos absurdos estão sendo permitidos, para o meu desgosto, mas você é aluna minha. E não vou deixar que se envolva nesse jogo estupido e estrague seu futuro.

Lily agora não tirava os olhos de Minerva. Suas bochechas brilhavam com as lagrimas que haviam acabado de escorrer e agora secavam.

-Ela disse que vai matar minha família, professora. – Os grifinórios balançaram as cabeças, apoiando-a. – Ela disse que enterraria todos.

-Não vá acreditar em qualquer coisa que Bellatrix Black lhe disser, Lílian. É mais esperta do que isso. – Mcgonagall disse. – Aquela menina é um perigo para os alunos e, se Merlin permitir, ela estará fora daqui antes do final do dia. Vocês todos têm que entender, que ela não pode tocar em vocês e nem em suas famílias.

-Professora, você sabe com o que ela está envolvida! – Disse Giovanna. – Como podemos não ficar com medo de uma louca assim?

-Ela consome drogas, senhorita Morsen, não mata criancinhas.

-Eu não duvidaria tão rápido assim. – Sirius disse.

-Senhor Black! – Minerva franziu as sobrancelhas para ele.

A porta se abriu novamente com um estrondo e Vittoria entrou, os cabelos eriçados como se tivesse esfregado os pés em um tapete. Ela imediatamente passou ambas as mãos pelo alto da cabeça, segurando o cabelo todo de um lado do pescoço. Estava suada e ofegando.

-Desculpe, professora. Estava... com meu pai. – Ela disse.

-Impossível, seu pai está em reunião com o Diretor e com os Black. – Mcgonagall ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Eu disse meu pai? Quis dizer meus irmãos. – Ela sorriu para a professora da mesma maneira que sorria para convencer os pais de Lucius que ela não o odiava. – Eles já estão vindo para o campo.

-Ótimo. – Minerva se levantou. – Agora preciso que relaxem e se preparem. A Srta. Black pode até ser expulsa, mas os jogos irão continuar com ou sem ela. Isso quer dizer que vocês ainda vão jogar e, espero, ganhar.

Vittoria fez uma cara estranha, mas sorriu logo depois, enquanto Mcgonagall deixava o vestiário.

-Minha nossa, essa foi por pouco.

-O que você descobriu? – Lily avançou depressa para a amiga.

-Você falou com seu pai? – Lupin perguntou.

-Pode-se dizer que sim... Mas tenho péssimas notícias. Vi meu pai saindo do escritório do Dumbledore acompanhado dos Black. Eles não pareciam lá muito tristes ou bravos, e nem sinal da Bellatrix.

-ENTÃO ERA VOCE! VOCE ERA O GATO, O GATO É VOCE, VOCE E O GATO-

-Cala a boca, Potter! – Vittoria rolou os olhos e notou Lily se afastando para perto dos chuveiros. – Não é como se fosse um segredo de estado ou algo assim. Todas somos animagas, menos a Lily. Ilegal demais para ela. E depois, Pettigrew chamou Letticia de bola de pelos no trem, achei que vocês soubessem.

-Okay, eu suspeitava de alguma coisa, mas nada que envolvesse 80% de vocês. – Peter disse.

-Me sinto violado. – Sirius disse, bravo. – Vocês roubam tudo da gente!

-Querem superar isso logo? – Giovanna disse, sem paciência. – Somos o equivalente feminino dos marotos. É obvio que seriamos animagas, além de melhores do que vocês.

-Cuidado, Morsen, seu ego está sugando todo o oxigênio disponível por aqui! – James rolou os olhos.

-Melhores? – Peter riu. – Você só pode estar brincando!

-Falou a ratazana mais foda da escola. – Letticia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Rato e ratazana são duas coisas diferentes! – Ele exclamou, vermelho.

-Um tão mais nobre que o outro! – Rebateu Giovanna.

-E você é o que, um coelhinho branco de olhinhos vermelhos? – Sirius riu.

-Se um dia você descobrir o que eu sou, vai se arrepender profundamente, Black!

-Quero ver você tentar!

-Vocês todas devem ser bichos fofinhos e cheios de frescura, devem servir só como bichos de estimação!

-Eu vou meter a mão em você, Black! – Letticia exclamou.

-Você quer dizer as patinhas? – Perguntou James.

-CALEM A BOCA!

Giovanna pulou de susto e o grupo silenciou-se. John estava agachado perto dos chuveiros e assim que ele gritou para calar os grifinórios eles conseguiram ouvir os soluços de Lily, que estava encolhida nos azulejos do box.

-Lily... – Vittoria se aproximou da amiga e Lily apoiou-se no ombro dela.

-Eu não gosto de estar com medo, sabe? – Lilian levantou os olhos para o semicírculo formado a sua frente. – Eu não tinha esse medo da Bellatrix desde o quarto ano. Eu prometi a mim mesma que eu nunca mais ia sentir isso e ela conseguiu me deixar novamente nesse estado patético! – Ela balançou a cabeça, lagrimas novas rolando por suas bochechas. – Ninguém tem o direito de falar da minha família daquela maneira e aquele monstro tem que começar a pagar pelas coisas que faz! Eu... Eu só estou com medo e eu não quero mais me sentir assim. Nunca mais.

-Ela não vai machucar seus pais, Lily. – Letticia se agachou ao lado da amiga.

-Nós não vamos deixar que nada disso aconteça. – John prometeu.

-Eu queria que só isso bastasse. – A ruiva esfregou os olhos. – Mas eu sei que ela está esperando por mim lá fora com um bastão na mão e nós estamos aqui discutindo... Para variar.

-Ignora ela, Lily. – Remus tentou conforta-la, mesmo sabendo que ela não havia aceitado seu pedido de desculpas ainda. Ela parecia tão indefesa ali, encolhida no colo de Vittoria. Ele se sentia um lixo só de vê-la daquele jeito.

-Eu não consigo! Eu não consigo mais levantar a cabeça e fingir que ela não me apavora ou que eu não acreditei em cada palavra dela. Bellatrix não brinca. Ela tem todo o potencial de cumprir tudo o que promete. Eu sinto muito por não conseguir manter a pose... – Ela olhou para as amigas. – Não sei se sou mais digna de ser Ladie.

James se afastou abruptamente e Lily segui-o com os olhos marejados borrando sua visão ligeiramente. James agarrou o malão que continha as proteções roubadas dos sonserinos e o jogou no chão, abrindo-o e jogando um dos bastões para Sirius. Ele colocou as luvas acolchoadas aos pés de Louise e ofereceu o cabo do segundo bastão para Lily. A expressão de James era dura, quase preocupante. Ela segurou o cabo de couro e James usou o objeto para puxa-la para cima, quase desequilibrando a ruiva.

-Eu te proíbo de repetir isso, Evans. – Ele olhou fundo nos olhos de Lilian e ela demorou alguns segundos para sair do choque e limpar as bochechas com a manga do suéter. Um pequeno sorriso começou na ruiva, foi para James e espalhou-se para os outros grifinórios. – Agora, armem-se. Temos uma guerra para ganhar.

**xXx**

Um funcionário do Ministério da Magia colocou os grifinórios cobertos de couro negro em duas filas indianas em frente a porta que levava ao campo e pediu que esperassem pelo sinal. Letticia segurou sua vassoura firmemente e focou-se na nuca de Lily a sua frente. Ela suava muito, a vassoura em uma mão e o bastão na outra; chegava a tremer. Letticia disse a si mesma para não se preocupar. Potter havia feito o que nenhuma das amigas da ruiva havia pensado em fazer. Lily não precisava de pessoas passando a mão em sua cabeça; ela precisava de alguém que falasse alto o suficiente para que sua alma ouvisse. James deu a ela o desafio e a grosseria bem colocada que Lily necessitava para voltar a si.

-Fiquem calmos. – Disse Remus, penúltimo na fila dos marotos, com John atrás de si. Giovanna estava diretamente ao lado de Lupin e os três voariam para a cabine dos reservas.

-E lembrem-se do plano. – Adicionou Vittoria, ultima na fila das Lion Ladies. Ela havia trocado de lugar com Lily, achando apropriado a ruiva entrar como líder das garotas ao lado de James. Marketing era tudo, afinal de contas.

Um apito alto soou por dentro do vestiário e a porta se abriu. Vittoria respirou fundo, esperando sua vez de se mexer. Giovanna e Remus entraram no campo e por alguns segundos ela e John eram os únicos sobrando. Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão tranquilizadora; ele podia estar uma pilha de nervos, mas sabia que ela precisava do apoio emocional. Ele escorreu as costas da mão direita no braço esquerdo dela e terminou enlaçando sua mão na dela. Os dois entraram no campo, e ela determinou que aquele seria o dia em que as consequências de entrar no campo de quadribol lotado de mãos dadas com John Victor Dent poderiam ficar para depois... E acabarem, finalmente. Aquele seria o dia em que Lucius Malfoy não teria mais o prazer de ter a Baronesa da Grifinória para si. Ela seria dela mesma novamente, e poderia se entregar para quem quisesse... E a quem a merecesse.

Eles atingiram o centro do campo, onde um pequeno palanque de madeira estava montado. Seu pai estava ali, com Mcgonagall – Dumbledore não estava presente novamente –, o juiz, uma mulher absurdamente alta, um homem cuja boca mal podia ser vista devido a barba escura e espessa e a Ministra da Magia, Millicent Bagnold, com o cabelo curto penteado para trás com gel suficiente para cinco pessoas. _**(N/A: Antes eu havia dito Emilie Bagnold, mas, aparentemente, o site não era muito bom. Quando recentemente pesquisei, descobri que o nome na verdade era Millicent, desculpem.) **_

-Quem são? – Ela e John finalmente pararam, do lado direito do palanque. Os sonserinos estavam do outro lado, na mesma formação. Lucius não os enxergava pois era o primeiro de sua fila, com Narcissa ao seu lado – o que queria dizer que Bellatrix não jogaria.

Vittoria ficou na ponta dos pés para enxergar melhor.

-A mulher alta é Madame Olímpia Maxime, Diretora da Academia de Magia francesa, Beauxbatons. A mãe da Giovanna diz que ela é metade gigante, mas não admite. O da barba é Branimir Krasimov, Grande Mestre do Instituto de Magia búlgaro, Durmstrang. Eu esqueci de mencionar que eles viriam assistir?

-Esqueceu. – John sorriu.

-Omiti uma coisa também. – A Ministra estava dando um discurso e as arquibancadas estavam quietas, assim Vittoria pode sussurrar para John e ser facilmente entendida. – Quando vi os pais da Bella... Eles estavam entregando algo ao meu pai.

John ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-O que era?

-Uma bolsa de galeões bem barulhenta. – Ela baixou a cabeça. – Pessoas não mudam... Nada mais está no meu caminho. Isso acaba hoje.

John apertou a mão dela na dele, tentando transmitir seu apoio através das palmas suadas. Ele não conseguia esconder o próprio nervosismo com o jogo. Saber que os planos de Vittoria seriam executados logo após a final lhe fazia sentir uma mistura estranha de excitação e medo. A Ministra terminou de falar e a torcida gritou, fazendo os ouvidos de John zumbirem; confete brilhante voava e hinos sobrepunham um ao outro. Dent largou de Vittoria, lhe desejando boa sorte, e seguindo com Remus e Giovanna para o banco. Do outro lado, os sonserinos tinham absorvido o fato de que suas armaduras seriam usadas contra si, e não pareciam nada felizes com isso.

Vittoria se juntou aos companheiros de equipe em um círculo e percebeu Lily mais tranquila. Nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas se não fosse por Potter ela provavelmente ficaria no banco e a equipe seria prejudicada.

Sirius passou os braços em Letticia e Peter e os outros o acompanharam, juntando as cabeças no centro.

-Prontos? – James sorriu.

-Qual o plano? – Louise tentava manter o rosto impassível, mas isso se provava uma tarefa difícil com os dedos de Pettigrew em seu pescoço.

-Vamos aproveitar o desequilíbrio causado pela falta das armaduras. – Vittoria disse. – Eles não terão proteção nenhuma contra feitiços e vão cair fácil.

-E pegar o pomo não vai ser difícil com o _petit_ Black machucado. – Comentou Giovanna. – Aquele olho roxo estava lá desde antes da Lily batizar a Bella. *(2)

-Então os Lordes decidiram culpar meu irmão pelo roubo. – Sirius franziu a testa. – Aposto que foi o Malfoy.

-Ele tem proficiência nessa área. – Vittoria murmurou.

-Então o Lucius cai primeiro. – Lily decidiu e o grupo se separou, ficando em suas posições.

-Potter e Foncan, aqui. – O juiz chamou James e Vittoria para o centro, enquanto o resto do time subia em suas vassouras. – Malfoy e Black.

Vittoria manteve os olhos no gramado, sem saber o que Lucius diria ou faria. Ele já devia estar puto por terem roubado suas armaduras, mas isso não se compararia a nada se ele tivesse notado a proximidade – para não dizerem intimidade – entre ela e John. Ele a acusaria de estar sendo "indecente" para com sua família. Quando o juiz pediu que apertassem as mãos ela olhou Malfoy nos olhos e não notou absolutamente nada fora do normal. Ele não parecia querer matá-la – ao contrário de Narcissa, que parecia mais do que disposta. Ela estendeu a mão para a loira primeiro e Narcissa fincou uma unha na sua palma. Vittoria mordeu o interior de sua bochecha para suprimir um gemido de dor.

-Avise a ruiva que mandarei flores para ela no St. Mungus... Ou talvez eu as coloque direto na lápide? Nunca se sabe. – Narcissa sorriu.

-Vaca. – Vittoria largou de Narcissa e estendeu a mão para apertar a mão de Lucius. Ele colocou a mão na sua e a puxou para um abraço, o que provavelmente não era algo a se fazer na presença da Ministra da Magia. – Lucius!

-Você está bem; ela te machucou? – Ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e Vittoria viu a raiva pura no rosto de Narcissa.

Vittoria olhou com o canto dos olhos para James, que fingia vomitar.

-Não, está tudo bem.

-Você com toda certeza já fez pior. – James cruzou os braços.

-Já é a segunda idiotice que você diz hoje, Potter! – Lucius avançou para perto de James.

-Chega! Subam em suas vassouras. – O juiz pediu.

-Do que ele estava falando? – Vittoria perguntou para James, enquanto passava a perna sobre sua vassoura e seguia Katherine Peace e Vivianne Blank com os olhos. Apenas as duas sentaram-se no banco de reservas.

-Apenas disse que ele deveria aprender como se trata uma mulher.

-Subam em suas vassouras! – Mandou o juiz novamente.

-Potter! – Ela levou uma mão a testa, sorrindo, mas James já havia chutado o chão para sobrevoar acima de todos.

Regulus esperava por ele, o olho roxo parecendo mais feio do que James esperava. A formação dos sonserinos estava gradativamente provocando incomodo em James. Della Vegga havia passado de batedor para artilheiro, mesmo tendo zero experiência na posição. Eles haviam feito exatamente o mesmo que eles ao mudar Peter de posição para fortalecer o ataque. Snape era o segundo batedor, com Malfoy e Narcissa tomava a posição de artilheira, com Samantha Yaxley.

"_BEM VINDOS A FINAL DA PRIMEIRA ETAPA DA GUERRA DAS REALEZAS. O JOGO DE HOJE SERÁ SONSERINA CONTRA GRIFINÓRIA, COM SONSERINA COMEÇANDO COM UM PLACAR NEGATIVO DE -40 POR REPETIR JOGADORES."_

Letticia olhou para Lily, que apenas lhe deu um aceno com a cabeça para indicar que estava bem. A tensão entre os jogadores era quase dolorosa e queimava com mais força que o usual devido a briga no Salão Principal. Letticia estava contando com variáveis perigosas, como a incompetência de Narcissa e Samantha e a esperança de que, pelo menos em campo, Lucius não gostasse de machucar a namorada. Bom, talvez ela tivesse que dar um jeito nisso ela mesma.

O juiz chutou o malão e os dois balaços dispararam para cima, o pomo seguindo. Ele apitou e arremessou a goles para cima. Letticia se impulsionou para frente.

"_E COMEÇA O JOGO"_

Della Vegga foi direto de encontro com Peter, ombros se encontrando com força. Peter agarrou a goles antes que percebe-se as mãos de Della Vegga presas a seu braço.

-Pettigrew! – Letticia exclamou para ele, apontando para o sonserino com urgência.

Gabriel tentava soltar a armadura negra que antes lhe pertencia, as mãos trabalhando freneticamente enquanto seu outro braço o mantinha voando junto a Peter. Pettigrew arremessou a goles para Vittoria que passou em rasante por cima dos dois com Narcissa em sua cola. Eles não estavam muito acima do gramado, então Peter soltou a vassoura e deixou seu peso levar Della Vegga ao chão; os dois rolando e levando pedaços de terra consigo. Foi uma questão de levantar rapidamente, agarrar a primeira vassoura que viu e chutar o chão, abrindo vantagem sobre o sonserino.

"_FONCAN E BLACK EM DIREÇÃO AS BALIZAS SONSERINAS"_

Narcissa se aproximou de Vittoria com a mesma intenção de Della Vegga, vindo por baixo e usando a varinha para cortar a fivela da proteção que cobria a panturrilha esquerda de Foncan. A Grifinória gritou, pois Black conseguiu levantar pele junto da proteção e sangue começou a escorrer por dentro de suas botas. Ela chutou a mão estendida de Narcissa e arremessou a goles na baliza esquerda de William.

"_STOD DEFENDE!"_

-SAI FORA, BLACK! – Ela exclamou para a loira, voando em ziguezague atrás de Samantha, que tinha posse da goles.

-VAI TER QUE FAZER MEL-

Narcissa foi arremessada para trás por um balaço, sua vassoura seguindo caminho e perdendo altitude até atingir a madeira que cercava o campo. Lily acenou o bastão para Vittoria, que sorriu com a boa forma da amiga antes de seguir com o jogo.

Louise viu Samantha se aproximar e Della Vegga vinha do outro lado para confundi-la. James e Regulus passaram por perto das balizas, mas ela manteve os olhos nos artilheiros e defendeu quando Samantha arremessou para Gabriel e este arremessou de volta para Samantha. Previsível. Ela usou a cauda da vassoura para arremessar para Peter do outro lado do campo.

"_PETER PETTIGREW MARCA PARA A GRIFINÓRIA, 10 A MENOS 40"_

Vittoria vasculhou o campo enquanto Letticia e Pettigrew encurralavam Samantha perto das arquibancadas. Narcissa havia sido retirada do campo, felizmente, mas Samantha já havia tentado puxar sua armadura e sua perna sangrava tanto que ela sentia pena da plateia abaixo dela, que provavelmente estava recebendo pingos vermelhos. Quando Della Vegga escapou de Letticia e Peter e marcou em Louise, ela gritou para Lily e desceu para perto de Letticia. As duas seguiram Gabriel por baixo, voando perto do gramado e subindo em noventa graus em frente as balizas de Louise.

-Que porra! – Ele exclamou, puxando a vassoura de lado para frear. O balaço o atingiu nas costas e seu corpo caiu com a goles, Letticia seguindo-o em espiral até agarrar a bola e disparar para William.

"_GRIFINÓRIA MARCA, 20 A MENOS 30"_

-Vamos-

-Letticia! – Vittoria tentou avisar a amiga, mas um balaço a atingiu no estomago e ela caiu, tossindo forte e agarrando a barriga antes de apagar. A torcida Sonserina comemorou quando o corpo de Sinel foi retirado da grama.

Della Vegga e Narcissa estavam fora e agora Letticia também. Os sonserinos estavam tentando equilibrar o jogo. Antes que pudesse concluir seu raciocínio, ela foi empurrada em diagonal até atingir várias superfícies diferentes. Vittoria ouviu gritos ao seu redor, talvez o seu próprio junto. Quando abriu os olhos e o sol parou de cega-la, muitas cabeças a cercavam e uma luva azul foi oferecida como apoio.

-Obrigada. – Ela se levantou, percebendo-se no meio dos destroços de um banco na arquibancada Corvinal.

-É um prazer, Baronesa. – Ela piscou, tentando fazer a cabeça parar de girar e percebeu que se tratava de Victor Vollatin. O narrador comentava sua situação, mas logo voltou a falar da posse da goles. – Só para a sua informação, foi o Snape.

-Imaginei. – Vittoria puxou uma menina do segundo ano para perto de si e puxou a bandana azul que ela usava, amarrando em seu ferimento. Ela chutou as tábuas de madeira, sentindo uma dor absurda na panturrilha machucada.

Ela passou por Sirius e antes que pudesse perceber onde estava a goles, viu Louise caída na areia ao redor das balizas. Samantha marcou um gol, varinha em mãos, e só não marcou outro porque Peter agarrou a goles. A caminho dos aros, Foncan percebeu vários pontos abertos na armadura de Pettigrew. Ela mesma estava bem debilitada: a queda na arquibancada lhe havia custado a placa que cobria suas costas.

"_YAXLEY PARA A SONSERINA, 20 A MENOS 20"_

Vittoria tirou a varinha e voou para as balizas a fim de desempenhar o papel de Louise e defender os aros como podia. Peter conseguiu marcar um ponto para logo depois se chocar com Lucius. O impacto custou-lhe seu capacete e a bola, que Malfoy arremessou para Samantha usando seu bastão. A torcida vermelha e dourada gritava ofensas para os sonserinos e pequenas brigas começaram a surgir entre os alunos.

Yaxley voou em direção a Vittoria, que lançou um feitiço estuporante do qual Samantha desviou. Lily, em desespero, lançou-se contra a Sonserina, conseguindo que esta largasse a bola no gramado. Peter desceu, desviando de um balaço de Snape e um feitiço que ele suspeitou ter vindo do banco de reservas para agarrar a goles e subir novamente com ela. James assistia tudo de sua vassoura, suor e terror escorrendo por todos os poros de seu corpo. Lucius arremessou um balaço em Peter mas este foi felizmente rebatido pelo bastão de Sirius.

"_PETTIGREW MARCA PARA A GRIFINÓRIA, 40 A MENOS 20"_

James observava a Ministra da Magia quando um brilho dourado o fez disparar para as arquibancadas da Lufa-Lufa, que se abaixaram com seu rasante. A última coisa que pode ouvir de seus companheiros de time foi Vittoria pedindo que Lily tirasse algum dos batedores. Ele ouviu Regulus se aproximando dele e os gritos dos alunos abaixo de si. Ele desviou de um cartaz pró-Sonserina e foi mais ou menos nesse momento que percebeu as atenções da plateia longe de si.

"_EVANS ESTÁ SENDO PERSEGUIDA POR UM BALAÇO!"_

James desceu para o gramado, Regulus em seu encalço. Ele olhou para cima, vendo Lily inverter a vassoura na tentativa de rebater o balaço para longe, mas ele se afastou dela e voltou com igual potência, ganhando metros a cada segundo. Ele apreciou Regulus por um segundo por não se aproveitar disso e puxa-lo, mas o sonserino manteve o jogo limpo. O pomo disparou para cima e James ouviu Vittoria gritando, deixando os aros sem proteção alguma. Samantha perseguia Peter e Lucius estava parado no ar, observando com um sorriso satisfeito. Lily inverteu a direção da vassoura mais uma vez, passando por James e Regulus.

-JAMES! – Potter sentiu a garganta secar. De todos os gritos que enchiam o estádio James escutou o de Lilian acima de qualquer outro. Ela estava apavorada; ele conseguia escutar o medo puro em sua voz. O medo que havia escapado no vestiário diante de Minerva. Ela estava aterrorizada e aquele pavor se espalhou por dentro dele também. Ele havia convencido Lily a lutar e agora ela estava em perigo.

Mais uma pessoa passou por ele: Snape, atrás de Lily. _AQUELE IMBECIL_. O pomo circundou as balizas grifinórias e foi para o meio do campo. Lilian ziguezagueou as balizas e fez menção de desviar da maior. James viu Snape tentando tirar a varinha e Lucius entrando em sua frente.

"_EVANS FOI ATINGIDA!"_

Remus e John correram para o campo, Giovanna atrás. O balaço pegou Lily na parte de trás da cabeça quando ela estava de frente para a baliza central. Sua vassoura se espatifou contra o metal e sua cabeça rebateu na haste maciça. Seu corpo começou a cair e James não pensou duas vezes. Ele diminuiu a velocidade e usou o corpo de Regulus como impulso, disparando para o corpo da ruiva que caia com mais velocidade a cada segundo. Ele ia se arrepender de perder, mas Lily era definitivamente mais importante que uma Guerra.

Ele se inclinou sobre a vassoura, ganhando mais velocidade. James esticou os braços, rezando por equilíbrio, correndo o risco de cair a poucos metros do chão e dela. Potter prendeu a respiração e só soltou o ar quando sentiu o corpo da ruiva em seus braços. O peso repentino fez a vassoura descer e os dois rolaram no gramado; James segurou o corpo de Lily perto de si, usando o tornozelo para tentar parar. Ele sentiu-o estalar, mas conseguiu se estabilizar e olhar para baixo e para o rosto de Lilian.

A torcida soltou o folego de uma vez, tranquilizados. Alunas e alunos gritavam de pavor e os professores desciam de seus acentos. A Ministra havia sido retirada de campo e James tinha certeza de que o show teria agradado os estrangeiros das outras escolas. Não era nada do que ninguém esperaria acontecer, não daquela maneira horrenda. James podia ouvir os gritos das Ladies se aproximando e dos amigos correndo pelo gramado. Ele passou os dedos pelo rosto da ruiva, sentindo-se tremer. Nunca havia visto tanto sangue ao vivo.

Bellatrix. Bellatrix era a culpada. Aquilo tinha a assinatura daquela psicopata em todos os lugares. Ele não sabia mais se havia sido Snape ou Lucius a obedecer. Snape havia tentado parar a bola, James tinha certeza. As partes do rosto de Lily que não estavam cobertas de sangue estavam brancas como papel, e suas mãos estavam geladas. A batida havia aberto a testa de Lily quase que horizontalmente, mas ele disse a si mesmo que poderia ter sido pior. Ele afastou os cabelos ainda mais vermelhos pelo sangue e encostou o ouvido no peito de Lilian.

Uma batida extremamente descompassada e sem ritmo.

-Evans? Lily, pode me ouvir? – Ele pensou em vira-la para olhar onde o balaço havia atingido, mas reviu o acidente em sua mente e soltou-a na grama delicadamente. Se o balaço havia ferido sua coluna ele não deveria mexe-la tanto.

-LILY! – Vittoria e Giovanna chegaram com Sirius, John, Remus e Peter. – LILY, LILY! – Vittoria derrapou para perto da amiga, chorando, Giovanna a seu lado. Morsen pegou no pulso da ruiva e olhou assustada para James.

O estádio se encheu novamente de exclamações e confetes prateados caíram por cima de James, grudando do sangue de Lilian. Regulus havia capturado o pomo a tempo de evitar as primeiras gotas de chuva que começaram a atingir os grifinórios. O sonserino manobrou sua vassoura em direção do grupo e James sentiu pena do garoto. Ele não devia saber de nada daquilo e ainda sim ia levar a culpa junto a todos os outros sonserinos. Nem o seu próprio ódio saberia discernir.

Os grifinórios se juntaram para proteger o corpo de Lilian da chuva e as gotas que passavam por eles limpavam um pouco do sangue que escorria da ruiva. Vittoria e Giovanna soluçavam ao lado da amiga inconsciente quando Madame Pomfrey e a professora Mcgonagall se aproximaram com alguns homens do St. Mungus. Minerva tinha o chapéu torto e o cabelo grisalho escapava; ela parecia tão horrorizada quanto seus alunos, mas, acima de tudo, arrependida de não tê-los escutado.

-Srtas., se afastem, por favor. Potter, dê um passo para trás. – Mcgonagall colocou uma mão no ombro de James, que soltou os cabelos de Lily, percebendo que o sangue da nuca de Lily havia manchado o braço de sua malha e suas mãos. John levantou Vittoria e Remus ajudou Giovanna a ficar de pé enquanto o corpo da ruiva era colocado em uma maca, que seria levada para o castelo junto com Della Vegga, Narcissa, Louise e Letticia.

Os grifinórios ficaram parados, observando o estádio se esvaziar.

-Foncan. – Peter indicou algo com a cabeça e Vittoria levantou os olhos do braço de John, que lhe dava o equilíbrio que suas pernas lhe falhavam em dar. Lucius, Snape, Samantha, Vivianne e Katherine se aproximavam.

-Larga dela, Dent. – Lucius apontou um dedo para John, que fechou os punhos imediatamente.

-Isso não é hora, Malfoy! – Giovanna exclamou, lagrimas ainda escorrendo dos olhos turquesa.

-Malfoy, por favor. – Snape pediu. Sirius se levantou e avançou para o peito de Snape.

-VOCE! – Ele empurrou Snape três vezes, até que Katherine desse apoio a ele. Severus não reagiu, olhando para o chão. – ELA QUASE MORREU POR SUA CULPA!

-Sirius, chega. – James murmurou e o amigo parou, bufando, sem entender a ordem de Potter. Os olhos negros de Snape encontraram os de James e um entendimento se passou entre os dois.

-Um truque interessante, se você quiser minha opinião. Muito útil. – Lucius estava sorrindo, o que quase fez Sirius assumir um novo alvo. – Agora, Vittoria, vamos logo para o castelo. Temos que comemorar. Hey! – O sorriso sumiu quando Malfoy sentiu algo lhe atingir o peito.

Sirius se afastou de Snape e seguiu os olhos de Lucius, que encarava uma cobra de diamantes em meio ao barro que sujava as botas dos alunos. O sonserino olhou para Vittoria, um rubor tomando conta de seu rosto pálido. Os olhos de Lucius dispararam para a arquibancada mais próxima, cujos alunos haviam parado de se mexer para ouvir a discussão.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo, Foncan? – Ele rugiu.

-Eu venho aguentando você há dois anos, Malfoy, e foi horrível o suficiente aguentar o que você fazia comigo. Mas nem você nem ninguém vai sair impune ao machucar as pessoas que eu amo! – Ela gritou e gritar a fez sentir a liberdade que tanto queria. Ver o rosto chocado de Lucius era apenas uma das coisas pelas quais havia esperado dois anos. Ela não iria parar até conseguir todas. – Você... Você é a escória mais imunda dessa terra! Seu filho da puta, desgraçado, nojento, babaca, EU TE ODEIO! – Vittoria ofegava, lagrimas novas escorrendo. Os diretores das outras escolas estavam do outro lado do campo, junto com seu pai. Ela engoliu, olhou para John e voltou a olhar para Lucius. – Toque nas minhas amigas novamente e eu mesma vou te dar o troco que você merece por todos esses anos.

-Você sabe as consequências do que está fazendo, Foncan? – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, sua pele ficando mais vermelha a cada segundo. – Vai querer mesmo afundar sua família?

-FODA-SE! – Ela berrou. – Eu vou gritar até que toda Hogwarts escute que você é um impotente que só se sente bem quando machuca as garotas com que fica. Eu não vou parar de falar até todos e todas saberem o porco que você é, Malfoy. E quanto a minha família, talvez eu tenha algumas maças tão podres quanto você e talvez esteja na hora de eu me livrar delas. Então manda ver, _Lucius_, porque você vai ter que se esforçar muito para me fazer chorar novamente!

Lucius pisou na joia a seus pés.

-Ótimo. – Ele deu as costas para ela e Narcissa colocou-se prontamente ao seu lado. – Vou adorar acabar com seu nome. E isso também vale para o seu estepe.

Os joelhos de Vittoria cederam ao ver o sonserino se afastar com seus colegas. Giovanna a ajudou a levantar e abraçou a amiga, que respirava muito rápido, ainda em pânico. Vittoria queria sorrir, mas a imagem de Lily deixando o campo em uma maca estava gravada em sua mente.

-Vai ficar tudo bem... – Giovanna passou as mãos nos cabelos da amiga.

-Não vamos nos apressar, sim? – Os grifinórios sentiram suas gargantas secando. Bellatrix havia descido das arquibancadas para o campo, por trás do grupo. Ela tinha as mãos atrás das costas e Sirius desejou com todas as forças que ela estivesse algemada. Seus cabelos negros estavam ensopados e ela parecia prestes a ser fechada dentro de uma camisa de força. Ela olhou para as mãos de James com os olhos verdes e doentios e franziu o nariz. – Por Merlin, Potter, vá lavar as mãos! Sangue-ruim é podreeee! Estão tristinhas, meninas?

-Vai se foder, Bellatrix. – Remus disse e Peter fez uma notação mental sobre nunca ter visto Remus ofender alguém tão diretamente na vida.

-Oh, querido Lupin... Se você vai ficar com as minhas sobras, aprenda a ser mais educado. – Ela sorriu e se aproximou mais um pouco do grupo, o sorriso se dissolvendo conforme mais gotas de chuva caiam em seu rosto, como se não passasse de maquiagem. – Isso foi só uma amostrinha do que acontece com quem tenta ser mais do que eu digo que são... A Evans foi só a primeira a receber as consequências. Por mim teriam sido letais, mas não foi dessa vez. Aprenderam a não mexer comigo ou preciso visitar a Handel na Ala Hospitalar antes de viajar?

-Você vai pagar por isso, Black. – Giovanna rosnou.

Bellatrix sorriu e saltitou embaixo da chuva, que aumentava. – Eu volto em duas semanas, Morsen. Teremos bastante tempo para resolver isso. E, Foncan... Sem a proteção do Lucius, eu tomaria mais cuidado por onde ando. – Ela seguiu para a saída do campo, finalmente se cobrindo com uma capa de viagem negra.

-DUAS SEMANAS? Eu a quero FORA. – Giovanna olhou para os marotos, tremendo. – Eu quero que ela sofra pelo resto da vida e se lembre todos os dias do mal que ela causou!

-Ela vai. – James estendeu as mãos para a chuva, o sangue de Lily dissolvendo-se na agua. – Eu vou garantir que ela pague por tudo.

**xXx**

**N/A:** Oi gente! Eu esperei para postar esse capitulo para ver se algumas reviews chegavam e olha, funcionou! Fiquei muito feliz em ver comentários novamente, principalmente já que a Juh Malfoy apareceu!

Eu estou em época de vestibular, e vocês devem saber que isso complica a vida de todo mundo. Eu tive apenas três meses de cursinho e espero que eu tenha me esforçado o suficiente (cruzem os dedos)!

Eu não gosto muito desse capitulo por motivos óbvios e ele foi bem difícil de escrever, mas eu espero que agrade :D

Ah, eu sei que no capítulo 6 (talvez em outros) eu tenha dito que o Remus já tomava a poção Mata Cão, mas ignorem. Isso devia ter sido removido durante minha última revisão do capítulo e foi erro meu deixar lá. O ponto é: Remus não tinha acesso a poção antes da Lily dá-la aos marotos.

**Traduções:**

1 – Brut = Grossa, rude, bruta.

2 – Petit = Pequeno.

**Reviews:**

**Lady:** Oi querida ! Me faz muito bem saber que você gosta da fic! Eu sei que a minha demora BABILONICA é horrível, mas eu realmente acho que assim que os vestibulares acabarem e eu passar, as coisas vão melhorar! Muito obrigada e apareça sempre! Beijoos

**Juuh Malfoy:** VOCE VEIO 3 linda hahahah estou muito feliz de te ver por aqui! Imagina querida, a review é bem vinda do jeito que vier! Sua presença aqui me dá forças (sempre deu haha). Muito obrigada mesmo por comentar! Beijooos estava com saudades!


	12. Yellow Flicker Beat

_I'm a princess cut from marble,__smoother than a storm, and__the scars that mark my body__; __they're silver and gold. My blood is a flood__ o__f rubies, precious stones:__It keeps my veins hot, the fires find a home in me.__I move through town, I'm quiet like a fire.__And my necklace is a rope__: __I tie it and untie. _

_And our people talk to me, but nothing ever hits, so__people talk to me__and all the voices just burn low…__I'm done with it! This is the start__of how it all ends:__They used to shout my name__, __now they whisper it.__I'm speeding up, and this is the__red, orange, yellow flicker beat__, __sparking up my heart. ___

_And my people talk to me__, __I'm slipping out of reach now.__People talk to me__ a__nd all their faces blur, but I've got__my fingers laced together__ a__nd I made a little prision__ a__nd I'm locking up everyone__who ever laid a finger on me. – Yellow Flicker Beat, Lorde._

_**Capitulo 12: Yellow Flicker Beat**_

Letticia atravessou o corredor do terceiro andar ao lado de Sirius, mantendo os olhos no chão. Depois da final da primeira prova da guerra, nem um dos dois sabia o que esperar de seu público diário. O pior de tudo é que algum espertinho havia lembrado o resto dos estudantes de que as provas eram baseadas nas qualidades ensinadas por cada Fundador. Assim que isso foi colocado em pauta, não demorou muito tempo para o resto conectar os pontos: dentre os quatro fundadores, qual apreciava mais a habilidade física?

O resultado foi uma dúvida que começou a crescer nas cabeças dos grifinórios: os marotos e as Ladies eram qualificados o suficiente para representar Godric Gryffindor, seus descendentes e ideais? Pessoas como Rachel Ronsin, prima da própria Baronesa, discordavam.

Por isso Letticia observava as rachaduras ocasionais no chão do andar. Ela não sabia qual grifinório a olharia como se ela fosse apenas um peso morto que havia levado um balaço no estomago e teve que ser retirado de campo. Ela não sabia quais corvinais e quais lufanos haviam se compadecido do acidente de Lilian e quais haviam sorrido e comentado que ela "havia merecido". Isso sem falar nos sonserinos.

-Bom dia, perdedores. – Uma garota da Sonserina de pele escura e olhos castanhos passou pelos dois com algumas amigas, rindo. – E a cabeça-de fósforo? Está comendo de canudinho no St. Mungus?

-Se você não calar a boca é você quem vai comer de canudinho! – Sirius retrucou de imediato. Se Letticia sentia-se levemente culpada por seu desempenho no jogo e não conseguia nem abrir a boca para se defender, Sirius havia adotado o extremo oposto de sua postura. Só naquela semana ele havia pendurado dois lufanos do quarto ano no ar por terem feito comentários como os da menina e também sabotou o projeto de Herbologia de um quintanista da Sonserina que havia colocado areia na mochila de Louise para lembra-la de seu acidente durante o jogo.

Letticia segurou-o pelo cotovelo e continuou andando até chegarem as escadarias.

-Eu não aguento mais isso. – Bufou ele. – Na próxima prova nós vamos ter que reduzir todos a pó para calar a boca de serpentes precoces como aquela.

-Isso _se_ participarmos da próxima prova. – Adicionou ela. – Se a Lily não estiver saudável para jogar, não vamos ter outra escolha a não ser chamar uma substituta. E não sou eu que precisa explicar a você que nenhuma das Ladies vai jogar com qualquer uma que não seja a Lily.

-Relaxa, Sinel. Nós dois conhecemos aquela ruiva a tempo o suficiente para saber que não é uma coisa dessas que vai impedi-la de voltar e acabar com a raça da minha prima.

-Foi o suficiente para afastar vários espectadores importantes. – Disse ela, subindo os degraus. – Mcgonagall teve que implorar para a Madame Super-alta e o búlgaro voltarem para assistir a próxima prova. Coitada da Minerva, tendo que fazer o trabalho sujo do Ministério.

-Falando em trabalho sujo do Ministério...

-Nem tente. – Ela ergueu uma mão para Black. – Vittoria ainda não quer tocar nesse assunto.

-Já faz uma semana. Está cobrindo as páginas do Profeta, Sinel. – Disse ele, rolando os olhos. – Nós devíamos conversar sobre essas coisas como um grupo, porque agora não está mais afetando apenas a reputação da família Foncan. Não é como se fosse um segredo.

-Ela sabe. E também sabe que o Malfoy teve dedo nesse vazamento de informações. Um contato meu me disse que a fonte foi a Skeeter a mando do Lucius, por isso a matéria está cheia de suposições absurdas. Você leu a parte que diz que eles estavam noivos e que os Malfoy estavam gratos por saberem das acusações a tempo de cancelar tudo? Tudo coisa da Skeeter.

-Também dizia que ele vazou informações confidenciais sobre as próximas provas para a filha. – Sirius balançou a cabeça. – E desse boato eu não sei como escapar. Não temos como provar o contrário e se formos bem na próxima prova vão acusar a Foncan de ter trapaceado.

Letticia pisou no sexto andar e se abaixou para pegar um panfleto colorido. Ela riu.

-Vê isso? É assim que se lida com escândalos familiares. – Ela passou a folha para Sirius e continuou a subir enquanto ele lia.

-_"Vacinas contra a epidemia de mentiras em Hogwarts. Ache a cura com os Vigaristas."._ Eles vieram a público? – Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, dividido entre orgulho e raiva dos competidores.

-Aparentemente sim. – Os dois chegaram no sétimo andar e ela disse a senha para o quadro da Mulher-Gorda. A sala comunal estava tomada de grifinórios amontoados e música alta chegava a ser atordoante. A maioria dos alunos abriu caminho para os dois, mas Sirius teve que empurrar um ou dois rebeldes para achar Drake e Pyro Foncan atrás de uma pequena mesa, usando aventais e distribuindo bolinhos com coberturas de cores vivas para os alunos.

-...e o efeito é instantâneo. É como tomar uma dose de uísque de fogo, menos a ressaca. – Um deles explicava. Sirius não sabia diferenciar os dois.

-Você pode experimentar ficar bêbado com doces outra hora, Black. – Letticia indicou os dormitórios.

-Mas-

-Agora. – Ela subiu ignorando Rachel Ronsin perto das escadas, que cochichou algo para uma amiga após apontar para Letticia e riu. Os dois subiram para os dormitórios masculinos e Letticia abriu a porta do quarto dos marotos, facilmente identificável devido as cinco marcas de garras na madeira. Ela rolou os olhos. Aqueles cinco tinham tempo livre demais.

James levantou de sua cama ao ver os dois entrando. Sirius sentou-se na beirada de sua cama, já que o resto estava ocupado por Louise. Vittoria e Giovanna dividiam a cama de Remus, que havia se acomodado no chão.

-E então?

-Oi para você também, Potter. – Ela sorriu.

-_Bonjour_, Marquesa... Ou qualquer baboseira em italiano você queira ouvir. – Ele rolou os olhos.

-Isso é francês, James. – Remus corrigiu.

-Tem certeza?

-_Sûrement_. – Giovanna concordou. Giovanna olhou Remus com uma sobrancelha erguida. Durante a última semana, James andava distante e aéreo, como se sua cabeça ainda estivesse sobrevoando o campo de quadribol. *(1)

-O que Dumbledore disse? – Louise perguntou.

-Podemos ir amanhã para o St. Mungus. – Disse Letticia. – Vamos de manhã e passamos a noite no Caldeirão Furado. Os pais da Lily não estão mais lá, então vai ser mais tranquilo.

-Graças a Merlin. – Disse Vittoria aliviada por poder finalmente buscar a amiga.

-Você notou seus irmãos distribuindo álcool em forma de bolo lá embaixo? – Sirius sorriu.

Ela deu de ombros.

-Estou impressionada com eles. Com meu pai sob proteção do Moody enquanto a investigação rola, eu não esperaria uma postura tão controlada dos dois.

-Desculpe, vender bebida dentro de cupcakes é uma postura controlada? – Remus riu. – Ir ao público assim não vai coloca-los em problemas? Eu vi panfletos por toda a escola.

-São enfeitiçados. Os professores os veem como páginas de uma lição de astronomia. – Ela explicou. – Acreditem em mim, se soubessem com o que eles ainda vão precisar lidar...

-Adoraríamos saber. – Disse Peter rapidamente demais. Com todo o alvoroço envolvendo o Profeta Diário, ele queria saber de uma vez o que realmente havia acontecido com o pai de Vittoria.

Vittoria desviou do olhar de todos e o quarto ficou em silencio por alguns segundos desconfortáveis.

-Bom! – John levantou-se bruscamente, chamando as atenções para si. – Acho que precisamos arrumar nossas coisas para amanhã.

-Sim, precisamos. – Louise levantou-se e se espreguiçou.

-E eu acho que vou descer e comer um daqueles bolos batizados antes que acabem... – Peter saiu pela porta.

-Vou até a biblioteca separar os livros que a Lily vai precisar para alcançar as matérias quando chegar. – Vittoria levantou-se e começou a andar em direção a porta.

-Espera, eu vou também. Tenho que devolver esse. – John apressou-se a apanhar um livro no criado-mudo a seu lado e saiu com Foncan.

-Curioso... – Giovanna ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-O que? – Perguntou Sirius.

-Desde quando Dent cursa Aritmancia?

-Não cursa. – Remus riu. – O livro é meu.

**xXx**

Louise despediu-se de Regulus no Pátio de Transfiguração quando o céu já estava escuro. Ela o beijou tentando passar no beijo suas mais sinceras desculpas pela animosidade com a qual metade da escola estava tratando o relacionamento dos dois. Da visão do público, era heresia uma Ladie manter um relacionamento com um Lorde após o eterno casal Vittoria-Lucius se desfazer. Havia sido um marco na relação já delicada e instável entre as duas casas que os dois ficassem juntos e tinha obrigado alunos e alunas a se suportarem por um bom tempo – isso sem falar que obrigou as Vipers e os outros Lordes a não matarem as Ladies. Agora que estava tudo acabado, ninguém estava realmente disposto a aceitar o relacionamento de Louise e Regulus de braços abertos. Especialmente aqueles que acreditavam que Regulus havia sido ativo no plano contra Lily.

As relações públicas da casa Grifinória estavam por um fio, pensava Louise enquanto subia de volta aos dormitórios. Elas eram tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo durante o período de Guerra Fria. A pior coisa de todas que ela havia escutado recentemente foi o boato doentio que implicava que Vittoria sabia do atentado o tempo todo – e haviam pessoas que realmente acreditavam; grifinórios que acreditavam. Louise sabia que tudo isso fazia parte da necessidade estupida de Lucius de reconstruir sua imagem e eliminar Vittoria como ele havia ameaçado fazer. E quando esse rumor crescesse e ganhasse forma, Foncan teria que lidar com um problema dos grandes.

-Duquesa... – Uma menina do quinto ano parou nas escadas ao lado de Louise e a cumprimentou com um sorrisinho que, se não viesse justamente dela, Louise consideraria um deboche descarado a sua pessoa. A garota tinha cabelos pretos e lisos até um pouco abaixo das orelhas e não havia nenhuma linha divisória entre os fios: cada um ia para o lado que bem entendia em um caos que beirava ao proposital. Ela usava uma sombra arroxeada borrada ao redor dos olhos e suas unhas estavam pintadas de um tom de rosa enjoativo.

-Addams. – Louise acenou com a cabeça, não querendo incentivar mais o assunto no momento.

-Vi que um pacote para você chegou na sala comunal. Espero que seja algo do seu gosto. – A menina piscou e deu meia volta. Louise notou que a meia calça roxa transparente que a garota usava estava rasgada na parte de trás da coxa direita.

-Obrigada... – Louise suspirou, sabendo exatamente do que se tratava. Ela subiu os últimos degraus e murmurou a senha para a Mulher Gorda.

-... TODO ESSE TEMPO! – Foi a primeira coisa que ela escutou quando o retrato girou. Era como se a função "mudo" tivesse sido desativada. Drake Foncan estava sentado em um dos sofás e Pyro andava de um lado para o outro, berrando. Vittoria estava em pé em frente a lareira e cobria os olhos com uma das mãos. Louise deu graças por não haver mais ninguém presente para presenciar os gêmeos Foncan brigando com a irmã mais velha.

-VOCE NÃO TINHA O DIREITO, VITTORIA! – Agora era Drake quem berrava. Louise não ousou se mexer.

-Vocês eram muito novos, por Merlin. – Vittoria parecia estar conseguindo manter o controle de si.

-Se isso não tivesse explodido na imprensa você nem contaria, não é?! – Pyro apontou um dedo para a irmã.

-Por Morgana, nós fizemos uma campanha achando que o Profeta estava mentindo e que metade da escola havia ficado louca! – Drake exclamou, agora levantando-se do sofá e ficando ao lado do irmão.

-Isso não deixa de ser verdade. O Profeta está mentindo sobre o que exatamente aconteceu porque foram os sonserinos a fonte usada. – Vittoria disse. – Lucius vai tentar esconder a parte da verdade que o afeta pelo maior tempo que conseguir.

-Que parte? – Pyro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Vittoria sentou-se, saindo do campo de visão de Louise.

-Papai estava recebendo propina sim, mas não de apostadores do mercado negro ou coisa do tipo. Moody sabe e não está tentando achar nada relacionado a isso. Mandei uma carta explicando tudo a ele antes mesmo de enfrentar o papai. Ele recebia dinheiro dos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas em troca de informações confidenciais de dentro do Ministério. E com a Guerra, ele começou a receber de pessoas do tipo do Abraxas Malfoy para favorecer seus filhos com dicas sobre as provas. Por isso quando fui ao Ministério, Abraxas estava tendo uma conversinha com nosso pai.

Os gêmeos ficaram em silencio e se entreolharam.

-E no Profeta também diz que ele me passava o perfil das provas antes de as realizarmos. Isso também é besteira, mas não tenho como provar. Se mesmo com a gente perdendo a final para os sonserinos as pessoas ainda estão acreditando, não sei mais o que posso fazer.

-Nós podemos ajudar. – Drake deu de ombros, parecendo mais tranquilo. – Nossa campanha nos rendeu vários clientes e todos estavam falando sobre como aquilo era um monte de idiotice do Profeta. Podemos mandar cartas ao jornal; afinal de contas o Profeta Diário é uma figura respeitável na mídia bruxa. Se souberem que a fonte não era confiável podem fazer uma retratação.

-Eu não posso contar a verdadeira história. Moody está investigando se haviam outros no Ministério fazendo o mesmo que o papai e uma coisa assim atrapalharia a operação. Suspeitos poderiam ser alertados e podem fugir antes mesmo que Moody chegue a eles. Eu já quase perdi meu futuro cargo por não ter contado a ele antes, não posso atrapalhar mais ainda. Ainda tem tanto que preciso contar a vocês..., mas não posso dizer mais até que o Moody me dê permissão.

Louise agarrou a porta do retrato, girou-a para fora e depois a bateu por dentro, para anunciar sua chegada sem levantar suspeitas.

-E aí, gente? – Ela deu a eles um sorrisinho amarelo.

Vittoria apontou para a mesa de estudos.

-Deixaram um pacote pra você, Louie. – Louise olhou para a mesa e havia um pequeno pacote quadrado com seu nome equilibrado em cima de alguns livros. Ela o agarrou e notou os gêmeos se entreolhando.

-Obrigada... Você devia subir logo, Vi, temos um longo dia amanhã.

-Vou estar pronta, relaxe. – Vittoria indicou as escadas com um aceno da cabeça e Louise subiu apressadamente, fechando a porta do dormitório atrás de si com cuidado. Giovanna e Letticia já estavam dormindo.

Ela abriu o pacote do modo mais silencioso que pode e notou um pergaminho por cima do conteúdo com um desenho da cabeça da Medusa em tinta roxa e uma assinatura.

_Atenciosamente, P._

**xXx**

Quando o despertador tocou, James já havia colocado seus jeans e puxava uma malha azul escura pela cabeça. Ele desligou o objeto e sacudiu Sirius na cama ao lado da sua, enquanto John e Remus levantavam e Peter fingia não ter ouvido nada. James colocou sua mochila em cima da cama e enfiou a varinha no bolso da calça.

Sirius arremessou um tênis na cama de Pettigrew.

-Se eu tenho que levantar, você também tem.

-Vai se catar, Almofadinhas. – Peter riu, espreguiçando-se.

John colocou uma camiseta branca e jeans e revirou as cobertas de sua cama para achar um casaco de moletom escuro e manchado. Ele calçou suas botas de neve e arremessou uma bolsinha de galeões para James guardar: sua parte para pagar o Caldeirão Furado.

-Eu estive pensando... – Remus disse.

-Lá vem. – Disse Peter.

-Estou falando sério, Rabicho. – Remus alisou sua camiseta contra o abdômen, tentando disfarçar o amassado de anos. – Vocês perceberam que três das cinco Ladies foram seriamente avariadas durante a final? Tudo bem que apenas a Lilian acabou sofrendo o pior, mas Handel caiu de uma bela altura e Letticia trincou uma costela quando foi atingida.

-Isso sem falar na perseguição que a Vittoria sofreu com a Narcissa. Ela tem a cicatriz na perna para provar e ainda foi jogada na arquibancada. – John concordou. – Se ela tivesse terminado com o Malfoy antes do jogo talvez ela também tivesse saído em uma maca.

-E só não aconteceu nada com a Morsen porque ela estava no banco. – Peter balançou a cabeça e passou a mão pelo cabelo curto.

-Qual seu ponto, Aluado? – Sirius juntou as sobrancelhas.

-Meu ponto é que nenhum sonserino avançou nos marotos do modo como o qual atacaram as Ladies. Digo, o Della Vegga tentou tirar a armadura do Peter, mas comparado a três meninas inconscientes, é uma baita diferença.

-Isso me cheira a Bellatrix. – Sirius balançou a cabeça. – Talvez ela queira se livrar das garotas.

-E de nós não? – John perguntou incrédulo.

-Primeiro as damas. – Disse Sirius, parecendo preocupado. – Talvez justamente ninguém ter atacado a Morsen seja a prova. Não haviam regras dizendo para não tocar no banco de reservas. Algum dos sonserinos do banco até usou feitiços no meio do jogo. Se eles quisessem a Morsen, teriam tentado algo. Porque antes da briga no Salão, se alguém me perguntasse qual das meninas a Bella atacaria primeiro eu diria...

-Giovanna Lavender Morsen. – James concordou, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez. Ele parecia refletir seriamente sobre a conversa, os olhos focados no chão.

-Mas agora que a Evans já foi castigada... – Sirius cruzou os braços. – Vai parecer horrível dizer isso, mas sabe como cuidam melhor do animal antes de ele ser abatido para o medo não endurecer a carne?

-Credo, Almofadas. – Peter estremeceu.

-Sirius tem razão. – Remus disse. – Giovanna competiu com Bellatrix por aquele garoto Sand, afinal de contas, e ganhou.

-Posso estar errado, mas não é uma coisa pequena dessas que rende primeiro lugar na lista negra de Bellatrix Black. – Peter ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Morsen deve ter feito algo pior para ganhar o luxo.

-Então mantenham os olhos abertos. – James concluiu, jogando a mochila nas costas. – Agora que temos ideia do próximo alvo, talvez não precisemos visitar outra Lion Ladie no hospital.

**xXx**

Louise foi abraçada pelas chamas esmeralda na lareira da sala de Dumbledore e tudo ficou escuro por um momento antes da brancura excessiva da sala de espera do St. Mungus entrar em foco. Haviam algumas fileiras de cadeiras em frente ao balcão de recepção e estava gelado o suficiente para ela estremecer. Sirius estendeu uma mão para ela e Louise se apoiou nele para pisar com as botas no chão de ladrilhos tão brancos quanto as paredes. Sirius bateu em sua jaqueta de couro para tirar a poeira e ela fez o mesmo com seu suéter.

Em contraste absurdo com o ambiente, uma moça não muito mais velha que os grifinórios se aproximou, usando um jaleco verde limão com o emblema do St. Mungus bordado no peito e um crachá que dizia _"Olá, sou a Enfermeira Quinn, como posso ajudar?"._

-Olá, sou a Enfermeira Quinn. – A mulher recitou roboticamente. – Como posso ajudar?

-Viemos ver Lílian Adrienne Evans. – Disse Giovanna. – Ela sofreu um... acidente de vassoura.

-Vão acha-la no térreo, cinco andares acima. Se quiserem comer algo antes, a lanchonete é logo ali. – Ela indicou sua direita enquanto Vittoria pisava para fora da lareira.

-Preferimos vê-la primeiro. – John disse e Quinn balançou a cabeça.

-Sigam-me, por favor. – Ela liderou o grupo até o elevador que surpreendentemente acomodou todos juntos. Letticia sentiu o estomago revirar quando o elevador despencou com velocidade e soltou o folego apenas quando um sino agradável tocou e as portas se abriram.

-Acidentes com Artefatos Mágicos. – Quinn explicou, parou na entrada de um corredor e checou uma prancheta pendurada na parede por um momento antes de continuar, passando por vários Curandeiros usando o mesmo uniforme vibrante que ela. – Quarto 214.

A enfermeira abriu a porta e as meninas se espremeram pela porta. Lily levantou os olhos do Profeta Diário e um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. Remus, Sirius, Peter e John esperaram na porta enquanto as Ladies rodeavam a cama da ruiva, sem saber como iriam se comportar.

-Por Merlin, ela vai realmente ser liberada amanhã? – Peter murmurou baixo e Remus o cotovelou antes de entrar no quarto.

Ele não podia admitir, mas Pettigrew estava certo. Lily estava quebradiça. Sua cor não podia significar saúde, disso ele sabia, mas ela parecia tão feliz, tão normal. Seus cabelos cor de fogo estavam presos em um coque no topo de sua cabeça para que as faixas que enrolavam sua nuca e testa não tivessem obstáculos. Havia um cateter em seu braço direito e a pele ao redor da agulha estava roxa, mas Lily não reclamou de nada, nem por um segundo.

Os olhos esmeralda finalmente desviaram das amigas e Lily percebeu os marotos em seu quarto. Ela sorriu, seus olhos olharam para cada um e o sorriso foi-se por um segundo, para depois voltar.

-E o Potter? Muito banal para ele me visitar? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ele saiu por último da Sala do Dumbledore e foi deixar nossas coisas no Caldeirão Furado. – Disse Sirius, acomodando-se na única poltrona do quarto. – Quando ele chegar você pode dizer a ele o quanto foi banal ele te salvar de virar geleia.

-Sirius. – Remus rolou os olhos.

-Não foi minha intenção. – Lily encostou-se nos travesseiros de sua cama, tentando esconder o rubor de suas bochechas. Ela tornou-se para as amigas. – Então, o que eu perdi?

-Bom, eu vejo que você anda lendo o Profeta. – Vittoria disse.

-Eu subornei uma das enfermeiras. – Lily deu de ombros e pegou a mão da amiga. – Eu sinto muito, Vi.

-Vou mentir e dizer que já passei por coisas piores. – Vittoria sorriu e ignorou o olhar pesado de John sobre si. – Mas me aguarde... Não vou ficar por baixo por muito mais tempo.

-Isso mesmo. E o que mais? – Lily voltou a olhar para os outros.

-Estou vendo que quer falar de negócios. – Sirius sorriu.

-Se vou voltar amanhã e se as coisas estão tão ruins como eu imagino que estão, tenho que estar a par de tudo para ajudar no que posso. – Lilian olhou firmemente para Black. – Não segurem nada.

-Metade da escola ignora nossa autoridade. – Começou Peter. – Existem grupos que ficaram horrorizados com o seu acidente e outros que o consideram dano colateral.

-Bellatrix estará de volta no final de semana que vem, então temos que retomar as rédeas antes que ela pise novamente na escola. – Louise concordou.

-Trotes? – Lily mal piscava.

-Alguns. – Sirius deu de ombros. – Mas eu respondi a todos.

-E os grifinórios?

Letticia mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Divididos. A prima da Vittoria está curtindo bastante falar sobre como não estamos representando a Grifinória bem o suficiente e está inflamando quem estava do nosso lado.

-Devíamos expulsa-la. – John cruzou os braços. – E se o fizéssemos devíamos deixar claro quem foram os autores do golpe, assim recobramos o respeito daqueles que duvidam da nossa capacidade.

-Bravo, Dent. – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas para o loiro, surpresa com sua atitude pró-medidas drásticas e olhou rapidamente para Vittoria. – E a Guerra, alguma novidade?

-Colocaram um placar no Salão Principal. – Disse Remus. – É feito de pedras preciosas, parecido com aquele que contava os pontos das casas. Esmeraldas para a Sonserina, rubis para nós, safiras para a Corvinal e diamantes para os lufanos. Cem, oitenta, sessenta e cinquenta. Não precisamos de muito para passa-los.

Lily pulou quando alguém começou a bater na porta repetidamente.

Peter abriu e James entrou, tempestuoso. Havia uma enfermeira ao lado dele, repetindo como ele não podia correr nos corredores ou exigir que abram a porta de um paciente. James bateu a porta na cara da pobre mulher e a trancou, levantando uma mão para os amigos que o encaravam sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Ele segurava um pergaminho selado, que todos reconheceram imediatamente.

-A próxima prova. – Giovanna apressou-se, agarrando-o da mão de James e sentando na cama de Lily.

-Como vai, Evans? – James apoiou-se na parede e escorregou para o chão.

-Bom te ver, Potter. – Lily respondeu automaticamente, levantando-se o quanto podia para perto de Morsen. Peter e Letticia deram a volta na cama para olhar por cima dos ombros de Giovanna e Louise se apoiou em Sirius e John para enxergar.

-O que diz? – Sirius perguntou ansioso.

-"_Belezas invejáveis, palácios majestosos e tesouros conquistados, disso vive o encanto dos nobres reis e rainhas, com respeito reverenciados. Para suprir a admiração do povo o encanto deve ser mantido, e cobertos de ouro, prata, perolas e brocados nenhum passará despercebido. Entre plebeus e monarcas não haverá distinção: Palhaços e sábios, bandidos e heróis, pérfidos e inocentes, em harmonia estarão. Sob as luzes nada se esconderá, o show há de continuar._" – Giovanna levantou os olhos turquesa do pergaminho e olhou em volta. Os olhos de todos estavam vazios, como se olhassem para dentro de si mesmos em busca da resposta, com a exceção de James, que mantinha os olhos fechados e tentava estabilizar sua respiração. Ele provavelmente havia corrido pelas escadas ao invés de pegar o elevador.

-Chegou por coruja no Caldeirão. – Ele levantou-se e aproximou-se da cama.

-Eu preciso comer antes de pensar tanto assim... – Peter balançou a cabeça.

-Acham que essa prova é uma segunda opção? Se outra pessoa tiver assumido a Guerra agora que meu pai está afastado, eles podem ter mudado os planos originais e não vamos precisar nos preocupar em sermos acusados de roubar. – Vittoria disse pensativa.

-Talvez você devesse mandar uma carta para o Moody. – Louise sugeriu.

-Alastor Moody? – Sirius perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Desde quando vocês têm contato direto com Olho Tonto Moody?

-Amigo da família. – Giovanna respondeu rapidamente.

-Elas conseguiram um estágio no departamento de Aurores. – Explicou Peter com um sorriso maldoso. Não era o tempo todo que ele tinha uma carta na manga desta importância e ele estava se coçando a tempos para usa-la publicamente. – Bastou jogar verde com o pai da Marquesa e dizer que eu estava trabalhando para o Ministério durante o verão e ele logo soltou um "para o Alastor também?" depois de algumas bebidas.

-Meu pai é uma anta... – Letticia suspirou.

-E você sabia disso e não disse nada? – Remus levantou uma sobrancelha para Peter.

-Aprendi com os melhores. – Pettigrew sorriu.

-Como as crianças crescem rápido. – Sirius sorriu e esfregou o cabelo curto do amigo.

Houve uma batida na porta e alguém tentou a maçaneta. Vittoria levantou-se e destrancou a porta, revelando uma enfermeira baixinha, cujo rosto mal aparecia por trás do enorme buque de flores que ela segurava. A mulher inclinou-se para o lado e balançou o rosto para tirar uma folha da boca.

-Acabaram de chegar para a senhorita Evans. – Ela entrou e colocou o ramalhete de lírios no criado mudo de Lily, que parecia estranhar as flores. – Precisamos trocar as ataduras em alguns minutos, então preciso que voltem mais tarde.

-Sem problemas. – Remus começou a recolher os casacos do grupo enquanto as Ladies abraçavam Lily. – Nós voltaremos depois do almoço ou algo assim.

A enfermeira sorriu do mesmo jeito padrão que todas as outras funcionárias que tinham conhecido, enquanto ajustava a cama de Lily.

-Recomendo a cafeteria no andar da recepção. Tenham um bom dia.

James havia acabado de colocar a mão na maçaneta quando notou um pequeno envelope no chão. Ele olhou para Lily, que já havia fechado os olhos para que a enfermeira trabalhasse, e o pegou, fechou a porta atrás de si, e começou a seguir o grupo de volta pelo corredor enquanto quebrava o selo de cera.

_Erro de principiante. Não vai acontecer novamente._

_Minhas condolências,_

_B.B._

**xXx**

-Quem aquele BRUACA pensa que é? – Louise brandiu uma batata frita no ar, o rosto vermelho.

Remus reclinou-se em sua cadeira, pensativo.

-Bellatrix sabe que vamos tentar nos reerguer depois de perder para o grupo dela, mas ela tem que fazer isso também. Está tentando nos rebaixar antes mesmo de voltarmos a ativa para que fique mais fácil ficar no topo.

-Por mim, temos que ir até a residência da bruxa má do oeste e derrubar três casas em cima. – Letticia bebeu seu suco de abóbora do modo mais raivoso que conseguiu.

-Existe uma bruxa má... Do oeste? – Peter ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu assisti filmes trouxas nas férias retrasadas, me ignora. – Ela rolou os olhos. – O ponto é: não deveríamos retaliar o mais cedo possível?

-Não... – Sirius batucou os dedos no vidro de sua cerveja amanteigada. – Precisamos de público. Não somos como a Bella, que se contenta com terrorismo psicológico.

-E olha que não foi ideia da Bellatrix. – Vittoria lembrou-se. – Narcissa ameaçou mandar flores para Lily no hospital antes mesmo do jogo começar.

-Quer dizer que Malfoy e Narcissa sabiam o que Bellatrix planejava para Lily, mas Regulus não. E Snape também não. – James concluiu a contragosto, fazendo parecer que admitir aquilo lhe doía fisicamente. – Não acho que todos os sonserinos estavam de acordo.

-Podemos usar isso... – Giovanna disse. – Se existem sonserinos que não concordam com Bellatrix e sua trupe particular, podemos traze-los para o nosso lado.

-Katherine. – Disse Vittoria, séria. John notou que a mão esquerda de Vittoria segurava firme o assento de sua cadeira, como se ela reprimisse algo. – Ela me disse pessoalmente que não são todos os sonserinos que estão no nível de Bella e Lucius. Ela e William Stod ainda tem ressalvas.

-Peace me dá calafrios. – Sirius estremeceu.

-Ela é inteligente e sabe disso. – Remus concordou. – Samantha Yaxley também é, mas eu não botaria fé naquela lá... É outra que parece inocente demais para ser uma Viper.

-Então temos Regulus, Katherine, William e...

-Snape. – James suspirou, completando o pensamento de Letticia e colocando os óculos no tampo da mesa. – Não tenho certeza quanto a ele. Digo, eu sei que ele não machucaria a Evans, mas ele é influenciável demais para ser abordado.

-Eu costumava sair com a Katherine. – Peter comentou e sorriu quando Louise ficou vermelha no outro lado da mesa. – Eu posso voltar a falar com ela.

-Isso... – John havia ficado quieto até aquele momento, remoendo seus pensamentos enquanto bebia sua cerveja. Ele levantou os olhos, sério. – E não se esqueçam da Ronsin.

**xXx**

Depois de passar a tarde com Lilian tentando decifrar a nova pista e planejando o novo plano de ataque, – sem contar a ruiva que as flores que Sirius acidentalmente incendiou vieram de Bellatrix – os grifinórios voltaram para o Caldeirão Furado em meio ao começo de uma chuva congelante, tipicamente londrina. O grupo jantou na estalagem, em frente a lareira acesa do salão de jantar e, depois de algumas cervejas amanteigadas, Giovanna e Letticia foram as primeiras a se despedirem e subirem para o quarto que dividiriam. Remus subiu logo depois, avisando Sirius para que não fizesse muito barulho quando entrasse e deixou que Peter, John e James tirassem na sorte quem ficaria com o quarto de solteiro. Vittoria e Louise jogaram cartas com os meninos antes de subir e ouviram John acusar Peter de roubar antes das duas portas também se fecharem.

Louise caiu no sono assim que colocou seu pijama e meteu-se embaixo das cobertas, mas Vittoria puxou um livro de dentro da mochila e acendeu a varinha, aconchegando-se. A primeira coisa que a fez colocar o livro de lado foram suas meias, que desceram de suas panturrilhas até seus tornozelos. A sensação era insuportável. A segunda foi seu cabelo, que estava provocando cocegas em seu pescoço, então ela levantou-se e achou um elástico para prendê-lo. A terceira foi o claro ruído de uma porta se abrindo no corredor. Sem a menor vontade de ignorar o barulho, Vittoria pegou a varinha, apagou-a, e caminhou para sua porta na ponta dos pés. Ela cuidadosamente abriu uma fresta e pode ver um vulto mais à frente no corredor, parado na porta de James e John com a varinha em mãos.

Vittoria segurou a respiração imediatamente. Teria Bellatrix mandado alguém para fazer seu próximo trabalho sujo? A figura se moveu em direção as escadas e Vittoria lentamente saiu de seu quarto, fechando a porta o mais silenciosamente possível e andando agachada contra a parede. Quem quer que fosse, a pessoa começou a descer as escadas e Vittoria decidiu seguir. Não ia voltar a dormir mesmo.

_Eeeeeek_

Vittoria, que já estava agachada, perdeu o equilíbrio com a porta que subitamente abriu-se ao seu lado. Seus olhos desviaram-se imediatamente da claridade repentina.

-Vi? O que você está fazendo? – Quando ela voltou a focar os olhos, viu John parado na porta de seu quarto, um sorriso curioso que provavelmente devia-se ao fato de ela estar agachada no meio do corredor de uma estalagem.

-Tinha uma pessoa rondando sua porta, acho. – Ela se endireitou. – Se descermos podemos conseguir pega-lo.

John olhou para o corredor, depois para ela e para dentro de seu próprio quarto.

-Você está falando do James?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e limpou os shorts do pijama, sujo com a poeira de anos do chão do Caldeirão Furado.

-Era o _Potter_?

-Sim, mas não me pergunte onde ele foi. Ambos sabemos a resposta e não estou emocionalmente preparado para admitir a situação em voz alta. – Ele piscou para ela. Uma luz no final do corredor acendeu-se e os resmungos de uma senhora começaram a ganhar volume. John pegou Vittoria pelo braço e puxou-a para dentro de seu quarto.

Ela andou até a cama desarrumada e olhou para John, que estava encostado no batente da porta, com o ouvido na madeira, os braços cruzados. No criado mudo da cama havia uma garrafa de whisky de fogo pela metade, mas ela não havia sentido cheiro de álcool em John. Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama, observando John com interesse demais para seu próprio bem. Ele usava uma calça de moletom azul marinho que tinha um rasgo no joelho e uma regata branca, cujo estado era menos deplorável. Ela olhou para si mesma por um segundo e corou. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque patético, do tipo que apenas suas amigas a viam usando. Ela usava shorts de tecido folgado que tinha ganhado de Giovanna – por isso eram rosa berrante – e uma regata preta desbotada... Para completar, ela usava meias cinzas cujos elásticos já haviam visto dias melhores. Lucius nunca a tinha visto com nada além de lingeries bem planejadas, cabelo feito e maquiagem discreta. Maquiagem! Ela não estava usando nem _corretivo!_

-Vi?

-Sim? – Ela respondeu imediatamente, o rubor da bochecha se espalhando para seu pescoço, que ela sentia esquentar. John se aproximava da cama; para perto dela. Vittoria encolheu os dedos do pé por motivo nenhum.

Ele deu a volta na cama e deitou-se, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça. Ela teve que se virar para olhar para ele.

-Você vai ter que ficar por aqui por algum tempo. – Ele disse casualmente demais. – A senhora do fim do corredor foi falar com o Tom e reclamou do nosso barulho. Se eu fosse você esperava.

_E como eu sou eu, eu devia ir embora._

-Okay. – Ela respondeu.

Idiota.

**xXx**

Lidia, a enfermeira mais regular de Lily, finalmente retirou o cateter doloroso de seu braço e deixou Lily terminar sua sobremesa livre, sem restrições de movimento. Ela fechou a porta e Lilian suspirou, terminando seu pudim de chocolate com um alivio sem tamanho.

-Tem chocolate no seu nariz.

Lily pulou de susto e olhou para os lados, o coração batendo forte. Ela ouviu uma risada e notou um movimento perto da poltrona em frente a sua cama.

-Quem está ai? – Ela perguntou, já pensando se conseguiria alcançar a bolsa onde sua varinha estava e esfregando o chocolate do nariz com raiva.

-Ah, Evans... – Uma mão surgiu em pleno ar e um pano deslizou, revelando James sentado pacientemente. – Eu esperava mais de você.

-Potter. – Lily soltou o ar. – Você quase me matou!

-Eu tenho esse efeito nas mulheres... – James piscou para ela, embolando um pedaço de tecido dentro do bolso de seu moletom.

-Então... – Lily cruzou os braços. – É com isso que você sempre conseguia escapar de ser pego, mesmo quando eu sabia que era impossível você fugir?

-Então... – James levantou-se com um sorrisinho e se apoiou na cama quando seus pés se entrelaçaram. – Era você que me dedurava?

-_Touché_, Potter. – Ela se ajeitou em seus travesseiros quando James sentou em sua cama. – A que devo sua magnifica presença?

-Eu não podia deixar você aqui sozinha. – James deu de ombros. – Estão todos devidamente acompanhados lá no Caldeirão Furado e eu pensei: Ou eu fico aqui na cama com o Jubas ou eu vou para uma cama mais interessante...

-Nem quando eu estou em leito hospitalar você desiste? – Lily riu.

-Ser insistente faz parte do meu charme irresistível.

-Muito bem... Já que você está aqui, vou aproveitar e-

-Confessar seu eterno amor por mim e admitir que finge me odiar por ser orgulhosa até os ossos? – Ele inclinou-se para perto dela e Lily empurrou-o para longe de si ao sentir um cheiro fortíssimo vindo dele.

-Não! – Ela riu. – Eu... Queria agradecer por ter salvo minha vida.

James olhou para Lily e deu a ela provavelmente o sorriso mais sincero e sem segundas intenções que a ruiva já tinha visto em James Charlus Potter.

-Eu sei que você acha que sou um babaca arrogante, Evans... – James disse, brincando com a borda do lençol, sua expressão intensa demais para a situação. – Mas espero que não tenha tido duvidas que não tive que pensar duas vezes entre salvar você e ganhar aquele jogo. Desde o quarto ano nós dois adotamos posturas diferentes depois que vocês tornaram-se Ladies, mas eu nunca vou parar de ser o garoto que sentiu ciúmes de Severus Ranhoso Snape porque ele era seu melhor amigo e eu não podia me aproximar sem você lançar algum feitiço em mim.

-Eu era uma menina ligeiramente temperamental... – Lily deu de ombros, franzindo a testa. Potter estava agindo mais estranho que o normal. – E você não tem mais que se preocupar com o Snape. No final das contas, você estava certo sobre ele.

-Não estava. – James olhou para seu colo. – Snape tentou te salvar daquele balaço e eu preciso que você saiba disso. Ele não sabia o que ia acontecer e só não foi ele a te impedir de atingir o chão porque Malfoy o parou.

Lily olhava James seriamente.

-Porque está me contando isso? É a primeira vez que temos uma conversa civilizada em anos, sem ninguém por perto para assistir. Você não precisa impressionar ninguém, Severus não vai vê-lo fazer a coisa certa e isso com certeza não vai mudar o que ele me fez.

-É a coisa certa, ruiva... – James passou a mão pelos cabelos. – E, pouco tempo atrás, eu decidi que o caminho curto não é o caminho certo. Te fazer continuar a odiar o Snape por algo que ele não fez não vai fazer você me odiar menos.

-Você está diferente. – Ela sabia que o cheiro impregnado em James era familiar, mas não conseguia distinguir o que era. – O que houve?

-Você se machucou. – James levantou-se e andou pelo quarto. – Você se machucou e eu não consigo mais dormir sem lembrar de não conseguir sentir você respirando. E eu passei a última semana lembrando como eram as coisas antes de você ser a Imperatriz. Eu lembrei daquela vez no segundo ano quando tentei fazer um coração nos jardins abaixo da torre da Grifinória...

-Só que você usou crisântemos com as flores e acabou na Ala Hospitalar com uma coceira horrível. – Lily riu.

-Eu gostava muito de você. – Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Você gostava de me ver constrangida isso sim. E quando você mandou uma carta para a minha mãe se convidando para o Natal? Ela nem sabia quem você era e agora eu sempre tenho que ouvir as mesmas perguntas toda a vez que eu os vejo: _"E o James?",_ _"Como o James foi nos exames?"._

-Grace Evans tem bom gosto. – Ele riu. – Ela sabia que eu seria um ótimo partido.

-Mas então nós nos envolvemos nas brigas dos outros... Pettigrew e Louise estavam sempre discutindo e o Black adorava brigar com a Vittoria e você gostava demais dele para não apoia-lo.

-O mesmo para você.

-E os Lordes gostavam de entrar em conflito com a Grifinória, o que era só mais uma desculpa para vocês mexerem com o Snape. – Os olhos de Lily pareciam distantes. – Eu era idiota demais para entender que eu não precisava defender ele. Foi só depois que ele... Fez o que fez que eu decidi que tomar a posição de Ladie era o melhor que eu poderia fazer. E eu nunca faço nada pela metade.

-Uma das suas melhores qualidades. – James admitiu. – Mesmo que isso tenha dado a Hogwarts o melhor entretenimento que poderiam querer: Um maroto e uma Ladie que se odeiam mais do que odeiam a concorrência. Nos deu a fama necessária.

Lily riu e James fungou em meio a uma risada. Os dois deixaram o silencio tomar conta do quarto até que Lily voltou a falar.

-Eu lembro o primeiro ano em que você não me mandou um cartão no dia dos namorados.

James tombou a cabeça para o lado, exageradamente curioso para ouvir o resto.

-Você parou de tentar me dar flores e parou de amaldiçoar qualquer garoto que se aproximasse de mim e nos tornamos inimigos públicos. – Lily levantou-se e colocou agua de uma jarra em um copo e deu a James com uma expressão tranquila no rosto. Ele bebeu tudo, distraindo-se com o copo e não absorvendo muito do que ela dizia. – Eu precisava ser uma Lion Ladie digna do meu posto; uma figura que afugentaria pessoas como Severus, que acham que a linguagem sanguínea coloca alguns acima de outros. Eu tinha que fazer todos ficarem abaixo de mim. E você tinha que tornar-se James Potter, o líder dos marotos. Um pisou nas costas do outro para chegar onde estamos.

-Podia ter sido diferente. – Ele concordou. – Podíamos ter unidos os grupos antes e não íamos precisar nos odiar tanto assim. Peter era amigo da Morsen. Remus ainda tem uma queda gigantesca pela Sinel e não vamos nem mencionar o John e a Foncan. Mas todos nós nos afastamos uns dos outros por poder. Foi isso que percebi quando vi você desacordada no campo. Porque eu fiquei tão triste e puto quanto suas amigas. Sirius queria matar os sonserinos. Remus falou palavrões, o que não acontece sempre. Eu percebi que por mais que nós dez continuemos a insistir na briga, nós nos importamos uns com os outros. E não tem nada de errado com isso.

-Você bebeu antes de vir para cá não foi?

-Um pouco…. Muito. – James admitiu. – Mas... Eu precisava conversar com você.

-O rei dos grifinórios precisa de coragem líquida? – Ela sorriu. – Quem diria?

James mal prestou atenção nela e continuou a falar.

-Eu precisava te mostrar que eu não quero que as coisas continuem assim. Eu quero te provar que as coisas podem ser melhores. Que eu posso ser melhor.

Os olhos de Lilian se arregalaram. Ela havia estranhado o tom da conversa desde de o início e não sabia se era James ou o álcool, mas algum dos dois havia conseguido que suas bochechas corassem fortemente.

-Eu estou ficando com sono. – Ela disse rapidamente.

-Okay. – James respondeu dócil e levantou-se, acomodando-se na poltrona e fechando os olhos. – Dorme. Eu luto com os pesadelos se vierem atrás de você.

Lily puxou o lençol para cima, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

-Obrigada, James.

**xXx**

John nunca havia se sentindo mais constrangido em toda a sua vida, e ele já havia passado por coisas bem vergonhosas. Quando tinha onze anos e Luke tinha oito, o irmão usou um berrador para "gravar" John cantando no banho e depois o enviou para Hogwarts, para que todo o Salão Principal escutasse. Ele foi apelidado de Celestina pelo resto do ano; foi tortura.

Mesmo com essa e outras memoráveis experiências – cuja maioria envolvia seus irmãos sendo adoráveis –, ficar em uma cama em silencio com Vittoria Foncan de pijama estava rapidamente atingindo o topo da lista.

Ela também estava nervosa, o que era um alivio enorme, mas isso não era de nenhuma ajuda para John. Ele queria dizer algo engraçado que a deixasse a vontade perto dele, ou talvez se ele segurasse a mão dela ou talvez se ele utilizasse o resto do whisky que James havia deixado... John sentia-se com dez anos. Ele já havia ficado com garotas antes. Digo, a sós. Mas Vittoria não era alguém que ele havia conhecido em uma festa, ou alguém que Sirius havia lhe apresentado ou uma menina qualquer. Ele conhecia Vittoria há anos e olhar para ela ao seu lado e não saber a coisa certa a se dizer o incomodava. Ele havia perdido anos de uma amizade que ele prezava demais por culpa de Rachel Ronsin e Vittoria havia se transformado em uma estranha inatingível.

Ele sabia que ela estava tentando agir como se tudo estivesse bem, afinal ela estava livre das chantagens de Malfoy e atingir esse objetivo devia automaticamente fazer tudo ficas às mil maravilhas, teoricamente. Mas Lucius andava pelas sombras de Hogwarts com o orgulho ensanguentado; e homens de mentalidade limitada como ele cumpriam as ameaças que faziam. John havia sentido que Vittoria havia perdido um pouco de sua força desde o jogo da final. Lucius havia mexido tanto com seu emocional que ela vivia em medo de uma retaliação à altura da humilhação que ela o fez passar.

John havia ouvido falar que Abraxas estava furioso com o acontecido. Por mais que Skeeter ou qualquer outro sonserino tivesse mentido para o Profeta Diário contando que os dois estavam noivos e que os Malfoy estavam felizes pelo termino do relacionamento, os alunos presentes no campo sabiam que fora Vittoria quem terminara tudo e gritara acusações pesadas sobre Lucius. Vittoria vinha de uma família respeitada por gerações. Independentemente de seu pai estar sendo acusado, ela era a candidata ideal para tornar-se Malfoy e Abraxas havia perdido a oportunidade de fortificar o sangue da família e garantir a herança de seu sobrenome.

Haviam sido dias difíceis para a família Foncan. Ele sabia o quanto havia sido necessário para Vittoria reunir coragem e enfrentar seu pai com a verdade. John sabia que ela o detestava por tudo o que ele havia feito, mas também sabia que ela sofria com uma dor enorme por ter entregado o próprio pai. Ela já havia recebido cartas de parentes que tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo e outras que pediam que ela nunca mais os contatasse. Uma pessoa normal já teria se recolhido em frangalhos e desistido completamente de lutar. John sabia que Vittoria não era assim, mesmo que sua vida tivesse sido vomitada nas páginas de todos os veículos de mídia bruxa.

John sabia a verdade. Ele era provavelmente o único além de Drake e Pyro que sabia de tudo. Nem as Ladies sabiam o que ele sabia e ele ainda estava tentando entender porque Vittoria havia confiado algo tão importante a ele e não a Louise ou Lily. Ela era um enigma ambulante. Um enigma que nos últimos dias só havia ficado mais complicado. Ele sabia que podia decifra-la, se apenas conseguisse se aproximar...

Ele queria provar a Vittoria que ela não havia cometido um erro ao confiar nele. John queria provar que ele podia ajuda-la, que podia fazer as coisas parecerem menos impossíveis.

-Não olha para mim desse jeito. – John assustou-se quando ela falou; os olhos escuros dela fixos nos verdes dele. Duros. Raivosos. – Não olhe para mim com esse cuidado. Com essa pena. Eu não merecia isso quando estava com Malfoy e não mereço isso agora.

John suspirou, começando a se acostumar com a maneira direta com que ela falava. Sem rodeios; sem disfarçar.

-Suas amigas estão preocupadas. Não acha que deveria pelo menos contar algo a elas? – Ele virou-se na cama para olha-la melhor.

-Eu não quero envolve-las nessa bagunça. Envolver você já foi ruim o suficiente. – Ela deitou-se de lado, apoiando a cabeça no braço. – O que meu pai fez por dinheiro é vergonhoso... Ninguém vai se esquecer de que sou filha dele. Se o resto da podridão que ele cometeu chegar a imprensa, eu não sei o que fazer. Drake e Pyro são tão novos ainda, não sei como eles lidariam com a verdade.

-Seus irmãos tem uma organização clandestina particular, Vittoria. – John rolou os olhos. – Eles têm quinze anos e você mesma disse que quando esclareceu o porquê de ele ter sido preso, eles reagiram bem até...

-Eles gritaram comigo.

-Você teria gritado também. – Ele sorriu para ela. – É a resposta natural. Eu sei que esse segredo é duro e vai machuca-los, mas você sabe melhor que ninguém que são as cicatrizes que a vida causa que nos fortalece.

-Se eu contar a verdade... Eu vou perder tudo. Pyro e Drake vão perder a herança. Nós vamos perder nossa família.

-Vocês têm sua mãe. E o marido dela. – Ele esticou uma mão e apoiou-a no braço dela, cuja pele arrepiou-se. – Vocês têm suas amigas e os marotos. Minha família. Hogwarts. Vocês não vão estar sozinhos.

-Vai ser o maior escândalo que o mundo bruxo já viu...

-E você vai supera-lo. Afinal de contas... – Ele mexeu-se na cama para ficar mais perto dela e Vittoria podia sentir sua pele passando por todas as tonalidades possíveis. – Você é a Baronesa.

-Não me sinto mais como a Baronesa. – Ela suspirou. – Me sinto a rainha das famílias arruinadas.

John estendeu os braços para ela lentamente, com cuidado. Vittoria podia se desmanchar facilmente se cutucassem o ponto certo, mas levantaria seus muros novamente com a mesma facilidade se não tomassem cuidado. Desta vez ela inclinou-se para a frente, seu rosto no pescoço de John e deixou que ele passasse um braço por sua cintura, segurando-a perto dele.

-E se ele ameaçar deserdar a nós três? Minha mãe não tem absolutamente nenhum tipo de documento que dê a ela a guarda dos gêmeos por culpa dele e se meu pai os negar, Merlin sabe o que pode acontecer. – John sentiu as primeiras lagrimas pingando em sua pele.

-Hey. – John olhou para baixo e Vittoria levantou os olhos para o loiro. John paralisou por um segundo.

Ali.

Ali estava a menina que escreveu uma carta de amor para ele. Ali estava a menina que ainda não sabia tudo sobre o mundo. Ali estava Vittoria e não a filha de Noel Foncan. Ela tinha falhas. Muitas. Ela havia tomado decisões erradas e havia permanecido obediente a um namorado abusivo para proteger os irmãos, porque não tinha coragem de esperar por uma outra solução. Ela era impulsiva, orgulhosa e cabeça dura.

Talvez fosse esse o encanto que as Ladies proporcionavam. Elas conseguiam mentir o suficiente para apagar um passado de erros e vergonhas. Ninguém se lembraria de Vittoria sozinha durante intervalos vagando pelos corredores de livros da biblioteca no primeiro ano. Hogwarts se lembraria de Vittoria Alessandra Foncan, a Baronesa da Grifinória, uma mulher talentosa com uma mente brilhante. Brilhante o suficiente para ver-se reduzida a cacos e convencer o mundo de que estava inteira e que a imagem inventada era real.

O problema de John é que ele não se lembraria exclusivamente de nenhuma das duas, porque ela na realidade era formada de pedaços de ambas. Vittoria podia ser mulher e menina e John amava as duas. Todos os pedaços. Até os quebrados e feios. Até aqueles que ela fingia que não existiam. Até aqueles que machucavam quando tocados.

Ele passou os dedos na bochecha dela, sentindo o corpo encostado ao seu estremecer.

-Me deixa te ajudar. – Ele sussurrou para ela, inclinando a cabeça para perto da dela, o braço que a abraçava agora descendo para suas mãos, segurando ambas na sua. – Me deixa te mostrar que tudo vai dar certo.

Ela sentiu o hálito quente de John perto de seu rosto. Tão perto que logo depois ela sentiu os lábios dele roçando os seus pela primeira vez. Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar e as palmas de suas mãos começaram a suar; o calor de seu corpo colado no dele. Seu primeiro instinto foi recuar, soltar-se das mãos de John e sentar-se no lençol amontoado ao pé da cama. Ele fez o mesmo e ela encontrou os olhos dele.

Ali.

A segurança que ela precisava mas não admitia. Ela gostava de lutar por si mesma. Era uma sensação cheia de nuances curiosas que dizia a ela que tudo o que precisava era a si própria para conquistar o que queria. Havia funcionado pelos últimos anos, mas a um preço terrível. Lutar o tempo todo era cansativo. Em algum ponto ela havia sabotado a si mesma e visto em Lucius aquele que faria o embate acabar. Ela recitava que, com a presença dele, ela teria paz e não teria que provar constantemente seu valor. Quando a verdadeira face de Malfoy apareceu ela tinha buracos em seus muros e ele passou com tranquilidade, usando suas fraquezas como arma. Agora que ele não podia mais machuca-la, ela sabia que nunca poderia esquecer que defender a si própria era muito importante. Mas, John? Ele não estava ali para acabar com as dificuldades. Ele estava ali para ficar ao lado dela na guerra. Era real. Era sincero. E era dela.

Ela esticou uma mão hesitante ao pescoço dele e foi aproximando o resto do corpo do dele novamente. As mãos de John acharam a cintura dela novamente, segurando-a firmemente perto dele como se ela precisasse entender que não era hora de fugir. Os olhos verdes dele estavam observando o rosto dela, pedindo permissão. Ele não queria assusta-la para longe. Vittoria passou o polegar na pele do pescoço dele e impulsionou o corpo ligeiramente, colocando seus lábios nos dele sem medo. Ele era inteiro quente e esse calor passava para ela através de sua pele e através da boca dela; o corpo dela estremeceu, inundado por sensações que ela não conhecia.

Era diferente de ficar com Lucius, por motivos óbvios, mas também era diferente de Regulus e Regulus havia sido aquele a mostrar-lhe a relação que ela mais associava com o que era certo. Algo mutuo; algo que ambos queriam, de forma igual e equilibrada. Nada de jogos de poder. Não era por obrigação, não era para proteger ninguém era apenas sobre ela e John; os dois querendo um ao outro, querendo apoiar um ao outro e ajudar o outro a sentir-se inteiro.

Vittoria segurou na regata de John e ele a puxou para cima dele, achando o elástico no cabelo dela e soltando aquela infinidade de ondas escuras que ele adorava. John passou um braço por sua cintura, segurando-a enquanto sentava-se com ela em seu colo. Vittoria arfava, um sorriso tímido brincando em seus lábios, que desgrudavam-se relutantemente dos de Dent. John mantinha os olhos nela, as mãos sentindo o corpo de Vittoria finalmente no dele. Ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela e decidiu que dali para frente seria sempre assim: O coração dela perto do dele e o dele batendo por ela.

**xXx**

-Srta. Evans? – A voz suave veio do outro lado da porta trancada. Mais três batidas. – Srta. Evans, seus amigos estão aqui para sua alta.

Lily acordou alerta, o coração batendo forte. Ela olhou para o poltrona, esperando que não tivesse passado de um pesadelo. James estava ali, as pernas acomodadas no braço da cadeira e a cabeça pendurada para fora, a boca desagradavelmente aberta e o tronco invisível, já que ele havia se coberto com a capa da invisibilidade para dormir.

-Só um segundo! – Ela sacudiu James, que acordou evitando a luz que vazava da janela. Lily correu para o banheiro e deu descarga para disfarçar seu atraso para abrir a porta.

-O que está... – Lily correu para James novamente e tapou sua boca. – Hmmm hunf hunf humm?

-Você vai se cobrir com essa capa, ficar ao lado da porta e quando eles entrarem você vai sair, ir até o Caldeirão Furado, trocar de roupa e voltar, dizendo que foi andar por Londres, entendeu?

-Hummf humm. – James balançou a cabeça e ficou de pé, jogando a capa sobre si, enquanto Lily abria a porta com cuidado.

-Desculpe se te acordamos, Evans. – Sirius foi o primeiro a entrar, abrindo os braços para a ruiva, que desviou. – Nós íamos tomar café lá no Caldeirão e depois vir para cá te buscar, mas certos eventos nos deixaram entretidos demais...

-Nós não vamos falar sobre isso. – Vittoria cortou Sirius imediatamente, mas Lily notou como Louise estava fazendo força para não rir.

-Não tem nada de errado com fazer a Caminhada da Vergonha, Foncan... – Peter sorriu e Letticia lhe deu um tapa no ombro. – Hey! Já fizemos isso várias vezes.

-Tipo quando esse aí apareceu para tomar café em um sábado usando o uniforme do dia anterior no sexto ano? Todos nós lembramos daquele dia. – Giovanna ergueu uma sobrancelha para Sirius e sentou-se com Lily na cama, enquanto a ruiva colocava seus pertences em sua mochila.

-E não vamos esquecer quando o Rabicho resolveu ir até a biblioteca bem cedo para devolver um livro e pegou a senhorita e Brendan Sand se desgrudando na Seção Reservada. – Sirius desviou do soco que Giovanna havia mirado em si e foi sentar-se na poltrona, rindo. – Nossa, isso aqui ficou pegando sol? Está quente.

Lily gaguejou.

-E-Eu acabei dormindo aí! Estava lendo e cai no sono. – Lily explicou rapidamente, separando um par de jeans e uma blusa branca com bordados azuis para sair do hospital. – Mas, o que vocês querem dizer com a caminhada da vergonha...?

-Eu achei que você era minha amiga. – Vittoria apertou os olhos para Lily e Remus riu, apoiando-se em John.

-Vai lá, Jubas. – Disse Lupin. – Explica para ela.

-Vocês todos vão para o inferno. – O loiro rolou os olhos.

-Dividir a cama antes do matrimonio é o que te manda para o inferno. – Louise murmurou.

-Nada aconteceu! – Apoiou Vittoria.

-Foi o que eu disse para a Elizabeth Olenn quando ela me pegou com a melhor amiga dela. – Sirius olhava o teto, como se assistisse a suas lembranças. – Mas isso não quer dizer que ela acreditou em mim.

-Olha, eu estava no meu quarto e ouvi um barulho, mas a velha do fim do corredor saiu para reclamar então o Dent ofereceu que eu ficasse lá até que ela dormisse e nós caímos no sono, SÓ ISSO. O Black resolveu arrombar a porta hoje de manhã e tirou as conclusões mais precipitadas da história! – Vittoria estava quase da cor dos cabelos de Lily, que parecia estar se divertindo absurdamente.

-Ah, sejamos sinceros, _cherís_. – Giovanna sorriu maliciosa. – Vocês até fizeram o Potter sair do quarto!

-Alias... Onde está o James? – Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

John trocou olhares com Lily, que engoliu em seco, sem poder responder sem se entregar e virar o novo alvo das piadas.

-Ele gosta de andar a noite quando não consegue dormir. – John disse. – Aposto que ele achou um bar aberto e ficou por lá.

-Soa como algo que o Potter faria. – Lily apanhou suas coisas e dirigiu-se para o banheiro. – Assim que eu me vestir e o Potter chegar, nós podemos tomar café e ir.

-Talvez os pombinhos queiram dar uma volta romântica por aí enquanto isso... – Sirius assobiou e riu quando Vittoria arremessou a mochila de Lilian nele.

**xXx**

Lucius tamborilou os dedos no vidro da janela, sentindo os olhos em si. Os alunos da Sonserina costumavam ser muito bem entendidos quanto ao sistema hierárquico da escola. Ele diria que até apreciavam alguém tomando o controle; era o estilo de vida com o qual já estavam acostumados em casa e nada parecia mais justo. A lei do mais forte era clara para as serpentes de Hogwarts e, talvez justamente por isso, Lucius temia mais que qualquer outro do que poderia acontecer agora que o equilíbrio estava comprometido. Ele precisava permanecer no topo da cadeia alimentar, ou seria rapidamente substituído.

Ele nunca havia tido dificuldades com sua posição. Ele era o único herdeiro de uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo bruxo, mantinha o respeito de todos na escola e sua namorada era alguém a sua altura... Bom, ele tinha que fazer uma pequena manutenção no último item. Ele sentia seu interior borbulhar de raiva só de lembrar de Vittoria jogando a aliança nele. Tudo bem, Narcissa poderia vir a ser tão boa quanto Foncan, mas Narcissa lhe pertencia desde de sempre. Vittoria lhe proporcionava a diversão de construir uma jaula para que ela não escapasse. Ela era sua presa favorita: selvagem, forte, corajosa, teimosa... Não poder mais ver os olhos dela brigando com ele a cada segundo, ouvi-la gritar, sentir o corpo dela lutando, divertir-se com os teatrinhos dela... Ele com certeza demoraria um tempo para se acostumar com a ausência da Baronesa em sua rotina.

-Lucius. – A voz de Gabriel o tirou de seus devaneios e Malfoy virou-se para o amigo e o resto de seus companheiros de equipe. – Então, o que você diz?

Malfoy escorregou para o sofá e Narcissa prontamente sentou-se no braço do móvel, passando os dedos pelo cabelo platinado.

-Temos que continuar com os planos da Bella, obviamente. – Ele disse calmo.

-Claro, porque isso acabou muito bem da última vez. – Snape lhe lançou um olhar carregado.

-Só porque seu brinquedo foi danificado, Severus, não quer dizer que o plano tenha sido ruim. – Della Vegga sorriu.

-E conta como brinquedo se _todos_ já se divertiram com ele menos você? – Vivianne levantou uma sobrancelha para Snape e riu, nasalmente. William Stod rolou os olhos para a garota e tentou bloquear o som.

-Calada, Blank. – Regulus interviu. – Severus tem razão. Apenas você e Bellatrix sabiam do balaço. Uma coisa é sermos inimigos dos grifinórios, outra é uma aluna quase morrer em pleno campo de quadribol.

-Sacrifícios são necessários em uma Guerra, Reggy. – Lucius deu de ombros. – Assim que um peão se vai, um caminho se abre. Uma pena o Potter ter conseguido alcança-la ou teríamos tirado as Ladies da Guerra de vez.

-Só precisamos tirar o foco de nós como suspeitos diretos. – Narcissa balançou a cabeça loura. – Agora que a ruiva já recebeu o que merecia, temos que mover o alvo. Se uma cair, as cinco caem e sem elas no caminho vai ser fácil cuidar dos Marotos.

-Suspeitos diretos? – Regulus andava com os braços cruzados, exasperando-se. – As cinco e os Marotos sabem exatamente quem foram os responsáveis pelo ataque a Evans e eu não espero que eles esperem sentados que alguma outra casa nos devolva na mesma moeda. Eles vão nos atacar cedo ou tarde... Precisamos nos preparar para as consequências do que Bella e você provocaram.

-Ou seja... – Samantha rolou os olhos, impaciente. Regulus sentia frequentemente que ela o enxergava como uma criança birrenta. – Precisamos atacar novamente para que eles não levantem a cabeça. Eu voto na Sinel. Ela é uma vítima fácil, frágil, e anda se engraçando para cima do Professor novo. Creio que não seja difícil faze-la ser expulsa.

-Dimitri Sinel é advogado da Ministra. – Katherine soltou a fumaça de seu cigarro no rosto de Yaxley e Samantha tossiu, xingando. – A caçula dos Sinel está tão bem protegida da expulsão quanto qualquer um de nós. Ela podia foder com o Professor Octavius na mesa dos professores e ela só receberia uma advertência.

-Não ouvi você contribuindo com outra ideia, Peace. – Della Vegga resmungou.

-Eu prefiro corrigir os erros de vocês. Bem mais divertido. – Ela tragou novamente. – Mas... Regulus tem razão. As partes da escola que escutaram a Foncan no campo de quadribol odeiam você, Malfoy e essa história de imprensa vai acabar voltando para te morder. Quanto ao resto das leoas, só digo que vamos ter sorte se tivermos mais alguns dias de calmaria.

-O que a Bella tem em mente? – Snape perguntou voltando os olhos duros para Malfoy. – Ela já fez o que queria com a Evans; a fez pagar. Quem é a próxima?

-Vamos saber quando ela voltar. – Lucius se levantou. –Temos um evento maior a planejar. E, por enquanto, tudo o que precisamos fazer é aumentar a fricção entre as casas, assim os alunos vão fazer metade do nosso trabalho.

Samantha e Vivianne estavam subindo as escadas com Narcissa e os garotos planejavam um rápido treino nos terrenos quando Luke Dent entrou pela passagem que levava de volta as masmorras e murmurou algo para Lucius, cuja expressão endureceu imediatamente. Ele saiu da sala comunal com o resto dos Lordes sem dar satisfações as meninas, que se aproximaram de Luke.

-O que houve? – Samantha perguntou ao garoto.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Meu irmão e os grifinórios voltaram com a Evans fazem a algumas horas.

-E daí? – Narcissa ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Alguém roubou os arquivos dos NIEM's do escritório da Mcgonagall e Remus Lupin está conduzindo a busca.

-Qual a importância disso para nós? – Vivianne ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Nenhum sonserino seria burro o suficiente para roubar da Minerva!

-Os únicos que roubaram da Minerva foram os próprios grifinórios, Viv. – Katherine andou até o grupo com um sorriso no rosto. – A pergunta de 10.000 galeões é: nas mãos de quem Remus Lupin vai "_achar_" esses arquivos?

**xXx**

**N/A: Eu sei que eu sou uma babaca, mas agora estando na faculdade é bem difícil escrever. E pensar que eu tinha onze anos no começo do projeto da Guerra e estou reescrevendo desde o começo do Ensino Médio. Uau. De todo modo, esse capítulo serviu mais para estabelecer novos cenários que estão por vir. A história com o pai da Vittoria não foi revelada nem pela metade e eu estou bem animada para começar a dar nós em certos pedaços da história antes de abrir novos. **

**PS: algum leitor é Mackenzista por acaso?**

**Traduções: **

1 - Sûrement = Certamente.

**Reviews:**

**Katrini Magnus: **Eu me senti muito satisfeita podendo finalemente chutar o Malfoy da vida da Vi ahahahah eu sinto MUITO pela demora, sério. Os sonserinos ganharam, o Regulus acabou pegando o pomo e o placar ficou 130 a 40 (porque os sonserinos estavam com pontos negativos). Desculpa de novo e muito obrigada pela review! Sempre legal ver leitores fantasma se manifestando! Beijos

**Marina: **DESCULPA! Sério eu me sinto uma bela porcaria quando vejo o tempo que passou. As vezes acho que estou complicando demais a história, por isso leva tanto tempo para o capitulo ficar bem amarradinho! Perdão e sempre apareça beijoooos


End file.
